Klaroline Drabbles
by Sophia Chase
Summary: An ongoing collection of my Caroline and Klaus stories from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 1, Season 3**

 **Double or Nothing**

 **(Rated M for future smut)**

 **This is my version of events post episode 3x19 Heart of Darkness. After fighting with Tyler about Klaus's sketch, Caroline goes to the Grill for a much needed drink and runs into the Original hybrid.**

Caroline was angry, no she was more than angry. She was pissed. Even after months of no contact, she'd waited patiently for Tyler to return from breaking his sire bond like the dutiful girlfriend she was.

Although now he was finally back in Mystic Falls somehow she had become the bad guy. Just when she thought Tyler couldn't hurt her anymore, the selfish jerk had to go and do it again, and all over a silly picture.

Well, if she was being honest with herself, it wasn't silly. It was actually beautiful and probably the reason she'd struggled to part with it. Klaus had surprised her at the ball with his unusually frank confessions about his family. At first she thought he was just playing another game, after all he killed Jenna. How could she ever trust a monster like that?

Even with all the negative thoughts, she couldn't help but falter slightly at the picture he'd sketched and wondered why he persisted when she had shown no interest in him. Sick of the competing thoughts swirling around her head, Caroline headed to the Mystic Grill desperate for an alcoholic beverage to drown them out.

The Grill was packed this time of night and Caroline searched the room hoping Tyler hadn't had the same idea. As she walked towards the bar she thought she had the all clear until a familiar voice called out.

"Evening love," she momentarily closed her eyes and then eventually turned to look at him.

Klaus was perched on a bar stool, his hands grasping a glass of whiskey and sending her his most dazzling smile, complete with those dimples. She really wished he didn't have those; they had a way of distracting her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well last time I checked this was a free country, and I had some spare time."

"Why? Have you run out of people to kill?"

"Of course not," he promised. "I've reached my quota for today, that's all."

"Charming," she shot back walking to the other end of the bar and signaling to the bartender for a drink.

"It was a joke," he murmured standing closely behind her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and smell the intoxicating aroma of his aftershave, and was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

"I think you need to work on your comedy routine if that's the case," she grumbled turning around to face him, not realising just how close he was. Their chests were within inches of each other, so too their lips. On closer inspection they were even darker crimson and looked more kissable than she ever imagined.

"Maybe you'd like to help me?" He asked not moving from his spot, his eyes searching hers.

"Believe it or not, I've got better things to do with my time," Caroline growled moving past him and hoping he wouldn't follow. She didn't trust herself around him and tonight was no exception.

"Oh yes I can see just how busy you are," he quipped. "What's happened, or more importantly what did he do?" She felt her cheeks flush wondering how he could read her mind like that. For all Klaus knew, Tyler had skipped town and although he'd hurt her Caroline would never give him away.

"He didn't do anything," she murmured turning around reluctantly.

"I beg to differ," he replied knowingly. "But I won't force you to tell me. How about a game?"

"A game?"

"Of pool," he said motioning towards the table in the corner.

"Like I said, I've got better things to do," she murmured thinking just how untrue that was.

"Well why not humour me? Just this once love," he pleaded, his blue eyes boring into hers. Why was she even entertaining this? Maybe if she had a few drinks it wouldn't matter.

"Fine, but I'm going to need a lot more whiskey to even consider spending time with you."

"I'll take that as your idea of a compliment," he teased, motioning to the bartender for a bottle. "Why don't we make this interesting?"

"I'm listening," she said before she could stop herself. Even though she tried to hate him, Klaus had a way of annoyingly piquing her interest.

"Every time you miss a shot you have to take a shot of whiskey," he said his eyes dancing mischievously.

"I love how you assume I'm going to be the one missing shots," she scoffed unsurprised by his arrogance.

"By all means love, I'm willing to be proven wrong," he said handing her the nearby cue. "In fact I'll even let you break."

"How kind of you," she drawled leaning down to take her turn.

After potting multiple balls successfully, Caroline was well in the lead. After his bravado at the beginning of the match Caroline was surprised.

"Are you drunk yet?" She joked, potting another ball as he took yet another shot.

"I think you need to give me a little credit love, I've had some drinking practice over my 1000-year life span."

"Yet you haven't managed to master the art of pool in all that time."

"What can I say; I was too busy killing people to practice. Plus it doesn't help that you're my opponent, it's a little distracting to say the least."

"That humour isn't getting any better," she shook her head trying not to appear as flustered as she felt. She gathered her nerves and potted the eight, sending him her most triumphant smile. "Neither is your game. Now as fun as this has been, I'm not nearly drunk enough to entertain you any longer."

"Oh come on, we were just starting to have fun."

"You have an interesting idea of fun."

"Oh come on, double or nothing," he pleaded, those dimples threatening to unsettle her composure.

"Well if we had any terms I might be interested," she bluffed thinking he wouldn't have anything.

"How about if I win, you have to tell me why you're so upset."

"And when I win," she said knowing it was a forgone conclusion.

"Whatever you want sweetheart," he grinned placing the balls in the rack on the table.

"You have to stop giving me presents and drawing me pictures," she said thinking that was the complete opposite to what she actually wanted. Although if he stopped, she might have some chance of moving on.

"And here I thought women liked gifts and nice gestures," he muttered, raising his eyebrows. She felt her cheeks flush, hoping it wasn't as obvious as it felt. "But if that's really what you want, I'll oblige."

The next game started out slowly as Klaus matched every shot. She looked at him curiously wondering what caused this turn around in form. About halfway through Caroline knew she'd been played. His shots were effective and precise. After potting the eight ball it was his turn to look at her triumphantly.

"You played me," she growled.

"No, I was just warming up," he grinned, unable to hide his glee. "Now about that idiot boyfriend of yours?"

"I am not telling you anything," she spluttered. "Triple or nothing?"

"Fine, you know I could do this all night love."


	2. Chapter 2

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 2, Season 4**

 **Holding out for a Hero**

 **This is a different take on Season 4 episode 22, instead of Rebekah finding Caroline cutting herself, Klaus does. I really enjoyed the original with Rebekah slapping Caroline and her calling Rebekah a bitch, but I'd much prefer Klaus to the rescue.**

Klaus watched the scenery flash past the car window as he raced to Mystic Falls. He'd become aware from his sources that the veil was down and the town had descended into chaos. He'd been gone not five minutes and all hell had broken lose, literally.

Even though he was invincible, Klaus knew there'd be an angry group of hybrids waiting to exact their ghostly revenge. Facing them and whoever else he killed in the past wasn't high on his list of priorities, but she certainly was.

Klaus knew the witches would go after Caroline and his protective streak emerged with a vengeance. Yes, he'd supposedly left her behind when he went to New Orleans, but Klaus couldn't just turn off his feelings. Although she was miles away in distance, she was never far from his thoughts or his heart for that matter.

The main street was shrouded in darkness and Klaus immediately feared the worst. How was he going to find her like this? He parked the car and ventured across the street, his hands firmly placed in his pockets to ward off the winter chill.

The Mystic Grill, like every building, was dark but as he approached he could make out a flickering light emanating from within. He approached, placing his ear to the door to check if he could hear any familiar voices. A low male groan could be detected and he pushed open the door slowly looking across the room, the only light coming from the open fireplace.

The quarterback was on the ground, glass protruding from his upper body. He walked over determined to find out Caroline's whereabouts, the human's wellbeing didn't seem to rate too highly on his list at the moment.

He continued to release low guttural groans and Klaus inspected the damage. Someone certainly had a field day with Matt Donovan.

"Are you taking turns or something?" Matt groaned peeling open one eye, then following it with the other.

"I think you're delirious mate," Klaus replied.

"Well first your brother nearly killed me and then you show up. You'll have to excuse me for assuming you'd come to finish the job."

"I'm assuming you mean Kol, because Finn lacks that particular psychotic streak."

"Yes, and he's on the warpath."

"It's been too long," Klaus smiled broadly thinking how much he missed Kol. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Funnily enough your little family reunion isn't that important to me right now," he groaned again attempting to remove the shards of glass heavily embedded in his shoulder.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asked thinking they'd wasted enough time on mindless chatter as it was.

"Do you really think I'd tell you?" Matt wheezed in pain. "I'm pretty much dead so there's not much more you can do to me."

"True," Klaus replied shrugging his shoulders bending down and beginning to pull out the glass, piece by piece. Matt howled in agony, his breathing shallow and ragged.

"What are you doing?"

"I figure if I pull everything out then that will only prolong the pain, because you're going to bleed out anyway." Klaus knew he was saving Matt because Caroline would never forgive him if he didn't. Although Klaus would never admit that, he had a villainous reputation to protect after all.

"Niklaus!"

"Darling sister," Klaus grinned turning around to face him. "Long time no see."

"Enough with the fake pleasantries," she drawled hands on hips. "Matt's not a toy you can play with."

"Well when people don't tell me what I want to know I tend to get cagey," he huffed. "Where is Caroline?"

"I should have known," Rebekah said. "Everything revolves around bloody Caroline, I doubt you'd come all the way back from New Orleans to save me."

"Except that you can't be killed Rebekah, for once it's not all about you."

"Charming brother," she whined. Klaus had long stopped listening to her incessant yammering, his ears picking up a faint sound from the kitchen. He walked away determined to find its origin. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," he joked striding towards the kitchen. It was only when he rounded the corner the sound increased and he was faced with Caroline hunched up against a shelf. She looked so beautifully vulnerable, and all he wanted to do was bundle her in his arms and never let go.

His eyes flew to her wrists which were oozing with blood from the razor blade she was digging into her skin at a rapid rate. Within an instant he was by her side, attempting to wrestle the blade from her hand.

"What are you doing Caroline?" He asked, desperate for an explanation as to why she was hurting herself.

"I need to cut myself," she murmured attempting to pull it back from him. Klaus would recognise that trance anywhere given he'd fallen victim to it once. It seemed only fitting that after she pulled him back from the brink that it was his turn to return the favour.

"Silas," he spat, thinking how this psycho would stop at nothing. The fact he was using poor Caroline as collateral damage meant that he'd crossed the wrong hybrid. He would pay, that much Klaus knew.

"I need to keep cutting," she repeated like a mantra.

"No you don't," he soothed placing his arm around her and pulling her towards him to try and distract her. "I go away for a few days and you're already in trouble. You need to stop scaring me like this Caroline."

She looked at him completely lost, her sad eyes gazing deeply into his. Klaus felt everything inside him stir wishing he could just close the small gap between them and taste her supple lips. That was all he'd ever wanted, but Klaus would never take advantage of Caroline in this state, he loved her too much.

"I have to cut," she repeated finally tearing away her gaze. Klaus felt her arm stretch out in an obvious attempt to take back the blade, in the meantime brushing slowly across his burgeoning arousal.

"You don't love," he shivered trying to ignore the raw desire coursing through his body. "I will not let you cut off your hands, even though I'd love you with or without them." Klaus shook his head thinking that comment wasn't going to sell his argument, even if it was true.

"You love me?" She asked, an unexpected smile tugging at her lips.

"It's hardly a secret," he muttered.

"Why do you love me" Immediately he was suspicious of her sudden change in behaviour, knowing it was no doubt a ploy to distract him from the blade. The Caroline he knew would never entertain his feelings, as much as it pained him to admit.

"Why does that matter?" He asked against his better judgment.

"I want to know," she grinned leaning her head on his shoulder and gazing up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

Klaus knew the feelings he'd tried to contain were in danger of spilling free but at least she was talking about something other than cutting herself. Distraction worked for him; maybe it would with her too.

"Well you're beautiful for starters," he acknowledged running his hands gently through her blonde waves. "You're strong, smart, caring and I'm never left wondering what you think," he chuckled. "You have the type of personality that lights up a room and everyone in it. Most of all you're good and god knows I need all the goodness I can get in my life."

"Why don't you kiss me then?" She murmured leaning in closer, the smell of vanilla and strawberries filling his nostrils and making him slightly dizzy.

"Because when I finally kiss you Caroline, I want to kiss the real you," he murmured, thinking how unfair this whole situation was.

"It is me," she whispered, pressing her smooth lips to his. Klaus was immediately caught off guard, knowing he needed to pull back but unable to stop himself.

She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his lips then delving it deep into his hot and waiting mouth. She tasted like mint and Klaus couldn't get enough. He was losing himself with every stroke and wasn't sure how he was going to ever stop. Kissing her was like everything he'd imagined and so much more.

He finally rallied, focusing on his revenge for Silas and pulled back reluctantly increasing the distance between them, scared of what he might do. She looked at him seriously, an expression of what seemed like rejection for a minute. He watched as her face suddenly became clouded in confusion.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, obviously bewildered. Klaus was secretly disappointed that she couldn't recall what just transpired.

"Well Silas put you in a trance and left you here cutting your wrists," he motioned towards her arms that were gradually healing as he spoke.

"I'm really starting to get annoyed with this guy," she growled unappreciatively. "First impersonating my friends and now putting disturbing spells on me."

"Did he impersonate anyone I know?" She blushed immediately, her creamy skin turning a cute shade of pink. Klaus felt himself smile knowing there was a lot more to this.

"You may have made an appearance," she stuttered.

"What did I say?" He asked curiously.

"Oh nothing important," she said dismissively. Klaus really wished he'd been there now. "Threatening to kill me was probably the lowest point."

"I'd never hurt you," he murmured, upset she believed that he would.

"Oh trust me as soon as he did, I knew it wasn't you," she clarified making him feel instantly better.

"Good," he replied simply. "You know I'll always be there when you're in trouble, even if I do live miles away now."

"Like now?" She asked a coy smile on her face.

"Like now," he repeated, returning her smile.

"So what exactly did I say in my Silas-induced state?"

"Nothing important," he lied, wishing he could tell her what happened Although Klaus knew Caroline would be embarrassed and he wanted to spare her that. Plus he wouldn't want her to think he took advantage of her, even if Klaus thought he'd behaved like the perfect gentleman under the circumstances.

"Come on, what did I do?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"We didn't, well you know?"

"I couldn't possibly know what you're talking about love," he teased, watching her tell-tale blush return.

"Here you are," his sister's annoying voice pierced the air. He rolled his eyes thinking how she always had the worst timing. "I see you found Caroline."

"You came looking just for me?" She asked meekly.

"I told you I'd always save you," he murmured.

"Oh please, spare me the mush," she groaned. "Matt is all stitched up and we need to go and find Kol before he leaves a pile of bodies in his wake, not to mention the rest of the other side."

"So I've been in a trance and all that happened?" She asked incredulously. "Only in Mystic Falls."


	3. Chapter 3

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 3, Season 5**

 **Let's Get It On**

 **My take on season 5 post episode 15,** _ **Gone Girl**_ **. Caroline finds herself extremely sexually frustrated and only Klaus can scratch that itch.**

 **Apologies if this isn't canon, season 5 was my least favourite (with the exception of 5x11) so I try not to dwell on it. Also Kol is back and there's no baby or Hayley, just because I can! FYI, it's a little naughty too…**

Caroline was sexually frustrated. There she'd admitted it, but for some reason it didn't make her feel any less irritable. For days now, her friends had commented on her unusually moody behaviour. If they found out the real reason she knew they wouldn't be so understanding.

As recently as the other day Tyler had another dig about Klaus, she'd fired back, sick of having to defend herself yet again. She'd carried the guilt about their tryst for far too long and it was time everyone moved on, after all she had.

Well she thought she had, but as the days passed Caroline knew she was in deep denial. It was all his fault. He just had to waltz back into town and ravish her senseless in the woods, thereby ruining her for everyone else.

She'd had great sex before, or at least she thought she had, but the chemistry between them was electric. So much so that round one quickly became round four. Each time was better than the last. As much as she hated to admit it, when it came to Klaus her appetite was insatiable.

Memories of Klaus haunted her wherever she went, Caroline could still feel those smooth, crimson lips feathering kisses down the length of her neck, brushing over her collar bone and teasing her along the swell of her breasts.

Every single moment was playing on a loop in her head which didn't help when she was trying to concentrate in class or solve the latest vampire drama. With Katherine finally gone she had nothing left to focus on except for just how good it felt when he ripped off her top and pinned her against that tree.

There was only one way she was going to get him out of her head and that involved an impromptu trip to New Orleans. Sure, they were never supposed to see each other again and after this time she fully intended on keeping that promise.

"Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked, peering curiously at her from the doorway.

"Good morning Elijah," she replied cordially, sending him her most dazzling smile. The well dressed Original seemed to command a formal response. "How are you?"

"I'm well, although very surprised to see you here."

"Well, let's just say Klaus was in town recently and we have some unfinished business," she said coming straight to the point. If she didn't get any action now it could get really ugly and she actually liked Elijah and felt like he didn't deserve her sex-starved wrath.

"Oh yes," he murmured sadly. "I heard about Katherine." Caroline was silent unsure of what to say in this situation, she knew they'd been close. "I would have come myself but…"

"I'm sure she understood," she guessed, as much as she wanted to sympathise with him now wasn't really the best time. Maybe after she'd had some hot sex, then they could talk about his feelings.

"I hope so," he agreed. Damn, now he was really laying on the guilt.

"So about your brother?" She prodded thinking just how insensitive she was being but Caroline decided to blame it on her raging hormones.

"He's upstairs actually, probably still sleeping. I can let him know you're here."

"His bedroom will be fine." she replied hastily, licking her lips in anticipation. That would definitely do for what she had planned.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I meant, I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble for me," she stuttered trying to cover for being so direct. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind me interrupting."

"Okay," Elijah bit out, obviously trying to understand what exactly was happening. "Then by all means come in, his bedroom is on the first floor, third door to the left."

"Thank you Elijah," she grinned, thinking she was that much closer to relief. She hurried up the stairs thinking about exactly what she wanted to do to him, and him to her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost ran into the blonde powering down the stairs.

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked, obviously perplexed. "What are you doing here?" Seriously what was with the inquisition?

"I, uh, came to see your brother," she explained, albeit feebly.

"Why?" Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, what was it with this family and their incessant questions.

"When he was in Mystic Falls, he left something behind, so I'm just returning it," she said, thinking how lame that sounded, but it was the best she could come up with in her frustrated state.

"What did he leave behind?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow, obviously Caroline wasn't the only one who could see through her poor excuse.

"It was…" she stalled trying to wrack her brain for something plausible. "His favourite pen."

"A pen?"

"Yes, apparently it's hundreds of years old and has sentimental value," she lied, before realising her double meaning.

"What were you doing with his pen?" Caroline had to stop herself from laughing thinking about his real "pen", which had been very useful for her needs.

"I didn't have one and he offered to, ah, lend me his," she offered, again trying not to lose her composure. "I really should go and give it back."

"Yes, you'd better," Rebekah snorted, continuing on her way downstairs. Caroline rolled her eyes thinking that if they didn't ask all these stupid questions she wouldn't have to give stupid answers.

After reaching the landing, Caroline strode down the hallway knowing her destination was in sight.

"Caroline, love," a thick English accent called out from the other end of the hallway, this place was like bloody Grand Central Station.

"Caroline is sufficient," she drawled watching as Kol approached, his eyes washing over her briefly. "Long time no see, I'm sorry, you know, about that whole dying thing."

"Not one of my best moments," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "How is my favourite saucy witch?" Now she was apparently playing match maker, why couldn't they just let her be.

"I'm not sure Bonnie wouldn't appreciate you referring to her like that," she shot back, eyeing his door that was close within her reach.

"She's saucy and a witch, I certainly didn't misrepresent her," he joked. "So what are you doing here?"

"I had something I needed to tell Klaus urgently," she stumbled, sick of having to disguise her bootie call.

"Oh really?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, really," she reiterated.

"Anything I should know?"

"Well how about I tell your brother and then he can let you know," she rambled, really wishing he lived by himself and without his nosy siblings.

"Good luck with that," he drawled. "You know he's like a bear with a sore head in the morning, even I wouldn't dare wake him up."

"I'll take my chances," she muttered, thinking he better be thankful for her morning wake-up call, she'd worn her best lingerie after all.

"It's your funeral," he teased.

She paused for a moment before pushing open his door, she wasn't sure a knock would get her the welcome she wanted. The room was dark, apart from the light streaming through from the crack between his curtains. Caroline could make out his large king sized bed and his still figure under the sheets.

Suddenly she wasn't quite sure what to do or say for that matter. Telling him she wanted to do naughty things didn't seem to sound as sexy as it did in her head.

She faltered, unable to explain what it was she wanted. Caroline had always been a words person, but right now she knew actions were going to be her best friend. She crept towards the bed, her face lighting up slightly at the sight before her. Klaus was lying on his back, his hair rumpled, his chest bare and a slight grin on his crimson lips. From experience, Caroline knew she could make him smile even more than that.

She removed her dress quickly, leaving it in a puddle on the floor beneath her and crawling onto the bed. The movement seemed to disturb his slumber and Klaus fluttered open his eyes slowly. It only took a moment for him to realise what exactly was happening.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked his voice full of sleep.

"Only if you want to be," she replied confidently straddling him.

"Nothing's better than the real thing," he growled, moving into action and flipping her over so she was pinned beneath him. Caroline wasn't quite sure what happened but all she knew was she liked him taking charge. "What took you so long love?"

"A few Mystic Falls dramas and some judgy friends," she explained. "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," he sighed, his blue eyes taking in every inch of her skin. "Red is my favourite colour you know."

"I figured," she answered thinking about blood, as he devoured every curve.

"Pity you won't be wearing it long," he growled, unsnapping her lacy bra and watching her creamy breasts spring free from restraint.

"I really don't mind," she grinned as he set upon her, running his mouth across her chest and settling on her right nipple. She moaned, the feeling of him massaging her with his tongue too much to bear. His other hand was left free to move dangerously south.

It didn't take him long to dispose of her panties and before she knew it he was dipping his fingers inside her as she bucked her hips towards him in response. Caroline wasn't sure what was better, his tongue on her nipple or his fingers massaging her dripping wet centre.

She groaned instinctively unable to help herself as the sensations reverberated throughout her body making her insides feel like they were on fire. How could he make her come repeatedly, then still make her beg for more? Klaus had skills, and Caroline intended on taking advantage of each and every one of them.

Caroline arched her back allowing the sensations to overcome her one by one. She groaned in pleasure unable to hold it in any longer, she noticed Klaus grinning in response. Damn him for being so cocky as usual.

He manoeuvred quickly, shedding his pants so that his growing erection was pressing into her leg. He slid into her slowly, it was easy because she was just that wet.

Klaus rallied into action, pushing into her slowly at first, but gaining speed and force with every thrust. Caroline wasn't sure how long she could hold on, her desire for him had been building for weeks. She leaned in and as the sensations overtook her Caroline whimpered in pleasure, trying to contain her arousal but knowing it would only be a matter of time before she was calling his name.

His thrusts became sharper and faster and Caroline cried out knowing her release was imminent, she could tell from Klaus that he was feeling the same. She pulled him close and dug her fingernails into his back preparing for climax. It all seemed to happen at once as she tightened around him and a delicious haze descended upon her.

It was only after they'd laid in each other's arms fully sated and content that they eventually re-gathered their thoughts.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he murmured.

"I was bored," she lied her head placed comfortably on his broad chest.

"Oh really?" He asked curiously. "I don't know many people that would come this far from boredom."

"You'd be surprised," she shot back, thinking what terrible excuses she was coming up with today.

"So if I were to believe you, what could I do to relieve your boredom?"

"Exactly what you've been doing," she replied too scared to look at him and give away her true feelings.

"So you don't want to do any sightseeing, New Orleans has a lot to offer."

"No I think your bedroom has more enough attractions to keep me interested," she smiled deviously, leaving a trail of kisses on his chest.

"No arguments here."

"Oh and by the way I borrowed you pen," she explained. "You know, if anyone asks."

"I think you more than borrowed it love," he chuckled, pulling her closer for the next round.


	4. Chapter 4

**25 Days of Klaroline, Day 6 – Klaroline +TVD/TO Crossover**

 **Caroline is abducted and taken to New Orleans to help free Klaus from a spell.**

 **All You Need is Love**

"If you're going to abduct me, the least you could do is play some good music," Caroline complained, watching as the scenery raced past the car window.

"This is good music," she countered, turning it up just to annoy the blonde. "I missed out on the seventies, so I'm trying to make up for it now."

"I can tell," she muttered. "I don't think I've ever heard this much Abba in my life.

"Are you just going to sit there and complain the whole way to New Orleans?" Rebekah asked, her eyes firmly trained on the road.

"Well maybe if you told me what prompted this kidnapping I might reconsider?"

"I told you, it's important."

"Yes, but is that all I'm going to get?"

"You're not going to give up on this are you?"

"Well I figure we've got a bit of time and I'd much prefer an explanation as opposed to a repeat of Dancing Queen," Caroline groaned. "Plus it's the least you could do after giving me this headache from hell."

She'd been walking down the street in Mystic Falls innocently; when Rebekah had appeared telling her she was required immediately. Not one to back down, Caroline argued back but when you're up against an Original, the outcome is pretty much a forgone conclusion, unless you happen to have a white oak stake handy.

She'd woken up hours later, her head and neck throbbing, which Caroline assumed was from a hard neck snapping. God she hated that blonde Original bitch.

"If you must know it's Nik," she began, making Caroline's head turn curiously. Although she wouldn't admit it openly, Rebekah now had her full attention.

"What happened?" She asked, trying not to appear too interested.

"Let's just say he's put a lot of people off side in New Orleans…"

"You don't say," Caroline drawled, remembering the Original hybrid's penchant for ruffling feathers.

"Anyway," she said dismissively. "He's fallen prey to a house arrest spell. One that unfortunately can't be broken until a certain someone can penetrate the barriers.

"And here I thought you would have liked your brother confined to a small space," Caroline joked.

"Not when it's my house too," she pouted. "I can't even get in to rescue my new Manolo Blahniks, I had plans for those shoes." Caroline shook her head, thinking the blonde's selfishness was hardly surprising.

"So if you can't get in and you're an Original, what makes you think I can?" She asked, thoroughly confused by the whole situation.

"Oh trust me you can," she replied knowingly. "I have some friendly witches who have all but confirmed it."

"How though? Last time I checked I'm only a vampire, I have no special powers Rebekah."

"In this case you actually do," she answered, making Caroline want to wipe that smug grin on her face.

"So I assume you're not going to tell me?"

"I think it's probably best this way," she smiled deviously, turning up the music and drowning out what conversation they had left with the opening strains of _Mamma Mia._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So now we're here, what exactly do I have to do?" Caroline asked, impatiently running her hands through her blonde waves. She was actually doing some last minute grooming after their prolonged road trip; she couldn't let Klaus see her like this after all.

She gulped nervously realising they hadn't seen each other since their tryst in the woods, and she'd be lying if the thought of seeing him again wasn't conjuring up explicit images in her head. They'd vowed never to see each other again but she was secretly excited for the unexpected opportunity. At least she could use his bully of a sister as an excuse.

"All you need to do is walk through the front door," Rebekah remarked, making it sound so easy. Caroline still couldn't understand why she of all people could break the spell.

"Well that's not entirely true," the witch, Rebekah had referred to as Sophie, said. "There's a little more involved."

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered.

"You need to formally break the seal by kissing your beloved," she explained.

"My beloved?" She squeaked.

"You know your one true love?" She repeated, confusion etched over her face. "I thought you said she was the one Rebekah?"

"She is the one," she shot back. "Oh come on, stop complaining Caroline, it's not like you haven't gone there before." She felt her cheeks flush wishing she was anywhere but here right now so she could contemplate what was happening.

"I'm not the one," she murmured.

"Well if you can't enter the house we'll know one way or another," Sophie said.

"And if I can?"

"Well that means you and Klaus are true loves." Caroline sat down on the nearest section of curb, trying to process what it all meant. Could Klaus be the one? He'd made similar declarations towards her in the past, but Caroline had always been in denial about their connection, even after the best sex she'd ever had.

"It's okay Caroline, he grows on you over time," Rebekah teased. She really wanted to kill her right now. "Just one little peck and you can go back to boring old Mystic Falls."

She stood up defiantly, knowing that this must all be some crazy plot concocted by Rebekah; it wouldn't be the first time after all.

"Fine," she said her legs shaking slightly. "Let's get this over and done with; after all it's only a peck on the cheek."

"No, it has to be on the lips," Sophie warned.

"Gee, these witches certainly were specific," she muttered, nervously approaching the door. If she were lucky, she wouldn't be able to enter anyway. Klaus was over a thousand years old; surely, he'd had a few different loves over that time.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, stalling on purpose. If this door opened, it was going to change her life irrevocably. She turned it slowly, hearing it click. She pushed the door open searching for signs of life but it seemed eerily quiet. If Caroline was being honest she expected him to be pacing at the door like a caged animal.

She stepped over the threshold, closing her eyes as she did. When she felt her foot touch the floor, she peeled one eye open noticing she was well and truly inside. The universe had apparently decided her future in one step, just like that. Caroline wasn't sure whether to be upset, excited or deeply apprehensive.

She crept in slowly, not wanting to wake the beast. Caroline knew his grouchy temper all too well, especially when he was disturbed. The compound was big and spacious, and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of a life he had here in New Orleans. Was he happier here than he'd been in Mystic Falls?

"Hello love?" He said, more like a question than a greeting. "Am I dreaming?"

"No I'm very much real," she mumbled, trying not to get lost in his dark blue eyes as he approached from the nearest doorway. His black Henley fitted tightly across his broad chest, and she was struggling not to rip it off.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? I didn't think we were supposed to see each other again?"

"Well you can't get everything you want," she quipped. "I heard you've been terrorising people so they locked you up in here for safekeeping."

"They started it," he replied childishly, sending her a wolfish grin.

"Oh, I'm sure they did," she scoffed. Caroline knew she had to kiss him to lift the spell, but right now she was trying to work up the courage. Finding out he was her one true love had been a lot to take this early in the morning.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" He asked curiously, his eyes flickering over her body briefly before returning to her face. Caroline was glad she was at least wearing her favorite dress. She'd have to remember to dress impeccably all the time in case she got into more kidnapping scenarios like this.

"Well here's the thing," she began shyly, wondering how to explain everything without telling him about the whole true love concept. She didn't think she could take his ego right now, and she was almost too afraid his reaction would influence hers. "Your sister was kind enough to abduct me yesterday because she knew I could free you from this spell."

"I'd usually reprimand little sister for this type of childish behaviour but given I get to see you I might hold off this time," he smirked knowingly. She could feel a blush cross her face, hoping it wasn't as obvious as it felt. "So how is that you could get inside when nobody else could?"

The million-dollar question she was hoping he wouldn't bother asking because Klaus would be too busy plotting his ensuing revenge on the witches.

"Not too sure," she shrugged her shoulders. "But that doesn't matter now, let's just get you out of here."

"I'd know that high pitched, squeaky tone anywhere," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes, threatening to unsettle her composure. "What aren't you telling me love?"

"Apparently I'm your one true love," she mumbled quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch everything she'd said.

"Tell me something I don't know," he smiled knowingly, catching her off guard. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" She asked against her better judgement.

"I understand now," he murmured, moving closer so that he was only inches from her face. "To be able to get in here you have to be my one true love, and I have to be yours. It's the only way the spell could truly be broken."

Caroline wasn't too sure how he'd come to that conclusion and so quickly, but at least he was the one who'd said it and not her.

"Well I think that's debatable," she stuttered, her eyes cast downward his close proximity and intoxicating aftershave making this more difficult.

"It's okay love," he murmured, running his hand through her blonde waves slowly. "When I said however long it takes, I meant it." She looked up unable to avoid his gaze any longer, his blue eyes searching hers. It was at that moment she felt the relief wash over her.

Today had been so overwhelmingly emotional. Whatever their future held, Caroline had no intention of falling into his arms just yet. She needed time to process her feelings first. The fact that Klaus was willing to wait and not push her meant everything to Caroline.

"I, uh, apparently have to kiss you now," she explained feebly, remembering why she was actually there. His eyebrows immediately shot up in response. Caroline realised just how strange that must have sounded, damn those dimples for throwing her off. "To lift the spell off the house, I mean."

"This day just keeps on getting better," he laughed. "They should lock me up here more often."

"You know I could still refuse," she argued.

"That's okay love, we could stay here, just the two of us," he smiled.

"I have things to do and places to be," she shot back, realising this was getting entirely too comfortable for her liking. "Let's get this over and done with."

"Well when you put it so romantically, how can I refuse?" Klaus joked snaking both arms around her waist so he could pull her flush against him.

Klaus closed the gap and leaned in devouring her mouth and transporting Caroline back to the woods. She groaned against his lips, unable to hide the raw desire coursing through her body. His tongue travelled teasingly along her lips finally delving into her hot mouth. His lips felt just as soft, the familiar taste of his mouth just like home.

"Finally, my bloody shoes better be around here somewhere," Rebekah screeched stomping past them. They broke apart, albeit reluctantly. Klaus rolled his eyes no doubt due to his sister's interruption.

"Here I was hoping it might take more than one kiss," he grinned at her mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 9 – Klaroline + Favourite Song**

 **Caroline is in full-on event planning mode and Klaus isn't helping matters. When she complains he's done nothing he offers to help. (AH)**

 **All of Me (John Legend)**

"Klaus! Concentrate." Caroline hissed, seated to his right at the immaculately dressed table.

"I am," he replied lazily. When he signed up for this whole 'till death do us part thing, Klaus didn't think it would involve cake tasting. Yes, cake was good in small doses, but not after eleven different types. Each one tasted just as rich as the last.

"You are not," she groaned, rolling her eyes for extra effect.

"Well, what with the flowers, the dress, the food, the photographer and the reception seating chart it's a lot to handle."

"I've organised all of those, last time I checked you've done nothing."

"I booked the cars," he said, proudly puffing out his chest.

"Only because you had to have Jaguars," she drawled. "This is supposed to be a team effort Klaus; you know like marriage."

"But you're so good at it sweetheart."

"Oh p-uh-lease," she muttered. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"That thing Kol does to placate Bonnie, which by the way doesn't work on her and, newsflash, will never work on me."

"I thought I'd give it a try," he mumbled. "You sound just like Rebekah."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she shot back sending him a dirty look. "I think you need to look to Elijah for inspiration, according to Katherine he's the ideal husband." Klaus coughed, feeling a piece of berry chocolate swirl lodge in his throat.

"Elijah?" He asked incredulously, after he'd digested the offending piece of cake. "We're talking about my older brother right?"

"You're just jealous," she quipped.

"I don't think Elijah and jealous fit in the same sentence," he drawled, unimpressed. He couldn't believe his fiancé was selling him out. "I'll have you know I can be just as much of an ideal husband as my stuffy, older brother."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he replied defiantly. He was going to be the best damn husband she'd ever seen. "What's left on your to-do list?"

"Well given my amazing event planning skills there isn't much left," she replied scrolling through the notes on her Ipad.

Klaus was secretly happy that was the case, not that he'd tell her that. Given how meticulously Caroline had planned the wedding and given it was only three months away he figured that would be the case. Although it looked good that he'd asked, he wondered if Elijah had ever been smart enough to do that. "Your suit needs to be finalised and our first dance song needs to be chosen."

Klaus nodded thinking neither of those things should be that difficult. I mean it was a suit and a song. Klaus knew he dressed immaculately and if he was desperate knew he could deter to Mr Suit himself, Elijah.

"No problem," he answered. "Leave it to me.

"Oh, are you sure?" She faltered. Klaus would recognise her control freak tendencies anywhere.

"Oh, I'm more than sure love," he grinned, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and standing up. "There's nothing I like more than a challenge. In fact, I'll get started right now."

"Where are you going?" She asked, her concerned tone not lost on him.

"To find some suits and a rocking song for the reception," he replied nonchalantly.

"Did you just use the work rocking?" She asked her mouth agape. "You realise this is our first dance as husband and wife, it can't be…"

"I've got it all under control," he said. "Now what do you think about white suits?"

"I'd say if you even think of donning a white suit, I'll divorce you quicker than it takes to say, I do."

"It was a joke," he teased. "Have a little faith, love."

"You can't leave yet; we haven't even decided on a cake?"

"Lemon meringue twist," he called out, as he advanced towards the door. "I'm sure they'll love it."

"I've created a monster," Caroline grumbled, pulling out her cell. After a few rings, her Matron of Honour answered.

"What's the bridal emergency this time?" Katherine sighed, predicting the ensuing rant.

"I did something stupid," she bit out. "I left Klaus in charge of the suits."

"Well, I think he's safe with that job given Elijah's taste," she replied confidently, and Caroline could tell she was smiling.

"There was one other thing…"

"Which was?"

"I kind of told him he could pick our first dance song," she offered feebly.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"It was on my list and I read it out before I had proper time to process what I was suggesting," she mumbled.

"What kind of music does he like anyway?"

"A bit of this and that I suppose," she said, thinking just how vague that sounded.

"So, you could end up dancing to the chicken dance for all you know?"

"The what?" she shot back.

"You know the one with all the actions like a chicken."

"My first dance isn't going to have actions," she promised. "Anyway, I don't think he'd be that stupid Kat."

"Well it should be interesting that's for sure, you're one brave woman." Caroline shook her head thinking stupid was more like it.

xxxxxx

"I can understand the suit errand given I'm here to oversee operations," Elijah smiled smugly, inspecting his suit in the mirror. "But a first dance song, is she crazy?"

"I'm glad you have such little faith in my musical tastes," Klaus drawled. "At least it won't be Mozart."

"There's nothing wrong with Mozart," Elijah argued.

"Except that he's dead," Kol interrupted. "How about some Kanye…"

"No," Klaus replied.

"Or Jay-Z…"

"No," Elijah reiterated. "This is a wedding not the MTV Music Awards."

"So what are your suggestions?" Kol asked choosing to ignore his brother.

"I haven't thought about it yet," he replied, knowing that it was the only thing he had been thinking about. The problem was, nothing was coming to mind. This was their first dance song, talk about pressure.

He was tempted to tell Caroline she should pick it but Klaus knew it was the least he could do. All he had to do was come up with a song that summed up their relationship and what she meant to him.

What did she mean to him? His feelings for her ran so deep that Klaus wasn't sure any one song could quantify all of that. Caroline, of course, had been incessant, peppering questions at him at every available moment about if he'd picked the song and, more importantly, what it was.

"You realise I'm not going to see the funny side if you play Highway to Hell by AC/DC right?" She asked a month out from the big day, her head resting on his chest as they laid in bed one night.

"How did you know love?" He asked earning a whack on the chest. "Ouch Caroline."

"That didn't hurt, you big baby," she growled. "You realise I need to know what you've chosen so we can practice."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't trust me," he said. "Plus I know just how well you can dance, you don't need practice, its just an excuse."

"It's not," she said, unconvincingly. "I just have this thing where I like to…"

"Be in control?" He asked running his hands through her waves that were splayed across his bare chest. "No?"

"Haha," she groaned. "I can't help it that…"

"You're a control freak?"

"Fine," she conceded sitting up, and distractedly drawing circles on his skin with her forefinger. "Maybe I can be a little controlling," she said mumbling the last word, no doubt on purpose. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"Of course you do, and it will be sweetheart," he soothed. The last thing he would ever want to do is let her down.

"So maybe you could help me out and give me a teeny hint?" She purred, straddling him slowly, her hands splayed over his chest.

"Now why would I do that love?"

"Because I can repay you with sexual favours," she grinned mischievously, leaning over so that her blonde hair was tickling his stomach. Klaus felt himself stir, attempting to keep some semblance of control. As much as he wanted each and every trick in her bag of goodies he didn't have any hints to share. He'd have to have an idea for that to happen.

"How about we skip the talking and go straight to the fun?"

"As soon as you tell me," she murmured running her lips over his bare skin, making it feel like it was on fire. Damn she was good.

"Okay you got me," he moaned. "It's My Heart Will Go On." Head head snapped up in shock, her eyes wild.

"Even I know you wouldn't pick Celine Dion," she groaned. "You think this is funny don't you?"

"I don't," he replied, trying to keep a straight face and stifle a laugh.

"Well let's just see how funny you find it when I withhold sex," she argued. "Until the wedding."

"Oh come on love," he pleaded. "You can't do that."

"Oh I can and I will," she replied defiantly. "Unless you want to tell me what song you've picked." Klaus was silent wondering if she'd buy another made up choice.

"Right, that's it," she answered before he could lie. "It's the couch for you mister."

"You can't be serious," he growled.

"Oh I'm deathly serious," she reiterated, throwing a pillow in his direction.

Klaus was one grumpy bastard, that's what no sex would do to you. Although he was also not one to back down. He could tell she was suffering just as much as him.

He thought he'd never think of the perfect song until it wafted through the speakers in his car one morning. Listening to the lyrics and the melody, Klaus knew it was their song.

Xxxxxxxx

"Are you ready love?" Klaus asked offering her his hand. He looked so handsome in his chosen suit and she'd be lying if she didn't want to jump him right there.

Maybe a sex ban wasn't the smartest thing to do. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the desire coursing through her veins was telling Caroline otherwise. She'd come close to breaking but Klaus had been so damn stubborn that she'd held out, against her better judgment.

She sent him a smile and placed her hands in his feeling nervous with anticipation. What had he chosen? If it really was Celine, she might consider divorcing him, purely because of bad taste. She wondered if that was listed right next to irreconcilable differences. If it wasn't, it should be.

"You look beautiful love." He observed pulling her closer on the dance floor as they waited for the music to begin. Caroline's simple white gown was fitted to her waist then fell to the floor, her blonde hair was hanging in waves just as he liked it. Her only accessories were a pair of antique pearl earrings.

"You may have told me that a few times," she grinned. He'd told her more than that. "But I don't mind hearing it again."

The familiar piano opening strains sounded out and Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat. As tears sprang to her eyes she knew this was the perfect choice. She rested her head on his shoulder and swayed, allowing herself to get lost in not just the music, but her new husband too.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard_

 _Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

The music eventually faded and Caroline looked into his eyes, noticing the unshed tears threatening to spill. God she loved this man.

"So did I do well?" He murmured placing a sweet kiss on her nose.

"You did extremely well husband," she smiled pulling him towards her greedily.

"So was it worth the sex ban?"

"I think you know the answer to that," she replied rolling her eyes. "Do you think it's too early to leave?"


	6. Chapter 6

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 10 – Klaroline + Things**

 **Caroline and Klaus are moving in together, but trying to find space for both their things is proving to be a challenge.**

 **What's Mine is Yours**

"Klaus!"

"I'm only in the next room, no need to shout love," Klaus said, walking through the doorway and looking at her curiously.

"What is this?" She asked holding up a stone statue in her right hand.

"That's my ancient statue of Nero, the God of War. Why?"

"More like a weapon you mean," she muttered. "Do we need to keep this thing?"

"Well given it belongs to me, I'm assuming so," he drawled, knowing where this was going. It had been happening all morning, ever since she arrived to move her things into his place.

They had been together for a year now, and Klaus was well and truly in love. So he figured moving in together was the logical next step in their relationship. Now he was wondering if it was the best idea.

"Do we really need to?"

"Yes, we do," he argued, taking it out of her grasp, scared it would end up in the trash. "When I asked you to move in, I didn't expect you to throw out all my things in the process."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looping her arms around his neck and regarding him seriously. "I guess I just need some space to put my things."

"Oh you mean this?" He asked, breaking free to pick up something from one of her many boxes. "What do you need this for?"

"That's my hair curler," she pouted, grabbing it from him. "I thought you liked my hair that way?"

"Of course I do love," he said, his face softening slightly.

"I'm glad," she grinned, placing it back in the box. "But speaking of the bathroom, you're going to need to clear out a few drawers."

"A few?" He asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

"Just two, or three, or four," she said mumbling the last word.

"Why do you need four drawers?"

"I'm a woman Klaus," she drawled. Klaus felt the need to ask why that was relevant, but thought it was best to hold his tongue.

"Fine," he replied begrudgingly.

"The same with the closet," she added, walking purposefully towards the bedroom. Klaus rolled his eyes wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He prided himself on his wardrobe and no woman was going to mess with that.

"Where am I going to put all my suits Caroline?" He asked following her inside.

"I'm sure you can push them closer together," she suggested, folding some clothes on the bed distractedly.

"They'll get creased that way," he said through gritted teeth. His last shreds of patience were well and truly wearing away.

"They'll be fine."

"I'm more than happy to share love but this is my closet we're talking about," he growled.

"I thought it was our closet?" She asked, her blue eyes staring deeply into his.

"It is," he agreed, feeling guilty yet again. He was beginning to realise Caroline had an amazing knack for doing that.

"It's just difficult being a woman," she explained. "You know having so many clothes and shoes."

"Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't have a lot of shoes and clothes," he shot back, growing tired of what he felt were sexist remarks. He could have just as many things as her, even if he was a man.

"I wasn't saying that," she replied.

"Oh I think you were," he accused, tired of placating her. He loved her but more than anything Klaus hated losing an argument.

"Okay maybe I was," she confessed, flashing him her most dazzling smile. "I've never had anyone call me out on my…"

"Bossiness?"

"Excuse me?" She spluttered. "I'm not…"

"Yes, you are love," he confirmed. "But it's okay, I still love you."

"Wow thanks," she groaned sarcastically. "I'm an only child, I guess I'm used to getting my own way."

"I hadn't noticed," he grinned, pulling her towards him, so his arms were snaked around her waist. He inhaled her floral perfume and Klaus had to admit that the nearby bed was very tempting. "Coming from a family of five, I can teach you all about sharing."

"Why doesn't that sound like much fun?" She asked, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Well it's not if you have to share with Rebekah," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "But there could be benefits for us."

"Like?" She asked, playing with a stray curl at the nape of his neck.

"Sharing a bed and a bath isn't a bad start," he murmured, pulling her flush against his body and feeling himself stir in the process.

"Maybe I could get used to this," she agreed, placing kisses along the length of his neck. Klaus groaned, his skin feeling like it was on fire from her touch. He pulled her towards the bed greedily, desperate to have his way with his new roommate.

As he landed on the bed, Klaus swore feeling something foreign under his leg. He looked over, slightly annoyed that another piece of her junk had found its way into his life.

"Sorry, that's just my rabbit," she admitted sheepishly, picking it up. He looked at the contraption curiously.

"Your what?"

"My rabbit," she reiterated.

"I heard you the first time," he repeated. "That looks just like a…"

"Vibrator, yes it is," she confirmed. "That's its name."

"Not to be too arrogant, but I can safely say you're not going to need that with me around twenty-four seven love," he grinned knowingly.

"I'm more than happy to throw this out," she agreed dropping it on the floor.

"See, we can compromise," he chuckled, sending her a wolfish grin and pulling her onto the bed. He figured the unpacking could wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 11 – Klaroline + Tropes**

 **My all-time favourite trope is (not surprisingly) all human!**

 **Caroline's life has literally fallen apart. With no money or job and having just left her cheating husband, she decides to make a career change, one that throws her directly into the path of Klaus Mikaelson.**

 **Private Eyes**

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Caroline cried dramatically, watching as her purposely spilled drink soaked into his grey suit pants. Well, if she was being honest she was actually trying not to look at something temptingly housed in those pants.

Why did he have to be so damn attractive? She'd seen photos obviously, but they didn't do him justice. For starters there was that dark blonde hair curling teasingly over his ears, those soulful blue eyes and why hadn't she mentioned those hypnotizing crimson lips?

"You really need to watch where you're going," he muttered, wiping his pants with a napkin. The scowl on his face was clearly telling her to go away.

"I know, I'm so clumsy," she replied, batting her eyelashes for extra affect. He seemed unmoved by that, the scowl still firmly etched on his face. Geez, this guy was going to be hard to crack.

She eased herself onto the neighbouring bar stool, making sure her long, creamy legs were on full show under her tight red dress. "The least I can do is buy you a drink to make up for it."

"I can buy my own drinks thanks," he snapped, his eyes not venturing past her face.

"Well then how about buying me one?"

"In what world should I buy you a drink after you spilled one on me?"

"Well given you won't let me buy you one, it's the least you can do," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Vodka on the rocks."

"You're bossy, has anyone ever told you that love?"

"All the time," she shot back, thinking it was one of her ex-husband's favourite adjectives to describe her, bastard. She noticed his stormy expression had lifted, albeit slightly. "But at least I always get what I want."

"And what is it you want?" He asked, his eyes briefly travelling south and landing on the creamy swell of her breasts, peeking out from the low cut dress. She silently thanked Victoria Secret's latest push-up bra for proving that she still very much had it.

"A vodka on the rocks."

"Well given you seem to have no intention of leaving, I'll get you one," he conceded gesturing to the barman. After he placed it in front of her, Caroline took a big gulp knowing she needed all the courage she could muster.

After walking out on her cheating ex Tyler Lockwood, Caroline had decided she wanted to save other women from the ordeal she'd been through. She figured the best way to do that was by exposing every last cheating loser out there by becoming a private investigator.

Hayley Mikaelson was her first, and if she was being honest, only client. She was a little weird and obsessive but Caroline felt this immediate need to help her. Hayley had regaled her with stories about her horrible husband, whom she suspected of having an affair. Caroline had promised to help her prove this idiot was just like all the others.

Fast forward a few weeks and Caroline had applied far too much make-up and poured herself into a poor excuse for a dress. In her head she thought it would be so much more exciting and glamourous than this. Maybe she'd seen too many movies.

"Are you always this charming?" She asked. Caroline realised she was supposed to be attempting to seduce him but she couldn't get past just how rude and arrogant he was. Hayley had actually told her that but she couldn't believe just how bad he was. He certainly didn't seem like the cheating type given his cold personality.

"Only when someone pours their drink on me and won't go away nicely," he quipped.

"Wow, someone must have done a number on you," she commented, watching his face contort slightly. Coming onto him so overtly didn't seem to be working so Caroline figured sympathizing with him might.

"Just because I bought you a drink doesn't mean you get to psycho-analyse me."

"Sorry, just trying to understand why you're so angry with the world, not to mention completely rude."

"Maybe that's just my normal personality," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't buy it," she answered, against her better judgment. "I think someone's made you act like this."

"Maybe," he replied noncommittally. "Sounds like you know all about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spluttered, wondering how this had become all about her.

"I think you do," he murmured, his blue eyes boring into hers. Caroline felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, and was struggling to recover. This was obviously just his way of sweet talking her. "What did he do?"

"Oh you know the usual," she muttered, purposely not going into detail. "I'm over it."

"Yes, because you seem like it," he acknowledged. Who did this guy think he was? "If you don't want to talk about it though, I completely understand."

Caroline was confused by the surprising turn their conversation had taken. She was supposed to be the one in control, it was time she took that back.

"How about we get out of here?" She purred, growing increasingly impatient.

"I'm fine right here," he replied, without flinching. Here she was offering herself to this guy and he wasn't interested. Maybe she really had lost her touch, her husband had cheated on her after all. Suddenly Caroline felt silly, half dressed and trying to hit on a stranger who obviously had no interest in her.

"Okay," she bit out, feeling her confidence slip away with every moment. Right now she didn't care if this guy was a cheating ass, she just wanted to leave. "I'll go."

"You don't have to," he said and she could sense the sincerity in his voice. "I'm actually enjoying just talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he admitted. "Let me get you another drink." Maybe this was his ploy? Caroline decided to see how things played out anyway, she didn't have anywhere else to be after all.

"Thanks."

"No thank you," he answered. "I didn't mean to be so harsh, you're just not really my type."

"And what is your type?" She asked self consciously, her voice rising in pitch.

"I just think you'd be more beautiful with less make-up and more clothes, just my personal opinion." Caroline actually agreed with him, not that she'd admit it. Maybe he figured by coming across sensitive that she'd fall into his arms? Caroline wasn't that stupid.

"I guess I felt like I had to compensate." Two could play at this game.

"For what?" He asked curiously. "There's no doubting you're beautiful love."

"My husband left me," she replied, hating the way the words sounded out loud. If it got him to make a move though it was worth it.

"Why? Is he blind, dumb, or both?"

"All of the above," she groaned, taking a much needed swig of vodka. She chose not to disclose why given it might work against her end goal.

"He's an idiot," he agreed. "I'm actually going through a divorce myself, so know what it can be like." Her eyes widened in shock, Hayley never mentioned that.

"You're getting divorced?" She asked, more for her benefit than anything else.

"Yeah Hayley cheated on me, numerous times," he muttered. "I should have left a while ago but I guess I'm a glutton for punishment."

"She cheated on you?"

"That's what I said," he reiterated, looking at her in confusion. "I guess finding out she'd cheated with my best mate Marcel was all too much to take." Caroline shook her head, was this just another line? It had to be.

"My husband did the same thing," she admitted. "I know how you feel."

"Another member of the lonely hearts club," he smiled understandingly. "I just keep telling myself it will get better."

"You and me both," she murmured. What was happening? Caroline had to snap out if it, it was obvious he was just trying to charm her. "I do know how two lonely people can get even though."

"I've been tempted with revenge but for some reason I don't want to stoop to her level," he said. "Once I'm divorced though, that's another story."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he confirmed. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, feeling a telltale blush cross her cheeks.

"Something's not right," he murmured, looking at her closely. She knew her cover had been blown, she really was bad at this. "Who are you?"

"Okay, your wife kind of hired me," she stammered, unable to look him directly in the eye.

"Oh, I get it," he erupted. "She was trying to get me to cheat on her so her case was stronger for the divorce."

"She told me she thought you were having an affair," she squeaked. "I was only trying to help."

"By deceiving a stranger that you knew nothing about?" He yelled, standing up from his seat. "I've heard enough." He threw down a wad of notes and strode away. Caroline followed, unable to help herself, she felt like she had to explain herself.

"Klaus please stop," she implored, watching him inch further away. He spun on his heel and faced her, surprising her in the process.

"You even know my name, unbelievable," he growled. "I don't know your name but whoever you are, just leave me alone."

"It's Caroline and I'm sorry."

"You're a bit late for that, just a little tip for you Caroline," he said emphasizing her name. "If you want to be a private investigator, you might want to get your facts straight in the first place."

"I know," she conceded. "I was angry." He looked at her curiously, not running away, but not replying either. "I wasn't lying when I said my husband cheated on me. I guess I just wanted to help other people avoid the pain I went through."

"What we went through," he murmured, eventually responding, his face searching hers. "Just between you and me, I think you need a new career love."

"Tell me about it," she groaned, flashing him a small smile. "I really am sorry." He didn't respond just pulled out his wallet and rifled through it before handing her a card. "What's this?"

"Not that I owe you an explanation, but that is my lawyer's card," he explained. "She can tell you everything."

"Oh no it's not…" she trailed off, as he handed her another card.

"That is my brother's card," he added. "Elijah couldn't lie to save himself."

"But.."

"And this is my sister's card," he said handing her another one. "Rebekah speaks her mind so feel free to ask her anything you want."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because after this weird charade, believe it or not, I care what you think about me Caroline," he explained, handing her another card.

"Why did you give me your card then?" She asked, looking at it curiously.

"Give me a call in a few months when my divorce is final."

"Why?"

"You owe me a few drinks love, and I fully intend on collecting your debt."


	8. Chapter 8

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 12 – Klaroline + Journey**

 **Don't Stop Believing**

 **After a messy break-up, Caroline needs a change, deciding to travel across the country solo. She didn't expect to pick up a hitchhiker along the way.**

"Just great," she groaned, attempting to see through her windshield streaked with water. The windscreen wipers were on the highest speed, but they didn't seem to be achieving much.

The rain had started to fall an hour ago, and there had been a steady stream of rain, not to mention loud claps of thunder and sporadic flashes of lightning. When she embarked on this road trip she didn't envision such bad weather, especially given it was supposed to be Summer.

She considered stopping somewhere while the storm passed but Caroline was determined to get to Alabama sooner rather than later. She figured it would be an easy four-hour trip from Jackson in Mississippi to Birmingham, but the weather had slowed her progress considerably.

At first she thought she was imagining things but she could make out a silhouette in her headlights, walking on the side of the road. Her immediate reaction was to keep driving; this person could be an axe murderer after all.

From what she could tell with limited vision, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and his head down. He didn't seem to have a coat or an umbrella to shield him from the rain either. She could hear her mother's voice in her head telling her to keep driving, but she felt a strange gravitational pull to the stranger.

She'd always been so safe and reliable, but where had that got her in life? Tyler had cheated on her and Elena was far too involved in her weird threesome to care.

Against her better judgment she pulled the car over, staring at the stranger in her rearview mirror. She took in some deep breaths, trying to talk herself out of doing something this crazy.

She jumped in fright, hearing a tap on the glass. She could only make out his crimson lips through the rain splattered window. She put down the window slowly as the stranger leaned in, peering in at her curiously.

"Are you alright love?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, her heart racing. Even saturated this guy was gorgeous. His wet hair stuck to his forehead, his blue eyes as stormy as the weather.

"Well, okay," he murmured. "Now that's settled, I'm going to go." What kind of hitchhiker didn't want a lift?

"Where?" She asked, against her better judgment.

"Birmingham."

"Well you'll be walking for a while," she replied, almost offended that he didn't ask for a ride.

"I don't mind so much," he smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "It gives me time to think."

"A lot of time to think," she murmured. "Well okay, if you want to walk."

"I'd get in your car, but I'm fairly particular when it comes to music."

"You don't even know me and you're already judging my musical taste?" She baulked.

"And I had every right to do so," he shot back, pointing towards the display on her stereo. "Taylor Swift?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't love a bit of Shake it Off?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't admit it publicly," he joked. "Thanks for stopping though."

"You are the weirdest hitchhiker I've ever met."

"Who said I was a hitchhiker?"

"Well you're walking on the side of the road and…"

"Yes I was, but don't hitchhikers usually use their thumbs?"

"Fine," she conceded. "I suck at this whole picking up hitchhikers thing."

"You know if you wanted to give me a lift, all you needed to do was ask."

"Okay this is not how I saw things going in my head," she muttered. "Just get in."

"Well if you insist," he laughed, sending her a gorgeous grin and climbing into the passenger seat. "But I'll be taking over the playlist."

"Of course you will." She pulled out onto the road to continue her journey. "Just no heavy metal, it does my head in."

"Whatever the lady wants," he agreed. "So where are you going?"

"Nowhere really," she replied, noncommittally. "I'm just seeing where the road takes me."

"Oh I see, what did he do?"

"Why do you assume it's got to do with a guy?"

"Call it a hunch," he answered. Caroline didn't know why she was entertaining this stranger but for some reason she felt the need to explain.

"My boyfriend thought it would be a great idea to cheat on me," she admitted.

"Well I don't know the guy but he seems like an idiot."

"That's an understatement," she muttered, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "So what's your story?"

"I like to walk."

"I like walking too, but not that much," she commented. "Let me guess you wronged some girl and she pushed you out of a moving vehicle?"

"Not this time," he laughed. "My sister and I fought then she decided to leave without me."

"What did you do?"

"We don't do well in small enclosed spaces together," he explained. "There was probably a whole host of reasons she decided to abandon me."

"So why didn't you get a bus or a hire car like a normal person?"

"Call me crazy, but I thought the walk would be therapeutic."

"You've got a few things on your mind?"

"Oh you know family drama, just the usual." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"It must be some drama," she observed. "You know to choose walking in a storm over the creature comforts of a dry vehicle."

"You could say that," he said mysteriously. "I figure we've got a few hours between here and Alabama."

"More than enough time for some more Taylor Swift then?"

"I meant maybe we could talk; you know if you want to."

"I guess I could do that," she smiled, her eyes trained on the road. "I mean I need something to do to pass the time."


	9. Chapter 9

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 13 – Klaroline + High School**

 **I Killed the Prom Queen**

"Ahhhh!" Caroline screamed, crashing into a lone figure in the darkened gazebo.

"There's no need to wake the whole neighbourhood love," a low, and distinctly English, voice uttered. All she could make out was the glowing end of his cigarette in the blackness.

"Well maybe if the fairy lights I hung here earlier were actually switched on I wouldn't have run into you," she growled. Could this night get any worse?

"Oh, you mean those bright, twinkly things?" He asked. "I turned them off, they were annoying me."

"You had no right to do that," she accused, feeling her way around the gazebo to try and locate the switch to activate the lights.

"Who are you, the fun police?"

"Fairy lights are fun last time I checked," she shot back, finally feeling the switch, turning it on and watching the gazebo illuminate. She looked around happily, glad that some order had been restored on this terrible night.

"Oh my eyes," he groaned. In her desperation to get the lights on she'd almost forgotten he was there, but no such luck.

"And here I hoped you'd disappear once the lights came on," she joked, her eyes finally resting on the rude stranger. What she didn't expect was for him to be so gorgeous with that stubble, those crimson lips and those deep blue eyes. She gulped, attempting to regain her composure.

He could wear a tuxedo, that much was certain. Although his was decidedly less formal than everyone else inside the prom, with his jacket thrown haphazardly to his side, his white shirt sleeves rolled up and his bow tie loose and hanging lazily around his neck.

"No such luck Princess," he quipped, taking another drag from his cigarette. Damn, he even looked sexy smoking, not that she'd ever condone that particular bad habit.

"You know smoking is bad for you right?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I have heard that a few times," he muttered sarcastically. "I already have a mother, I don't need two."

"Oh please," she drawled. "I could care less; in fact I can't believe I've wasted this much time conversing with you."

"Has anyone told you that you have a big stick up your ass?"

"Has anyone ever told you what charming manners you have?"

"All the time love," he grinned.

"What are you even doing here, and in the dark I might add?" She asked against her better judgment.

"I was lying in wait so I could kill the prom queen," he murmured. Caroline was going to assume this was his weird idea of a joke.

"So did you get her?"

"No, because she won't stop talking," he joked, stubbing out his cigarette.

"Oh, I'm not the prom queen," she muttered. "But if you want to kill her, by all means go ahead."

"I have to say that's a surprise, you certainly look like royalty to me," he observed, gazing deeply into her eyes. Caroline shivered involuntarily, wondering what was happening to her. She certainly wasn't cold that was for sure. "Here take my jacket."

"I'm okay," she replied quickly. Who the hell was this guy?

"So tell me all about this prom queen?" He asked. "I'm assuming there's no love lost between you."

"How long have you got?" She joked, flopping onto a seat nearby.

"I'd say a little while."

"Hayley Marshall," she groaned, even hating the sound of her name.

"I'm going to need more than just a name so I can pass the required amount of judgment love."

"She's condescending, mean and just generally not a nice person."

"Examples?"

"She stole my prom dress," Caroline muttered.

"Literally?"

"No not literally, but she knew I'd bought it then went out purposely and bought the same dress."

Caroline had been heartbroken when Bonnie had informed her that Hayley was wearing the same dress. Even though it wasn't her fault, Caroline had insisted on another dress. Something that didn't please her mother who'd already forked out a lot of money on one already.

"A dress, really?" The arrogant stranger asked.

"I know it's not important to you, but it was to me," she murmured.

"Well I didn't see the original dress but I have to say that one looks pretty stunning," Klaus offered, and she could feel a blush creep across her cheeks.

There hadn't been much to choose from at that late notice but she'd decided on a cream, pearl encrusted dress from a local vintage shop. At least she knew it was one of a kind and couldn't be copied.

"Turns out kleptomaniac Hayley doesn't just like stealing dresses though."

"Oh really? What else did she take?"

"My date, who also happened to be my boyfriend," she whispered, the reality of her situation hitting her hard.

"I'm really starting to dislike this bitch," Klaus said, sending her an apologetic glance. "I'd be more than happy to kill her for you." She laughed, despite the situation.

"Maybe we can kill them both," she drawled.

"Now you're talking."

"So if you're not really a hitman, then what exactly are you doing at my prom?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me," he said. "We've only been in the same class since freshman year."

"We have not," she spluttered, wracking her brain. There's no way she'd forget this delicious piece of eye candy was in her class. "I'm student body president, I think I'd know."

"You got me," he joked. "I was forced to come, you know family duty and all that."

"Family? Don't tell me you brought your sister or something weird like that?"

"Believe it or not my sister found a poor victim to take her to prom," he quipped. "Let's just say my father is trying to court her father's business. Apparently my taking her to prom is all part of the deal."

"That's just as weird."

"Tell me about it," he agreed.

"So is it anyone I know?"

"Camille O'Connell." He replied shrugging his shoulders. "She's nice enough I guess but, between you and me, boring as anything."

"But she's so beautiful, not to mention rich," Caroline said wistfully.

"Believe it or not, there's more to life than money. Plus she's got nothing on you in the looks department love."

"Oh is that your line?"

"No it's just the truth," he replied sincerely, making her increasingly uncomfortable, but in a good way.

"I should probably get back inside," she murmured. "I did plan the whole prom, so I should probably try and enjoy myself."

"Good luck with that," he said. "You know in five years' time you'll look back on this night and that whole prom queen stuff won't even matter."

"It's not about being prom queen, it never was. I don't need a title and a crappy, plastic tiara, trust me."

"So I'm curious, what is it all about then?"

"It's about the memories you make, even if it's just one photo or a dance."

"Well, how about a dance then?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"You want to dance?"

"Well, not really, but there's nothing much else to do," he teased.

"There's no music though," she said, stating the obvious.

"Stop ruining our fun, we'll make our own music," he insisted, pulling her up and placing his arm tightly around her waist. She felt that familiar shiver, followed by a layer of warmth enveloping her skin from his touch.

"What about your date?"

"Who?" He asked, pulling her closer so their mouths were only inches from each other. "I think it's time we made some memories love. We can kill the prom queen later."


	10. Chapter 10

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 14 – Klaroline + College**

 **To Sir With Love (smut warning)**

 **Present Day…**

Caroline walked towards the door, clutching her essay in her hand apprehensively. She raised her hand to knock noting his name in big bold letters, Professor Niklaus Mikaelson - Director of Archaeology.

"Miss Forbes?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Professor Mikaelson," she answered. "I've come to see you about my latest assignment."

"Yes, of course Miss Forbes," he said formally. "Please come in."

She smiled slightly before entering his rather cramped office. Books of all sizes and colours lined the walls and his wooden desk was strewn with papers. She figured he must have been doing some marking before she arrived.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked, closing the door behind her.

"Well considering my latest grade, I thought you might be able to give me some tips on how I can improve."

"Let me have a look," he took the paper from her outstretched hand and placed it on the desk. A bright red 99% was marked at the top. "Oh yes I can see the problem now."

He raised his eyes from the paper, sending her the usual cheeky smile that drove her crazy.

"So what can I do about it sir?"

"Well I'm afraid this might take a while, feel free to make yourself comfortable," he murmured gesturing towards the chesterfield couch in the corner.

"If you insist," she replied unzipping her dress and letting it slip down so it puddled at her feet. She watched as his eyes flicked over her body slowly, devouring each curve as he made his way southward. She felt herself stir knowing she would never grow tired of him admiring her like that.

"You wore the red," he remarked, his voice husky with desire.

"I know it's your favourite," she grinned. "Now, how about you come over here and give me some of those tips."

"Oh, more than glad to comply love," he smirked. "Although past experience tells me you don't need much help in that area."

 _ **6 months earlier….**_

" _Just when I think he can't get any hotter, he has to go and prove me wrong," Katherine purred in her ear._

 _Caroline's eyes greedily followed their archaeology Professor as he paced back and forth, talking about something or rather. She had completely lost her concentration in his dark blonde curls, soulful blue eyes and crimson lips, not to mention the white Henley that hugged his broad chest. This lack of concentration seemed to happen a lot, if she was being honest it was pretty much every class._

 _Caroline never had the slightest interest in ancient artefacts or fossils but one look at the new Professor at the beginning of the college year was all it took to enrol. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one with the idea and most of the junior female class had signed up as well._

" _Miss Forbes?" Katherine nudged Caroline sharply in her ribs, breaking her from her trance._

" _Ouch," she groaned, sending her friend a dirty look then noticing Katherine gesturing to the front of the room. Professor Mikaelson was looking at her curiously, so too the rest of the class._

" _Are we disturbing you Miss Forbes?" He asked, his crisp English accent causing shivers to ripple through her body._

" _Uh, not at all Professor," she stuttered, feeling a blush cross her cheeks. He'd never spoken to her and the first time he did she had to act like an absolute idiot._

" _Well, now we've got that sorted, I would like you to see me after class."_

" _Sure," she mumbled, unable to say anything else. She lowered her head, scared of losing herself forever in his blue eyes._

" _Way to be cool Care," Katherine chuckled. "He must have called you like three times."_

" _I was distracted," she hissed, determined not to get caught out again. Once was embarrassing enough._

" _Yeah I think the whole class got that," she teased. "That much eye candy can be tough to handle, though it's okay to drool."_

" _I wasn't drooling," she whispered, noticing her neighbour on the other side looking at her strangely._

" _Not yet anyway, I wonder what he wants to see you about."_

" _I have no idea," Caroline murmured. She wasn't sure whether to be excited to have a little one on one time with Professor Sexy or whether to be scared about how she'd behave in front of him. Today definitely wasn't her finest moment. She just had to take a few deep breaths and relax._

" _Well let's just hope you've been naughty and he'll spank you as punishment." Caroline felt her blush return with a vengeance. She certainly wasn't averse to a good spanking, especially if he was the one doing it._

" _Behave yourself Katherine," she muttered._

" _Life's far too short to behave," she laughed. "I hope you remember that when you're all alone with Professor hottie." She didn't answer, just shook her head. She couldn't wait for class to finish that was for sure, not that she'd admit that to Katherine._

 _People expected Katherine to be bad, it was just part of her nature but Caroline had always been so good, angelic even. Her grades were perfect and her attendance record impeccable. The thoughts running through her head about him, however, were far from good._

 _Fast forward thirty minutes and she found herself slowly approaching him, waiting for the remaining students to file out so that it was just the two of them._

" _Miss Forbes." He acknowledged, as she made her way to the front of the class. Caroline really wished she'd worn a cute dress that showed a bit more skin instead of the skinny jeans and shirt she'd haphazardly thrown on in haste during her rush that morning._

" _Professor Mikaelson."_

" _It's okay; you can call me Klaus out of class. I've always found Professor to be particularly stuffy, reminds me of my father."_

" _Your father is a Professor too?" She asked placing her books down on the nearest desk, excited to hear something personal about him._

" _He's retired now," he replied, his expression particularly sombre. Caroline sensed some tension there. "I, uh, actually wanted to talk about your work."_

 _Caroline's ears perked up, she was a high achiever and always scored near perfect marks, which made her all the more curious about what he was going to say._

" _It's come to my attention that your work hasn't been up to standard."_

" _Excuse me?" Caroline baulked, her defence mechanisms kicking in. Her work was perfect; she figured he must be blind not to see that._

" _There are just a few things that I'd like to discuss with you."_

" _I don't understand," she replied in frustration, wracking her brain for what she'd done that was apparently so bad._

" _Well maybe we can get together and I can explain further?"_

" _As in?" She snorted, unable to accept that she of all people needed help._

" _Some private tuition." As worked up as she was, for some reason that idea didn't sound altogether unappealing. Caroline had to physically stop herself from licking her lips, the term only conjuring up arousing images in her head._

 _He looked at her closely, his lips curving into a smile, his gorgeous dimples only accentuated. She could smell his aftershave she was that close and its intoxicating aroma was making her dizzy. Noting his expression, Caroline was starting to wonder whether it really was her work or was he actually hitting on her? She wasn't sure, but she was more than willing to find out._

" _That would be okay, I guess," she murmured, returning his smile and trying to ignore the burning sensations between her legs._

" _I have another class now, but how about tomorrow, say 5pm?"_

" _Here?" She asked, looking around the classroom._

" _How about my office, we'll have more privacy there," he said knowingly._

" _That's probably for the best," she replied, unable to hide her excitement._

 _Xxxx_

" _Wear the red, definitely," Katherine instructed from Caroline's bed in their dorm room._

" _I'm not wearing my red dress; it's far too formal for…"_

" _Private tuition?" She grinned mischievously. "I actually meant the lingerie."_

" _I am not going to have sex with him," she shot back in denial, but feeling the exact opposite._

" _Oh come on, private tuition Care? It's the worst excuse I've ever heard; even I know your work is sickeningly impeccable."_

" _Well thanks, I think," she muttered. "I guess we'll wait and see."_

" _I'm so jealous," Katherine groaned. "Every girl at college would die to be in your position right now."_

" _Well, as much as I want to make everyone jealous, including you Kitty Kat," she teased. "It's probably just going to be a boring lesson on how to make archaeology more exciting. If that's even possible."_

" _Well I think sex with him will definitely spice up the subject," she laughed. "I bet you $50 you end up writhing underneath him on his desk." Caroline felt her face flush thinking she wouldn't mind that at all._

" _What are the terms?"_

" _Well, when I win you have to give me a blow-by-blow description of events, oh and find out if he's got a brother?"_

" _A brother?"_

" _Those genes must run in the family," she explained. "If you're going to get some, I want something too."_

" _And if I win?"_

" _Honey, I think having no sex is punishment enough."_

 _xxxx_

" _Miss Forbes," Professor Mikaelson said, as he opened his office door. "Please come in, I've been expecting you." Caroline walked in nervously, not sure what to expect. All she knew was that if this didn't result in some sort of physical intimacy she'd be extremely frustrated, what with the build up from Katherine._

" _Please take a seat," he said, gesturing towards the couch. She sat down, glad to have some support for her shaking legs. He regarded her closely and immediately she felt self conscious about what she was wearing._

 _With Katherine's help she'd decided on a cute blue dress, short enough to expose the length of her creamy legs and low enough to show the swell of her breasts. The fact that it brought out her blue eyes was an added bonus._

" _So what do we need to discuss?" She asked, finally finding her voice. She wanted to come across like a half normal person at least._

 _He turned around busying himself at his desk rifling through his papers. She was trying not to check out his taut ass, but it was a little difficult when it was fitted so snugly in his dark denim jeans._

" _Here it is," he exclaimed picking up some paper and turning around surprising her. She had to immediately avert her eyes so he didn't catch her ogling him. "Your latest essay…"_

" _What's wrong with it?" She asked curiously._

" _It's just that you had an error."_

" _Error?" She baulked. How dare he accuse her of an error? Caroline Forbes didn't make errors. "Where?"_

" _Here," he said sitting beside her and rubbing up against her bare leg. He pointed out one of her supposed mistakes. She felt her mouth drop, shocked that she'd made such an obvious spelling error._

" _I must have overlooked it," she mumbled, annoyed at herself. She decided to blame it on the fact she wanted to get it in early to try and impress him. She felt herself growing increasingly annoyed. Maybe this was innocent, although she was surprised to get called in for one stupid spelling mistake._

" _Well just make sure you remember for next time." She looked at him curiously, unable to stop herself from speaking._

" _You seriously called me in here for one spelling mistake?"_

" _Well, I like to make sure I give all my students feedback," he murmured._

" _Okay then," she conceded. "I suppose I should get going." She attempted to stand up but his hand found its way to her arm making her stop in her tracks._

" _Okay I admit it."_

" _Admit what?" She asked holding her breath in anticipation._

" _I have a crush."_

" _You have a crush?" She asked incredulously._

" _Well not only are you extremely intelligent Miss Forbes, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes really," he added. "I, uh, just want you to know I've never done this before."_

" _Done what?"_

" _Become this besotted with one of my students," he confessed. "I know it isn't appropriate but for some reason…" Before he could finish she closed the gap finding her mouth with his._

 _They were as soft as she'd imagined and she groaned against his lips as he massaged her mouth with his tongue._

 _He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him greedily so that she was practically on his lap. She reciprocated, looping her hands around his neck and fully immersing herself in his kisses. He tasted just as delicious as she imagined._

 _He pulled away abruptly, making her look at him curiously. Was this the part where he apologised and sent her away? He ran a hand through her golden waves affectionately, his eyes gazing deeply into hers._

" _How about dinner?" He asked._

" _Dinner?"_

" _You know food?" He teased._

" _Haha," she drawled. "I suppose I could eat something." She wasn't sure what had come over him, but for some reason she was glad he was taking things slow._

Xxxxx

 **Back to Present Day…**

Klaus strode across the room like a wild animal, closing the gap between them in an instant and picking her up so that she was straddling him. She yelped in excitement then leaned down discovering his mouth and losing herself in his kisses.

He unhooked her bra in one move watching in delight as it fell off, exposing the creamy breasts he was intimately familiar with. He leaned in, capturing her exposed nipple with his mouth and tugging on it. She moaned in response, her head rolling back to enjoy the reverberations he'd caused.

"You still haven't learnt how to keep quiet in all this time love," he quipped.

"What can I say you bring it out in me," she groaned. "A little less conversation and a little more action mister."

"You stole that from Elvis," he groaned, running his hand along her stomach and towards her wet centre. "You know what I think about plagiarism."

"Well if that's the case I can always stop Professor," she baulked, pulling away momentarily and making him feel cold from the distance.

"You said that on purpose," he growled pulling her flush against him and placing kisses along her collar bone then dipping lower so he could caress the swell of her breasts.

"Oh do you mean Professor?" She asked, cocking her left eyebrow suggestively.

"You realise that now I'm going to have to ravage you senseless love?" Klaus asked.

"No complaints here," she grinned. "But you are far too overdressed for my liking."

"Well I'm sure we can fix that," he replied, his breathing ragged as he placed her on the couch gently and removed his jeans and pants in one go. She looked up at his obvious hardness excitedly, desperate to have him inside her.

He knelt down, pulling down her brief red panties and straddling her possessively. She could feel his erection straining against her leg and ran her hands along his back pulling him even closer, if that was possible.

Klaus couldn't wait any longer, entering her quickly, the feel of her wet centre only spurring him on further. He thrust into her slowly at first, then quicker as their rhythm increased. She bucked her hips upwards desperate to meet him stroke for stroke.

Klaus groaned and she knew he was close; she could feel herself tighten in response. He plunged into her one last time and she felt a delicious haze settle over her, lapping up all the sensations it caused. He came a moment later relishing in the pleasure she'd created.

He collapsed on top of her, as they panted away. He pulled her towards him, desperate to have her skin against his. Klaus knew he'd never grow tired of her; she was the one after all.

Six months had passed and Caroline couldn't imagine life without him. Yes, it would seem inappropriate to an outsider but their attraction had led to much more than sex, they loved each other.

In three months they were going to England, she was going to complete her final year of study at Oxford and he was taking a job at the local museum. They didn't have to hide away any longer and they couldn't be happier.

Katherine was making the trip too, turns out his brother Elijah had taken quite a liking to the feisty brunette.

Caroline couldn't believe she'd found the love of her life this way but at the end of the day who cared how they'd found each other?


	11. Chapter 11

**25 Days of Klaroline - Day 15 Klaroline +Growing Up**

 **Lean on Me**

"It's so good to have you home darling," Liz grinned, pulling her daughter greedily into her arms.

"There's no need to strangle me mother," she joked.

"Well I never get to see you these days," Liz said, finally releasing her from her grasp.

"That's not true I was here…" she trailed off, trying to remember when it was.

"Three years ago," she shot back, sending her a disapproving glance. "If I want to see my daughter I have to come to New York."

"Well my job keeps me busy, you know that," she replied. Caroline was a stylist for New York's social elite and a few notable celebrities, and her services were greatly in demand.

Although it was partially true Caroline knew there was another reason she didn't like coming back to her small hometown of New Hope in Pennsylvania. The memories of him haunted her everywhere but they were particularly stifling there. The one saving grace was that she knew he didn't live in town, so she wouldn't risk running into him.

She was desperate to know what he was doing, but at the same time she was too afraid to ask. Caroline didn't want to hear that he was married or had a hoard of beautiful children. She didn't think she could handle hearing he was happy, given she wasn't. She knew it was selfish on her part, especially given his troubled childhood.

She made her way to her bedroom, Liz insisted on keeping it exactly the same, and she had to admit that she liked the familiarity. She placed her bags on the bed, her eyes immediately drawn to the window. She walked over against her better judgment and stared across the garden into the neighbour's window.

It was a window she knew all too well. She could still remember what happened like it was yesterday.

 _15 years ago…._

 _Twelve year-old Caroline couldn't sleep, hardly surprising seeing as it was 104 degrees outside and their air conditioner had decided to break down. She could feel the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead; she swiped at them in frustration deciding to grab some much needed water._

 _She eyed the partially open window, which had provided no relief whatsoever. It was only as she passed by that she could make out some faint voices. She moved closer to the window to try and make out where it was coming from._

 _The voices only got louder as she peeked her head outside. She could make out an angry male voice and what sounded like a female crying. It was coming from their new neighbour's house._

 _She hadn't formally met the Mikaelson family yet, they had only moved into the neighbourhood a month ago. However Bonnie had Rebekah in her class and Caroline had seen her brothers around school. They were all quiet, keeping mainly to themselves. Niklaus seemed to have a particularly lonely look in his eyes._

 _Caroline wasn't sure whether she should rouse her mother, as the voices only seemed to get louder. It was only then she noticed a lone silhouette in the dark, staring at her from the opposite window. She reeled back in surprise, embarrassed she'd been caught eavesdropping._

 _She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away. They stared at each other for a while, almost like they were caught up in the moment. She knew she had to do something and turned around switching on her small bedside lamp. Caroline noticed the figure move away from the window and she was worried she'd scared them away._

 _It was only when their light came on a moment later that she realised it was Niklaus. That lonely look he seemed to have permanently etched on his face was now filled with sadness and fear. She didn't know this lost boy but all she wanted to do was pull him into a hug and tell him it was going to be okay._

 _She opened her window completely gesturing for him to come over, it was the least she could do. His window opened slowly and he stepped out gingerly onto the grass. She noticed him stop briefly as a strangled cry rang out, his expression changing from sad to scared in an instant and he stood still almost like he was torn about what to do next._

 _Caroline sent him an encouraging smile, before finally speaking._

 _"Do you want to come inside?" She whispered into the warm night air. He seemed apprehensive at first which was hardly surprising given what was happening. "You'll be safe here," she promised, hoping she could get through to him. He looked back again and her heart went out to him. No one should have to deal with that in their own home._

 _He finally moved forward and stood at her window sill, it was only then she could see the unshed tears in his blue eyes. She leaned forward and gave him her hand. "It's going to be okay." She murmured before helping him climb inside. She didn't know if it was going to be okay but it was clear that's what he wanted to hear._

 _Caroline could tell from his prolonged silence that he didn't want to talk. So she gave him a blanket and pillow hoping that her small act had given him some sort of comfort._

 _It would become their ritual over the next five years, Klaus, as she came to call him, would climb into her window at night. Sometimes they'd talk, other times they'd just lay there and she'd listen to the sound of his steady breathing. Even though she was supposed to be the one comforting him, strangely enough his breathing became that for her. Probably because she knew he was safe while he was with her._

 _They became best friends, never venturing past that point even though she was completely in love with him. With everything he'd been through she was hardly surprised by his emotional incapacity. She didn't want to do anything that would risk their friendship so she kept things completely platonic._

 _She also did everything she could to help him, she even spoke to her mother and tried to get him to do the same but he wouldn't. She was adamant that she would never leave Mikael and Klaus was scared what might happen to his siblings and his mother if he talked. It killed her to see him suffering._

 _His father had died the day before his 17_ _th_ _birthday, Klaus had told her it was the best birthday present he could ask for. She was glad his bullying father was gone and that Klaus and his family were finally free. The next year he went away to college, leaving her to finish her final year at school._

 _She'd struggled to sleep most nights without the rhythmic sound of him breathing next to her. The distance between them became too much and one way or another they lost touch. Caroline would always regret that she never told him how she felt. If she had, maybe things would have been different._

* * *

She broke out of her trance determined not to let the memories spoil her trip, her mum was so glad to see her after all. She looked up taking one last look towards his window, her breath hitching in her throat at a set of familiar blue eyes gazing into hers.

Was she dreaming? She blinked, determined that she was, but he was still very much there, his crimson lips curving into a shy smile. He looked even more attractive and she didn't think that was possible.

"Honey, do you want to go to the Boat House for a drink before dinner?" Liz asked as she came into the room, breaking Caroline from her thoughts. She turned around, albeit reluctantly.

"Ah yeah sure," she replied, her heart rate only increasing. What was he doing here? She turned around on auto pilot, unable to stop herself if she tried, but he was gone. "Do you know why uh Klaus is here?"

"Well his mother does live next door."

"I know that," she shot back sarcastically. "I thought you told me that he was living in Philadelphia these days?"

"He is, but he's back to see his mother," she replied. "She's throwing him an engagement party this weekend."

"Engagement?" She asked weakly, her mouth suddenly dry. She was afraid of this, why did she ever come back?

"Yes, I think it's Camille or something like that." Caroline nodded unable to speak she was that upset. "I know you two were always close, why don't you go over and say hello?"

"Maybe later," she sighed, thinking she'd rather eat dirt than put up with that awkward situation. As childish as it sounded, Caroline just hoped she was really ugly. "Uh let's go to the Boat House," she murmured, desperate to have something to take her mind off him and his fiancé.

xxxxx

Caroline felt bad, her mum was making such an effort but all she could manage was minimal conversation at dinner, distracted by the news she'd discovered. They returned home and Caroline flopped onto her bed, determined not to look over at his window. It was just too painful.

She'd been laying there for about five minutes when she heard a knock on the window, and turned around slowly, knowing the only person who would do that. He smiled at her hopefully, the dimples she loved only accentuated.

Caroline got up dreading the ensuing conversation. She better just congratulate him, even if she didn't mean it, and get this over and done with. She opened the window partially, plastering on a fake smile.

"Long time no see, love," he grinned. She felt her stomach flutter hearing his pet name for her.

"It has been a while."

"I came around earlier but you were out," he explained. "My mother tells me you're a fashion hot shot in New York."

"Well I wouldn't go that far," she mumbled, feeling a blush cross her cheeks.

"You used to always talk about the plans you had, and I knew you'd do it. You had far too much stubborn determination not to Caroline."

"Thanks, I think. So how about you?" She asked, dreading his answer.

"Nothing as exciting as you," he joked. "You know I always wanted to be a lawyer."

"Corporate law, right? You used to always say that's where the money was."

"Yeah I must have rocks in my head, I decided on the less well-paying area of family law." Her face softened, knowing exactly why he would have made that decision.

"I couldn't think of anyone more suited to family law," she murmured, trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Thanks," he replied humbly, his eyes searching her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is," she stammered, unconvincingly. Damn him! Klaus could always read her, even after all these years.

"You just don't seem yourself, that's all," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "That, and the fact you haven't invited me inside, I mean that was our thing."

"Well, that was a long time ago," she said sadly, her face downcast so he couldn't read her further.

"It was," he agreed. "I've missed you so much love." He placed his finger under her chin lifting it up so that her eyes met his.

"We grew apart, I guess it was always going to happen," she said dismissively. "Anyway that doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to keep her composure, but feeling the last shreds wearing away.

"When I saw you before, it was like seeing a ghost. All those memories from that first night you invited me inside came flooding back." Caroline inhaled sharply thinking she'd done the same thing. "To be honest, I was hoping I'd see you."

"Why?"

"Because there was something I always wanted to say to you but was too insecure," he explained. He opened his mouth to continue before she interrupted too scared to hear what he had to say.

"I know you're engaged," she blurted out. "So really, I think there's nothing left to say."

"How did you know?"

"The gossiping mother's club strikes again," she quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "Look it's okay."

"No it's not okay," he shot back. "Yes, I'm engaged and I know this is probably completely inappropriate but I promised myself if I ever got another chance with you I'd say this. I've never stopped thinking about you Caroline. You were my whole world then one day you were gone."

"Last time I recall you were the one that left me," she muttered bitterly.

"To go to college," he replied. "I called and emailed but you always seemed too busy, I guess I thought you'd moved on without me." Yeah, busy getting over you, she thought.

"I hadn't moved on, it was just too hard to keep in touch."

"Why?" he prodded.

"I don't think the engaged guy gets to ask these questions, do you?"

"Maybe not," he agreed. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered you." He sent her one last glance and walked slowly towards the window, his shoulders hunched over.

"I was in love with you okay, are you happy now?" She cried out, causing him to turn around. He regarded her seriously taking his time to reply, almost like he was trying to work out how to let her down gently. Caroline couldn't believe she'd admitted that, and to an engaged man no less.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice low.

"Because you didn't feel the same, I know you only saw me as a friend and I didn't want to ruin what we had, it was too important."

"How do you know I didn't feel the same?"

"Well you never said anything."

"Neither did you," she groaned in frustration, sick of going around in circles. What did it matter now anyway?

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway."

"It does matter," he said coming closer to the window, so that his lips were within inches of hers. "I loved you too Caroline."

"You did?"

"I think I fell in love with you that first night," he whispered, his voice husky with emotion. "You saved me Caroline."

"I didn't."

"You did," he murmured leaning up so that he could run his hand through her hair. "No one had ever shown me that much love and kindness in my entire life. I don't know what I would have done without you love."

She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Caroline had been dying to hear these words, but sadly it was all too late now.

"I really wish we'd done this years ago."

"You and me both."

"And now you're getting married," she murmured.

"Well, I can hardly get married when I'm still in love with you now, can I?" He smiled, running his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall.

"You still love me?"

"I never stopped," he admitted. "It was probably wrong to get engaged to someone I'm not in love with but I thought there was no hope for us, and I was trying to move on with my life."

"Tell me about it, I guess there are some things you just can't move on from."

"Or people," he replied knowingly. "As much as I never want to leave you again, I know what I have to do." She nodded in acknowledgment knowing just how difficult it was going to be. "When I get back though I hope you'll invite me inside this time." He said, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, making her skin tingle in the process. If that was just from a little kiss, what would everything else feel like?

"I'll leave the window unlocked for you," she grinned, excited to finally consummate their feelings for each other. Although she was even more excited just to lie next to him and listen to him breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 16 – Klaroline + (Room) Mates**

 **Another one I wasn't going to do anything for, but this is just a short one for fun.**

 **The Gambler**

"So how was Sven?" Klaus quipped from the couch, as she walked in the front door of their shared apartment. He was holding up a piece of paper with the number 5 on it. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Are you really going to keep scoring my dates out of ten?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really, plus it's fun," he quipped sending her his most dazzling smile, his dimples out in full force.

"How old are you again?" She asked, thinking the driver's license he'd compulsorily provided when they moved in together must have been doctored.

"Old enough to know you have bad taste in men, love."

"His name was Nils," she drawled, choosing to ignore his running commentary on her love life and kicking off her high heels. They'd been living together now for eighteen months and had been trading blows ever since. Caroline knew if he ever left she'd miss his little quips, not that she'd ever admit that to him.

"Same thing," he shot back.

"It's not the same thing."

"What is it with you and foreign names?" He asked curiously. "Do you have a thing for all things exotic?"

"Well your name is supposedly exotic, but yet I have no interest in you whatsoever roomie," she scoffed, flopping onto the couch next to him.

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically. "I seem to recall you draped all over Fabio the other week."

"He was hot," she exclaimed in her defence.

"His name was Fabio," he groaned. "That should have been enough for you to reject him on the spot."

"Oh like you can talk about your bevy of blonde bimbos; Barbie, Bambi and Bunny," she argued.

"You're blonde," he replied smugly.

"But yet I'm not named after an animal or a plastic doll with unrealistic measurements, and I actually know what IQ stands for."

"Oh come on, acronyms can be difficult for anyone," he spluttered.

"Except Bambi knew what LOL stood for," she growled. "How do you explain that?"

"I bet you were one of those mean girls at school."

"Says the guy scoring my dates out of ten."

"I had some free time," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "Plus I think you need my guidance; you know given your horrible taste in men."

"So Dr Expert, who do you think I should be dating?"

"Well I'm no expert on dating, it's always been more about the sexual connection for me."

"I'll bet," she drawled. "Because sex is everything,"

"See now you're seeing things my way," he agreed, removing the cushion that was lodged between them.

"I was being sarcastic," she groaned. "I know it's a foreign concept for your little groupies."

"There's no need to be jealous," he lectured. "I'm more than happy to share my sexual expertise with you."

"Ah thanks, but no thanks," she growled. "I'm going to bed."

"Now that's the perfect response," he replied triumphantly. "Let's go."

"Ah, excuse me?" She baulked, placing the cushion back between them for her own protection.

"You're too uptight love," he shared. "All you need is a really good…"

"No need to elaborate further," she shook her head. "I think I'll be more than okay."

"There's nothing wrong with friends with benefits love," he grinned knowingly. "I can help identify exactly what you want."

"How is that exactly?"

"How about you give me one night and I can prove it to you," he suggested. She had to admit it was slightly tempting. There was no denying her arrogant roommate was gorgeous, albeit annoying.

"Fine," she agreed calling his bluff, the shock registering on his face was reward enough for her.

"You're serious?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," Caroline said nonchalantly. "I'm expecting a lot though you realise." His face fell briefly and she could sense some hesitation on his part.

"Well maybe then I'm not worthy," he mumbled, his eyes cast downward. For all his bravado, she suddenly felt guilty.

"I beg to differ," she whispered, placing her finger under his chin and raising it upwards so that his blue eyes met hers.

"Trust me, you don't want to sleep with someone who might be at risk of falling in love with you."

"You might be in love with me?" She asked incredulously, her heart beginning to race. She'd always been attracted to him, but for some reason she'd written him off. After all, he was too much of a womaniser for her taste. Was this all part of his ploy? "I really don't need you playing with my feelings Klaus."

"I'm not playing with you," he confessed quietly. "But it's okay, I know you don't feel the same way about me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You always tease me," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, I understand I'm not the right guy for you."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," she commented, removing the cushion between them, desperate to get closer.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you," she explained.

"How about we take things slow then?"

"Says the guy who was propositioning me not five minutes ago," she replied.

"I didn't think you'd take me up on my offer," he admitted sheepishly. "I wasn't expecting you to call my bluff."

"You'd be terrible at poker," she laughed, pulling him in for a much anticipated kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 17 - Klaroline + Royalty**

 **FYI - This is very loosely based on how Prince Frederick of Denmark met his Australian wife Princess Mary (although this is set in the USA for obvious reasons).**

 **The Prince and the Showgirl**

 **Atlanta, Georgia - Summer of 1996**

"Can I buy you a drink love?" A voice asked above the loud chanting in the Wrecking Bar. Caroline closed her eyes momentarily, dreading the ensuing awkward conversation where she had to tell whoever it was, yet again, that she wasn't interested.

Atlanta was hosting the Summer Olympics, and as such all of the pubs and restaurants were filled with athletes and tourists from all over the world.

Although she loved the buzz and atmosphere it brought to her home city, Caroline couldn't help but feel that they'd been overtaken by a new type of male breed. The testosterone was still as strong as ever, but combining it with sport and competition seemed to take it to a whole new level.

Currently, the English rowing team was celebrating their gold medal in the double sculls that day, not that you could miss them. Their loud and out of tune rendition of _God Save the Queen_ was unmistakable. Truth be told, even if it was the _Star Spangled Banner_ it would be just as bad, their drunken singing was that terrible.

She was going to kill Katherine for dragging her out tonight. Katherine loved nothing more than a buffed sportsman, and was happily joining in the celebrations over the other side of the bar.

Almost too scared to acknowledge the stranger, Caroline's head swiveled around trying to locate the source of the barely heard question.

Underneath his blue baseball cap she could make out a few stray blonde curls that had escaped, remnant stubble on his chin and lips the colour of deep crimson. His eyes and face were partially obscured by the peak of his cap. Against her better judgment she answered.

"I can't understand you," she raised her voice trying to be heard over the din.

"Is it because I'm English?" He joked. She mentally rolled her eyes wondering how she got stuck with this smart ass.

"Last time I checked we both speak the same language, albeit with a different accent," she explained slowly for his benefit. "I meant I couldn't hear you over all the noise."

"I can understand why with _God Save the Queen_ on repeat," he laughed, choosing not to address her obvious insult.

"If only she could hear them now," Caroline groaned, shaking her head.

"I don't thing she'd mind too much."

"And how would you know that?"

"Just a hunch," he replied mysteriously. "I actually asked if you'd like a drink love."

"I'm fine."

"Well you don't seem fine," he countered.

"You don't even know me," she scoffed, wondering who this stranger thought he was.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, you seem like you have a big stick up your ass," he offered.

"You realise that treat them mean, keep them keen is a myth created by men as an excuse to be idiots?"

"I didn't realise I was being mean, I was just making a general observation, love."

"I can't believe I'm even entertaining this conversation with you," she growled, growing increasingly impatient.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters; are you really brave or just trying to get yourself killed?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, obviously perplexed by the turn in the conversation. She leaned over and touched the orange emblem on his cap for extra affect.

"You're in Atlanta Braves territory, but you're wearing Mets memorabilia," she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Let me guess they don't like each other much?"

"Major baseball rivals, but I suppose given you're a foreigner you had no idea."

"I think my now former friend was playing a joke on me, and I'd really like to stay alive tonight," he laughed, pulling off the cap and giving her a full view of his face. Not only was he far more attractive than she was expecting, he also looked extremely familiar.

"You look familiar," she spoke, without thinking.

"Is that your line?"

"Hey you were the one asking if I wanted a drink, not five minutes ago," she spluttered feeling a blush cross her cheeks.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want a drink love?" He asked again, his cute dimples only accentuated distracting her further. "I promise it's only a drink, not a marriage proposal."

"Fine," she relented, wondering what this guy was doing to her. It must have been the English accent. "Vodka, soda and lime." He gestured to the bar tender just as a brunette came over and joined them.

"Oh if it isn't my former friend," he growled, throwing the hat at him. "Way to embarrass me."

"It was a joke," he chuckled.

"You realise I wouldn't need you if you didn't make me wear stupid hats," he grumbled, noticing Caroline watching them with avid interest. "Stefan, this is?"

She looked between them curiously, wondering what was going on and wondering whether to answer, it was all so weird.

"Caroline," she murmured, probably against her better judgment.

"Caroline," Klaus repeated, and she couldn't help but think how nice it sounded rolling off his tongue. "This is Stefan, we used to be friends."

"He's just in a mood; I'm the only friend he's got in this country."

"Ha ha," he quipped sarcastically. "As much as I enjoy our time together…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. On that note, I'm going to go far over there," Stefan sent her a quick smile and walked away from the bar.

"So that was weird," she murmured.

"Well, that's Stefan for you," he replied handing her the drink. "Now tell me about yourself Caroline."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your hopes, your dreams, what you want in life."

"Oh please, enough with the lines," she groaned.

"It's not a line, I'm genuinely interested," he argued. "Maybe we can start off with something easy like what you do for a living."

"I'm a dancer," she said, not bothering to elaborate further.

"What kind of dancing?"

"Not exotic, if that's what you were imagining," she shot back, sending him a dirty look. "I'm the Prima Ballerina for the Atlanta Ballet. "

"It never entered my mind," he chuckled. "Wow, I've heard how strict that can be, should you be drinking?"

"It's okay mother," she replied, rolling her eyes for extra effect. She was so sick of people telling her what she could and couldn't do.

"It's actually Klaus, not mother."

Caroline realised why he suddenly seemed so familiar. She was in the presence of royalty. How could she miss that? She almost dropped her drink realising Niklaus Mikaelson, Prince of England and Heir to the British Throne was sitting less than a metre away. No wonder he knew the Queen so intimately given she was his grandmother.

"You're doing that thing," he began, and she couldn't miss the way his face fell.

"What thing?" She asked curiously, before realising she shouldn't be addressing royalty in that way. "Your Highness."

"There it is," he smiled knowingly, placing his drink on the bar. "As nice as this has been, I should be going."

"What just happened here?" She spluttered the confusion on her face evident.

"My identity has been compromised," he explained. "And as much as I want to talk to you, I have no interest in being fawned all over because of who I am."

"Excuse me?" She asked, standing up from the bar stool and placing her hands on her hips.

"It's okay," he said. "No hard feelings."

"No hard feelings?" She growled, her anger only building. This guy might have been a Prince but he had no idea how to treat people. "You arrogant jerk, you realise the five minutes I've spent talking to you I'll never get back?"

Klaus let out a laugh, only confusing Caroline further. What the hell was going on? Was he drunk or just a complete weirdo? Pity he was so gorgeous when he smiled.

"People don't usually talk to me this way."

"Well they should given your obvious lack of manners," she shot back defiantly. There was no way this ass was getting away with it, even if he was the fucking Prince of England.

"They're usually too busy trying to…"

"Fawn all over you?"

"I realise how…"

"Arrogant?"

"Yes how, um, arrogant that might sound," he repeated. "It's just difficult when…"

"You're a Prince."

"Do you always finish people's sentences?" He grinned, taking his seat again.

"Only when they're as annoyingly predictable as yours," she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I guess it would just be nice to be treated like Klaus and not His Royal Highness Prince Niklaus Mikaelson for a change."

"I have no intention of fawning over you; in fact I'll be as nasty and disrespectful as you want Klaus." She said emphasizing his name for extra affect.

"Well, only if you promise," he joked. "So what brings you here?"

"You mean that in a non-pick up line kind of way, right?"

"Of course, I mean I am only visiting your fair country, and you seem…"

"Too smart to be seduced by you?"

"Ouch, when you said nasty, you meant it," he drawled, pretending to be offended.

"I'm indulging my friend's Olympic fantasy," she raised her eyebrows and gestured to the brunette who was getting cozy with one of the successful rowers.

"And you don't have one of those?"

"I'm not into sportsmen," she replied shrugging her shoulders. "They're not really my type."

"So what is your type?"

"Oh you know just normal all American guys," she teased. "Don't worry; English Princes don't even rank in my top fifty."

"Why not?"

"I don't really like crowns to be honest, they have this tendency of messing up your hair," she quipped.

"I hear you," he joked. "How about we get out of here?"

"What will your friend think?"

"Friend?"

"You know Stefan, the brooding brunette, about yea high?"

"Stefan's my bodyguard," Klaus explained. "Plus after that that incident, I'm not sure I care what he thinks."

"You, me and Stefan," she joked. "Sounds like a fun threesome."

"Oh I have no intention of inviting him along," he laughed, taking her hand. "Care for an adventure love?"

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, his dimples or the way her skin tingled from his touch, but Caroline nodded, excited for the night ahead.

"Hang on; I'm not going to get in trouble am I?"

"For what?"

"Well, you know, abducting royalty?" Klaus looked at her, his face deathly serious.

"Oh it carries a life sentence," he said making her inhale sharply and stopping in her tracks. "Don't worry I'll put in a good word for you with the judge."

It was only then that he finally let out the laugh he was suppressing.

"You're hilarious," she drawled. "Let's get out of here before I change my mind."


	14. Chapter 14

**25 Days of Klaroline** **:** **Day 22 – Klaroline + 1920s**

 **Gangster Klaus Mikaelson always got what he wanted but singer Caroline Forbes has always been out of his reach, only making him want her more.**

 **Some Like It Hot**

 **Club 226, Chicago, Illinois: May 5 1926, 10:47pm**

"Now, she looks like a tasty treat."

"What did I tell you about talking about her?" Klaus growled, taking a sip from his whiskey and glancing towards the stage at the stunning blonde.

"You said you'd rip out my tongue, or something along those lines," Kol sighed. "I figured she was beautiful enough to chance it."

"If only we weren't related, I actually would," he muttered. "She's off limits little brother; you'd be wise to remember that."

"She's not even interested Niklaus," he joked. "I think it's time for a reality check."

"Oh I need a reality check?" He scoffed. "You'd be mincemeat right now if I wasn't protecting your sorry ass from Marcel Gerard."

"He's all talk," he spluttered.

"Trust me, he's not," Klaus drawled. "You'd be best to keep your eye closely on the enemy…"

"And off the blonde of your dreams, you mean?" He asked. "I'm not even interested in her; I just like giving you a hard time."

"When are you going to finally grow up little brother?"

"Growing-up is overrated," he chuckled. "Look, I just think you need to realise it's not going to happen Niklaus."

"I could get any girl I wanted."

"Except the elusive Caroline Forbes," he shot back. "I know you've bedded almost every girl in Chicago, but I think you'd be best to give-up and focus your attention elsewhere."

"She just doesn't know me," he growled, against his better judgment. Most girls would fall at his feet but Caroline Forbes was something else. She refused to engage with him, even though he'd tried relentlessly to attract her attention all week.

"Maybe she's scared of you; I mean you do have this threatening, villainous reputation to protect, after all."

It was Sunday when he first laid eyes on her. He was seated at his favourite table at the 226 Club, one of the most exclusive speakeasies in Chicago. Elijah and he were talking about the latest drama Kol had caused, when he heard an angelic voice wafting through the room. A voice that was as unfamiliar, as much as it was beautiful.

His eyes flickered towards the stage and Klaus felt his breath hitch in his throat. Not only did she have the voice of an angel, she was a stunning vision in white. He found himself mesmerized, unable to look away if he tried.

Her long blonde waves cascaded over her creamy shoulders; her skin was like porcelain and her blue eyes wide and expressive as she serenaded the crowd with her dulcet tones. Klaus knew then and there he had to get to know this angel, but so far that was proving difficult.

Most girls would fall at his feet, given his power and influence, but Caroline was unmoved. She wouldn't let him buy her a drink, let alone converse with him, well except to say no. Klaus was so used to getting his way he didn't know how to react.

"Oh looks like your crush is coming this way," Kol teased.

Her set had finished and she was sashaying towards him, the beads on her silver dress swaying from side to side, only enticing him more. Klaus gulped trying to regain his composure. She always had that effect on him; it certainly didn't do anything for his bad boy reputation.

"Ladies, would you like a drink?" Kol asked curiously as they approached. He noticed her eyes narrow, as her friend rolled her eyes jokingly. Kol regarded her closely and Klaus noticed a spark of interest between them.

"Only if you don't give me any more cheesy pick-up lines Kol," she replied knowingly. "There's only so much my stomach can take." Klaus actually liked this girl for giving his brother such a hard time. Maybe she'd be the one to keep him in line.

"Oh come on Bonnie you know you secretly love them," he chuckled, as he led her towards the bar. "But I'll endeavor to be on my best behavior, I promise."

"So, would you fancy a drink?" Klaus asked hopefully, trying not to get lost in those blue orbs.

"I thought we'd already discussed this, multiple times in fact?"

"Yes, and you said you weren't thirsty but that was last night. I thought you might be parched by now, love."

"I'm still not thirsty," she shot back. "And I thought I told you not to call me love."

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked curiously, desperate to know why she was so immune to his charms.

"No, I just like to steer clear of trouble."

"Are you calling me trouble?"

"You're very perceptive, that's exactly what I'm doing. Now if you'll excuse me…" Before she could walk away from him, yet again, the sound of bullets rang out.

His protective instinct kicked in, and Klaus immediately grabbed Caroline, pushing her under the table.

"What are you doing?" She cried, looking up at him from underneath the table, which was obscured by a white table cloth.

"Trying to stop you from getting shot," he murmured, bent down at her side. "Now stay here, and don't move."

"Where are you going?" She asked, reaching up to splay her hands across his broad chest. Even amongst the chaos, Klaus could still feel himself stir from the intimacy. Pity it took an incident like this for her to notice him.

"Where do you think?"

"Are you crazy?" She blurted out, her hands still hugging his chest.

"This is my life," he replied simply, before standing. "Please promise me you'll stay here and be careful."

"Maybe I need to be the one telling you to be careful," she whispered, and he could barely hear her over the panic the room had descended into.

"Always, love," he sent her a brief smile and walked away purposefully. This brazen attack had Marcel written all over it, and he wasn't going to get away with it. The room had largely cleared, most people racing out into the cool Chicago night air. He could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance.

"Well, well," Marcel chuckled as he approached the bar. He was standing menacingly close to Kol and a visibly scared Bonnie, his gun trained on them. "I should have known you'd be here to protect your good for nothing brother."

"I don't need protecting," Kol argued. Klaus just shook his head thinking that his brother must have a death wish.

"I'm trying to work out if you're really brave, or just really stupid," he laughed. "I could kill you in an instant Mikaelson."

"You and I both know that wouldn't be wise," Klaus interjected. His gun was nestled in the holster underneath his jacket, but Klaus knew he couldn't risk Kol's life by drawing it on Marcel as his men loitered dangerously close. "I thought we'd declared a truce, for now."

"Well that was until your brother took a shine to my girl."

"His girl?" Klaus asked, trying to contain his anger. When it came to women Kol was completely hopeless.

"Camille is off limits," Marcel, growled, waving his gun at Kol. Bonnie whimpered, nestling her head further into his chest in fright.

"I didn't touch her," Kol scowled, holding Bonnie tighter. "But even if I did, this is between you and me, just let her go." Klaus raised his eyebrows curiously; he didn't know his brother could be so selfless.

"Fine," he relented after a few moments of silence. "You better run far away honey." Bonnie looked up at Kol through tear stained cheeks, still holding onto him for dear life.

"Go Bonnie," he pleaded, running his hand through her hair. "Please?" She eventually relented, running through the bar and out of sight. The room was completely clear except for the two brothers, Marcel and a few of his men. Klaus briefly looked over at his table, hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid and stay out of sight.

"It sounds like you're mistaken about your girl," Klaus said. "Let's just put this down as a misunderstanding, Marcel."

"I'm not mistaken," he seethed. "We agreed to a temporary truce on the proviso your brother would behave."

"And I have," he scoffed. "This is a set-up Niklaus, any opportunity to break his word." Klaus watched the interaction with interest. His brother could be an idiot but for some reason he believed him. It was time to move this conversation along.

"So what, you're just going to kill him?"

"Don't give him any more ideas," Kol muttered.

"Well it would certainly be one less problem to deal with," Klaus replied, nonchalantly as Marcel looked on curiously.

"Gee thanks," Kol groaned. "Nice to see you have my back when things get a little tough big brother."

"You know what, go ahead and shoot him. I could deal with fewer dramas in my life," Klaus bluffed, hoping this tactic would work. If anyone could distract Marcel, it was the two of them squabbling like siblings.

"And to think you were my favourite brother once," Kol scoffed.

"Why don't I believe you," Klaus shot back. "You know if you're going to be reckless and immature then you get what you deserve, go on Marcel do it, pull the trigger." He looked between them, his gun making its way back and forth.

"I may be slightly immature but I'm not reckless," Kol argued. "Anyway what makes you such a saint? Just because mother favoured you when we were younger doesn't mean you're perfect."

"I can't believe you are still bitter about that, get over it Kol."

"Enough!" Marcel yelled his increasing aggravation obvious. "I'm surprised your mother liked either of you with all this incessant bickering."

"The cops are close boss," one of his men interrupted. "If you're going to kill him you might want to do it sooner, rather than later."

"You know what I think about time limits," he hissed. "Consider yourself lucky this time Mikaelson." Marcel raced towards the stairs, his men in tow. They both watched him go before looking at each other and breaking into laughter.

"I never knew he was that stupid."

"Yeah, no one ever falls for our squabbling brother act," Klaus chuckled.

"Probably because it's not really an act."

"Yeah it's just a shame, he didn't shoot you. I really could do with one less headache Kol," Klaus teased.

"Well you'll be surprised to know that this time I was completely innocent," he gloated. "There's only one woman on my mind and she ran that way." Kol gestured towards the stairs.

"You really like this one?"

"I do," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "Hopefully she's still talking to me after all those false accusations."

"Only one way to find out," Klaus suggested. "Night little brother, and for the love of god, please stay out of trouble."

"I can't promise that," he quipped. "I'll lend a helping hand and divert the police on my way out. You know, it's the least I could do."

Klaus looked over towards his table realising she'd been hiding there the whole time. He lifted up the table cloth curiously to see her cowering underneath. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "Is it over?"

"For now," Klaus replied, shrugging his shoulders and holding out his hand. She took it albeit reluctantly. She was slightly shaky on her feet and Klaus held out his arms to steady her. Her perfume was intoxicating and if he was being honest Klaus felt a little dizzy as well. She fit better than he imagined in his arms and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to let her go. "How about that drink?"

"You really want that drink, don't you?"

"Well, this is prohibition after all, desperate times and all."

"I can't believe you want a drink after everything that just happened?"

"This is just a normal Thursday night," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "If you want some real excitement wait for Saturday."

"Normal?"

"By your reaction I'm guessing you're not from around these parts."

"You'd guess right," she mumbled. "Pella, Iowa doesn't usually attract this kind of criminal activity."

"A country girl, I really should have known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Trust me love, it's a good thing," he murmured, leaning up and tracing his thumb slowly under her eye to remove the mascara smudge. He could tell she was holding her breath, and Klaus wondered if she was warming to him, even if it was gradual.

"Why's that?"

"People around here tend to let me get away with a lot," he admitted. "I like that you don't put up with my…"

"Inflated ego," she interrupted, making him break into a smile. "I'm surprised we can both fit in the same room, to be honest."

"Ouch," he joked. "You sure know how to bring a guy down a few pegs."

"One of my many talents," she grinned. Klaus shook his head, trying to dislodge the untoward thoughts about what some of those other talents might be.

"So how about it, love?" He asked, at the risk of sounding even more desperate.

"The name is Caroline," she mumbled, her eyes firmly trained on his. "And yes, I would like that drink."

"Really?"

"If you ask me one more time, I'll change my mind."

"Noted," he said, sending her a wolfish grin. "So, why the sudden turnaround? I know, it's because I saved your life right?" He teased, knowing it would provoke a feisty reaction.

"Oh p-uh-lease, enough with the ego," she drawled. "From what I can tell you were the one who endangered it. I don't think Marcel was after little, old me."

"You heard everything?"

"Well it was hard not to, plus there wasn't much else I could do in that cramped space but eavesdrop," she complained.

"So at the risk of sounding like a broken record, why did you reconsider my offer?" He asked anxious to understand her motives. Klaus was never this insecure and he wondered what she was doing to him.

"I figure any guy that can resolve an escalating situation, purely with words, deserves at least one drink," she offered. "Just don't bring Kol, there's only so much brotherly bickering I can take in one night."

"You and me both."

"Now, let's get out of here before someone else decides to shoot you."

"Welcome to my world Caroline," he smiled placing his arm around the small of her back and pulling her closer, thinking this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	15. Chapter 15

**25 Days of Klaroline: Day 23 – Klaroline + Smut**

 **Can't believe it's day 23 already! This is my final drabble in this series, thanks for making my December so much fun** **klarolineshippersclub.**

 **In Flagrante Delicto **

**Denver District Court – Sullivan v. James**

"I object," Caroline argued, interrupting her opposing counsel who was out of line as usual, not that she was surprised.

Klaus Mikaelson was known as a shark in the courtroom and today his antics were no different. He turned around curiously, his dark blue eyes searching her face, before dipping lower and briefly devouring her chest, sending a shiver through her body.

"Overruled," Judge Field replied, barely glancing in her direction. Klaus sent her a triumphant smirk, his gorgeous dimples only accentuated, that arrogant bastard.

Not only was he worthy competition, it was a well-known fact that he could charm any woman he came into contact with, hence Judge Field's obvious favouritism towards him.

It was hardly surprising though with his dark blonde hair that curled over his ears and those sinful, crimson lips. His fitted charcoal suit moulded his toned physique and she'd always had a thing for blue ties, like the one he was wearing today.

"Your Honour, Opposing Counsel was leading the witness," she appealed, determined to get the outcome she wanted and also to distract herself from imagining him naked.

"I was merely stating the facts, Ms Forbes," Klaus said emphasising her name; his crisp tone was direct and with an annoying hint of sarcasm.

"Overruled, Ms Forbes," Judge Field repeated from the bench, looking down at her through thick glasses.

"Your Honour," she pleaded, hoping she didn't sound as desperate as she felt.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, you know my ruling," she barked. "Now, can we get back to Mr James' testimony?"

"Of course, Your Honour," Klaus grinned, sending her his most dazzling smile. All she wanted to do was wipe it off his smug face.

"So Mr James, you arrived home at 10:30pm on the night of Tuesday 17 April, is that correct?" He asked, approaching the witness box.

"Yes, from the airport," he nodded. "My business trip had ended earlier than I had anticipated."

"And then what did you do?"

"I opened the front door and let myself inside. Placed my keys and briefcase on the hall table and turned on the light."

"Then what did you do?"

"I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich."

"Why did you do that?"

"I was hungry, I suppose."

"Your Honour, I object," she drawled. "Whether Mr James was hungry has no bearing on this case whatsoever. Also I would hope Mr Mikaelson is smart enough to come to that conclusion on his own, he doesn't need the witness to do it for him."

"Overruled." Did this woman only know one word?

"So I'm curious Mr James, what kind of sandwich was it?" He asked sending Caroline a mischievous smile, before looking back at his client.

"It was tuna," he replied, obviously wondering where this was headed. Caroline mentally rolled her eyes at his obvious motive. He was using humour as a way of deferring attention away from his client's obvious guilt.

"I'm more of a roast beef man, myself," he commented. "There's nothing like biting into…"

"Your Honour," she complained, trying to erase the images of him biting her now tingling nipples. "I object to this line of questioning. Besides being completely irrelevant, I don't think the court is interested in what Opposing Counsel likes on his sandwich."

"Sustained." Finally, a win, even if it was over a bloody sandwich. "I suggest if you have a point you get to it soon Mr Mikaelson."

"Then where did you go?"

"I went upstairs," he replied. "I was going to the bathroom but I heard noises coming from the master bedroom, so I decided to investigate."

"What did they sound like?" He asked. Caroline felt her mouth drop; shocked that he was going into such detail. It was bad enough she was already aroused.

"They, uh, sounded like," Mr James began, his face beginning to resemble the colour of a tomato. "I suppose you could describe it as a series of low grunts and moans."

"Don't worry Mr James, I won't ask you for an impression," he smiled, licking his lips slightly and glancing in her direction. Caroline had to cross her legs to contain the heat between them. "So what did you assume was happening?"

"Well at first I thought it was the television," he admitted. "But when I opened the door I found my wife on the bed, with him."

"The court notes that Mr James was pointing at Mr Alexander Sullivan," Klaus explained, gesturing to her client and taking the opportunity to admire her fitted red dress in the process.

"Yes, my ex best friend," he replied, through gritted teeth.

"So you caught them In Flagrante Delicto," he summarised, and Mr James looked at him in confusion. "It means you caught them in the act of having sexual intercourse."

* * *

"Objection Your Honour, I think Mr Mikaelson is putting words in his client's mouth," she groaned, growing increasingly impatient.

"I'm merely explaining what happened, Your Honour," he argued, feigning innocence.

"You should leave that up to your client, Counsellor," Judge Field replied. "Sustained."

Caroline couldn't help but think her luck might have been changing. Pity the raw desire coursing through her veins wasn't abating, if anything it was only increasing.

"So for Ms Forbes sake," he murmured, glancing at Caroline, his eyes straying a little longer than usual. "What were they doing?"

"They were fucking," he spat, causing a few gasps from behind her in the gallery.

"Okay, we'll refer to its correct term as sexual intercourse in this instance," Klaus replied. It didn't matter how they referred to it, all Caroline knew was that she wanted to be doing that with him, right now.

"You were my best friend," his client shouted. He stood up and suddenly became increasingly emotional and animated. "How could you do that to me?"

Caroline wondered how it had all become so intense, and so quickly. Although she couldn't complain, Oliver James was one step away from losing this case. Before she could gloat on her premature win, her client replied.

"Oh like you assaulting me and breaking nearly half the bones in my body?" Alexander argued. Caroline looked over in shock at her formally subdued client, she definitely didn't see it going this way. "Maybe I need to show you just how it feels."

Caroline was up in lightning speed, not before noting her opponent's smug expression. "Your Honour, I request a recess."

"Yes, I think that would be wise," she muttered. "The court will resume at 2pm." Everyone stood on command as the Judge left the room.

"You are not to speak ever again, unless I'm asking the questions. You got me?" She growled under her breath.

She wasn't so forward with her clients usually, especially the extremely wealthy ones like Alexander, but he was out of line and she was sexually frustrated. He nodded in reply, like he was too afraid to speak. "Excuse me; I need to go powder my nose."

She looked up, her eyes temporarily landing on her cocky, Opposing Counsel, who seemed very happy with the ensuing chaos. She shook her head momentarily before striding out of the room, but not before adopting an exaggerated wiggle in her step for his benefit.

The bathrooms were clean, sparse and lucky for her not occupied at the moment. She gazed in the mirror trying to calm not only her anger but the arousal that smug son of a bitch had created

She watched as the door opened slowly, her breath held in anticipation. She followed him in the reflection of the mirror.

"For someone supposedly so smart, I thought you'd at least know the difference between male and female toilets," she snapped, not even bothering to turn around.

"It's a little late to play hard to get, love," he murmured stepping dangerously close. She inhaled sharply in anticipation of what he was going to do next.

"What was that back there?" She asked, against her better judgement. "I thought we were more mature than this high school bullshit?"

"That was all your client, sweetheart."

"After your client provoked him, no doubt on direction from his Legal Counsel beforehand," she shot back.

"There's no need to get so upset," he replied. "Maybe I can do something to take your mind off it?" He closed the gap between them, so that his chest was flat against her back.

"You play dirty, Mr Mikaelson."

"I thought you told me you liked it when I played dirty?" Klaus whispered, his hot breath tickling her earlobe.

"You just had to wear the blue tie didn't you?" She asked, struggling to breath, he was that consuming.

"Says the woman wearing my favourite dress," he murmured, nuzzling into her neck. "I can't believe how long it has stayed on, this must be a record."

"I did notice you couldn't keep your eyes off me," she boasted, as he began to trail kisses along the length of her neck. She moaned instinctively as he paused at the nape of her neck to suck on what he knew was her sweet spot.

"More like using every last shred of willpower I had not to take you right then and there in the courtroom. It didn't help that you wore your hair up and teased me with this neck either," he growled playfully, finally detaching himself from her skin.

His hands moved southward, tracing every one of her curves. Caroline gasped as he began to bunch up her dress so that it was getting shorter. If he kept going any longer she'd be completely naked.

"We can't do this here," she murmured, against her better judgement. It would be a little awkward if Judge Field stumbled upon them. "Someone might see us."

"Follow me, love." Klaus guided her into the cubicle and locked the door. Before she knew it her dress was puddled around her feet and she was standing there in nothing but her black lingerie. "Now, that's much better."

Caroline followed his lead, greedily unbuttoning his suit pants, desperate to see the straining erection she'd felt rubbing against her leg at the basin. "This is going to have to be a quickie, Counsellor." She purred.

"I like hearing that, almost as much as when you say objection," he murmured huskily, his voice thick with desire.

He pulled her towards him so that she was straddling him. Klaus leaned in closer to feather kisses along her jaw bone, then dipped his head lower. She ran her hands over his back as he licked and grazed her neck with his teeth. He did the same with her collarbone, brushing at her skin with his lips to tease her, before kissing and sucking gently.

Klaus moved lower, tracing his hands over the lace fabric of her bra slowly and ran his thumbs across her hard nipples, he could feel her shiver in his arms and could hear her breath hitch in her throat from the sensations it caused.

"Mmmm, objection is frequently used legal terminology," she panted, finally finding her voice. "Maybe if you didn't ask what people liked in their sandwiches, I wouldn't need to use it so damn much."

"Oh you mean biting…" he began, unsnapping her bra in one move and watching her creamy breasts spill free.

"I can't believe you said that in court," she moaned, as he gave one slow, long lick across her breast before attaching himself to her nipple. Her thighs clenched against his hips as he gave it his full attention, flicking it over and over again with his tongue.

"Oh my god, Klaus."

"I know, I'm just that good," he mumbled into her chest. "But you might want to keep quiet, if you don't want to be discovered in Flagrante Delicto."

"Who knew three Latin words could make me so hot? Speaking of which shut up and relieve this pressure, I've got a court case to win in ten minutes."

"Well that's debatable, but I'll indulge you just this once," he grinned knowingly, pushing aside her panties and noticing just how saturated they already were. He pushed into her wet centre easily, doing everything he could not to moan, it felt that good inside her.

Caroline seemed to be having the same problem, her eyes telling him what her mouth couldn't. He couldn't miss the unmistakable haze of lust in her blue eyes. She tilted her head back, allowing the delicious sensations to take over as he rocked her back and forth, picking up the pace with every thrust.

She tightened around him, knowing the release she'd been so desperate for was coming in full force. Instinctively, Klaus leaned forward and captured her lips with his to muffle her ensuing cries. She whimpered against his mouth, unable to stop herself as the dizziness took over. Klaus followed, pulling her flush against his chest as the pleasure washed over them.

"Wow," she murmured, collapsing on top of him, trying to catch her breath. "It's certainly not the classiest place we've had sex but it's not bad."

"We'll have to do this more often then."

"If you keep asking stupid questions about lunch meats then maybe we might get a chance," she teased. "Damn, it's 1:55pm," she said consulting her watch. "Way to distract me."

"You're welcome, love." She picked up her discarded clothing, knowing Judge Field wouldn't look too kindly upon their tardiness.

"I'm not sure they can be salvaged," he teased gesturing towards her soaking panties, which were hanging haphazardly around her hips.

"Mmmm, yeah I think you're right," she agreed, pulling them off and placing them in the nearby waste bin.

"So what, you're just going to go into court like that?"

"Like what?"

"Commando?"

"Yes." She answered, shimmying back into his favourite dress.

"In the courtroom," he confirmed, a look of disbelief clouding his features.

"Yes," she reiterated. "You're not the only one who can play dirty. Game on, Mikaelson."


	16. Chapter 16

**My story for Klaroline Winter Wonderland.**

 **Two lonely souls find themselves fatefully thrown together at Christmas thanks to a snow storm (a Klaroline tale in 5 parts with alternating points of view).**

 **The Perfect Storm**

 **Part 1: Last Christmas**

 **Vail, Colorado; December 24 2015, 5:59pm**

" _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special"_

Of all the depressing songs to have playing on repeat and it had to be this one. Last Christmas had lodged itself firmly in her head and wasn't budging anytime soon.

Unlike Wham's lyrics, however, Caroline Forbes wasn't about to let anyone near her heart, especially after the events that transpired last year.

She inhaled the cold mountain air and watched the alpine scenery rush past, as she barreled down the mountain. The one thing keeping her sane at the moment was skiing, but it wouldn't be for much longer if she couldn't get this stupid song out of her head.

Caroline was so determined to keep occupied, she didn't realise just how dark the sky had become, not only that the snow fall had increased considerably in the last ten minutes, and it was proving difficult to see into the distance. Caroline knew she had to get back indoors before it worsened.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice the stray rock that was lodged in her path causing her to lose her balance. Caroline watched, in what felt like slow motion, as her skis flew into the air, and knew this wasn't going to end well. She cried out as her bottom hit the hard slope with a painful thud, followed by her head.

She laid there for a moment in a daze, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through her veins and her heart racing. Her vision was slightly blurry from the impact and she closed her eyes to try and minimize the pain.

She couldn't help but think how typical this was given the disastrous year she'd endured. Now she had to go and fall on her butt, lucky no one was around to witness her embarrassing display of clumsiness. Her eyes fluttered open eventually and she was thankful the head spins had subsided.

She propped herself up slowly, her head throbbing from the fall. She looked around the snowy slope realising it was just her and her thoughts. She attempted to stand but the pain shooting through her left ankle was inhibiting her progress. Caroline wasn't quite sure how she was going to get back to her accommodation at this rate, given her injury and the worsening weather conditions.

She hobbled along for what seemed like an eternity before she noticed some lights twinkling in the distance. On closer inspection it was a cute timber house, perched on the hill. The glow she'd seen was coming from multi-colored Christmas lights strung along the porch.

"Are you okay?" A lone voice asked in the darkness. She jumped in fright, disturbing her swollen ankle in the process.

"Ahhhh," she cried, before attempting to regain not only her balance, but also her composure. Caroline Forbes didn't do pity after all. "Well, I don't usually hobble around for fun."

"I can see someone's in the Christmas spirit." She looked around, realising all she could make out was his silhouette in the white haze.

"I'm actually the Grinch, probably best you avoid me altogether," she drawled. The last thing she needed was Christmas cheer, especially from a complete stranger.

"I was always partial to the Grinch. I like someone who has a plan."

"Yes a plan to steal Christmas. So unless you want that to happen, I suggest you steer clear."

"Where's the fun in that though?" He asked, finally coming into view. She reeled back in surprise, not expecting the gorgeous blonde in front of her. His eyes were a stormy blue, much like the weather, and his full lips the colour of deep crimson.

"I'm fine, really," she reiterated, cursing inwardly as her foot hit the ground.

"Yes, because you seem it." Although extremely handsome, this guy obviously couldn't take a hint. "I can spot a sprained ankle a mile away."

"Just because you consult Google, it doesn't make you an expert."

"You're telling me," he replied. "I'm actually a doctor."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she muttered, thinking just how transparent men were.

"No, only the ones who are limping through a potential blizzard," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Do you really have a license to practice medicine?"

"I'd sure hope so," he drawled, and she was trying to ignore just how sexy his English accent sounded. "Do you always go around asking good Samaritans for their credentials?"

"No, just strangers who approach me in a snow storm."

"Last time I checked this is my house, so you're the one trespassing, love."

"Don't call me love and don't worry, I won't hold you up any longer," she muttered, trying not to wince from the excruciating pain.

"However, it would be against all of my professional ethics to let someone leave without treatment," he said. "Even someone as lovely as you."

"Yeah, you must be a doctor, what with that charming bedside manner," she scoffed.

"It's only tough love for my stubborn patients," he quipped. "The next house isn't for at least another two miles, and I really don't want it on my conscience that you succumbed to hypothermia or the Yeti, whichever gets you first." She shivered involuntarily, not sure if it was because she was cold or from the image of the mysterious, furry creature itself. "You know, there's nothing wrong with asking for help."

"I have no problem in doing that." How dare he interrogate her like this, he didn't even know her. "I just like to make sure my physicians are qualified and not serial killers in disguise."

"You've got me. I'm a serial killer and I'm going to drag you back to my creepy, underground dungeon."

"That's fairly specific."

"Well us serial killers need to have an evil plan, after all," he explained, flashing Caroline his adorable dimples.

"Okay fine," she relented, her teeth chattering from the sudden drop in temperature. She was freezing, in significant pain and Caroline really couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. That, and the fact she knew he was right, not that she'd admit it of course.

"I'll come inside, but only briefly."

"Whatever you want," he grinned triumphantly, gesturing towards the front door. "I'm Klaus, by the way." She looked at him curiously, then held out her hand formally.

"Caroline." As they shook hands, even through her gloves, she could feel her skin tingle from his touch. Maybe peace on earth and goodwill to all men might not be completely out of reach tonight.

 **Part 2: Blue Christmas**

 **Vail, Colorado; December 24 2015, 7:37pm**

" _And the when those blue snowflakes start fallin'_

 _That's when those blue memories start callin'_

 _You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

 _But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas"_

"A blizzard warning has been declared for Vail, falling or blowing snow with strong winds and poor visibilities are likely," the newsreader's voice blared from the television.

"Tell us something we don't know," Klaus heard her mutter. "I'm pretty sure the meaning of the term warning is that it's supposed to come before the storm, not during."

The winds had picked up in the last half hour and all he could make out from the kitchen window was a white, billowing mess and not much else.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Well, given the company, I had no choice," she shot back, without hesitation. Klaus found himself smiling for some reason. Sure, she was abrasive, sarcastic and obviously angry with the world but there was no denying she was beautiful.

Klaus didn't realise just how much until she pulled off her beanie and her long, blonde curls cascaded down her back. Her creamy skin was tinged pink with the cold and her blue eyes were wide and expressive.

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" He asked turning off the news to avoid more of her wrath, and handed her a steaming mug of cocoa.

She'd finally allowed him to inspect her ankle and as he'd predicted it was sprained. Klaus had given her an ice pack to apply to relieve the swelling. He'd also bandaged it and instructed that she leave it elevated on the couch. So far she was complying with his orders, but he wasn't sure how long that was going to last.

"I'd say you're just lucky," she replied, but he could see a hint of a smile tugging at her mouth and figured he was wearing her down, albeit gradually. "I really should be going."

"Into that storm? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"As difficult as you are, it takes a lot to inconvenience me, love."

"Is that because you live in solitary confinement?" She asked, taking a sip from her hot drink.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you did say the nearest house was at least two miles away."

"I guess I like my space," he replied, nonchalantly. "And judging by your manners, I think you feel exactly the same way."

"I'll pretend that was a compliment. Let's just say my memories of last Christmas aren't exactly rosy, so it's easier to be alone than inflict my cheerful personality on anyone else."

"Except yours truly," he chuckled.

"Sorry about that," she admitted, and he could tell she felt bad. "I have this thing about men, don't take it personally."

"All men?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Well, more like one, my ex-husband to be exact," she explained. "He's pretty much an arrogant, deceptive, selfish ass."

"I'm getting that impression from your selection of colourful adjectives, so what did he do?" He asked, his interest now well and truly piqued. She faltered slightly, and suddenly Klaus felt bad for prying. "If you don't want to tell me, I understand."

"I caught him cheating on me exactly a year ago, and with my best friend of all people," she murmured sadly. "Most memorable Christmas gift ever."

"I can see why you're so reluctant to celebrate the holidays now," he replied. "I really am sorry Caroline; no one should have to go through that."

"It just hurt that I was living in this supposed dream world too stupid to see what was happening right in front of me."

"It's not your fault," he said, instinctively moving closer and handing her a nearby tissue to mop up the stray tears that had begun to fall. He didn't know the girl but for some reason all he wanted to do was give her some comfort.

"I suppose it's been a tough year with the messy divorce proceedings and not having my ex best friend for support because she was too busy moving in with him to care."

"Please tell me you bled him dry, surely it was the least he deserved?"

"Let's just say I did extremely well, including the Vail property," she puffed out her chest briefly before sending him a sad smile. "I guess I thought it would make me feel better somehow."

"But it didn't, right?"

"Not really," she conceded. "I even moved across the country to get away from the bad memories but the funny part is…"

"They always have a way of finding you," he murmured knowingly, his mind transported back to all the difficult times.

"Sounds like you have a few of your own?" She asked, regarding him closely. Klaus usually hated confiding in anyone, but for some reason she made him feel comfortable.

"My, uh, wife died last year, around the same time you found your husband cheating."

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, her face contorting into that sympathetic expression he knew and dreaded all too well.

"There's no need to apologise."

"And here I've been complaining about nothing compared to what you went through, not to mention being a bitch myself…" she rambled, and Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. She really was adorable when she did that.

"It's okay, Caroline, you actually took my mind off it for a while."

"You're welcome, I suppose," she teased. "If you want to talk about it, you know..."

"I know, thank you but I'm all talked out, about that anyway."

"I hear you," she agreed, "So are you going to offer a girl some food? Spraining your ankle uses up a lot of energy."

"Glad to see the normal Caroline is well and truly back, I'm not really much of a chef to be honest."

"Well that's just not good enough," she chided. "How about some popcorn at least?"

"Popcorn?"

"We might as well watch a movie to ride out this storm," she suggested, cocking her left eyebrow cheekily. "Unless of course you have other plans tonight?"

"Hardly," he murmured, holding her gaze. Klaus knew then that he was in danger of losing himself in her blue eyes. What was this woman doing to him? It was only when they heard some noise from upstairs that he broke out of his trance.

"What was that?" She asked curiously, as he jumped up from the couch and moved towards the staircase. "Don't tell me the yeti is actually your house guest."

"Not quite, I won't be long," he replied hurriedly, taking the stairs two at time.

 **Part 3: White Christmas**

 **Vail Colorado; December 24 2015, 9:01pm**

" _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the tree tops glisten_

 _And children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow"_

Caroline had been prisoner on the couch for about twenty minutes now wondering where her host had disappeared. She had found the remote and turned on the stereo, the dulcet tones of Bing Crosby floating around the room.

She'd always liked this song. Most people thought it was a happy Christmas song but it was actually penned for the composer's son who died on Christmas Day in 1928. Maybe it was playing for a reason.

"I'm sorry," he apologized from the top of the stairs. Caroline could make out something bundled preciously in his arms in a pink blanket and she couldn't help but falter at how sweet he looked. "She was restless."

"She?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yes," he confirmed. "This is Grace; she's been having trouble sleeping lately. I doubt the storm is helping matters."

He sat himself on the couch so Caroline could see his daughter in his arms. Her blonde hair was slightly curly and her blue eyes were bright, and if she wasn't mistaken a familiar dimple could be found in her left cheek. Her face was slightly red from the tears and her arms were waving around erratically.

"She's beautiful," she cooed, leaning over to catch a better glimpse.

"She has her moments. I think the worst thing for a parent is not knowing what's wrong with your child. I didn't get a set of instructions after my wife passed away."

"She…" Caroline murmured, unable to help herself.

"During labour, yes," he whispered. Caroline's heart immediately went out to him. To have to bury your wife but also care for your newborn child at the same time must have been heartbreaking. Sure her year had been difficult but nothing compared to his. She could tell from his expression that he didn't want to talk about it though.

"If only they could tell you, I was a nanny years ago, trust me I used to get that every day, and they weren't even my kids."

"Well, surely that makes you an expert on what's wrong with Miss Grace."

"I wouldn't go that far, although, leave her with me and maybe you can make some of that popcorn?"

"Has anyone told you how bossy you are?"

"All the time," she smiled. "Extra butter too, please?"

Klaus shook his head and walked towards the kitchen as Caroline cradled this little angel. She was restless, but it didn't take her long to settle in Caroline's arms. She didn't think she'd ever felt something so wonderful in her whole life. All of the dramas of the past twelve months seemed to melt away at this moment.

"Extra butter and salt," Klaus whispered proudly, placing the bowl in front of her.

"Nice work, looks like Grace has decided to go back to sleep." She placed her into his waiting arms. "She's beautiful, Klaus."

"You're telling me," he agreed, looking at his sleeping daughter. "What am I going to do when she's sixteen and wants to date?"

"Deal with that when it comes, just enjoy her innocence now."

"I suppose I'm pretty lucky."

"Luckiest guy in the world," Caroline smiled knowingly, her stomach fluttering slightly. She wasn't sure what he was doing to her, but for some reason she didn't mind at all.

"Well, just so you know, this guy has no intention of watching any sappy chick flicks," he baulked. "I did save your life after all, so I think that means I get to pick a good action movie."

"You did not save my life," she hissed, trying not to wake little Grace.

"Fine, I just gave you medical treatment, shelter and food."

"A bandage, popcorn and hot cocoa?"

"You wanted popcorn."

"Okay, how about a romantic type action film then? They do exist, believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Mr and Mrs Smith?" His face softened slightly and she knew she had him. "I figured you'd have it given what the entire male population thinks of Angelina Jolie."

"Okay, you got me," he conceded. "I'm going to put this little princess to bed and you've got a date." Caroline didn't want to call him out on the date comment, after all if it was one she wasn't going to complain.

 **Part 4: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

 **Vail, Colorado; 25 December 2015, 7:59am**

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Let your heart be light_

 _From now on your troubles will be out of sight"_

Klaus wriggled around slowly, his eyes fluttering open. The room was dark, besides the flicker from the dying fire. He could smell the remnant smoke fumes but it was the shampoo from her hair that grabbed him initially, a heady mixture of strawberries and vanilla.

He looked up curiously, her blonde waves fanned out against her chest, his arm securely fastened around her waist. How did they end up like this from watching movies? Although to be honest it didn't really bother him at all.

She felt warm and comfortable, her back rubbing up against his chest, something he hadn't felt in over a year. He'd spent so much time avoiding anything resembling affection, and yet this all seemed so effortless.

He tried to pull back his arm without disturbing her but she stirred and Klaus froze, unsure of what to do. They barely knew each other and she might not react so well to their intimate contact.

They'd stayed up late watching movies, talking about anything and everything. It was the most fun he'd had in a long time and he could tell she felt the same way. Caroline liked Italian food, dogs and apparently Kung Fu movies with poorly dubbed voice overs. They'd also talked more about their lives and their hopes for the future, and Klaus felt like he was beginning to get to know her.

"Mmmm, morning," she murmured, her voice full of sleep, turning over to face him, their lips only inches apart. Her blonde hair was tousled, her blue eyes sleepy and her creamy skin like porcelain, and even though it was early morning Klaus didn't think he'd seen anyone looking so beautiful before.

She didn't seem upset by their close contact either, something that filled him with confidence. So instead of moving away, Klaus rested his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently.

"I thought you'd be a grouch first thing in the morning."

"Excuse me?"

"Well after last night's display," he joked.

"I was having a bad day," she scoffed. "Although on second thought it was more like a bad year."

"So, how about now?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"It's definitely improving, thanks to you," she grinned. "I never thought I'd say that yesterday."

"You and me both," he murmured. Klaus closed the gap between them and captured her lips. They were as supple as he'd imagined and as he deepened the kiss she moaned against his mouth, making him want her more, if that was possible. His tongue traveled along her lips teasingly before dipping into her hot mouth. She tasted like a combination of chocolate and popcorn and he couldn't get enough. Klaus could definitely get used to waking up like this every day.

He heard Grace stir from upstairs, and reluctantly pulled away. Placing a sweet kiss on her nose he got up to attend to his fatherly duties. "Sounds like someone is awake."

"Sounds like it, I can't believe she slept through the night given how loud the storm was."

"You slept pretty soundly yourself," he grinned.

"Maybe it was the company."

"Well I'm certainly not complaining."

"You'll be upset to know that I think we're completely snowed in," Klaus said, throwing on his discarded jumper for warmth, and looking out the nearest window. His front lawn and driveway was blanketed in a snowy, winter wonderland.

"Why would I be upset?"

"I seem to recall you doing everything you could to get away from me last night."

"Well that was before you gave me popcorn and hot cocoa."

"Suddenly someone is so easily pleased," he laughed. "If I'd known that I would have offered you it outside."

"Okay, so maybe it was Grace."

"Glad to see my daughter, popcorn and cocoa all rate above me." He said. "Grace I can understand because she's just that cute, but popcorn, really?"

"I suppose you're not too bad yourself."

"Oh really, not too bad hey?" He smirked. "I'll show you not too bad."

"Sounds like the perfect way to endure this perfect storm." She giggled, pulling him towards her, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

 **Part 5: All I Want for Christmas is You**

 **Vail, Colorado: 24 December 2016, 6:09pm**

 _"I don't ask a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own, more than will ever know_

 _Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you"_

"I've never seen a two-year-old open presents that fast before," Klaus laughed, as he picked up the pieces of discarded wrapping around the living room.

"Your daughter, the human tornado," Caroline smiled, as she walked down the stairs from putting Grace to bed after her exhaustive present opening frenzy. "She'll definitely sleep well tonight."

"Something I'm extremely grateful for, love," Klaus murmured, pulling her in his arms greedily, and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. Caroline felt a slight head rush, something he still managed to cause even after a year together.

"Do you have something in mind?" She asked, cocking her right eyebrow suggestively.

"I have many things in mind multiple times," he suggested, nuzzling into her neck and placing kisses along the length of it. Caroline moaned, the feeling of his lips grazing her skin arousing every cell in her body. "But first..."

He pulled away abruptly, his crimson lips that had just been caressing her neck curving into a mischievous smile.

"Tease," she muttered. "You can't just leave me hanging like that, you know how grouchy I get when you withhold sexual favours, Klaus."

"Oh I know all about that," he joked, knowingly. "I didn't think you could get grumpier than the first night I met you, but I was wrong."

"You'll never let me live that one down."

"Oh come on, I told you I thought it was cute," Klaus cooed.

"Except you sounded so patronising saying it," she shot back, unimpressed. "Now what could be more important than you ravishing me senseless?"

"Stop putting explicit images in my head Caroline," he groaned. "I need to focus."

"You know I'm wearing your favourite lacy, red lingerie, right?" She asked deviously. "All you need to do is unwrap me."

"Love, you don't make it easy on a guy," he complained, sending her a wolfish grin. "Just give me five minutes, and then I'll let you have your way with me."

"Okay," she conceded, consulting her watch. "I'm timing you though."

"No pressure or anything," he muttered. "I love you Caroline Forbes. I've loved you since the moment I saw you hobbling through the snow outside this house."

"Well, it's a good thing that I love you too."

"So that's why..." he began bending down on one knee and producing a velvet box. Caroline felt her chest constrict in anticipation. "I want to love you for the rest of our lives."

The impressive diamond housed in the box sparkled in the light as he slowly revealed it. Caroline sent him the happiest grin she could muster after the shock had eventually worn off.

"So will you marry me, sweetheart?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," she promised, as he slipped the white gold band on her finger and stood up. She admired it briefly before throwing herself into his arms excitedly, not expecting the night to take such a turn, not that she was complaining.

"Well, that's a relief," he mumbled into her hair as he squeezed her tightly.

"You thought I'd say no?" She asked curiously, pulling back and regarding him seriously.

"Well after everything you went through, I knew this would be a big step."

"Probably a year ago, yes," she agreed. "But having you and Grace in my life has made me realise just how lucky I am to have had a second chance at love."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Speaking of Grace, what would you think about her being our daughter?"

"You mean.." she whispered, his question slowly resonating.

"She loves you Caroline, probably almost as much as I do," he smiled, leaning over to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. "Her mother was a wonderful person and she'll always know that, but I couldn't think of anyone I would love more to be her role model."

"Yes, I would love that." she nodded, excitedly. "I didn't think anything could top that proposal, but it did."

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Yes it's a very, merry Christmas."

"Now we've settled that, I think it's time to unwrap my present." He grinned, devilishly and unzipped her dress. Caroline watched in awe as it pooled around her ankles, leaving her in only her lingerie and high heels.

"Wow, and I thought Grace was fast at unwrapping. Now I can see where she gets it from."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, love," Klaus promised, picking her up in one movement, and striding towards the stairs, both of them excited for the night ahead.

Looking back on it they would always be thankful to Mother Nature for bringing two lonely hearts together on Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

**An offer to fuck somehow turned into us eating girl scout cookies and watching reruns of friends on my living room floor and honestly this is the best sleepover I've ever had do you wanna do this again sometime. Klaroline au**

Thanks for the great prompt Anon, how did you know I love _Friends_! Girl Scout Cookies not so familiar with but I did some research and now I'm hungry. This is actually my first ever prompt (squeals excitedly) and I would gladly welcome others if I can do them. It turned out a little longer than expected but I hope you like it!

 **Cookies Are a Sometimes Food**

"Caroline, you could at least pretend you're having a good time," Katherine drawled.

"But I'm not, so why would I do that," she snapped back.

The girls were seated at Angel's Share, a hidden speakeasy in the East Village, sipping on cocktails and sharing a plate of delicious Japanese delicacies. Caroline had expressed a craving for sashimi and somehow she'd ended up here, poured into a fitted black dress that Kat had insisted she wear. Apparently her usual uniform of sweats coupled with messy bed hair was unacceptable.

"Tyler is an ass and it sucks that you broke up, but think about how great it's going to be as a single girl in the City."

"I have seen Sex and the City before and looks can be deceiving," she growled. "I mean they were all apparently happily single but all they did was sit around and bitch about men."

"I think all that post break-up television exposure has only added to your cynicism. You need to move on, and what better way than enjoying an evening with some adult company."

"Yes, as a third wheel with your latest boyfriend," she snorted, unappreciatively. Kat had only chosen to inform her of his attendance in the cab on the way over, so she wasn't able to back out.

"Well, you see it's not exactly going to be just the three of us."

"What have you done Kat?"

"He may have, uh, kind of suggested that his brother was at a loose end tonight and…"

"It's bad enough you managed to drag me out tonight, but on a blind date," she shrieked. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's not a blind date," she shot back, defensively.

"Well if it walks like a duck, and it quacks like a duck, it generally is…"

"A duck." A distinctly English voice said approaching them at the bar. She swiveled around on autopilot and found herself faced with an extremely good looking piece of eye candy. His dark blonde hair curled over his ears, his blue eyes searching hers and those sinful crimson lips curved into a wicked smile. His black Henley fitted tightly across his broad chest, a few necklaces peeking out from underneath.

"Excuse the interruption ladies. Evening, Katherine." His brunette companion said, leaning down to give her a lingering kiss on the cheek. So this was the famous Elijah Mikaeslon? Her friend wasn't lying when she said he was tall, dark and handsome. He also filled out his suit extremely well. "This is my brother Niklaus."

She looked over at him again, an involuntarily shiver running through her body. He definitely was gorgeous but he looked like trouble, and trouble was something she really didn't need right now.

"It's Klaus actually, only my stuffy older brother likes to call me that," he quipped, earning a dirty look from Elijah. "And you are?" She gulped nervously as he instinctively moved nearer. His close proximity, not to mention the intoxicating scent of his spicy aftershave making her dizzy.

"Caroline," she replied, finally finding her voice.

"Caroline," he repeated, she couldn't believe how sexy it sounded rolling off his tongue. She found herself lost in his eyes not quite sure how to escape his penetrating gaze.

"How about some drinks?" Elijah suggested, breaking the silence.

"Yes, and keep them coming," Caroline mumbled under her breath, thinking alcohol was the only way to handle the lust coursing through her body.

 **3 hours later….**

"Now that is impressive," Caroline murmured, inspecting the white napkin in front of her. Klaus had drawn a quick sketch of her, and she had to admit the likeness was remarkable. "Is this your big move?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, his face frowning in confusion.

"You know your move to get girls to sleep with you," she said, matter-of-factly.

One cocktail had turned into a few and they were entertaining themselves in a nearby booth. Katherine and Elijah, who had been extremely sickening, had since left. Katherine, being the dutiful friend she was, had offered to give Caroline a lift but she chose to stay with Klaus. She figured that Katherine only allowed it because he was related to Elijah.

They had struck up quite the rapport in a short time. She wasn't sure whether he actually had natural charm or she was imagining he had it because she was a little tipsy.

"I don't have a move," he replied and she could tell by his expression that he was horrified she'd asked.

"Well, you must have a favourite line then, at least."

"No, I don't have a line or a move, because I don't need one."

"And why is that?"

"Have you seen this face?" Of course she'd seen that face, she'd been doing everything she could not to kiss those adorable dimples that had been hypnotizing her all night.

"Oh p-uh-lease," she shot back. "I think that qualifies as a line. Either that or it just confirms your complete and utter arrogance."

"Yet, here you are still talking to me; I must be doing something right."

"I blame the alcohol."

"Way to hurt a guy's feelings, love."

"I have a name you know."

"You're very hostile, has anyone ever told you that, love?"

"It's Caroline, and I'm not hostile."

"Well I beg to differ, Caroline," he smiled, finally using her full name. "So, what did he do?"

"Why do you assume it's a he."

"Oh sorry, love." He chuckled. "What did she do?"

"I didn't mean that," she spluttered, feeling a blush cross her cheeks.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed," he admitted. "Those threesome images are going to be hard to remove now."

"You are such a typical guy," she scoffed.

"How do you know I don't hide my real modest self behind a whole lot of bluster?"

"Because generally when you admit that, it means it isn't true," she argued. "I'm so sick of guys saying one thing then doing another."

"So what did he do?"

"I'd rather not revisit my break-up. In fact I just want to take my mind of the whole sordid mess that was my relationship."

"How can I help? I'm very good at distracting people."

"Oh really?" She asked, licking her lips slowly. Maybe a one-night stand was exactly what she needed to get Tyler out of her system, once and for all. Plus, it didn't hurt that Klaus was an extremely attractive option. "How about we get out of here, and you make me forget all about him."

Klaus, who had been taking a sip of his drink almost choked, obviously shocked by her impromptu proposition. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked in such a surprised state.

"I didn't mean that sort of distraction," he murmured. She could sense he was faltering slightly. Maybe the bluster he talked about was starting to unravel. She shook her head, determined not to think about him in any other way but sexually.

"Well, if you don't want me," she pouted, using her best puppy dog eyes for extra affect.

"I didn't say that, love," he replied, sending her a wolfish grin.

"Well then, let's get out of here," she grinned grabbing his hand and trying to ignore the tingling it created against her skin. "Your place or mine?"

 **30 minutes later…**

This wasn't exactly a new situation to Klaus, he'd had more than his fair share of one-night stands. But sitting in the back of the taxi with the gorgeous blonde he'd just met made him feel something foreign. Was it nerves? Surely not. He was Klaus Mikaelson after all, he didn't do nervous.

There was no denying she was beautiful, with her blonde waves cascading down her back, that creamy skin and those expressive blue eyes. There was something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Feeling her bare leg accidentally rub against his was enough to arouse him. Thoughts of their ensuing activities was only adding to the pressure he was feeling in his pants. He looked over at her, just as she did the same and he couldn't miss the apprehension in her eyes.

"Caroline..."

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered longingly, her leg now possessively looped over his. He could swear he heard the cab driver snicker before she closed the distance. Her pink lips too tempting to deny any longer. They were as supple as he imagined, and as his ran his tongue teasingly along them she moaned against his mouth. She tasted like a heady mix of strawberries and vodka and Klaus knew he was well and truly hooked.

"Uh hum, lovebirds," the cab driver interrupted, causing them to spring apart, albeit reluctantly. "There's only so much public affection I can take, well that and we're here." They looked at each other briefly before paying and climbing out of the cab. An uneasy silence enveloped them again as they rode the elevator to his apartment.

"Caroline," he murmured. She looked at him, biting her lip nervously, Klaus didn't think anyone could look as cute as she did now. They held each other's gaze and before Klaus knew it he'd scooped her into his arms and was attacking her lips hungrily.

They were deeply immersed in each other, not realising they'd reached their level until the elevator dinged. They rushed down the hall hurriedly, Klaus pushing her up against his door, one hand lingering on her waist and the other fumbling with the lock, as he continued his assault on her mouth.

Once the door opened they stumbled inside, his Henley coming off at a rapid pace, as his hand lingered on her zipper. For some reason though he couldn't bring himself to pull it down further. He pulled away abruptly, noticing the shocked look on her face.

"Caroline…"

"Yes," she reiterated. "You know my name, very impressive."

"We can't do this."

"Oh I get it; you don't want me."

"That's not what I was saying, it's just…"

"How embarrassing," she muttered. "This week just keeps getting better." He noticed the tears gathering in her eyes and immediately felt bad. This wasn't how he saw things going in his head.

"I didn't mean it like that," he implored. "Please, don't cry."

"I'm just going to go," she bit out, the water now rolling down her cheeks.

"You can't leave like this," he replied. "I won't let you. What can I do to make it better?"

"Do you really need to ask that," she drawled, sending him a knowing glance. "Although sugar is usually the second best option, cookies especially."

"Well that's something I could help you with, love," he grinned. "I happen to have a few options." He walked into the kitchen, rifling through his cupboards and producing a few boxes.

"What would you prefer; Thin Mints, Peanut Butter Sandwich, Savannah Smiles or Toffee-tastic?"

"You have Girl Scout cookies?" She asked incredulously, swiping away at her stray tears. "Now this I wasn't expecting."

"They taste good," he argued. "But just remember cookies are a sometimes food."

"Did you just quote Cookie Monster?"

"It's a very important public announcement, Caroline."

"Says the guy with four boxes of cookies in his kitchen," she chuckled.

"I admit it, the little seven-year-old selling them was far too cute to refuse."

"You were so played," she joked, reaching out for the Peanut Butter Sandwich cookies. He really should have known they'd be her favourite. "All they have to do is smile sweetly and they've got you."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about." He said, sitting next to her on the couch and opening the packet of Thin Mints.

"You're talking about the Girl Scout who sold the most cookies in 1997, they still talk about my record today I'll have you know."

"Impressive," he grinned, taking a bite from his cookie. He didn't expect his night to turn out like this but for some reason he wasn't unhappy about it. "Maybe you need to go into sales."

"I'm not as cute as I was when I was eight," she shot back.

"I beg to differ, love," he smirked.

"That episode of friends always reminded me of when I was little," she reminisced. "When Ross accidentally injured the little girl selling cookies so he bought a huge amount of boxes to try and get her to space camp."

"Friends?"

"Are you serious?"

"I've never seen it, nor do I know who this Ross character is," he replied.

"Where have you been?" She uttered in disbelief. "Mars?"

"England."

"That's no excuse, Friends is universal." She shot back busying herself with his remote control. "Here we go. It must be your lucky day because they are having a Friends marathon tonight."

"And let me guess, you're going to make me watch it?"

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"No, actually I don't, love." He smiled. "Let me just turn out the lights."

Kaus walked towards the nearby cabinet spying the ten seasons of Friends that were housed there, before closing the door. She didn't need to know it was one of his favourite shows, Klaus figured she needed the distraction and he was more than willing to provide it.

"Now, that is Ross," she said finding the right channel and pointing towards the familiar, neurotic brunette.

"Could he wear any more hair product?"

"It was the nineties, I suppose."

"The nineties have a lot to answer for," he murmured, switching off the lights and looking forward to the night ahead, even if it was just to sit next to the blonde who'd caught his attention in the best possible way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Can You write a human Klaroline drabble based off the song "I Know What You Did Last Summer" by Shawn Mendes and Camile Cabello?**

 **Thank you for this amazing song and prompt anon, I'd never heard it but it's a great song. This was tough, I'll be honest. It might not be exactly what you imagined (anti-Stefan I admit) but I hope as a KC fan you'll like it anyway…**

 **I Know What You Did Last Summer**

 _He knows dirty secrets that I keep_

 _Does he know it's killin' me?_

 _He knows, he knows_

 _Does he know, another's hands have touched my skin?_

 _I won't tell him where I've been_

"Stefan," she murmured, walking into his house uncertainly. He seemed unmoved in front of the fire before he eventually responded, his voice low and his brown eyes boring into hers.

"So, after all this time you finally decide to grace me with your presence," he said, taking a slow sip from his scotch. "Where have you been all summer, Caroline?"

"I told you I needed some time away from all the drama," she began. "You can't hold that against me."

"I thought you supposedly loved me," he bit out.

"I do, I did," she stuttered, noticing him grimace at her use of the past tense.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it,"

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _And she's slipping away_

 _I'm slipping away…_

 _Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_

 _The pictures on her phone_

 _And she's not coming home_

 _Coming home, coming home_

"I never meant for it to happen this way," she murmured. "I just…"

"You just went to New Orleans and found the predictable person to screw," he growled. "Just be honest."

"It wasn't like that," she shot back.

"So tell me how it was," he argued, throwing his scotch glass towards the fire, Caroline winced as it shattered into hundreds of pieces on its impact on the mantle.

"It felt like home."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "It was always him, admit it."

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Just lie to me, there is no other_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

"Okay, I admit it. I'm sorry but he did help me through some things."

"Sure he did Caroline," Stefan spat. "He always wanted you and even though you try to deny it you've always wanted him."

"It wasn't like that," she implored.

"You always thought he was horrible, so what changed your mind?"

"He asked if I was okay," she murmured.

"He did what?"

"Something you never did Stefan, even after all the time we'd been together," she stuttered. "He wanted to know how I was."

"It was all an act, obviously," he joked. "He has no idea how to show any compassion, history certainly shows us that."

"I'm not so sure," she whispered.

"Oh, so now you're falling for his pathetic tricks."

"All I know is that he cares about me, something that hasn't happened for a very long time," she replied. "He makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world."

 _When she looks me in the eyes_

 _They don't seem as bright_

 _No more, no more, I know_

 _Then she loved me at one time_

 _Would I promise her that night_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

"So you screwed him, really classy Caroline."

"I didn't screw him," she growled. "Yes, we were intimate, but I would never do that to you."

"Gee thanks," he groaned. "So nice of you."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, but maybe it's a sign that we both need to move on with our lives?"

"Oh to Klaus Mikaleson you mean?" He asked, incredulously, finally using his name. "Wow, you've really lowered your standards."

"I haven't lowered anything, Stef." she murmured, refusing to entertain his comments.

"Don't call me that, you have no right to anymore."

"This is just something I need to do."

"Well, good luck with that."

"I really am sorry things turned out this way."

"I think it's a little late for that." Stefan stalked upstairs and Caroline felt the tears gather in her eyes. She really shouldn't have expected it to go any better than that.

What she'd failed to mention was that Klaus hadn't declared his undying love to her in all their time together in New Orleans. Not that she expected it from Klaus, but he had her heart and even if he didn't feel the same she couldn't lead anyone else on, especially Stefan. She never meant to hurt him after all.

Caroline walked aimlessly through the main street of her hometown silently berating herself for her stupidity. Klaus Mikaelson would never love her, why did she think after everything that he had actual feelings for her. Yes, he'd made some promises, but that didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things.

They'd been so intimate and she couldn't deny the lingering kisses he'd trailed down her cheek or the promises of showing her the world one day that he'd murmured in her ear. Klaus had stopped short of going any further but the look in his blue eyes had made Caroline believe there was more to his declarations than she expected.

"You shouldn't be walking by yourself." She looked up, the English accent causing her stomach to flutter.

"Why not?"

"I would hate something to happen to you," he implored, finally stepping into the light. His blonde curls and those blue eyes and crimson lips making her temporarily unsteady on her feet.

"Well, I'm fine."

"Enough with the fake bluster sweetheart," he teased. "I can read you, you know."

"So if you can read me, what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking what a waste of time it is walking around this desolate town when you could be with me in New Orleans."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Someone has a high opinion of themselves."

"No, I just know how much you enjoy my witty banter," he shot back. "And I can't bear being apart from you because I'm in love with you."

"You are?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because you never said."

"It was only because I thought you loved someone else and I never had a chance," he murmured, pulling her closer and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"It was only ever you," she murmured.

"That's all I ever needed to hear. How about we get out of here, love."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	19. Chapter 19

**NikMik here, if you're still taking prompts, can I request human Klaroline with teenage kids?**

 **Awww if it isn't one of my favourite reviewers! I was so excited to see your name. Even if I wasn't doing prompts I'd do one for you anyway : ) Hope you like what I've done here, it's a fantastic prompt by the way. I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **In My Daughter's Eyes:**

"Klaus," she murmured, placing lingering kisses along the length of his bare chest, willing him to wake. "Klaus."

"Mmmm, go away," he muttered, his voice thick with sleep. "I'm asleep."

"Charming," she shot back, hitting him on the chest with a pillow for extra effect. His eyes flew open immediately and she knew she'd made her point.

"Ouch, Caroline," he whined, childishly. "What did you do that for?"

"That didn't hurt you big baby. You're just lucky I didn't dump a bucket of cold water over you," she growled. "That's the least you deserve after telling your wife, of twenty-one years I might add, to go away."

"I was half asleep, I thought you were one of the children pestering me for more money," he argued. "Trust me that tactic has worked in the past."

"Have I mentioned what an amazing role model you are to our kids?"

"No, but you're more than welcome, sweetheart," he grinned, his dimples only accentuated. Caroline hated when he did that because Klaus knew she couldn't resist those.

Some relationships might stagnate after twenty-one years, but not theirs. Having three children had done nothing to dampen, not only their love and abiding affection for one another, but their sex life was still extremely healthy.

"What did you want, love of my life and most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Now you're suddenly complimentary," she joked. "I actually just wanted your body."

"You make me feel so used," he quipped, propping his head up with his elbow. His hair was rumpled from sleep and his crimson lips curved into a knowing smile, only making her more aroused, if that was possible.

"Yes, because that's how it seems," she drawled. "Enough of the mindless chatter, get over here and kiss me already."

"How romantic."

"Yes, well when you have three teenage kids who will be bursting through that door any minute, you can't muck around Klaus."

"Why didn't you say something sooner, love" he murmured, closing the distance and pouncing on her, attacking her lips hungrily while his hands roamed across her chest encased in a fitted white singlet. She moaned against his lips thinking there was nothing better than making love to her gorgeous husband, especially first thing in the morning.

"Dad!" A voice yelled from outside the bedroom door. They sprang apart like startled animals, not wanting to get caught in the act by their teenage daughter of all people.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Klaus groaned, rolling over. Caroline felt immediately cold without his body rubbing enticingly against hers.

"Dad," she reiterated, throwing open the door dramatically.

"Yes, Sophie Grace Mikaelson, what can I do for you on this fine Thursday morning?" He quipped, regarding his youngest daughter. Klaus knew how much she hated when he used her full name, so he did it anyway.

"Yuck, seriously you need to put some clothes on, dad," she groaned, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "How embarrassing. At least Talia's dad wears clothing."

"Probably because he doesn't have the fine physique your father has," he muttered, earning a playful slap from his wife. "No need to worry sweetheart, I'm wearing shorts."

"Thank god for that."

"Now that's settled, what can I do for you?"

"I need money," she began, before he cut her off prematurely.

"And it begins," he sighed, for Caroline's benefit. "Although I think this is a record for the earliest time money has been requested in a day."

"What do you need money for Soph?" Caroline asked looking at their thirteen-year-old. Her golden waves hanging at her sides and those clear blue eyes gazing at her seriously. "I remember giving you some money the other day when you went to the mall with your friends."

"Mum, things are far more expensive than they were in your day," she argued, her frustration obvious.

"My day?" She inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling old. "Sophie, if you're trying to get money from me I think you need to change your strategy." Caroline drawled.

"Daddy, please?" She pleaded, sending him her best puppy dog eyes. Caroline watched in amusement at their exchange.

Klaus always had a soft spot for their youngest daughter. It probably had something to do with the fact she was the spitting image of her mother, and had an amazing ability to get her own way with him, just like Caroline did.

"Oh, so now I'm daddy," he chuckled, and Caroline could already see him caving. Men were so easy to manipulate. "You didn't answer your mum's question though, what's it for?"

"I just have to see Justin Bieber in concert, all my friends are going. I'll die if I can't go," she moaned, throwing herself onto the bed. She may have also developed her mother's flair for the dramatic, not that Caroline would admit that.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll die Sophie," he said, sarcastically. "Why can't you like someone more wholesome than that Bieber kid, you know like those British boys from One Direction."

"Not entirely wholesome," Caroline replied. "Have you seen their extensive tattoo collection?"

"Talia's mum is taking us and I promise I'll do extra chores around the house," she pleaded, those puppy dog eyes returning with full force. "Please, daddy?"

"Okay honey," he conceded, as Caroline had predicted he would. It had only taken her two pleases and about a minute to convince him, she was getting better. "But remember tattoos are a bad, bad thing."

"You have tattoos dad," she said, gesturing to his bare chest. "They can't be that bad if you have them."

"I was young and stupid," he spluttered, looking to Caroline for assistance. "Promise me you'll never get one, ever."

"I think you'll have more trouble on that front with Kate, not me." She replied, knowingly.

"Over my dead body," he growled. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No dad," she sighed. "Not yet anyway. Can we have some of your chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, please?"

"Anything for you, baby," he smiled, leaning across and placing a kiss on her head. Caroline watched on thinking how easy he was to play, but she wouldn't have it any other way. "I'll do you a favour and put on a top, then be right down."

"Thanks daddy," she smiled, bouncing out of the room triumphantly.

"You are so whipped," Caroline laughed, watching the goofy smile on his face with avid interest.

"I am not."

"That display right there was the perfect example."

"We've discussed this Caroline, I'm good cop and you're bad cop," he explained. "It works well this way."

"Only because you get to be Mr Nice Guy," she muttered.

"I'm more than happy to make it up to you, love," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and pulling her closer. His mouth found hers, his tongue running teasingly along her supple lips. Maybe Klaus wasn't the only one being played, Caroline decided to blame it on the residual lust coursing through her body.

"Dad!" They broke apart again, albeit reluctantly.

"Duty calls," he grinned, pulling her in one last time and placing a lingering kiss on her temple. "Later tonight, however, has your name written all over it."

"It better have, not sure how long I can keep my hands off you."

"Yes, I have that effect on everyone," he joked, climbing out of bed, subsequently ducking to avoid the pillow she threw in his direction.

xxxxx

"Okay, pancakes are ready," Klaus announced, placing them in the middle of the table to a very hungry Sophie. She didn't hold back piling her plate up excitedly. "Miranda, do you want some pancakes?"

His eldest daughter was at the table, her attention focused solely on her cell phone. With her dark blonde curls and stormy blue eyes, she was the epitome of her father. Her cherry coloured lips were also a dead giveaway that she was his daughter.

Slightly more introverted than her sisters, seventeen-year-old Miranda was thoughtful and extremely intelligent, with a love of history just like her father. She was on the verge of being accepted to Oxford where he went to university and Klaus couldn't help but feel extremely proud.

He was also equally upset at the prospect because he didn't want to see her leave the family nest, especially somewhere so far away from him.

"I'm not hungry," she sighed, picking at the pancakes on her plate distractedly.

"That's not like you," he observed. "You've always loved my pancakes."

"I'm having boy trouble," she groaned.

"You're right about that Miranda," he said. "Boys are nothing but trouble, best you stay away. As far away as possible."

"But it's Nick Hansen," she murmured. "He's like the cutest guy in our class."

"You never can trust the cute ones," he muttered, thinking back to his childhood and the string of broken hearts he left in his wake.

"He told me he liked me, but apparently he said the same thing to Mandy Simpson."

"Do you want me to have a word with this boy?" Klaus asked, his protective, fatherly instincts kicking into full force.

"What are you threatening to do now?" Caroline yawned as she walked into the kitchen, helping herself to a generous serving of pancakes.

"It seems like this boy needs to be taught a lesson," he baulked. "Anyone can see that you are the most beautiful girl in your class, not that I'm biased or anything."

"No, not at all," Caroline laughed. "Honey, if he doesn't appreciate you for the smart, beautiful and caring person you are, then he's not worth it."

"Well said," Klaus acknowledged. "Although I think he needs a strong talking to as well."

"Please don't embarrass me, dad," Miranda pleaded.

"Why does that line sound so familiar?"

"Because I used it yesterday," Sophie piped up, taking a break from stuffing pancakes in her mouth.

"And I used it the day before that," Kate contributed, joining them at the kitchen table.

Their fifteen-year-old didn't look like either of her parents, although the light brown hair, big, brown eyes and cheeky grin were very Kol Mikaelson. His brother had, of course, been excited that his niece took after him. Klaus, on the other hand, knew that it could only mean trouble.

"What is that?" Klaus exclaimed, gesturing towards her attire.

"This is what we like to call a dress in fashion circles," she replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "You need to get with the program, dad."

"I don't need to get with any program. That is a belt, not a dress," he stuttered. "You are not wearing that to school, young lady."

"Please daddy," she begged, her brown eyes boring into his earnestly. "Samantha James is going to be wearing her best Marc Jacobs dress today."

"Well good on Samantha James," he muttered. "You are beautiful as you are, there's no need to wear half a dress to prove that."

"Mum?" Kate asked. Caroline inwardly laughed thinking she must have been desperate to ask her opinion. "You have amazing fashion sense, surely you understand."

"I understand fashion but that is not suitable for school, or anything else for that matter," she said, sternly. "You're going to have to change."

"Fine," she growled, stomping out of the room.

"Bad cop strikes again," Caroline murmured.

"I can't help it," he hissed. "When it comes to all my favourite girls I have a weak spot, you included."

"I love you too," she grinned, placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Ew, do you two really need to do that here?" Miranda and Sophie cried hysterically.

"Kids," Caroline murmured. She'd never imagined things to turn out this way, but she couldn't have been happier. Although tonight couldn't come soon enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi OMG you're taking prompts : ) "We're assigned to this mission in which we have to pretend to be a married couple, but I'm actually really in love with you."**

 **Thank you! I could never say no to you Cassie, like ever! Awesome prompt and I hope you enjoy it…It sort of took on a life of its own and is longer than expected (story of my life).**

 **Till Death Do Us Part:**

 **Sedona, Arizona**

"He just doesn't understand me, Alehzon," Caroline murmured, looking deeply into his eyes. "I've invested so much in this relationship and Klaus hasn't said he loves me in years."

"Is this true, Klaus?" He asked softly.

"I have a busy career, and excuse me if I work long hours," he muttered. "A career that pays all your bills, I might add. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"You see what I have to deal with everyday," she sobbed, leaning across the table to help herself to a tissue, making sure she flashed extra cleavage for their therapist's benefit.

"And you see what I have to deal with every day," Klaus shot back, sending her a dirty look.

"Okay, I can see we have a lot of work ahead of us," he soothed. "How about we take a break and reconvene in a few hours. I've organized a couple's massage for you in the mean time."

"A couple's massage?" Caroline asked, the words spilling out before she had a chance to stop them. The thought of being semi naked in front of him making her tingle in all the right places unfortunately, not that she admit it to him of course.

"Yes, sometimes we are so focused on our emotional difficulties that we forget about our physical well being. A massage is a great way to work through some of those physical kinks, and in turn improve your minds."

"Sounds okay to me," Klaus replied shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, but she could see his eyes darken at the prospect.

"Thank you, Alehzon," Caroline murmured, wiping away some stray tears with the tissue. "It means so much that you're here to help us with our marriage."

"It's what I do Caroline, but more importantly it's my pleasure," he smiled, placing his hands in hers and giving them an affectionate squeeze.

"I'll bet it's his damn pleasure," Klaus hissed as they walked out of the room and into the open air.

Originally from Florida, Caroline had never been to Sedona before, and realised just what she was missing. The landscape was so beautiful and untouched, the surrounding rocks a rich shade of red, contrasting with the green from the few trees that were dotted around them.

"I might need to go and wash my hands," she winced, hoping she hadn't caught any germs in the process.

"I'm surprised he could look you in the eye given how much time he spent perusing your chest. I mean, could you wear anything lower cut?"

"Well there is this dress I have…"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"This is all part of the plan Mr grouchy pants, and you know it. We don't have a lot of time and we need to capitalize on every creepy moment with this guy."

"Tell me about it," he groaned. "So what was with that fake crying?"

"I may have studied some drama in my time, and I'll have you know it wasn't fake, that was real water."

"I'll bet drama was your best subject."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean drama seems to be your thing," he teased. "I've never seen anyone relish in posing undercover as much as you."

She'd been working undercover for the Phoenix Police Department for a year now and never found a case too difficult, until a certain arrogant ass had waltzed through the door.

Yes, like many of her female colleagues had noted, he was gorgeous with those sexy crimson lips and that dark blonde hair that curled over his ears, not to mention his soothing English accent. His personality however, hadn't lived up to all that hype. He was rude, cocky and a smart ass, amongst other things.

She'd heard stories in the locker room that his parents were extremely wealthy and his trust fund was so excessive he'd never have to work a day in his life. If it was true, Caroline wondered why someone that rich would bother working, especially in the police force with its hard work and erratic hours.

Their Station Captain, Alaric Saltzman had decided, for whatever ungodly reason, they had to work together on this latest case. Alexander Deveraux, other wise known in the spiritual world as Alehzon, had been a well-known felon in Phoenix with an extensive rap sheet. He'd spent time in and out of jail for petty crimes, including shoplifting, arson and firearms possession, but was released five years earlier.

As part of his parole conditions, Alexander was kept under strict surveillance, until that period had ended and they hoped they'd heard the last of him. Until the station had received some unexpected intel from an informant about a scam involving millions of dollars.

Word was that Alexander was posing as a new age healer, specializing in marital rejuvenation and repair. He had moved to Sedona under his new name and started a married couple's retreat for some of the wealthiest people in the state.

The con didn't end with a fake name and career though, Alexander had managed to scam substantial sums of money, especially out of gullible wives fooled by his charm. Unfortunately, a long-term investigation was out of the question because the informant had also told them he was planning on fleeing the country with his amassed wealth in just over a month.

Not wanting to take any risks, and given time was running out, Alaric has insisted on an undercover operation to take him down before he could leave the country.

Caroline had worked undercover before so she wasn't concerned. The problem was it involved them posing as a married couple to infiltrate the enemy camp. She could still remember how outraged she was when Alaric suggested it.

 _"If our information is correct, Deveraux is set to flee the states in a month." Alaric explained to the small group of officers. "That's why we need to act fast. The problem is our informant is refusing to give an official statement, which means we need to get information another way."_

 _"So what's the plan, boss?" Caroline asked._

 _"The plan is for you to infiltrate his inner circle. A long term stakeout would be preferable and have a higher chance of success but we don't have that luxury."_

 _"What do you need me to do?" Caroline asked, just as Klaus did the same thing. She'd been trying to pretend he wasn't in the room but now he was front and centre in her mind. She looked over questioningly, trying not get lost in his blue eyes which were only accentuated by his blue shirt._

 _"You two are going to get married."_

 _"We're going to do what?" She shrieked._

 _"I don't mean legally; you just need to pose as a married couple."_

 _"I think even that's a stretch for blondie here," Klaus quipped, his eyes firmly trained on her. Caroline had to ignore the shiver reverberating through her body. Why did his lips have to be so, red?_

 _"Excuse me?" She asked. "I can do anything, last time I checked you were the new one around here."_

 _"With three more years of experience, sweetheart," he shot back._

 _"Well, you already argue like a married couple," Alaric interrupted. "This is going to be perfect."_

 _"How do you figure that?" Caroline asked._

 _"Well, what better place for an arguing couple than a marriage retreat."_

 _"A marriage retreat?" They both asked._

 _"Oh, you even have that cute couple tendency of saying things in unison, next thing you know you'll be finishing each other's sentences," Alaric joked. "What better way to get to know him than letting him counsel you on your failing marriage?"_

 _"So you think he'll tell us about his plans over trust exercises, group counselling sessions and singing kumbaya around the fire?" Klaus asked incredulously._

 _"Oh ye of little faith, anyway kumbaya is more of a camping activity, Klaus," Alaric said for his benefit. "He's also got a soft spot for pretty blondes with big bank accounts."_

 _"This calls for some flirting and extremely fitted clothing." Caroline murmured, choosing to block out their mindless chatter._

 _"See, your wifey here gets it," Alaric joked earning a dirty look from his employees. Fast forward a week and they found themselves in the picturesque town of Sedona at Soul Quest Retreat._

 _The one thing Caroline was thankful for was they were pretending to be an unhappy couple so public displays of affection weren't necessary. Even with all her acting experience, she couldn't trust herself with Klaus._

"Just in time for your massage, will you follow me?" One of the employees asked, cornering them on the terrace. Caroline was hoping she could get out of this massage, but it looked like no such luck.

It was bad enough having to share a room with him, Caroline had of course insisted he sleep on the floor which he'd begrudgingly agreed. Although it didn't help that he slept semi naked, his muscular arms on show in his fitted grey singlet. She, on the other hand, had chosen to wear as many clothes as possible, even if she was stifling under the covers.

Another thing she hadn't counted on was how gorgeous he looked, even first thing in the morning with his hair rumpled, his sexy stubble and his blue eyes full of sleep. She'd just to have to keep her eyes downward, that was the only way.

After stripping down and wrapping the fluffy white towel around her, Caroline emerged from the change room. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment Klaus walked in with his towel lazily hanging on his hips and his bare chest on full show. She was aroused enough when he was in a singlet, now she was a goner.

She cleared her throat nervously, noting his amused expression as his eyes raked over her curves appreciatively.

"Let's get this over and done with," she muttered, finally tearing away her gaze and walking towards the treatment room, trying to ignore the burning sensation between her legs.

Whoever said a massage was a relaxing experience had obviously never had one with Klaus Mikaelson. She stuck to her plan, keeping her gaze downwards on the massage bed. Although she couldn't help but imagine that he was the one running his hands slowly along her back. The burning feeling between her legs threatening to explode into something much more pleasurable.

It didn't help that she'd heard Klaus moan a few times and it had done nothing to dampen her arousal. Just knowing he was partially naked on the neighbouring bed was enough to evoke explicit images in her head.

"You're finished," the lady murmured before walking out of the room, leaving just her and Klaus, alone and partially naked. Caroline attempted to move but the relaxing feeling she'd created was making that difficult.

Caroline knew she needed to focus on the job at hand. She was a professional, after all. They didn't have much time to crack this case and she knew it would take a bold gesture. One that she was willing to do, for both the case and her sanity.

"I'm going to speak to Alexander alone," she said, looking over towards him for the first time.

"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked, his voice muffled from the towel beneath him.

"We need to get this guy and fast," she replied. "I'm going to put on my most fitted dress and work my magic."

"Your most fitted dress?" He baulked, his head shooting up immediately, his gaze meeting hers.

"It's our best option right now."

"I think we need to work together, if you go to him this soon he'll suspect we're up to something."

"I'm willing to take that chance," she replied confidently, even if she didn't feel it.

xxxxxxxx

"Caroline," Alexander murmured, his eyes not even bothering to hide his lust. She'd poured herself into the most fitted red dress she owned which left little to the imagination.

"I know we said one o'clock but I wanted to come and see you on my own, if that's okay?"

"Oh really, why's that?"

"I just wanted to reiterate how grateful I am to you for helping us through this difficult time," she purred taking a seat and crossing her legs slowly, much to the enjoyment of their therapist.

"Anything to help you," he grinned, his eyes lingering on her legs for much longer than necessary.

"I'm willing to do everything it takes to make this marriage work," she promised, leaning forward to showcase her assets for his benefit. She noticed him gulp, realising she might have had him, well she hoped anyway.

"That is admirable, Caroline," he smirked, finally tearing his gaze from her ample cleavage. "I don't want you to give up hope, nothing is over until you say it is."

"So, what can I do?" She asked helplessly, fluttering her eyelashes at him shamelessly.

"Well, the therapy helps but we have a few other packages that might increase you chance of success."

"I'm will try anything, Alehzon," she whispered, emphasizing his name for extra effect.

"It's going to cost a little more."

"Trust me, money is no object," she shot back, never losing eye contact.

"Sorry I'm late," Klaus interrupted, looking between the two wearily and taking a seat next to his 'wife'.

"I didn't expect you so soon," she stuttered, trying not to lose her patience. This was all part of their plan and he was doing his best to ruin it.

"I was restless, and looking forward to this session," he implored. Alexander cleared his throat, removing his gaze from Caroline for the first time and going into professional mode. "I've even signed us up for a couple's trek this afternoon, I'm that willing to make things work."

"Uh, okay, so why don't we pick up where we left off, then," Alexander began awkwardly, Caroline doing all she could not to strangle Klaus.

xxxxx

"I think the point of a couple's trek is that we talk about things," Klaus said, as they walked up a steep hill, taking in the impressive scenery.

"Oh really, you want to talk about things now," she shot back, turning around quickly and making him momentarily lose his balance. "How about sabotaging my conversation with Alexander, let's start with that."

"I was worried."

"You were worried," she baulked. "About what, Mikaelson?"

"He's not to be trusted, I just thought I could lend a helping hand."

"I have been doing this a long time, I do not need to be wrapped in cotton wool," she growled. "I was actually making headway with him and you had to go and interrupt."

"Who knows what this guy is capable of, Caroline," he spluttered.

"I'm not naïve Klaus," she sneered. "I know what this takes, unlike a trust fund baby, this job means something to me and it's not all fun and games."

"Excuse me? Oh really? I'm a trust fund baby," he scowled. "I'd be interested to know where you got such reliable information from."

"It's from other sources…" she replied feebly, knowing that she didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Oh, so now you can't name these reliable sources, funny that. You know what Caroline I don't have time for these pathetic arguments, especially given you don't know what you're talking about."

"I do know," she hissed.

"It's a bit late for that, you know I thought you were different, Caroline. Just forget it." Before she could reply, Caroline felt her footing loosen on the rough surface and she fell scarily close to the edge of some rocks.

Within an instant he'd grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her to safety, his eyes never leaving hers. If she was being honest it was the safest she'd ever felt in her life. As he pulled he up they held each other's gaze, the chemistry between them only igniting once again.

"You saved me," she replied her breath shaky, after her feet had hit solid ground.

"I think that's an overstatement," he murmured, humbly, his eyes refusing to leave hers. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, unable to keep her distance from him if she tried. After a few moments she spoke. "I'm sorry I judged you, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Not that I owe you an explanation but the reason I wanted to be a police officer so badly is because my father was one."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, for thirty-three years, that was until he died in the line of fire." He choked out and Caroline immediately wanted to throw her arms around him comfortingly, he looked that vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry," she shared, willing him to continue.

"I guess I wanted to try and finish what he started. My mother comes from a wealthy family, yes, and of course she didn't agree with my wishes at first, but she's come around slowly."

"I think that's admirable," she murmured. "I know he would be so proud of you right now."

"Except that I almost ruined an undercover operation because of my jealous tendencies."

"It's not ruined," She said, choosing not to comment on his jealous remark, even though it filled her with hope for what could be.

"Let's just get this bastard, and then I'm taking you on a date, one of many by the way, where no one can interrupt."

"You're on, Officer."


	21. Chapter 21

**Themikaelsoncupcake asked:**

 **Seeing as you're amazing at writing I wanted to drop this little prompt in your ask box :3 Klaus is a successful rockstar and single father to his daughter, he's in need of a nanny to help him take care of her how ever he needs to find a nanny that knows sign language because his daughter is deaf.**

 **Wow, another amazing prompt, from another amazing lady themikaelsoncupcake. Hope you like how this one turned out Rachel, and that I did it justice, I know it is your favourite trope, after all. Also this is just in time for Australia Day, so Happy Australia Day lovely : )**

 **The Sound of Music**

 **Houston, Texas**

"Well, hello there, beautiful," a cheeky looking brunette greeted her after opening the door. "What can I do for you?" Caroline was taken aback at first, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"I'm here to see Mr Mikaelson," she bit out, eventually finding her voice. She'd been to a few interviews in her time, but never one this strange.

"Well you're in luck," he replied. "I'm Mr Mikaelson, but I'll let you call me Kol."

"I meant Klaus Mikaelson," she reiterated.

"I'm much more fun though," he promised.

"Well, that's good to know," she murmured unable to help herself, was this guy for real?

"Kol, please stop shamelessly throwing yourself at the nanny," a female voice drawled, joining him at the door. "You must be Caroline; your agency told me all about you. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you, I see you're already acquainted with Kol. Don't worry no one really pays any attention to him."

"I'm standing right here," he baulked, looking between the two women expectantly.

"See what I mean," she said dismissively gesturing for her to come inside. She thought the mansion looked grand from the outside but inside it was just as spacious and spectacular.

It was two days ago that her agent had called requesting a meeting about an upcoming job interview. Usually a phone call would suffice but Nancy had insisted on a face-to-face so she could brief Caroline on the client.

 _"I thought it might be good to go over a few things before your interview on Thursday," she began, leaning up against her desk and busily rifling through a folder._

 _"Okay," she said, uncertainly. "What do I need to know?"_

 _"Everly Mikaelson is six years old," she said passing her a photo of a gorgeous little girl with messy blonde pigtails and mischievous blue eyes._

 _"She's gorgeous."_

 _"Her mother passed away when she was two years-old and she's now raised solely by her single father." This all seemed straight forward to Caroline, so far._

 _"Does she go to school?"_

 _"Everly is profoundly deaf so she attends a special school." Now Caroline knew why she was there. "Obviously given your knowledge of sign language and your experience with hearing impaired children, I thought you'd be the perfect candidate." Caroline smiled, honoured that her boss had thought of her and she welcomed it whole-heartedly._

 _"So, is that everything?"_

 _"No, not everything," she began. "Her father is a well-known celebrity, so obviously that brings with it some additional issues." Caroline wracked her brain trying to think who she knew of with the surname Mikaelson, but nothing was coming to her._

 _"And he is?" Nancy looked at her in disbelief, before pulling out another photo from the file and handing it to her. Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat, she didn't know who he was, but he was gorgeous. Dirty blonde curls, dark blue eyes, crimson lips and a hint of sexy stubble on his chin. She could see why he was a celebrity. "Oh, he's a model?"_

 _"Have you ever heard of the rock band The Originals?" Caroline's blank face was enough to make her continue. "Klaus Mikaelson is lead singer and guitarist. You've really never heard of him, at all?"_

 _"Can't say I have, Nancy."_

 _"I thought someone your age would know that, you know given their enormous popularity."_

 _"I'm guess I'm not a huge rock fan, and I have been living in Paris for five years," she murmured, shrugging her shoulders. Whoever this guy was she didn't really care, after all she was only there to look after his daughter._

"Sorry about Kol, he can't help himself," Rebekah joked, leading her through the magnificent foyer and into an adjacent lounge room. "Have a seat, can I get you a drink?"

Caroline shook her head then looked around at all the photos on the surrounding walls, they were an attractive family, that was for sure. After spending five years abroad as an au pair in Paris, she'd returned to her hometown of Houston recently. Apart from a few short term assignments, this was her first real job, if she got it of course.

"The family recently relocated to Houston and we need to employ a live-in nanny for Everly," she explained. Caroline knew the deaf schools in Houston were second to none, so it was no surprise they'd come here. "I've seen your resume and I was impressed by your experience and obviously your knowledge of sign language."

"Thank you," she murmured. "Is, uh, Mr Mikaelson going to join us?"

"Oh you're nervous," Rebekah replied, knowingly. "I can understand given his popularity and everything."

"No, actually it's because he's her father." Caroline didn't know who he was, what she did want to know was that he cared enough to interview his daughter's prospective nanny.

"Right," she murmured, and Caroline could swear she saw something resembling respect in her eyes. "Unfortunately Niklaus is tied up, you know with…."

"Rebekah!" A loud voice bellowed from the hallway. Caroline jumped, a little surprised by the loud interruption. She wasn't quite ready for the guy that stalked through the door. His jeans and white t-shirt were completely paint-splattered and even with that gorgeous face she couldn't miss his sour expression.

"You called?"

"What is this all about?" He asked, waving a magazine in the air animatedly.

"Rolling Stone Magazine?" She asked. "I told you the interview was coming out this week."

"Kol just showed me. I thought we agreed they wouldn't publish any personal details," he growled, finally realising she was in the room, seated meekly on the couch. "Oh, hello."

"Klaus, this is Caroline," Rebekah introduced them. "He's usually better dressed than this, I promise."

"Gee, thanks little sister," he groaned. "I've been, uh, painting downstairs."

"Oh, is that the reason you were too busy to interview your daughter's nanny?" Caroline knew she should hold her tongue but she couldn't help herself. The first priority of every parent should be a child, especially one who needed extra care.

"I was actually just with my daughter," he shot back, and Caroline immediately felt bad for jumping to conclusions. She had a habit of doing that unfortunately. "The interview was today?" He asked, his face falling slightly at the realisation.

"Yes," Rebekah replied, awkwardly. "But now that you're here, why don't we sit down and have a talk."

"I've got to get back to…" Klaus began, before Kol walked through the door, an equally paint splattered little girl cradled in his arms.

"Apparently you're much more fun to paint with than me, Niklaus. Although I can't understand why, fun should have been my middle name. Oh, hello again sweetheart." Kol chirped, sending her his cheekiest grin.

"You two know each other?" Klaus asked, begrudgingly.

"We go way back."

"Yes, to the front door, about fifteen minutes ago," Rebekah snorted, smiling at her little niece.

Caroline couldn't help herself, deciding to sign the cute little blonde, asking what she painted. Everly told her it was a pony.

"Everly wants a pet pony and will do anything to get it," Rebekah laughed, signing for the little girl's benefit. Caroline smiled, signing again and telling her that horses were her favourite animal and that she'd been riding them since she was little.

The sign language flew back and forth as their exchange continued with Caroline promising to teach her how to ride. The little girl grinned before holding out her hands to Caroline making Kol, Klaus and Rebekah look on curiously.

She faltered briefly, not wanting to step over any lines but it wasn't long before she was nuzzled in her arms protectively, the fact that the wet paint was staining her white top the farthest thing from her mind. Klaus, especially, was standing there in shock and unable to speak.

"When can you start?" Rebekah murmured in awe at the unfolding scene before her.

Xxxxxxx

It had been six weeks since she'd moved into the Mikaelson mansion, and although her connection with Everly was only strengthening by the day, Caroline had barely seen her father in that time.

Rebekah was around constantly given her role as the publicist for The Originals and they'd developed an easy friendship. Kol, even with his unusual quirks, had also become a fun distraction. She didn't know it initially but he was the drummer in the band and Elijah, their eldest brother, was their manager. Caroline thought it was kind of cute, even though they all bickered frequently.

Everly loved her uncles and aunt and was spoiled by them all, her included. She really was a bright and happy child and Caroline genuinely liked spending time with her. It was a particularly sunny Friday morning when she and Everly emerged from her bedroom and walked downstairs ready for a day out.

Caroline thought a visit to her favourite park would be fun and as they walked towards the front door, Klaus appeared from what seemed like nowhere. He was visibly tired and given their minimal contact she was a little nervous about what to say. She knew he loved his daughter but his grumpy nature didn't make her that comfortable with him.

He signed at his daughter effortlessly and Caroline couldn't miss the gorgeous grin on his face at interacting with her. She signed back informing him of their destination and it was only then he finally looked up at her face.

"So, you're going to the park?"

"She really loves it."

"I know, do you mind if I come along?"

"Of course, she is your daughter after all," she murmured, avoiding his gaze on purpose. Those blue eyes had hypnotizing powers she refused to succumb to, he was her boss after all. He smiled briefly before pulling Everly into his arms and placing her on his hip. She hadn't seen them interact much during her time there but they looked so comfortable together.

The park was surprisingly quiet this time of the day and Everly ran around taking her time on her favourite things, including the swings. Caroline's heart was lifted by just how happy she seemed, unaware of everything else.

She and Klaus sat on the grass nearby watching as she played around. "She likes you," Klaus murmured, eventually.

"Well, I hope so."

"It really means a lot what you're doing."

"I'm a nanny, that's pretty much my job description," she teased.

"I've never seen anyone make her as happy as you do," he implored. Caroline wasn't quite sure how to take this given he'd been so distant until now.

"Thank you, but I don't think anyone could make her as happy as her own father," she replied boldly.

"I beg to differ," he muttered, his gaze downward.

"Why would you say that?" She asked. "I see her face light up every time you walk through the door."

"I can't give her what she needs," he bit out, self consciously. "I'm always touring or in the recording studio, that's no life for a little girl."

"Maybe so, but you need to find a happy balance between family and life," she suggested. "If you don't mind me saying, career is important but family is forever."

It was at that time Everly ran over to them, jumping into her father's arms gleefully. Caroline couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach at the sight. It was obvious she loved her dad he just needed to see that.

xxxxxx

Klaus couldn't sleep, thoughts of a particular blonde flashing through his mind. He threw his pillow across the room in annoyance, hoping that it would stop him thinking about it, but no such luck.

It wasn't just that she was amazing with his daughter, it was also the fact that she was intelligent, funny and beautiful. Given his career, Klaus could have any woman he wanted but that was never enough. He had strict conditions on everything, including someone his daughter would love.

It was obvious Everly loved Caroline, but she was her nanny and it was inappropriate. The hardest part was trying to ignore the simmering attraction he felt towards her.

He finally got up, deciding to spend some time playing the piano to distract him from his thoughts. His natural musical talent meant that he played seven instruments, the piano one of his favourites. He played around on the keys of the grand piano, a familiar tune sounding out.

"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you will join us, and the world will be as one." He sang quietly, the music overtaking him, as usual.

"That's so beautiful," a female voice uttered as he finished. He looked over surprised to see her standing there. Her golden waves were cascading down her back and she was wearing a cream nightie with every curve outlined underneath. Klaus gulped, averting his eyes and really trying not to imagine her naked.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone."

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologised. "Did you write that?"

"Ah, no." He replied in disbelief. "That was John Lennon."

"He's talented."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he murmured. "So I'm assuming you don't like music?"

"I do; I just have specific tastes I guess. Although your band has some great songs."

"Oh really?" He asked, standing up from the piano. "What's your favourite song?" Caroline chewed on her bottom lip and Klaus could tell she was trying hard to come up with an answer.

"Oh, the one about…"

"The one about?"

"Dogs," she finally bit out.

"Funny you mention that, it's my favourite song," he grinned.

"Really?"

"No, not really," he joked. "We don't have any songs about dogs."

"Well, it was a good guess," she replied, feebly. Klaus didn't think Caroline could get any more adorable, but he was wrong. "Cats?"

"No animals of any sort, love," he chuckled. "So, what music do you like then?"

"My grandfather loved jazz, so I grew up on that. You know, like Louis Armstrong and Billie Holiday. When I moved to Paris I spent my time visiting jazz bars, there's something just so…"

"Relaxing about it?' He guessed. "I couldn't agree more." They held each other's gaze and Klaus was trying to ignore the desire coursing through his body, but failing miserably. "So, why are you awake?"

"I, unfortunately, have this addiction for grilled cheese and chocolate milk at midnight." She whispered. "I'm trying to beat it, but no luck so far."

"You had me at grilled cheese, love," he replied. "Care for a snacking companion?"

"I think that would be okay," she conceded.

"Call me greedy, but I'll definitely need double cheese on my sandwich."

"It's the only way to go," she laughed. They made their way quietly towards the darkened kitchen. "So, it was, uh, good to have you at the park last week."

"Yeah it was a lot of fun."

"It's just we haven't seen you since then."

"We?"

"I mean Everly," she spluttered. Klaus thought she looked cute when she was embarrassed. "She loves being with her dad."

"Well, I have a lot of things happening, at the moment," he murmured. Caroline turned around so she was looking at him squarely in the eyes.

"Is that really your excuse?" She asked before she could stop herself. "Yes, I get that you have this public persona but at the end of the day, Everly should be the most important thing in your life."

"You don't need to tell me what I already know," he growled, his frustration obvious. "I know what my daughter needs."

"Do you?"

"Do you?" He shot back, moving closer, their chests only inches apart. The grilled cheese long forgotten.

"She needs you, not excuses," she argued, knowing full well that she could lose her job.

"I can't give her what she needs."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; she needs a father that can commit to her twenty-four seven."

"Is that really how you see things?" She asked, her blue eyes boring into his deeply. "Yes, you're busy which is understandable, but it's not about quantity, it's quality, Klaus."

"I Know but it's just so difficult to make her understand why I'm busy and what I do," he replied, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"My life is music, something that's meant to be heard and appreciated, how can Everly ever understand that? All I've ever wanted was for her to hear the multiple songs I've written for her but that will never happen."

"For a musician, you're pretty clueless," she groaned. "Beethoven was deaf but yet he produced some of the best symphonies ever. It's time you let her into your world, you never know, maybe she could learn an instrument or just appreciate what her dad does."

"I guess I thought by holding her at arm's length…"

"That you'd be protecting her?" Caroline asked.

"I suppose so," Klaus admitted, sheepishly. "She's the light of my life, I was just trying to do everything I could for her."

"You're a great father," Caroline said. "Just don't be afraid to include her in your professional life."

"So, you mean tours?"

"I think she'd love that."

"How about you?" He asked. "You know; given you'd be forced into travelling on tour."

"I could deal with that, as long as you know I'm not one of your groupies, Mikaelson," she teased.

"No, you're much more than that," he murmured. "I'd really love to take you out to see a jazz band sometime."

"I could maybe be persuaded," she grinned before looking over at their food. "Although I think your grilled cheese might be burning."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you lovely! Prompt: "We're both royalty & our parents are pushing us into marriage & even though we're low key into each other we don't want to give them the satisfaction." AU**

 **Thanks for the prompt livingdeadblondequeen and sorry for the delay. Hope you like the way this one turned out : )**

 **Royal Pains**

 **Present Day**

"I'm not going skinny dipping," she drawled, leaning forward in the row boat and peeking over the side into the water.

"Are you chicken, Princess?"

"You realise accusing me of being poultry isn't going to make me strip down and join you in the lake," she drawled.

"Come on, Caroline. Live a little."

"I live plenty, Klaus, and I don't need to jump naked into the water to prove that."

"But it will be fun," he whined, childishly. "Plus it's not like I haven't seen it before."

Caroline shivered involuntarily as his eyes raked over her curves appreciatively. They'd spent plenty of time behind closed doors intimately exploring every inch of bare skin. The thought of his lips still arousing her.

"That's besides the point," she hissed, looking around self consciously. "I don't really want to see my bare butt splashed across the front pages of OK Magazine."

"I happen to like your bare butt, love," he murmured, those crimson lips she loved to caress curved into a knowing smirk. "Anyway, you're royalty for heaven's sake, the media wouldn't dare breach the confidentiality agreement you have in place."

"Tell that to Prince Harry."

"Yes, well he was unlucky. I'd much prefer to see your assets in the newspaper than his though," he smiled, pulling her towards him and raking his hands slowly through her golden waves. "Anyway, we've been seeing each other for almost six months now and the media still has no idea."

"So too our interfering parents," she groaned, thinking about their continuous and shameless attempts to match make them.

"Don't remind me," he agreed. "If I have to hear one more lecture about how wonderful you are."

"Hey, I am wonderful," she replied, hitting him in the chest forcefully.

"I never said you weren't, love," Klaus grinned, those dimples only accentuated when he smiled. "Anyway, I thought you wanted to keep this quiet."

"I do," she shot back, determined not to prove her self-righteous parents right. After all, they were both just having fun, that's all this was. "I have to admit we are pretty good at this secret rendezvous business."

"It probably has something to do with how hot it is sneaking around with you," he growled, closing the distance between them and attacking her lips hungrily.

She melted into his embrace, allowing the sensations his tongue was causing to take over. Caroline knew she'd never grow tired of that feeling, although six months ago was a very different story.

 **6 months earlier**

 _"Caroline, the least you could do is talk to the Prince after his polo match."_

 _"And why would I want to do that?" She asked, looking towards him as he rode the majestic chestnut horse on the field._

 _"Because it's polite," her mother, Liz, hissed. "And please, wipe that unattractive scowl off your face. It is unbecoming for a Princess."_

 _"Oh, we couldn't have that now could we?" She growled. "I mean what would everyone think?"_

 _This really was the story of Caroline's life. Yes, she happened to be a Princess, and yes there were certain expectations bestowed upon her, but why did they have to include him?_

 _Prince Niklaus, the middle son of King Mikael was handsome, yes. She might have found herself hypnotised a few times by his soulful blue eyes, sinful lips and adorable dimples, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone because from all reports he was also arrogant, rude and his womanising ways were well-known throughout their social circles. For some reason, though, her parents deemed him perfect husband material though, go figure._

 _"Well, if you are going to be a petulant child, I'm going to talk to Queen Esther," Liz whispered, plastering on the fake smile she knew how to do so well, and making her way over to his mother. Caroline had no interest in being part of that weird discussion._

 _"Let me guess, another lecture?" Her cousin, Princess Katherine, asked._

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"It was that tell tale scowl painted on your face."_

 _"You sound just like my mother," she groaned. "Why can't she just let me chose my own husband? I mean last time I checked we were in the 21st century."_

 _"Honey, if she let you choose your husband you'd end up with your poor personal trainer, just like Princess Stephanie of Monaco."_

 _"I would not," she shot back, thinking it probably wasn't altogether unrealistic._

 _"Well, try telling your mother that. Anyway, it's not like she's trying to set you up with an ugly loser, you could do a lot worse than Prince Niklaus."_

 _"You were the one who told me he was a womaniser."_

 _"Yes but maybe you'll be the one to change him," she suggested. "And if not he's far too sexy not to take for a test drive, at least."_

 _"I'm sure my mother would love that," she whispered. "So what's with the sudden change of opinion?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Oh, come on Kat. This has a guy written all over it."_

 _"Okay, fine," she admitted. "His brother is gorgeous, I just thought maybe if you two were friendly, I could maybe get to know him."_

 _"Kol?"_

 _"Hell no, he's definitely cute, but acts like a child," she hissed. "I meant his older brother, Elijah."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"He just seems a little serious for your liking."_

 _"Yes, but have you seen that ass," she joked, pointing to him as he came to a stop on his horse._

 _The match had finished, thank god. She decided to make a quick getaway before her mother decided to orchestrate an awkward first meeting between them._

 _"I'm glad to see you're not shallow at all, Kat," she teased, nudging her playfully. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a much needed drink."_

 _Caroline made her way towards the bar, taking a deep breath. She didn't really feel like making fake conversation, all she wanted was to be alone for a while without her nosy parents and supposed friends. The countryside really was beautiful this time of year and she found herself walking towards the stables._

 _Caroline had always loved horses and the thought of spending some alone time with one was a lot more appealing than schmoozing with high society. Most people envied her life but all Caroline wanted to do was let loose and have fun, not having to worry about what people thought._

 _She approached a grey mare in one of the first stalls, rubbing her hands over his ears and down to his nose. He looked at her intensely probably expecting a snack, which unfortunately she didn't have._

 _"I'm sorry," she murmured._

 _"Why, what did you do?" A beautiful voice asked, she cursed inwardly, embarrassed at having been caught out talking to a horse. She looked up reluctantly, meeting the stormy blue eyes of Prince Niklaus, of all people._

 _"I, uh, didn't have any food for her," she stammered, wondering why the nerves had suddenly overcome her._

 _"Here," he offered, fishing around in his pocket and producing a few sugar cubes. She took them, telling herself it was only for the horse and not him._

 _"Thank you," she muttered. Laying them flat on her palm and letting the horse gobble it up hungrily. She gave her another pat, reveling in the serenity, not missing the intense expression that was trained on her face._

 _"I didn't expect you to be here," he offered._

 _"Why's that?" She asked, against her better judgment._

 _"Most of the girls are more interested in the social aspects of polo than hanging around in smelly stables."_

 _"I'm not most girls," she shrugged her shoulders._

 _"But you're a Princess."_

 _"Didn't anyone tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" She baulked, wondering where he got the nerve to speak to her like that._

 _"By all means, love," he agreed. "I'd be ecstatic if you were different than the cookie cutter girls around here."_

 _"Well, from the sounds of it you've made plenty of time for those cookie cutter girls."_

 _"Oh really? I'd love to know where you got your information from."_

 _"Everyone talks about it," she uttered, feeling a hot flush cover her cheeks. She hoped it wasn't as obvious as it felt._

 _"Wow, that's some really good sources you've got there," he joked. "I've heard you're high strung and prissy."_

 _"I'm not prissy," she argued, her eyes flashing with anger._

 _"I rest my case," he murmured, titling his head to the right. Why did he have to look so gorgeous doing that?_

 _"Okay, maybe I slightly misjudged you," she grumbled. "I just didn't want to marry you, so it was easier to think you were a womaniser."_

 _"Wow, tell me what you really think," he chuckled. "I think you and I will get along just fine. Drink?"_

 _He held out a hip flask and she grabbed it gratefully, thinking alcohol was exactly what she needed right now. She took a swig, ignoring the burning sensation that slipped down her throat._

 _"Oh and by the way, it's okay, love, I don't want to marry you either."_

 _"Sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship then," she teased, taking another sip. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all._

 **Present Day:**

"Okay fine, let's skinny dip," she decided calling his bluff, pulling away from his embrace and beginning to remove her top.

"I was joking," he stammered, obviously not expecting her to change her mind.

"Well it's too late for that now," she laughed. "Don't tell me someone's chicken now?"

"You're accusing the wrong guy," he smiled, pulling his top over his head. The boat had begun to rock and as more clothes were removed, it only became more unstable.

"Klaus, watch out!" Caroline cried, moments before they both fell overboard.

She felt the cool water envelop her and made her way back to the surface, her breath ragged. When she finally opened her eyes, she found Klaus grinning at her madly.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah, I'm more than okay," she replied, looping her arms around his neck. "At least I'm still partially dressed."

"What a shame," he joked, pulling her closer. "You know, I've been thinking."

"Oh really, that sounds dangerous," she inferred, cocking her left eyebrow.

"As much as I want to disappoint our parents, I'm not sure I can sneak around anymore," he admitted.

"Why not?" She faltered, hoping that she didn't sound as upset as she felt.

"I love you, Caroline."

"You love me?" She squeaked, not expecting his admission.

"I have for a while and I don't want to hide away anymore. I want everyone to know that you're my girl and I love you," he murmured pulling her closer so their noses were touching.

"You love me?" She asked again, in disbelief.

"That's what I said, twice, and if you don't reciprocate soon I'm going to get a real complex, love"

"I love you too," she beamed, happy that he'd returned the feelings she'd been harboring for months but was too afraid to share.

"And when I said I wouldn't marry you six months ago, I may have been a little hasty," he conceded, sheepishly.

"That's okay, I might have done the same thing," she grinned, pulling him in for another kiss. Caroline never expected things would turn out this way but she was pleased that she got her happily ever after.


	23. Chapter 23

**My drabble for the Valentine's Day Gift Exchange for the lovely honestgrins**

 **Florist Caroline Forbes has a series of chance meetings with Klaus Mikaelson on Valentine's Day over the years. She thinks he's an arrogant ass, he thinks she's highly strung and crazy to believe in what he deems a Hallmark holiday.**

 **Forget Me Not**

 **Thursday 14 February – 2013**

Caroline wearily checked the street name confirming this was her final destination. It was her last delivery and she couldn't have been happier. It had been a long day, although that was hardly surprising.

As the owner of Sweet Pea Florist in Seattle, Valentine's Day was her busiest time of the year. So busy in fact, that after preparing all the arrangements she helped deliver some of them. Caroline only did it because she enjoyed seeing the mixture of surprise and happiness on people's faces when they realised someone loved them enough to send flowers.

If she was being honest it helped fill the void of not receiving flowers herself. She'd recently broken up with her cheating boyfriend Tyler and, as much as it hurt, she wanted to believe that love was still out there. What better way than to see it first hand?

After stopping outside the house, she climbed out of her van and opened the boot, pulling out a bunch of twelve long stem roses. Although they were the most popular choice on Valentine's Day, Caroline knew if she was to receive flowers she'd prefer something different. She checked the name on the envelope as she approached the front door; this Laura was one lucky girl.

She knocked and after no response she did it again, this time more forcefully. It was only then she heard some footsteps on approach. The door swung open, Caroline was a little taken aback by the guy on the other side.

The main reason being that he was absolutely gorgeous, even with the scowl on his crimson lips. She felt hypnotized by his deep blue eyes and wanted nothing more than to run her hands through his dark blonde curls. Caroline shook her head realising Laura wouldn't take too kindly to her checking out her man.

"Alright, love?" He asked, and she couldn't miss his sexy accent.

"Yes," she replied, finally regaining her composure. "I have your flower delivery."

"Wow, can't say I've ever had a woman turn up on my doorstep bearing flowers," he quipped, his scowl replaced with an amused grin, his eyes flickering over her body and making her shiver.

"I'm surprised, what with that modesty," she shot back, unable to help herself. "These are the roses you ordered for Valentine's Day."

"I've never ordered flowers for this Hallmark holiday," he muttered. "And I don't plan on starting now." Caroline mentally rolled her eyes thinking maybe Laura wasn't so lucky.

"You know some people like Valentine's Day and actually enjoy celebrating the occasion."

"Well, I'm not one of them." Clearly, she thought to herself.

"Look, is Laura here? Maybe she might appreciate these," she replied, her patience wearing incredibly thin.

"Who's Laura?"

"The Laura these flowers are addressed to," she said, gesturing to the details on the card. This guy was really starting to grate on her nerves. All she wanted to do was unload the flowers and go home to a hot bubble bath and a big glass of wine.

"There's no Laura at this address," he responded, lazily. "Maybe if you did your job correctly, you'd know that."

"I can do my job just fine," she hissed, trying to contain her growing anger. "This is number 13."

"It's actually 13a." Caroline could have kicked herself for that mistake, especially in front of this annoying stranger. She decided to blame it on her fatigue.

"Well, thanks for all your assistance," she bit out, sarcastically, turning on her heel and stomping down his front path.

"You're welcome, love," he called out. All Caroline knew was that if she ever saw his pompous ass again, it would be too soon.

 **Friday 14 February – 2014**

His eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked around the room curiously trying to get his bearings. This certainly wasn't his bedroom. He wracked his brain thinking back to the night before and then it came flooding back.

He'd had a particularly rough day at work so decided to meet up with his brother at Republic. One drink turned into many, which was hardly surprising with Kol, and they moved onto the Rabbit Hole. Everyone in Seattle knew that a big night always ended there.

He pushed himself up slowly, trying to ignore the excruciating pain that ripped through his head. Kol had a lot to answer for, that was for sure. Pity he'd escaped with the nearest blonde and left him alone. Klaus was fussier than his little brother and decided it was best to go home rather than waste his time on someone he didn't want.

Cabs were scarce and luckily his sister and brother-in-law lived only a few streets away. Rebekah had been whiny and judgmental, as usual, and he was pretty certain the pillow she'd provided had hit him on purpose. Stefan had just laughed and rolled his eyes before dragging his sister into their bedroom, before she could deliver her usual lecture.

Klaus combed his hair with his fingers realising he had to be presentable and at work in just over an hour. Lucky he had a clean suit there so he didn't have to go home first. He really was going to kill Kol, Klaus was too old for this.

The doorbell rang, only aggravating his piercing headache. Who the hell would be here this early? Klaus stumbled towards the door, thinking he might as well answer it on his way out, it was probably the least he could do after waking them up and crashing on their couch.

He threw open the door grouchily, hoping whomever it was would leave as soon as they'd arrived so he could be on his way.

"You," she groaned, as soon as he opened the door.

Klaus looked into those familiar blue eyes knowing exactly who they belonged to. It was the same girl who'd turned up on his doorstep last year. He then realised it had to be his most hated day of the calendar year given the vase of roses she was grasping.

"Well, that's a lovely greeting. Do you speak to everyone like that?"

"No, it's just something you bring out in me."

"What happened to the customer always being right?"

"I can't imagine a world where you'd ever be right," she shot back. Klaus had to give her credit for speaking her mind. "Plus given your hatred of Valentine's Day, I doubt you're my customer, Stefan."

Klaus was trying to ignore just how stunning she looked in her fitted dress, the colour only accentuating her blue eyes and creamy complexion. Her blonde waves were cascading down her back and Klaus was trying to deny the desire coursing through his veins. If he was being honest this wasn't the first time she'd had that effect, he'd dreamt about her a few times over the past year.

"Well, that's something you would be right about," he smirked, choosing to ignore her obvious insult.

"And before you say it, I know this is the correct street number."

"Glad to see you've improved since we last met," he quipped. Instead of annoying him her frustrated glare only made him want her more.

"As much as I enjoy your patronising tone," she growled. "Where is Rebekah?"

"Rebekah?" He asked, unable to stop himself from teasing her, it was just that fun.

"Yes, Rebekah," she said, rolling her eyes. "I sure as hell hope she isn't wasting her time on your arrogant ass when Stefan is so much more romantic."

"I couldn't be romantic?"

"No."

"How do you know that?"

"Just call it women's intuition," she muttered sarcastically. "For the last time, where is Rebekah?"

"She's right here," Rebekah yawned coming up behind him. Klaus felt almost disappointed she'd interrupted; his sister always had the worst timing. "Who are you insulting now, Niklaus?"

"I have a delivery for you," she said, her confused look not lost on Klaus. Another adorable expression, and Klaus was starting to realise she couldn't look bad if she tried. It was doing terrible things for his concentration, that was for sure.

"For me?" She squealed, excitedly, taking the roses from her outstretched arms.

"Apparently Stefan is romantic," Klaus joked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, something you would know nothing about," Rebekah teased. "I'm sorry if Niklaus was rude, it's just one of my brother's many annoying traits."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, unfortunately you can't help your relations," Rebekah drawled.

"Charming, Rebekah."

"I should really get going. Happy Valentine's Day Rebekah, I hope you have a lovely day with Stefan."

"What about me?"

"I wouldn't even waste my breath on you," she replied before turning on her heel and disappearing down the front stairs.

"I like her a lot," Rebekah murmured.

"I bet you do." This highly strung woman was going to be the death of him and he didn't even know her name. It didn't change the fact she was gorgeous though. He briefly thought about chasing her downstairs and suggesting a mutually beneficial tryst to relieve some of that tension she was harboring.

"Don't even think about it," Rebekah warned, reading his mind and poking him in the chest. "She's too smart to be seduced by you." In most cases Klaus would consider that a challenge but Rebekah was probably right, not that he'd ever admit that of course.

 **Saturday 14 February – 2015**

"Tell me you're finally finished so we can go out, Care," Katherine sighed, impatiently. "You know; I think having Valentine's Day on a Saturday is just a slap in the face to single people everywhere."

"Yeah because it's a conspiracy, Kat," she rolled her eyes. Caroline had just dropped off her last delivery and was looking forward to a quiet night. Her best friend obviously had other plans. "I'm tired; I need the couch, a drink and a romantic comedy."

"How is that different to what you do every night, Forbes? You might as well just go and join a nunnery given you complete lack of a social life, and while we're on the subject, what have I've told you about those romantic comedies?"

"That they create unrealistic expectations," she reeled off, knowing Kat's thoughts all too well.

"Also, the fact that in real life, men have no idea when it comes to romance."

"Tell that to the multiple women I delivered flowers to today."

"Anyone can order flowers over the phone or internet and get you to deliver them."

"I told you I only do that because I like to see people's reactions," she shot back begrudgingly. "You also seem to forget this is how I earn a living."

"And you do it wonderfully Care, but people shouldn't have to conform to society's expectations," she lectured.

Caroline was familiar with this little speech, because she gave it every year. It always reminded her of the idiot she'd crossed paths with the previous two years. She was just fortunate not to have run into him this year.

"Yes, Katherine," she replied, monotone. "You really need to meet that Niklaus guy; you'd have a lot in common."

"Don't tell me you've seen him again?"

"No, and I couldn't be happier. Looks like the Valentine's Day curse has finally been lifted," she chuckled, coming to a stop. It was only then she noticed a lone figure standing outside her florist, which was now closed. It couldn't be, could it?

"So, when are we going out?" Katherine reiterated. Caroline continued to stare; watching as he turned slowly, the car noise alerting him to her presence. Damn, she should have kept driving. Now she had no idea what to do. The last thing she wanted to do was have to suffer through another painful discussion. "Caroline, hello?"

"I'm going to have to call you back, Kat," she mumbled, disconnecting the call and climbing out of her van, albeit reluctantly.

"Caroline?" He asked, curiously, his hand mysteriously behind his back. Great he even knew her name, even if it did sound beautiful rolling off his tongue. "I've been waiting for you."

"You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states, right?" She drawled, slamming the door.

"If I recall you were the one who turned up on my doorstep."

"Yes, because I was there just to see you," she muttered. "I've been trying to forget that, but now you have to reappear and bring back all the bad memories."

"I don't recall them being that bad, love," he scoffed. "So much so, that when you didn't show up at my door today I just had to seek you out."

"Lucky me," she groaned.

"When I came in, your friend Bonnie was kind enough to tell me you owned Sweet Pea and would be back soon." Her former friend Bonnie, more like it. She always was a sucker for a pretty face. Unfortunately, his face was still very pretty, something that made things more difficult.

"I'm really not interested in rehashing your jaded views on Valentine's Day."

"I promise I'll behave, in fact I even brought you flowers," he smiled, producing a bunch of forget-me-nots from behind his back.

Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat. As simple as they were, forget-me-nots were her favourite flower. Her grandmother had them growing in her garden and when she was little they used to pick them together. She had passed away three years ago and, given how close they were, the pain was still raw, the only thing that made her feel better was when she saw a bunch of them.

"You brought me flowers?" She asked in disbelief, emphasizing the word 'you' for extra effect.

She had to admit there was nothing more heart melting than a gorgeous guy bearing forget-me-nots. His blue henley was fitted tightly across his chest, the chains she remembered from their previous encounters peeking teasingly out from underneath.

"I did, even if they were picked from my next door neighbour's garden," he admitted.

"I'm sure Laura would be impressed."

"It was my other neighbour, a sweet, old lady, actually."

"So let me get this straight, you stole flowers from a defenceless, elderly lady?"

"I think stole is an overly strong word here," he replied. "Flowers are meant to be picked, I thought being a florist you would know that."

"Yes, legally," she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the hypnotising effect his adorable dimples were evoking.

"You're missing the point here, love."

"And what would that be?" She asked curiously, her hands on her hips, suspicious there was an ulterior motive. After her previous train wreck of a relationship with unfaithful Tyler, she couldn't believe anything else.

"I'm trying to ask you out," he said. "I can't believe I had to actually say that out loud."

"Well, generally that's how it's done."

"Are you always this defensive?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Yes, my sister can vouch for that," he grinned. "Come on Caroline, get to know me, I dare you."

"Why? You hate Valentine's Day and I'm pretty sure you hate flowers, so excuse me if I'm dubious about your intentions."

"Okay, fine," he conceded. "I'm probably going to make a fool of myself right now, but no matter how hard I've tried I can't get you out of my mind."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Klaus grumbled, before continuing. "You tell me what you think; no one has ever really done that before."

"Is that a line?"

"I've never given anyone flowers before in my life," he admitted. "The fact I'm not just giving you flowers, but on my most hated day of the year should say something."

"So, why forget-me-nots?" She asked, against her better judgment.

"The what?"

"The flowers you're holding." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"They looked so simple and beautiful I suppose, and if I'm being honest that shade of blue reminds me of your eyes," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "Why?"

"No reason," she murmured, weighing up her options. For some reason there was a niggling feeling in her stomach willing her to give him a chance. "Okay, fine. But only one drink, and I'm paying for it."

"I'll even let you pay for mine, if you're that determined."

"I don't want to be indebted to you for anything."

"We can't have that now, can we?"

 **Sunday 14 February – 2016**

Klaus looked around the room nervously, hoping that everything was just right. The perfume emanating from the dozens of red roses scattered around the house was overwhelming. Klaus had agonised for weeks about creating the perfect proposal. As much as he'd always disliked Valentine's Day, Klaus realised he should be thankful given it brought him her.

He'd never imagined that one year ago, a drink could turn into many but they had and Klaus had soon found himself head over heels with the beautiful blonde. He'd never believed in love but looking back Klaus knew his fate was sealed the moment she failed to appear on his doorstep like previous years. He couldn't pinpoint one particular reason why he loved her because there were so many. It could have been her ability to always have the last word, the wicked look she got in her blue eyes when she was teasing him or the creamy skin he loved to caress, amongst others.

His proposal was never meant to be this grand, but the nerves had crept in and nothing seemed enough, so one bunch of roses had turned into 24. Klaus had ended up having to source them from multiple florists. He hoped Caroline would understand him buying from her competition; he wanted it to be a surprise, after all.

He played with the felt box housing her engagement ring, his throat parched with nerves. What if she said no? He wasn't quite sure he could handle it if she did.

Suddenly, another wave of doubt overcame him and Klaus walked outside uncertainly. His elderly neighbour was watering the garden, her smile bright as he tentatively approached.

"If it isn't my best neighbour."

"You only have two."

"Yes, and given you're much more attractive than her, you're definitely my favourite," she winked in his direction.

"Well that's good," he murmured uncertainly, hoping she wasn't about to proposition him. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something."

"Anything, young man."

"I'm proposing to the love of my life tonight," he smiled. "She's a florist and I was trying to impress her by filling my house with roses, but it just doesn't seem right."

"So you've changed your mind?"

"I've never seen her smile as much as when I gave her a bunch of forget-me-nots," he shared. "I may have, uh, kind of picked a few from your garden last year, um sorry about that."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, nothing gets past me, even if I'm old. Forget-me-nots are my favourite flower too," she shared. "So you want some more, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, only if it's no trouble, ma'am."

"Oh please you make me feel so old, call me Audrey. For young love it's no trouble at all," she smiled knowingly. "Plus I know she's going to say yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Call it a hunch," she murmured, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Help yourself."

xxxxxxx

Klaus heard the door click knowing that he didn't have to wonder much longer about her answer. He'd never been more nervous in his life.

"Klaus?" She asked, the room was dimly light with flickering candles scattered around. Some of the roses he'd hastily bought were still dotted throughout the room. He'd raced around desperately trying to remove them but how do you hide 288 roses? He'd hoped they'd all be gone by now, but she returned much earlier than expected.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," he murmured, emerging from the shadows. Her tired face lit up and Klaus didn't think he'd seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"He's decided that Valentine's Day is okay," he bit out, hoping it didn't sound as forced as it felt.

"Oh please," she grinned. "Where's my Oscar the Grouch?"

"I'm not green and furry last time I checked," he baulked.

"I don't care that you don't like Valentine's Day," she murmured, approaching him and looping her arms around his neck. "I don't think I would have been with you this long if that was the case."

"But you love Valentine's Day?"

"I love you," she smiled, leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. Klaus didn't think he'd ever felt something so devastatingly innocent in his whole life. His tongue delved into her hot mouth revelling in the enticing taste of mint and chocolate. He pulled away reluctantly knowing that he had to concentrate. "That's all I need."

"Me too," he grinned, nuzzling his nose against hers affectionately.

"Although, can you please tell your brother to stop distracting Bonnie from her work? I had him serenading her all day. I'm no Grinch, but I do run a business after all."

"I don't think anyone can tell him what to do when he's in love," he chuckled. "I have to say it's nice to see him focus his attentions on one girl for once in his life."

"She's smitten too," she admitted. "But please, just keep him away from my shop during business hours because he really can't sing."

"I'll try, but not sure I can promise anything when it comes to my brother's unpredictability."

"And while we're on the subject can you ask your elder brother to let up on Katherine? She has been in a funk since their argument last month."

"It's his default setting, unfortunately," Klaus groaned. "I think in his weird way; Elijah is trying to show he cares."

"Yes well, between you and me those two need to stop arguing and start kissing. It seems to be obvious to everyone else except them that they belong together."

"Have you met my brother?" He teased, pulling her towards him greedily for another kiss. "Anyway isn't that how we started out? They'll work it out eventually, I mean we did. Now, as much as I love my family, I don't want to talk about them right now."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"How much I love you," he grinned, his grip tightening around around her waist as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. "Although I need to right this situation, just hold on one moment."

Klaus left the room, only to return quickly producing the forget-me-nots he'd picked from his neighbour earlier.

"They're beautiful," she smiled. "And all I ever wanted from you."

"I got nervous," he admitted. "All I wanted to do was give you a bunch of these, like I did last year."

"So why didn't you?"

"I guess I wanted your proposal to be special and given it is Valentine's Day I immediately thought of roses..." he rambled on, not realising what he'd just said.

"My what?" She exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch.

"This wasn't the way I saw things going in my head," he muttered, wondering if he could ruin this moment anymore. "I love you sweetheart. I knew it the moment I found myself stealing forget-me-nots from Audrey this time a year ago."

"Audrey?"

"Yes, my neighbour" he murmured in confusion. "I'm trying to propose here, love. Even if it is slightly awkward."

"But her name is Audrey?"

"Yes."

"That was my grandmother's name," she confirmed. "She really loved forget-me-nots."

"Coincidence, maybe?"

"Knowing my grandmother, I think she's interfering from above."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not at all, I'm starting to think she might approve of my husband-to-be."

"Well, I'm glad about that I guess. Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, what are you asking?"

"Now you're just teasing me," he chuckled, finally taking his chance to kneel on the floor. His eyes expectantly looking up into hers. Although he wasn't traditionally romantic, Klaus knew he'd never forget the look on her face at this moment.

"You turned up on my doorstep three years ago, and my life changed forever. I was stupid enough to wait two years to pursue you but I'm so glad I did, even if it took me a while. Forget me not means remember me forever and what better way of doing that than asking you to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you do me the honour of marrying me, Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." She murmured. "But you do realise there's going to be a lot of flowers at our wedding, I'll warn you now."

"I couldn't imagine anything else and as long as I get to make you my wife forever, I'm happy."

"You've got yourself a deal," she mumbled, her lips finding his before he could reply.

 **Wednesday 14 February – 2035**

"Mum, Dad! I'm going out now," Isabella Mikaelson yelled from the front door, hoping to make a quick getaway.

"Not so fast young lady," Klaus scolded, appearing from the kitchen. His blonde sixteen-year-old daughter just rolled her blue eyes, it was like he could sense her frightened companion. "You know I can't let you go out without meeting your date first."

"Dad, this is Matt," she replied monotone, hoping to short circuit the interrogation. "See you later."

"Oh come on," he grinned. "We're just getting to know each other." Isabella swore she could see fear in Matt's blue eyes, something that her father seemed to evoke.

"Great, here we go again," she muttered. "Dad!"

"Oh come on sweetie, I'm only trying to show an interest in your life," he baulked. "Why don't we sit down and have a nice chat."

"Did someone say something about a chat?" Her Uncle Elijah interrupted, walking into the room. Isabella huffed loudly, recognising their favourite interrogation method. Now all they needed were her Uncles Kol and Stefan to make their appearance and it would be like usual.

"I love a good chat, don't you Stefan?" Kol's unmistakable voice chimed into the conversation, she'd spoken too soon.

"Yes," he smiled deviously. "It's a great chance to get to know everything about you." Matt gulped nervously and Isabella was beginning to realise this date may never happen. Why couldn't she have a normal family?

"Mum!" She yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong honey?" Carloline asked, walking into the room with her aunties in tow. "Oh, no need to explain." She said sending the guys an unimpressed glance.

"Elijah, stop scaring the poor boy," Katherine warned looking towards the frightened boy seated on the couch. "He looks a lot scarier than he actually is, don't worry."

"And Kol doesn't have a scary bone in his body," Bonnie added.

"Stefan, I really thought you were more mature than to take part in this," Rebekah chided.

"Honey it's okay, you can go out now, sorry Matt," Caroline apologised. Isabella took the opportunity to lead her frightened date out of the house before her dad decided to continue with his inquisition.

"Klaus, what was that?" Caroline asked, her hands on her hips. "Your daughter is sixteen-years-old. You realise she was going to start dating eventually."

"Yes when she's thirty," he baulked. "You can't trust teenage boys, they're..."

"Probably just like you, I mean it takes one to know one." She drawled.

"Oh god, yes," he groaned. "Why did you let her go?"

"Because you have to let them go sometime, Niklaus," Rebekah murmured, thinking about her teenage twins.

"Even if they are like a teenage Kol," Bonnie joked, thinking about their own son.

"Hey!" He objected.

"Oh come on, it's true," Katherine teased. "But if he's like Elijah then you're all set."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her husband asked, not familiar with boys given they had two daughters.

"Safe, reliable, serious and definitely no physical contact for at least five dates," she quipped. "It's okay baby, I still love you."

"Are we going to eat dinner sometime this year?" Stefan grumbled, tired of the conversation.

"Go into the kitchen, we'll be right there," Caroline promised, as they all made their way out of the room.

"Now, what's bothering you?"

"She's my only daughter," he murmured. "I'm not sure I'm ready for her to date, it's bad enough she wears all that make-up on her face."

"I know," Caroline grinned, pulling him into her arms. "It's going to be okay, we'll get through this together."

"Do you promise, love?"

"I promise," she murmured, pulling him closer so their noses were touching. "I think we've made a pretty good team up until now."

"We have," he agreed. "Who knew someone who loves Valentine's Day so much could love me?"

"I know but there you were on the other side of the door that fateful day. You had me at alright, love."

"And here we are now, nineteen years later with three amazing children."

"We're pretty lucky."

"That we are," Klaus grinned, closing the distance between them and tasting the lips he knew almost as well as his own. "Alright, love?"

"More than alright," she sighed. "Is it too late to kick them out and have some of our own fun?"

"It's never too late for that."


	24. Chapter 24

**In honour of our telephone crossover scene later this week I decided to do a little drabble for the occasion.**

 **Caroline receives a call from a wrong number. Usually she'd ignore the person on the other end of the line but his voice was just too damn sexy to resist. A phone relationship ensues, even though they both apparently have partners. Smut Warning.**

 **Lips of an Angel**

 _It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

 _Well my girl's in the next room_  
 _Sometimes I wish she was you_  
 _I guess we never really moved on_

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak - (Hinder)_

 **Present Day**

"You're late," she teased, after connecting his long-awaited call.

"Well, we have this thing called a time difference, love," he joked, his voice full of sleep. "It's the middle of the night in London."

"Well, I've been in bed for about half an hour, waiting for you to call," she purred. "It feels like forever since we last spoke."

"Trust me, I know," he groaned, and Caroline could sense his frustration. She knew exactly how it felt, once a week just never seemed enough to satisfy their mutual sexual appetite.

"I've missed your voice," she murmured, nestling further into the bed covers. Tyler worked night shift sometimes and lucky for her it was one of those nights. Caroline never imagined she'd be the type to do this, but surely a little bit of phone sex didn't hurt? Well, that's what she'd been trying to tell herself.

"I've missed yours too, sweetheart," he replied, sincerely. She would never get tired of him calling her those pet names.

"Are you naked?"

"Grey boxers, how about you? Tell me you're wearing the red teddy?" He growled, his voice husky with desire. "You know that's my favourite."

"You've never even seen it," she murmured, the tingling sensations only he could cause, rippling through her body.

"I don't need to see it to know you look absolutely ravishing, love."

"What if I told you I took it off five minutes ago because I was impatient," she cooed, looking at the discarded item on the floor next to her bed.

"I'd say I didn't think it could get any better, but you've made my day." Caroline squirmed excitedly in bed, excited for the ensuing orgasms she knew he could incite. Another moment of guilt passed through her mind, briefly dampening her anticipation.

Yes, she sort of had a boyfriend, but Caroline and Tyler's relationship was a mere shadow of its former self. He hadn't touched her in months and surprisingly she didn't care. The love they once shared was well and truly gone.

It had started off promisingly when they began dating in college and she truly believed she loved him. However, their wealthy families had seen their union as a lucrative business partnership they could benefit from. Needless to say the pressure from their parents was enough to extinguish any of the remaining feelings they felt for each other. They'd decided it was easier just to fake their relationship.

Call it crazy but for some reason it seemed easier to keep up the ruse with their families, than deal with the ugly fallout they both knew it would cause. She'd lived a fairly solitary life since then, Tyler was a different story, hooking up with randoms, his sexual urges obviously too strong to ignore.

Caroline had always thought sexual addiction was weak and would never fall prey to it, until she answered her cell one fateful Sunday evening. She never knew that one cheeky Englishman could change all that.

 **3 months earlier….**

 _It was a particularly boring Sunday night and Caroline was curled up on her couch wondering what she could do to liven it up. After flipping through the numerous channels and finding nothing remotely interesting on TV, Caroline had switched it off in a huff._

 _She'd attempted to read her novel but it sat there discarded by her side after she lost concentration. Caroline considered calling Bonnie and Katherine for an impromptu outing but she couldn't be bothered doing anything that required her to remove her pyjamas._

 _That hadn't stopped Tyler who was currently with his mates doing god knows what. He'd become increasingly distant and was out a lot, tonight was no exception, not that she really cared._

 _Just then her cell rang, Caroline's ears pricked up immediately wondering who would be calling at this hour. She figured answering it might at least alleviate her boredom for a while._

 _She consulted the screen noticing it was an overseas number and wondering who she knew in the country code 44. Given she had no idea where 44 was, Caroline figured she shouldn't answer but for some reason she connected, curious to see who it was._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hello?" An unmistakably English accent, enquired. Caroline figured she knew which country code 44 was now. "Who is this?"_

" _You called me," she baulked._

" _Cleary," he shot back, without a beat. This guy had some nerve._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I asked you first," he replied, childishly._

" _How old are you, five?" She spluttered, close to hanging up on this overly arrogant ass. She didn't care if his voice was sexy as hell._

" _Who am I, how old am I? Anyone would think you had a little crush, love."_

" _You know, I have far better things to do with my time then entertain your immaturity, and don't call me love."_

" _Well, how can I call you anything else when you won't tell me your name," he persisted._

 _Every fiber of her being was willing her to hang up on this anonymous idiot, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat in silence trying to decide what retort she should come up with. He could obviously sense her hesitation and continued talking._

" _I promise I don't bite."_

" _Well you'll excuse me if I don't believe an arrogant stranger," she scoffed, unimpressed._

" _What makes you think I'm arrogant?"_

" _Well this conversation is a pretty good indication. You've obviously got the wrong number," she muttered, knowing she'd entertained this guy for too long already. She pressed the end button decisively, realizing that was two minutes of her life she'd never get back._

 _She decided to make some popcorn to break the boredom and try to decided what she could do in the meantime. After placing the saucepan on the stove, she folded her arms across her chest waiting for it to pop._

 _Her phone rang again, scaring her briefly and making her jump in fright. She picked it up from the counter noticing the same number. What part of wrong number didn't he understand? She connected, against her better judgement._

" _What part of wrong number didn't you understand?" She asked, repeating her earlier thoughts._

" _Well, I figured as much when a female answered my mate's phone."_

" _This is my phone."_

" _Okay, the phone I thought was his."_

" _So, why are you bothering me again then?"_

" _Honestly? I loved the sound of your voice," he confessed and she could tell the he was smirking, bastard. "I just wanted to hear it one more time." If Caroline was being honest she'd thought the same thing about him five minutes earlier._

" _I think this definitely constitutes stalking."_

" _Oh, come on love, get to know me. I dare you."_

" _And why would I want to get to know some crazy phone stalker?"_

" _Well, for starters I'm all the way across the other side of the pond to do you any real harm."_

" _And that's the reason you think we should talk?" She drawled. "I think you need to improve your argument if that's the best you've got."_

" _Okay, how about you give me a chance to prove myself?" She rolled her eyes, was this guy serious? "Five minutes and then I'll leave you alone forever." She considered his proposal, realising just how bored she must be to entertain this weird scenario._

 _It was only then she heard the loud pops from the stove that Caroline realised she'd forgotten all about the popcorn. She raced over; voicing her annoyance that he'd distracted her in the process._

" _You're giving me a complex."_

" _You distracted me and now my popcorn is going all over the place," she growled, eventually containing the flow._

" _How did you know popcorn was my favourite?" He chuckled into the phone, and Caroline didn't think she'd heard anything so sexy in her life, damn this guy. "I hope we're having salt."_

" _We're not having anything," she said, emphasising the word 'we're'. "I'm having icing sugar, salt and butter, if you must know."_

" _Why would you want to do that for? If you ask me that's just a heart attack waiting to happen."_

" _You realise insulting my popcorn toppings aren't the best way to get five minutes with me?"_

" _And yet we've already been talking for at least one," he replied, smugly. "So tell me why icing sugar?"_

 _Caroline realised that trying to argue was fruitless and although it was crazy she was kind of enjoying this random occurrence. "You know salty and sweet."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I think this going to take a while to explain."_

 _Five minutes had turned into two hours, and two hours had turned into three months. They'd discussed everything over that period, from food tastes to favourite movies to more personal topics. He told her all about his loveless relationship and Caroline could of course relate. They'd spent hours discussing their similar situations, which had eventually lead to them talking about their shared frustrations, the lack of bedroom activity being one of them._

 _This had of course lead to some raunchy encounters. She had been pleasured more times over the phone than all her times in person with Tyler. Now Caroline couldn't contain her excitement when she heard her cell phone_ _ring. He was most definitely an addiction she didn't want to give up anytime soon._

 **Present Day**

"So seeing as you're naked already, are your nipples erect?"

"Mmmm," she moaned, unable to find the words to elaborate.

"Yes they are," he murmured. "Imagine my mouth tugging on your left nipple, the other between my fingers. "Does that feel good?"

She rubbed her fingers across her hard nipples, imaging him sucking on one while tweaking the other.

"It does," she sighed, contentedly. Her skin was on fire at this stage as she imagined his tongue massaging her breasts slowly. "I love when you do that."

"How about when I let my mouth wander downwards, biting and sucking at your supple, creamy skin while my fingers do the same thing? Are you wet yet, love?"

"Saturated," she barely replied, her breath ragged, her fingers moving lower and penetrating her hot centre.

"Yes, you're dripping wet," he reiterated. "Imagine my fingers massaging your silky folds moving dangerously close to…" She didn't let him finish, only letting out a loud cry, knowing just where his fingers were heading. "That's right, just let it all out."

"Tease," she whimpered, desperate for him to reach his destination.

"No need to call me names, love" he joked. "Now where were we? Oh that's right; I'm rubbing my fingers teasingly along your clit."

"God, yes," she cried, bucking her hips in response and delving her fingers in deeper, imagining it was him. She was nearer to climax, the sensations he was causing reverberating throughout her whole body.

"Does that feel good?"

"It feels fucking amazing," she bit out, the pressure becoming too much to bear and knowing she was close to losing every remaining shred of control.

"I can tell you're close." Even though he was on the phone and miles away, Klaus could always tell when she was almost at breaking point. It was a gift that was for sure.

"I want you to cum for me, can you do that?" He growled his voice deep with longing.

She felt herself tighten and the waves of desire that had been steadily building exploded inside her. She cried out his name, shuddering with pleasure as the remnant sensations rippled through her body. She laid there for what felt like ages, when she finally heard his soothing voice through the phone.

"Alright, love?"

"More than alright," she panted, finally regaining her composure, albeit slightly. "You know what would make my day?"

"What's that?"

"If you take those boxer shorts off so I can give you some much needed attention," she grinned evilly, his distant groan only spurring her on more.

"Your wish is my command." She could hear him removing them, the delay only arousing her further. She licked her lips, anticipating her second delicious orgasm of the night.

Suddenly, she heard keys in the front door, realising Tyler had decided to come home early, typical. He always knew how to interrupt her fun. Although they were leading separate lives, Caroline didn't want him catching her engaging in phone sex.

"I have to go," she whispered into the phone frantically, desperate not to get caught in the act. She jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes haphazardly, her cell phone still firmly attached to her ear.

"Caroline, you can't just leave me hanging like that," he whined childishly, and she could tell he was frustrated. "You were just about to explain what you were planning to do to me, love."

"Someone's decided to come home," she hissed. "I'm sorry, baby."

"So am I," he said regretfully.

"I'll make it up to you next week, I promise." She added, hearing Tyler go into the bathroom, knowing she'd bought herself a few minutes at least.

"How about you make it up to me in person?" He asked, making her stop what she was doing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sick of this sneaking around," he explained. "I want to be able to see you in person, Caroline. I want to be able to kiss your lips and take you to bed and explore every inch of your body with my mouth. I want to be able to wake up next to you and know that I don't have to wait another week to hear your voice again."

"What are you saying?" She asked, dumbfounded by his sudden confession.

"I want you, Caroline, not just your angelic voice over the phone once a week."

"But, your girlfriend?"

"We actually broke up a month ago," he admitted.

"And you're choosing to tell me this now?" She shrieked, trying not to raise her voice.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Obligated?"

"Obligated to do the same," he murmured. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me."

"And how is that?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love you," he whispered, and she could sense the hesitation in his voice.

If she was being honest, Caroline had started to have the same feelings months ago, but was too scared to broach the subject in case he didn't feel the same. It looked like she had her answer. Plus she was also wrestling with how to break things off with Tyler and having to deal with the resulting consequences from her family. After all she cared what they thought, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to this fake relationship in the first place.

"You've never even met me," she said, suddenly feeling self-conscious about whether he would like what he saw.

"I know enough," he replied simply. "Take a chance Caroline, get to know me. I dare you."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" She grinned, thinking back to that fateful discussion all those months ago. "I think I might be falling for you too, Klaus."

"So, how about you stop living in that fake relationship once and for all," he suggested. Suddenly her decision was the easiest thing in the world. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I'll see you next week then, your place or mine?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Could you write a drabble where either Klaus or Caroline's really nervous about dating again after a breakup & as a friend the other offers to take them on a pretend date w/ flowers, doorstep flirting, first date small talk, kiss? Ask for a 2nd date?**

 **Awesome prompt, gooddame! This is such an amazing premise and I hope you like how this one turned out.**

 **Friday I'm in Love**

 **Tuesday 23 February 2016 - 9:33pm**

"So let me get this straight," Klaus began, regarding her seriously. "You want me to take you on a practice date?"

"You make it sound so weird."

"Well…"

"Gee thanks, Klaus," she scoffed. "I come to you as my best friend and bear my soul, and this is the response I get?"

"I'm sorry; I guess I've just never had this sort of request before."

"I wonder why, you know given how supportive you are," she muttered, flopping onto his couch dramatically. "You know how much this break-up with Tyler has knocked my confidence."

"Well, I did offer to kill the bastard for you," Klaus growled.

"Yes, and as weirdly sweet as that was, I told you he wasn't worth the effort."

"Well, that's debatable. Look, I'm sorry I judged you," Klaus conceded. "Although, I suppose in hindsight, if anyone was going to have a practice date, it would be you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you're a perfectionist," he shared. "Although, I wouldn't have you any other way, love."

"So, if that's the case how about you take me on this date?"

"I'm not really the dating type, Caroline," Klaus admitted.

"The world's biggest womaniser doesn't know how to date, how shocking."

"So, why pick me then?"

"Well, consider this a mutually beneficial arrangement then," she explained. "I can get some much needed date practice and you can learn about how to properly romance a girl, not just sleep with her and sneak away the next morning."

"You make me sound so callous," he replied, pretending to look shocked.

"Well, I think your behavior up to this point is pretty much confirmation of the fact," she drawled. "And I think callous is far too nice a word to describe you."

"Hey," he shot back. "I don't have room in my life for another woman, you're more than enough to handle."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So are you going to take me on this date or what?" She whined, childishly.

"Well, when you put it like that, love, how can I resist," he said sarcastically. "How about Friday night, say 10pm?"

"This is a date, not a booty call, Mikaelson," she rolled her eyes. "Pick me up at 7."

"Why can't I just meet you there," he grumbled.

"Because, my little grasshopper, believe it or not that is considered basic dating protocol."

"Well I think someone needs to rewrite the rules," he muttered. "Fine, 7 it is."

"This is certainly going to be interesting."

"I recognise that knowing smirk, Forbes. You don't think I can take you on a good date, do you?"

"Well…"

"I'll have you know, there is a romantic guy buried underneath this perfectly chiseled body."

"He must be extremely well-hidden under that, uh, body of yours," she coughed, trying not to laugh at his usual lack of modesty.

"Hey, you'll be begging for this body by the end of our date," he promised.

"I'm sure," she groaned. "I really can't wait."

"I'll take that as a challenge. Get ready for the best date of your life, you won't know what hit you, love."

 **Friday 26 February 2016 - 7:19pm**

Klaus walked towards the familiar house he'd spent hours visiting over the years. Whether it was watching bad chick flicks while Caroline was sick, or eating large amounts of Ben and Jerrys when she was heartbroken over her woeful love life, they'd been through a lot together the past six years. He could remember the first time he met Caroline like it was yesterday.

 _ **Friday 26 February 2010 – 5:59pm**_

 _It was a usual Friday night; Klaus had ended up with some co-workers at the newest bar in town called Public. He'd been sitting at the bar drinking his scotch and checking out the talent. He was trying to decide between the red head with the long legs or the brunette with the great ass._

 _It was only then he heard what sounded like a slightly distressed female voice. He looked over and noticed a gorgeous blonde being hassled by an overly desperate and inebriated guy, almost twice her age._

" _I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," she was saying and Klaus could tell by her voice it wasn't the first time she'd told him that._

 _He continued to persist, his hands finding their way towards her waist. Klaus didn't know what compelled him to act in that moment, all he knew was that he hated guys who couldn't take no for an answer._

" _What do you think you're doing, mate?" He asked, approaching the couple. Her eyes met his and he could see them clouded in confusion at his sudden intrusion._

" _We're having a private conversation, it's none of your business, mate." He mimicked._

" _Well, you see that's where you're wrong," he snarled. "Take your hands off my girlfriend."_

" _She's your girlfriend?" He asked, looking between the two. Caroline's look of confusion seemed to have been replaced by shock at his admission._

" _That's what I said, so you'd better back away, otherwise I'll kick your ass," he promised. "Now go away, the lady isn't interested."_

" _Well, she certainly doesn't look like she knows you," he baulked, stubbornly. Did this guy have a death wish, or was he just really stupid?_

" _She knows me intimately, don't you love?" He stared into her eyes willing her to go along with his story. She seemed to be weighing up her options. Klaus figured she should be thankful he was even doing this for her._

" _Of course I know my boyfriend," she replied rolling her eyes and moving well away from the idiot. "You're late, honey."_

" _I got caught in traffic, sweetheart," he explained, taking advantage of their close contact to loop his arms around her neck. They were pretending to be a couple, after all._

 _It was from this close distance, Klaus realised just how blue her eyes were and just how flawless her creamy complexion was. Her perfect pink lips were just an added bonus. Without thinking he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. Klaus didn't think he'd ever felt something so devastatingly innocent in his life._

 _Before he knew it, his tongue was running along those pert lips and dipping into her warmth, all reason flying out the window her kisses felt that good. Klaus heard her moan against his lips and he knew she was enjoying the moment just as much as him._

 _Just as he was beginning to lose himself in her kiss, she abruptly pulled away. Klaus felt immediately cold without her lips on his. He looked around, realizing in all the excitement her creepy stalker had obviously given up and skulked away._

 _His gaze returned to her and Klaus noticed her eyes narrowing in his direction. She caught him off guard, slapping him across the cheek; Klaus was fairly certain it was going to leave a hand print by the stinging sensation it had caused._

" _Ouch, what did you do that for?"_

" _Me? What kind of a creep are you?"_

" _I was only trying to save you."_

" _Save me?" She spluttered. "I was doing fine all on my own, buddy."_

" _Yes, because you seemed like it," he argued. "I did you a favour by scaring away that idiot, you should be thanking me."_

" _Thanking you?" She inhaled sharply, and Klaus realised a lecture was coming his way, whether he liked it or not. "For what exactly? Thinking I'm a defenceless, weak woman who needs saving? Or how about for interfering in my life and into conversations that aren't your concern? Or using that as a poor excuse to lay your dirty paws on me?"_

" _I seem to recall you liking my dirty paws all over you," he grinned, knowingly._

" _Well, you're mistaken," she growled, Klaus thought the blush across her cheeks was saying something completely different._

" _Okay, I may have slightly overstepped my boundaries," he admitted, albeit reluctantly._

" _You may have?"_

" _Okay fine, I did."_

" _Well at least you're finally admitting you're wrong."_

" _I don't recall admitting that, love," he smirked. There was something so refreshing about her attitude that intrigued him. Most girls would fall in a mushy puddle at his feet but she was different. "Although I will buy you a drink considering it's the least I can do for pawing you."_

" _You are unbelievable. Do you really think those pathetic lines work on women? You must think we're all stupid."_

" _Well, how about you educate me then over a drink?"_

" _And the lines keep coming, I think you're too far gone to be saved."_

" _Well then, if I'm such a lost cause, the least you can do is have one drink with me."_

" _You never give up! Okay, but only because I feel sorry for you. And just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

 _Klaus had to chuckle thinking back to that last line. It turned out she was too smart to be seduced by him. Klaus couldn't deny the spark was there but over the years he'd come to appreciate her friendship and given his poor commitment skills, Klaus knew he loved her far too much to put her through that._

 **Friday 26 February 2016 - 7:23pm**

Klaus knocked on the door loudly, hoping she wasn't going to take forever to get ready like most women. He heard footsteps on approach and the door flew open, the familiar brunette on the other side. She took her time working her way up his outfit, no doubt thinking about what she could criticise, this was Katherine Pierce after all.

Klaus met her soon after Caroline and although they fought like siblings, mainly over Caroline's time, they had a silent understanding and even enjoyed each other's company every now and again. It didn't hurt that she was dating his brother Elijah, and Klaus liked to remind her that she should be eternally grateful to him for giving her a love life.

"Jeans?"

"Yes Katherine, that's generally what blue denim pants are called," he shot back.

"This is a first date Klaus," she hissed. "I hope the rest of the evening isn't going to be as bad as your poor outfit choice."

"Gee, tell me what you really think," he drawled. "This isn't a real date you know."

"I heard that," Caroline called out from down the hallway. "You really should be nicer given you're twenty-five minutes late, Mikaelson."

As she walked closer, Klaus felt his breath hitch in his throat. Unfortunately she had this effect on him all the time but he always managed to push those pesky feelings aside and eventually calm the desire that coursed through his veins when she was nearby. He'd be lying if the thought of kissing her again didn't occur to him all the time. Although Klaus knew things between them were much better platonic because he couldn't give her what she deserved.

She was wearing a fitted black dress that hugged each and every curve, her blonde waves cascading down her back in waves, just the way he liked it. Suddenly he felt a little bad about his casual attire, but it suited his plan after all.

"So where will you be taking Caroline this evening?" Katherine enquired.

"Caroline, what is with your attack dog?" He complained, gesturing towards Katherine.

"Well, I needed someone to play my mother; this is supposed to be a first date. I thought Katherine was a good substitute."

"Figures."

"Oi, what is that supposed to mean?"

"You certainly have that interfering motherly nature down."

"Is this really the way you would speak to a girl's mother? A girl, I might add, that you want to take on a date."

"Caroline!" He whined. "For the last time, this isn't a real date."

"If you say that one more time, I won't go out with you, Klaus."

"Well, that certainly wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"You really need to improve your attitude, young man," Katherine chided, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"Hey, my attitude is fine," Klaus argued. "I even brought you flowers." Klaus said revealing the bunch of roses that were hidden behind his back.

"What's with the dirt?" Katherine asked, peering at the stems closely.

"I don't know what you mean," he pretended, subtly trying to shake it off without luck.

"You picked them from our neighbour's garden," Caroline said, the realisation washing over her face. "Klaus, that's stealing."

"I did not."

"You are the worst liar," she groaned. "Katherine, can you put these in a vase, I don't want Louise to see that my idiot of a date stole her prized roses."

"Fine, but you better get her home on time," she warned, making Caroline and Klaus look at her curiously. "Curfew is midnight."

Before either of them could comment, she'd shut the door in their faces.

"I pity her future children," Klaus muttered. "She'd be one scary mother."

xxxxxxxxx

"What is this?" Caroline asked, as they approached.

"Well love, this is what they call a movie theatre," he explained slowly for her benefit. "Believe it or not, they show movies here."

"Thanks for the explanation," she muttered, sarcastically. "You're really taking me to a movie?"

"That new Bruce Willis film started yesterday."

"So, not only are you taking me to a movie, you are taking me to an action movie?"

"The previews look fantastic," he enthused, earning a dirty look from his blonde companion. "Oh come on, this is what people do on dates, trust me I asked around."

"Oh, so when you were doing all of this research, you didn't think that maybe a different genre might have received a better reaction? You know like a romantic comedy, for example?"

"Why would I want to sit through that rubbish," he replied, scrunching up his nose for extra effect. "Anyway, you already make me watch far too many of those."

"As much as I'm sure Bruce Willis will blow up all the bad guys and save the earth from complete destruction, how about we just move on to the next part of the date."

"The next part?"

"Well, excuse me for thinking you had a plan."

"Well, I just figured we could grab a slice of pizza next door."

"A slice of pizza?" She asked in disbelief, waving her arms around erratically. "What are we thirteen years old? No wonder you've never had a relationship, you don't have the maturity to handle one."

"I resent that," he scoffed. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Well, if it's this, then I'm not impressed."

"Clearly," he shot back. "What do you want from me, Caroline?"

"I want you to be my friend, Klaus," she murmured. "I want you to tell me that everything is going to be okay and that I'm not going to end up alone with only my one hundred cats for company."

"I promise," he softened, pulling her into his arms comfortingly, knowing he'd probably gone a bit too far. "It will only be fifty cats, tops."

"You're not funny," she mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, come on, I'm a little bit funny," he grinned, relishing the feeling of her body against his. "Okay, I'll be honest; I was playing a trick on you."

"What does that mean," she asked wearingly, pulling backwards and eyeing him suspiciously.

"I have a real date planned, I just thought I'd have a bit of fun with you first."

"Well, that's charming."

"You started it."

"What exactly did I start?" Caroline asked, her hands firmly on her hips.

"Why did you want to go out tonight?"

"I told you, it was supposed to be a practice run for future dates."

"So, it had nothing to do with the day or the date?" He asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know," she muttered, her gaze now firmly downward.

"I have to say the practice date excuse was pretty flimsy," he said. "I'm not an idiot, I know we met six years ago today, which also happened to be on a Friday."

"Since when do you remember anniversaries?"

"I remember a lot more than you think, love," he smiled, placing his finger under her chin and pulling it upwards so she had no choice but to gaze into his eyes. "If you wanted to celebrate meeting the best man in your life, all you needed to do was ask."

"Ignoring your modesty," she drawled. "I didn't think it would be your thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd think it was lame that I wanted to celebrate this kind of thing," she explained.

"Well, believe it or not, I actually thought it was kind of cute," he said, touching her nose affectionately. "Although, I'd like to avoid that slap from our first meeting, I think I still have the mark."

"You deserved it, although I suppose being friends has had its benefits over the years."

"Oh you mean shamelessly using me when someone you don't like tries to hit on you?"

"Oh like you can talk, if a girl becomes too clingy, I'm your first port of call."

"That's why we work so well," he smiled. "You're the best fake girlfriend I could ever ask for."

"So, I'm curious. What is this actual date you have planned?"

"Follow me, love," he said looping his arm through hers.

Xxxxxx

"Okay, so this might have been an okay date," she admitted, as they walked along the darkened beach, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore in the background.

Klaus had taken Caroline to the very bar they'd first met (without the slap), followed by dinner at her favourite seafood restaurant that he'd taken her to so they could celebrate her college graduation. The beach also held great memories, given they spent the majority of their Summer there, considering they both loved the water.

"Oh come on admit it, you had a great time."

"Okay fine, I had a great time," she smiled. "You're not too bad at this date thing, maybe one day some lucky girl will get to experience your talents."

"What if I don't want another girl?" He murmured, his nerves building. For some reason he couldn't deny his attraction to her anymore, even if it could ruin their friendship. Klaus needed to know if she felt the same way. As much as he'd tried to deny it, Klaus was in love with Caroline and had been ever since he met her six years ago.

"What do you mean?' She asked.

"What if I only want you."

"What are you saying?" She asked, her voice barely audible over the waves.

"I love you Caroline, I always have."

"You love me?" She gasped, stopping in her tracks obviously processing his declaration.

"I'm probably making the biggest idiot out of myself right now, but you're the only girl I want to be with, Caroline." He murmured, tenderly removing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "I want to celebrate anniversaries like this with you all the time, I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to be the one to make you happy. I know my track record is a little sketchy, but..."

Before he could continue Caroline silenced him with a sweet kiss. Memories of their first encounter flashed through his mind and he leaned in greedily pulling her flush against his body, desperate to immerse himself in her forever. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, both panting and Klaus knew the smile she was wearing was exactly the same as his.

"Any chance you'd like to go out with me again, love?'

"I think that could be arranged," she grinned, pulling him towards her so they could continue what they started.


	26. Chapter 26

**I think it's high time I prompted you ;) There we go: Klaroline as sports agents and Caroline's just stolen a huge client from Klaus. He does not appreciate (or the other way around). Smut encouraged but decision is yours, of course!**

Thank you lovely lady! I know I told you before but I am in love with this prompt, definitely one of my favourites. It sort of took a different turn, I hope you like it. Also thank you to my amazing NFL adviser aussiepatsfan for all your assistance!

 **Eye of the Tiger**

 _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

 **CAA Offices - New York, New York, Monday AM**

"He did what?" Klaus bellowed, making his assistant jump in surprise.

"I don't think repeating myself is going to make it any less true," Lexi drawled. "Tom Brady's personal assistant confirmed it five minutes ago."

"I have been his agent for six years Lexi! Six years!"

"Yes, well not anymore apparently," she murmured.

"If CAA weren't so inflexible and set in their ways then none of this would be happening, I tell you this company has really gone downhill in the last few years," he complained, bitterly. "But I digress; did she happen to say what low life stole him out from underneath me?"

"No, just that he is currently looking at his options and seeking new representation since he's out of contract," Lexi said.

"That's it, I'm going to call him myself, we have a long history and I know once he speaks to me he'll think…"

"That you're desperate?"

"I'm glad you are so supportive in my time of need," he shot back.

"Hey," she argued. "I am very supportive, but do you really want to look so pathetic that you need to grovel?"

"I don't grovel," he bit back.

"So what do you call this?"

"Fine, but whomever it was is a deadman, mark my words," he promised.

 **Mercedes Benz Superdome - New Orleans, Monday PM**

"Klaus, I didn't expect to see you after, well you know," Alaric stumbled awkwardly. His sympathetic expression not lost on him.

He'd decided to go to the Patriot's game at the Superdome against the Saints. Given his multitude of high profile clients and the fact that Drew Brees was firmly nestled in the CAA stable, his all access pass was functional and he was able to slip in unnoticed, until now that is.

What annoyed him the most was how quick people were in this industry to delight in other people's misery. Klaus knew he'd worked hard to get where he was today and it was jealousy, pure and simple.

As soon as he'd arrived in the States as an inexperienced twenty-one-year-old fresh from earning his MBA, Klaus knew all he wanted to do was be a sports agent. It didn't hurt that his dream happened to coincide with the release of the movie Jerry Maguire, not that he'd admit that openly of course.

He'd worked his way up from the mail room of Creative Artists Agency (CAA) to become one of their top agents within nine years, representing an elite field of NFL superstars. He'd earned his success and there was no way he was going to take their pity.

"I don't need your sympathy Saltzman," he growled. Alaric was a middle man at Boras Corporation. It was a firm that they generally looked down upon, because even though their baseball division was second to none their NFL clientele was modest at best. How he got an invitation tonight was a mystery.

"Yes, well given you have Tony Romo and the Manning brothers, amongst others; I doubt it would even make a difference to your earnings." He chuckled. "Peyton especially on the back of that commanding performance at the Superbowl."

"That's not the point," he shot back, annoyed that he had to entertain this conversation and his flippant attitude. Klaus had acquired those contracts through sheer hard work, something that most people in this business didn't understand. "So, has Tom confirmed his new management contract yet?"

"Not yet, but I still can't believe she could possibly land Brady," he scoffed.

"I was surprised myself," Klaus bluffed.

"Yes, it seems like Relativity Sports might have another big name to add to their line-up." He made a ball with his fist, trying to calm the anger that the company's name incited. They were quite new, but within a few short years they'd risen to the top of the industry mostly with questionable methods, in his opinion.

Alaric was obviously talking about upcoming agent and all round golden girl, Caroline Forbes. She seemed to appear from nowhere, completely unheard of in the industry a year ago. Klaus knew her well, intimately in fact.

"It sounds like it," he muttered. "I have somewhere I need to be."

The one thing Klaus knew about Caroline was she was determined to succeed and was willing to do whatever she could to make that happen. It was all very familiar given he was exactly the same. Klaus had to admit it was admirable, even if it came at the cost of his client.

It was then he heard that familiar laugh, and his head swivelled around to find the source. Her golden waves were fanned across her chest, her blue eyes sparkling as she conversed easily with their major sponsors. People seemed to flock to her but given her beauty it was hardly surprising. Klaus felt the familiar arousal take over, knowing that she still had that effect upon him. It didn't help that her red dress was hugging every curve, Klaus remembered encountering them all too well.

 **Carousel Bar – Hotel Monteleone, New Orleans, Monday PM**

 _They'd met in this very city nine months earlier. The Steelers were playing the Saints, his client was on fire as usual, but unfortunately Pittsburgh star quarterback Ben Roethlisberger was just too good and Pittsburgh snatched the win. Not ideal, but Klaus knew it was only early days and that Drew was only going to play better given his enormous potential._

 _Klaus headed out to Carousel Bar; he'd heard stories about the iconic attraction overlooking Royal Street. Yet, in all his time working there Klaus had never experienced it. He was seated at the grand and revolving carousel acting as a bar, his eyes flickering over the female patrons looking for a possible bed mate. It wasn't until he saw her stunning smile in the mirror and heard that melodic laugh, Klaus knew he'd found his companion for the evening._

 _Her black dress was fitted snugly, her blonde hair pulled back exposing her creamy neck and Klaus couldn't help but think how much he wanted to feather kisses across the length of it. It was a humid night and Klaus would be lying if the few stray sweat beads that were dripping tantalisingly down her cleavage weren't hypnotizing him._

 _She surprised him by standing up suddenly and his heart sunk realising she was leaving. His eyes followed her path, an exaggerated wiggle in her step, those blue eyes finally making contact with his._

" _Evening, love," he offered, as she passed by, a whiff of her intoxicating perfume filling his nostrils._

" _So do you always openly stare at women?"_

" _Only the attractive ones," he replied, without a beat._

" _Oh please, spare me the corny lines," she drawled._

" _Yet, here you are talking to me, love," he smiled knowingly. "Fancy a drink?"_

" _I'm not sure that would be wise," she said leaning closer so she could whisper in his ear. Her breath tickled his earlobe and Klaus had to use all the willpower he could muster to not pull her onto his lap._

" _Oh and why's that?"_

" _I think it's what they call a conflict of interest," she murmured._

" _Now you have me intrigued, Miss?"_

" _Forbes."_

" _I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me…"_

" _Klaus," she replied. "I bet you say that to all the girls."_

" _And how exactly do you know what I say to all the girls?"_

" _Let's just say your reputation precedes you in the industry," she shrugged her shoulders. "Your supposed charm isn't contained just to NFL players."_

" _Have we met before?"_

" _No, we haven't," she murmured. "But let's just say we move in the same circles."_

" _Oh let me guess, you're a cheerleader?"_

 _"I'm sorry?" She asked "While I admire the athletic ability of those women, I work behind the scenes. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that she turned on her heel and stalked away, he jumped up knowing that if he didn't chase her he'd always regret it._

 _Klaus felt the humid air hit him as he walked out of the Hotel Monteleone he could smell the impending rain in the air knowing it would only make conditions that much stickier. Looking in both directions to see where she'd gone, Klaus couldn't miss her cute little ass in that familiar black dress rushing down the street to his left._

" _Easy, love," he called out, catching up from behind. "I was just joking."_

" _I didn't find it very funny," she drawled, whipping around and catching him off guard so that his body clashed against hers. Klaus couldn't deny how good it felt to have her skin against his. They stared at each other, their breathing ragged from the unexpected and close contact. Klaus heard a distant rumble and without warning the rain began to fall slowly, pelting his skin with cool water._

" _I'm sorry, okay," he apologised, holding up his arms in surrender. "I'm just curious about how you know me?"_

" _Well, let's just say my quarterback schooled yours tonight."_

" _Wait a minute," he said, processing what she'd just said. "You represent Ben Roethlisberger?"_

" _Last time I checked he was the quarterback for the Steelers," she snapped, sarcastically. "Now as fun as this has been…"_

" _You work for Relativity?"_

" _Yes," she shot back, impatiently. "Why do you sound so surprised?"_

" _I'm not, I'm just impressed because..."_

" _I have a vagina?" She drawled, Klaus closed his eyes momentarily trying not to imagine what he'd like to do to hers. "You know there are female sports agents. Unlike some male counterparts, we actually possess a calm headedness that is severely missing in this industry."_

" _You don't think I can be calm, love?"_

" _Frankly, I don't really give a damn and don't call me love."_

" _Well it is a little difficult when I don't know your name," he offered. She stood there, hands on hips and Klaus realised he wasn't going to get his way. The rain was coming down in sheets now and Klaus was struggling to concentrate given how amazing she looked wet. Klaus was realising she couldn't look bad if she tried._

" _And, if you'd let me finish before, I would have said I was impressed because I didn't know Relativity had hired a new agent." He finished. "Usually I'm across these things."_

" _Maybe you've been too distracted trying to pick up poor, defenceless women in bars to notice."_

" _From what I can tell you are neither poor, nor defenceless, Miss Forbes."_

" _What you think doesn't really interest me," she retorted, yelling over the rain. "And to be honest your company isn't worth this drenching."_

"I _t's only a little water, come on give me a chance."_

" _I told, you it's a conflict of interest so probably best that we don't speak."_

" _Well, we don't have to speak," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know there are other things we could do."_

" _Well, I guess that would depend on what you have in mind?" She replied, her voice thick with desire and Klaus knew she wanted him just as much._

" _How about this?" Klaus growled, taking her by surprise and pushing her against the nearby wall, his lips greedily attacking hers. His hands combing through her wet locks while his tongue massaged hers._

 _She reciprocated immediately; looping her arms around his neck and pulling him flush against her body. She groaned against his mouth as he grinded against her, his lips moving southward and sucking at the neck he'd admired from afar._

" _I suppose that would be okay," she panted as he continued his assault. "But after this I never want to see you again, is that clear?"_

" _Crystal, love," he grinned, tracing his mouth over the creamy swell of her breasts that was peeking out from her fitted dress. "Now that's settled, your place or mine?"_

 **Mercedes Benz Superdome - New Orleans, Monday PM**

"I really should have known," he growled, walking up behind her, trying to ignore the enticing scent of her perfume and just how well her red dress accentuated her assets.

"Good evening to you too," she replied. "I think you know…"

"Spare me the introductions Miss Forbes," he shot back. "It might shock you but I happen to know everyone already."

"Well, then I'm not sure there's much else to say, Mr Mikaelson," she replied, wide eyed and feigning innocence. Klaus was trying to ignore just how arousing his name sounded rolling off her tongue. A talented tongue he knew all too well.

"I don't know, how about your unscrupulous morals?"

"My what?"

"Well what else could one think after your attempts to steal other people's clients."

"It's not my fault if you can't hold onto your clients," she hissed. "Maybe if you spent more time listening to their needs rather than abusing your competition this wouldn't be happening."

"I know what my clients need," he scoffed. "You don't have to worry about that, love."

"Well, maybe you need to speak with Giselle about that," she countered. "As it turns out, she doesn't like her husband going to bars all night when he should be spending time with his children."

"I'm not sure where you're getting your information from sweetheart, but it's wrong." He spat. "CAA is all about family values."

"I only tell it like it is," she quipped. "Now, as much as I love chatting, I have better things to be doing than get into petty discussions like this."

"I'm sure your clients would love to hear that you consider their well being petty," Klaus responded. "You haven't heard the last of this, believe me." He considered going another round with her but given he'd landed a healthy blow, he decided to leave it for now.

 **Carousel Bar – Hotel Monteleone, New Orleans, Monday PM**

"It almost seems fitting that we're here," a melodic voice enquired, taking a seat at the revolving bar next to him. Klaus didn't need to look up from his gin to know who it belonged to.

"Why's that?"

"You know this is where we first met," she said, gesturing to the barman for a drink.

"Yes, and where we had our first fight…" he reminisced.

"And then we kissed and made-up," she grinned knowingly. "I think I still have the imprint from those bricks on my back."

"I don't recall you complaining," he smirked. "Then or when I ravaged you four times later in bed."

"Five times, actually," she recalled. "If only that pesky thing called time didn't get in our way, then who knows what could have been?"

"We've definitely made up for it since though, love," he grinned, running his hand along her silky thigh under the bar. She shivered involuntarily and Klaus loved that he still had that effect on her. He'd promised Caroline they'd never see each other again, but Klaus always did have an issue with following rules. He'd pursued her relentlessly and although she'd insisted it was only physical, it didn't take long for them to fall in love.

"That we have," she purred, leaning in closer, splaying her hands across his chest. "I didn't think anything could beat your performances in the bedroom until I saw your Oscar worthy one tonight."

"Why, thank you, sweetheart," he chuckled. "Do you think they bought it?"

"What, the fact that we, and in turn our companies, are at war over Tom Brady? Yes, I think that was made abundantly clear."

"Looks like our little plan is coming along nicely," he said squeezing her knee affectionately. "And Brady is only the tip of the iceberg; Drew Brees has confirmed his intentions and that's not to mention some other clients who are eager to come over to the new company."

"Ben Roethlisberger and Reggie Bush have indicated the same. If we manage to snare the Manning brothers we may just be unstoppable," she gloated. "I have to say this idea was inspired, I wasn't convinced six months ago but you were right."

"Well, why should we do all the hard work and let these big companies take our commissions when we can work for ourselves and take one hundred percent of our fee?" He baulked. "I think the results will definitely make up for all of the secrecy. Lexi will most probably kill me but hopefully she'll understand why I had to do it once I give her a handsome pay rise. Just think in just another few months we should be able to take Mikaelson Forbes public."

"Don't you mean Forbes Mikaelson?" She grinned, combing her hands through his curls.

"Don't push it, love" he growled, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. "Now what do you say we get out of here, I happen to know a really good patch of wall down the street."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	27. Chapter 27

**Klaroline au/ah: Klaus is a customs officer at Melbourne airport, Caroline is moving to Australia for work but has never been through customs before and forgets to declare some items not allowed in to Australia, Klaus then checks her luggage and as he's checking finds lingerie and sex toys leaving Caroline rather embarrassed. I got the idea for this prompt from an Australian show Border security for all those who don't know :)**

Okay, yes I said I wasn't going to do any more prompts but I did say I'd try to do the ones I had, so here is a short one for you lovely themikaelsoncupcake. I know this show well, I always find it fascinating what people try and smuggle into the country.

 **Excess Baggage**

 **Melbourne Airport, Victoria**

"I swear, what have you got in this bag, it must weigh a tonne," Katherine grumbled, pulling her baggage off the carousel and dumping it on the floor unceremoniously.

"I did just move over to the other side of the world Kat, so I had to bring a few things I really needed," she drawled. "You know you didn't have to come with me."

"What are BFFs for, Care?" She asked, hands on hips. "Although I definitely deserve some bonus friend points for sitting on a plane for a whole day. It felt like we were going to the moon, not Australia."

"I know, it makes me realise just how far away I am from everyone," she sighed, trying not to cry again. She figured she'd shed enough tears at JFK to last a lifetime, obviously she was wrong.

Caroline was a fashion writer for Vogue in New York City and as much as she loved her job, there wasn't any chance for career progression in that office. When the Fashion Editor position had come up in their Australian office, Caroline knew this was her chance. Of course there would be applicants from all over the world and she didn't hold out much hope, until she got the call.

She honestly never believed it would happen, but here she was starting a brand new job in a brand new city. Her cousin Matt had horrified her with stories about all the deadly animal species in Australia, obviously in hopes of making her stay in the States. It had almost worked but she kept telling herself that Funnel Web spiders were only native to New South Wales and she figured brown snakes didn't just slither into multi story apartments in the city, well she hoped not anyway.

"Well, I'm more than happy to stay around for a while, you know to help you settle in to your new place," she replied, as they made their way towards the customs line.

"You are such a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You're only here so you can bed some hot Aussie guys, preferably ones that resemble the Hemsworth brothers."

"Fine, there may be some truth to that but I'm more than happy to share them around, you know like a good friend would."

"Thanks, I think," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh wow, speaking of hot Aussies," Katherine purred, gesturing to the counters ahead where one of the custom officers was examining a bag. "He can search my baggage any time."

"Kat!" Caroline hissed, noticing a few curious looks from other travelers in the line. "Sorry, I just can't take her anywhere."

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing," she shot back. "Ah-ha, that tell tale blush just proves I'm right, as usual."

"He's not overly bad to look at, I guess," she offered, hypnotised by his crimson lips and those adorable dimples he was flashing. She wondered how it would feel to run her hands through his dark blonde curls and stare into those deep blue orbs.

"Excuse me, miss?" Caroline broke out of her trance, to be met with the eyes she'd been fantasizing about. "It's your turn." She couldn't mistake his crisp English accent, obviously Katherine's instincts were wrong.

She continued to stare unable to form words, she felt Katherine give her an encouraging nudge. "Way to be obvious, Care," she whispered in her ear. Caroline decided to blame her apparent lack of social skills on the untoward thoughts her best friend had planted.

"Hi," she murmured, unable to look at him directly, he was just that gorgeous. He even made the plain navy uniform look good, and that was saying a lot.

"Can you hand me your bag please, miss?"

"Oh yes, of course," she stammered, thinking what an idiot she must look like. She attempted to lift her bag, forgetting just how heavy it was. She struggled for a moment, looking over helplessly to Katherine who was too busy batting her eyelashes in his direction to notice. "Kat!"

"Oh, sorry," she apologised, picking up one end while Caroline held the other. Once her bag was on the counter and she was faced with him again, she felt her cheeks flush knowing it wasn't from the exercise required to lift her over weight bag. She noticed his name badge thinking just how sexy the name Niklaus was.

"Can I have your incoming passenger card too, miss?" Why did he have to sound so sexy saying miss? She was pretty sure he'd sound just as heavenly using her actual name.

Now, just to remember where had she put that stupid card thing. "I think it's in your passport there," he suggested, gesturing to her hand. Could this get any worse? She passed it over, sending him a shy smile.

"Thank you," he smiled, knowingly. "I understand this process can seem invasive but really there's no need to be nervous, miss." If only he knew that he was the one making her nervous, not the process.

"It's Caroline," she blurted out, without thinking. "I mean that's my name."

"That's a lovely name, Caroline," he smirked, obviously trying not to laugh. The way her name rolled off his tongue was as beautiful as she'd expected. "Now, this card says you have nothing to declare."

"No, I don't." She replied, confidently. Being so organised and such a control freak, Caroline knew she'd followed all the rules. She wanted her time in Australia to get off to a good start, after all.

"Well, that's good to hear, but I'll still need to conduct a routine search of your bag, Caroline," he explained, unzipping it slowly. She was trying to focus on her bag but his aftershave was making her slightly dizzy. It didn't help that Katherine was watching their exchange with avid interest, her arms crossed over her chest.

Caroline felt herself freeze momentarily remembering just what was in her suitcase. She hadn't expected this random and absolutely handsome guy to be rifling through her personal belongings. As his hands made their way over her red lace bra and panties set, her satin white negligee and her silky black teddy she was trying not to squirm. Could this get any more embarrassing?

As he dug down further, she watched in horror as he pulled out her vibrator and placed it on the table to make more space, yep it could definitely get more embarrassing. Caroline wished she could melt into a puddle on the floor, all she hoped was that this wasn't being televised and he'd choose to skip over her assortment of sex toys. She had her needs and who was this smug guy to judge?

After what seemed like an eternity, his attentions moved towards her handbag. He rifled through and for once Caroline was relieved because she knew there were no embarrassing articles there. What he did produce was a red apple, not what she was expecting at all. Where the hell did that come from?

"Do you realise it is illegal to bring fruit into Australia?"

"I didn't even know it was there," she spluttered, the word illegal bouncing around in her head. Caroline was a stand up citizen, she didn't break laws. "I must have forgotten it was there when I changed bags."

She realised that she'd taken it to work for lunch a few days ago and switched handbags at the very last moment, throwing her belongings on top in her rush to get to the airport. Why did she have to carry so much junk?

"You'll have to follow me, miss," he said sternly. Now they were back to miss, she really was in trouble. She gave Katherine a worrying glance.

"I'm coming too," Katherine piped up, following along next to her. "Get him to handcuff you if you can, that would be really kinky."

"I can't believe you're thinking about that when I'm possibly facing prosecution."

"It was an apple, surely they can get over it and if there's a chance for some naughty fun, why not indulge? I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate your arrival down under. Plus, he has seen all your lingerie and sex toys so he knows you're up for a fun time."

"You can wait outside," he called out to Katherine as she followed him inside sheepishly. He took them into a small office and even with all the trouble she was in, Caroline was trying not to look at his cute ass as it wiggled while he walked. He sat down across the desk from her clasping his hands together.

"By bringing in fresh fruit, you have breached the Quarantine Act of 1908, Miss Forbes," he reeled off consulting the passport she had relinquished.

"It was an accident," she argued. "I mean, it's just a little apple."

"An apple that might carry diseases and spread throughout the country threatening Australia's biosecurity."

"Okay, but I didn't mean to do it, and to be honest apples aren't even my favourite fruit."

"That's your argument?"

"If Johhny Depp and Amber Herd can smuggle their dogs on a private jet into Queensland and Bart Simpson can unleash a bullfrog epidemic, I think a measley little apple doesn't even compare."

"Now you're using celebrities and a cartoon character to try and talk your way out of this."

"Well, given my obvious lack of knowledge on Australian customs law it's the best I could come up with. Are you going to arrest me?"

"As much as your friend wants me to handcuff you, I won't this time," he grinned knowingly, she felt her cheeks heat up embarrassed that he'd overheard their conversation. "I'm going to throw out the offending apple and issue you with a fine."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I'm not sure what you call a $220 fine but yes that is all except for some advice," he smirked. "Just so you know, they have an array of apples here in Australia; you didn't need to bring your own."

"Gee, thanks," she replied, deadpan snatching the paper from him and standing up. "So if that's everything…"

"I'd like to make it up to you though."

"Oh, are you going to pay my fine?"

"No, but I'd like to take you on a date, Caroline." He suggested, handing over her passport.

"Oh is this your line? Your way of coming onto poor, unsuspecting women?"

"No, only those that like fruit," he teased. "I'm joking. Look, I think we could have a good time but if you're not interested…"

"I might be," she shot back. "How about I let you know, Niklaus."

"Fine by me, love. But you can call me Klaus. And who knows maybe if you agree you won't need that vibrator anymore."


	28. Chapter 28

**Klaroline au, Klaus is the star quarterback at high school and Caroline is the nerdy girl who hangs out at the library all day, Klaus wants to ask her out but always gets nervous when he goes to ask her out and it takes multiple attempts for him to do it until she just asks him out instead.**

Thanks nonnie : ) Love the prompt, I know it isn't exactly what you'd asked for but I hope you still like it anyway.

 **To Be or Not to Be**

"You're here to work not stare, Mikaelson," Caroline chided, hitting his hand with her pen.

"Ouch!"

"That didn't hurt you big baby," she scoffed. "You realise that your literature paper isn't going to write itself."

"Tell me about it," he groaned. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me, I mean you are my tutor after all."

"If that's your pathetic way of asking me to write your paper then forget it. I think you know my feelings on that."

"Pretty please?" He pleaded, sending her his best puppy dog eyes. They were having one of their weekly tutoring sessions, seated in a far corner of the school library. Klaus had never spent so much time there, until now, not that he was complaining.

"I'm not one of your groupies," she drawled.

"I don't have groupies."

"Oh, so who are those scantily clad airheads that follow you around, fawn all over you and bake you cookies before the big game?"

"It sounds like someone has been spying on me," he quipped.

"You wish, quarterback. Now, that's enough talking get back to work, I don't have all day after all."

Klaus returned his attention to his paper attempting to concentrate but it was a little difficult. Caroline Forbes had proven to be his undoing in so many ways and being in this close proximity was proving difficult. If he was being honest, all he wanted to do was lean across and place a kiss on those soft, pink lips that had been hypnotizing him for a while now.

 _Two months earlier…._

 _"Are you coming to the party after the game tonight?" The redhead asked him, Klaus was too busy focusing on the girl staring wistfully from the large bay window behind her to properly concentrate._

 _Klaus always made sure to eat lunch with the library window in clear sight so he could grab a glimpse of her, even if it was brief. It all began a month ago when he found himself outside the library purely by chance and suddenly this angel appeared from nowhere._

 _He'd stared at her for a while, unable to tear away his gaze, she was that stunning. Her blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders in soft waves; her expressive eyes and creamy skin only accentuated by the cornflower hued dress she was wearing._

 _Klaus thought he knew every girl at the school given he'd been more than friendly with a few but she wasn't familiar and so he'd made it his mission to find out who she was. It had taken a week but he found out Caroline Forbes was a newly transferred senior from Minnesota and he just had to know her._

 _"Klaus?" The redhead asked, breaking him from his thoughts. He wracked his brain trying to remember her name but was drawing a blank. After a while they all became the same and Klaus couldn't tell one girl from the next._

 _"Oh yeah, sure Melissa," he guessed, fairly confident that her name started with an M._

 _"It's actually Emily," she replied. It was close enough; they were only eight letters apart in the alphabet, after all._

 _"Oh yeah, that's right," he murmured, his eyes flicking over towards the window and realising she was gone. The disappointment he felt was overwhelming and all for a girl he'd never even met. "When have I ever missed a party?"_

 _He wasn't complaining about his life, being the star quarterback certainly had its perks. Popularity, adoration and gorgeous girls at his beckoned call were just some of them; a football scholarship to USC to play for the Trojans was the only thing eluding him. Klaus knew it wasn't his football ability standing in the way, it was his grades._

 _Klaus knew brains weren't the problem but unfortunately school work had a habit of interfering with his social life. His latest paper hadn't been his most shining moment, his teacher telling him just that. He suggested a tutor and Klaus had been quick to dismiss it. Why would he spend all his time in the library when he could be having fun? It was only when he realised after some digging that his mystery girl was a tutor Klaus was quick to sign up to the program._

 _He didn't know what to think given they've never met but in three short words Klaus knew he was a goner. He approached her in the library, his heart beating fast, if only she knew what effect she had on him._

 _"No thank you."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I thought I was clear," she shot back, busying herself with the books on the desk._

 _"Aren't you a tutor?"_

 _"Well yes, but not for you."_

 _"Wow, are you always this friendly?"_

 _"I'm plenty friendly," she scowled. "This isn't a joke; I expect people to be just as committed to learning as me."_

 _"Did I say it was a joke?" He asked, surprised and equally impressed by her response given girls never spoke to him this way._

 _"Well I doubt you'd admit that if it was," she muttered._

 _"I think you're judging me," he accused._

 _"I'm judging you?"_

 _"Yes, I'm here to learn and I thought you were here to help me." She looked at him, her face softening slightly, replacing the scowl she seemed to wear so well._

 _"Fine," she conceded after a long pause. "I expect you to get your work done, no messing around."_

 _"Yes ma'am," he answered, holding back his desire to perform a salute._

 _"Fine, let's do this then," she murmured, gesturing to the nearby table. Klaus had never met anyone like her and to be honest it only intrigued him further._

 _Of course he was completely smitten but didn't want to scare her away, their time together meant too much. She didn't care who he was and she constantly challenged everything he believed. Klaus realised he'd finally met his match._

 **Present Day:**

"So, what do you think?" Klaus asked tentatively, nervously handing her his paper. She took it from him, her eyes scanning the content. He held his breath, suddenly caring what she thought of his work. They were studying _Hamlet_ and Klaus had read it at least a dozen times previously.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked, her brilliant blue eyes leaving his paper and settling firmly on him. He suddenly felt embarrassed wondering exactly what she meant.

"For help with my grades," he uttered. "I thought that was obvious."

"What's obvious is that you don't need my help, Klaus," she sighed, placing his paper on the table. "Do you think I'm a fool?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that although you are a typical high school jock you actually have a brain and if you bothered to get off your ass and actually do the work we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"My teacher suggested…"

"Yes, because he couldn't see your potential and I'm not talking about football," she shot back. "You don't need my help, Klaus."

"What if I want it though?" He asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from her ever again.

"I'd say if this is some weird way to tease me."

"Why do you think I'd be teasing you?" He insisted, placing his hand on top of hers. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I haven't done anything," she replied. "I really should have known an Englishman would know a lot about Shakespeare."

"It doesn't always come with the heritage," he grinned, realising his hand was still over hers.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter," she murmured. "You don't need a tutor, so I think my work here is done."

"Why does it have to be over?"

"You don't need me," she replied busily occupying herself with the papers on the table, something he knew she did all too well when she was nervous.

"I'm sorry if my intentions weren't pure at the outset," he admitted, staring at her sheepishly. "I like you yes, but your help has only proven to me that I'm much more than a quarterback."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he argued. "I'm curious though, why do you stare out the library window every day like that?"

"Now who has been spying? And like what exactly?"

"Like there's something missing?"

"Nothing is missing, I just like to contemplate things sometimes. Life is great, I've already been accepted to Stanford."

"Wow, I don't think this will ever work," he joked. "The Stanford Cardinals have a big rivalry against the Trojans. Not sure how we'll ever get along, love."

"And here we are back to football," she drawled. "We have nothing in common."

"I beg to differ," he shot back. "More than happy to dissect and discuss all of Shakespeare's works right now, and that's just the beginning."

"Fine, I suppose we could do that," she smiled. "Who knew we had so much in common?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Second part to lips of an angel please?**

 **Thanks Anon, not to mention everyone else that reviewed and messaged me asking for a sequel to this prompt. I've never written a second part to any drabble before but found some rare inspiration. This became longer than expected and so will be the second part in what I'm calling my angel trilogy. If you haven't read the first part you can find it in chapter 24.**

 **Send Me an Angel**

 **London, England**

 _Open fire, on my burning heart_

 _I've never been lucky in love_

 _My defences are down_

 _A kiss or a frown_

 _I can't survive on my own_

 _Send me an angel_

 _Right now, right now_

"Does it always rain like this?" Caroline asked, peering out the water streaked window attempting to see the passing scenery.

"I take it this is your first time in London then?" The cab driver asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"What gave it away?" She asked, hating that she sounded like such a tourist.

"A few things," he chuckled, knowingly. "So what brings you to our fine city, Miss?"

"Please call me Caroline," she insisted, flashing him a smile. "Oh you know, the usual." For some reason telling a complete stranger that she planned on having sex with a guy she barely knew didn't seem like appropriate conversation material.

"What's the usual, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, sightseeing for starters…" she trailed off thinking there were definitely a few sites she had every intention of exploring in great depth. She shivered involuntarily imagining his sexy voice in her ear detailing everything he wanted to do to her.

"Big Ben is spectacular," he noted and Caroline blushed immediately thinking about the only big thing she wanted to see.

"So I've heard," she said, muffling a giggle. Since when did she giggle like a little girl? Klaus was certainly having an interesting effect on her, not that she was complaining. Ever since their confession just over a week ago she was struggling to control her excitement for their reunion.

"Do you know anyone in London?" Know was a strong word, yes they'd spoken multiple times over the phone but Caroline wasn't sure it was enough to constitute an actual personal relationship.

"I, uh, have a friend that lives over here," she replied, thinking friend was a more G rated term than phone sex partner.

"Oh well that's good, it always helps when you have a friend to do things with." Yes, it was much better to have someone to do certain things with, if only her driver knew exactly what that entailed.

After their conversation she'd broken the news to Tyler, she wanted to break up and was moving out of their apartment. He seemed shocked by her admission at first and had tried to change her mind but Caroline was determined and not just because of Klaus. She was sick of living a lie and didn't want her parent's expectations to take over her life.

He'd taken it remarkably well and Caroline assumed he thought the same deep down but was too cowardly to admit it. He'd even offered to move out so she could have the apartment. Who said a break up couldn't be amicable? Her parents of course had been livid but she was sick of trying to please them at the expense of her own happiness. Escaping to London during the fall out was definitely perfect timing.

"Here we are," the driver interrupted her thoughts, pulling up outside a cute looking townhouse in Chelsea. Suddenly the excitement she had been feeling was replaced by an overwhelming sense of dread. What if he didn't like her, what if the chemistry she thought they had was non existent in person, worst of all, what if it was awkward?

"Are you okay, Caroline?" The driver asked, noticing her sudden change in behaviour.

"Yeah, I just really need to, uh, use the phone," she stuttered, feeling like the doors on the black cab were enclosing in on her.

"You don't have a mobile phone?" He asked turning around and regarding her curiously.

"Huh?"

"Sorry I keep forgetting you Americans call it a cell, right?" He asked and she smiled by way of confirmation.

"It's low on battery," she admitted, sheepishly.

"Well, it looks like there's a phone box up the street, if you want I can drive you there?" He suggested and she nodded gratefully. "You've never really experienced England until you've been inside one of our telephone booths, after all."

Caroline busied herself with her belongings trying to contain the nerves that had taken up residence in her stomach and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. As they pulled up beside the red box she pulled out a wad of pound notes trying to make sense of the unfamiliar currency. It didn't help that her hands were shaking.

"It's those two," the driver explained pointing them out helpfully. "I'll even give you some small change for the phone."

"Thank, I'd really appreciate that," she replied gratefully as he supplied her the coins she needed.

"I hope London is everything you hoped it would be, Caroline," he smiled sincerely, placing her baggage on the footpath next to her and jumping back into his cab. She hoped so too. She gave a small wave watching as the black car drove off into the distance.

What was she doing here? As much as she hated to admit it three months of phone conversations didn't mean anything serious. She didn't even know what Klaus looked like. Katherine had insisted on a full investigation before she travelled across the pond to meet someone who could, according to her, potentially be a serial killer.

Caroline knew Katherine had her best interests at heart but she didn't want to spoil the mystery. Call her a crazy romantic, but things had been perfect up until this point and the thought of seeing him for the first time was something that meant so much to her.

She steeled her nerves and entered the phone box, realising just how much luggage she had given the scarce amount of room available. Caroline grabbed the phone, inserting a bunch of coins hoping they'd equal the cost of a local call before dialing the number she knew off by heart. She felt her heart beat quicken waiting for his familiar voice to fill her ear.

"Hello?" He asked, making Caroline go momentarily weak at the knees. His voice always had that effect, but she was always fortunate enough to be sitting, unlike now. She inhaled deeply before responding.

"It's me."

"Caroline?"

"The one and only," she murmured, trying to calm her nerves but failing miserably.

"Is everything okay?" He asked and she could sense the anxiety in his tone.

"Well," she began wondering whether she should voice her concerns. "I'm in London."

"That's a good start," he chuckled nervously. "I know I've already offered, but do you need me to pick you up from Heathrow? It's no trouble." Caroline softened immediately knowing this wasn't his first offer. She didn't want to put him out so had refused on a number of occasions. The fact he was asking again demonstrated just how kind he was.

"Uh, I'm actually just down the street, in a phone booth," she replied weakly, thinking just how weird that sounded.

"That would explain the strange number. Well, you didn't have to call beforehand you can just come inside."

"I could…"

"Are you having second thoughts, love," he murmured, obviously reading her thoughts.

"Maybe," she squeaked. "I'm just so nervous."

"Trust me so am I," he agreed. "I think I've cleaned my place about ten times now."

"Glad to see we also have OCD tendencies in common," she laughed, despite her nerves.

"I completely understand if you are, I mean we barely know each other at the end of the day."

"Exactly," she shot back. "You could be a serial killer for all I know."

"I think I lack the attention to detail for that particular profession," he joked. "Although I do understand your reservations."

"Blame my best friend Katherine for putting those thoughts in my head," she groaned. "I want to see you Klaus, I'm just so scared."

"About what?"

"That I won't live up to your expectations," she admitted, knowing her doubts were on full show.

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart," he murmured. "You have exceeded every expectation I ever had, I just worry that you won't think the same about me."

"Well, that's just silly," she assured him quickly. Caroline was crazy for this guy and suddenly the nerves she had vanished. This is exactly where she was meant to be, with him.

"I'm glad to hear that, love," he said and she could tell he was grinning into the phone.

"So what's for dinner? You know I'm absolutely starving after that long flight."

"Well, you've come to the right place, my mother's famous Beef Wellington is on the menu."

"I have no idea what that is but I'm willing to give anything a try, I'm that hungry."

"I have so much to teach you," he laughed. "So how about you head on down when you're ready of course."

"When I'm ready?"

"Well, I just figured you were changing into your Supergirl outfit in the phone booth, I mean that's what they are for, after all."

"You won't know what hit you," she promised. "See you soon."

xxxxx

She stood on his doorstep taking deep breaths before she knocked. Even with all his reassurance Caroline was still nervous. It wasn't because she didn't want him, because every fibre of her being was telling her the opposite. She held up her hand and knocked tentatively on the red door.

She heard footsteps, each movement causing her to hold her breath. The door flew open and Caroline was immediately floored wondering what to look at first. Should she focus on his dark blonde curls that she wanted to run through her fingers, the dark blue eyes that stared intensely into hers or the crimson lips that were curved into a welcoming smile?

"Well, it's about time," he greeted her, gesturing for her to come inside. "Dinner is ready."

"You don't know just how hungry I am" she murmured knowing she wasn't just talking about food. Handing him her coat and walking inside realising this was exactly where she needed to be right now. Yes he was gorgeous but Caroline knew then and there that she fell in love with him months ago.


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 3 to Lips of an Angel.** **This is the final part of my Angel Trilogy. If you're interested part one is available in chapter 24 and part two in chapter 29.**

 **Thanks to my fellow Aussie queencarolinemikaelson for this beautiful cover art for my drabble collection. Your talent knows no bounds, lovely.**

 **Angel of Mine**

 _When I first saw you I already knew_

 _There was something inside of you_

 _Something I thought that I would never find_

 _Angel of mine_

 _I look at you, looking at me_

 _Now I know why they say the best things are free_

"This might just be my favourite food," Caroline sighed happily, pushing away her empty plate.

"I'm sure my mother would be glad to hear that, love," Klaus said from across the table. Although she'd felt apprehensive at first, Caroline was beginning to feel some of the initial awkwardness slipping away. She wasn't ready to kiss him though, even though his crimson lips looked so inviting.

"I don't know many guys that can cook," she admitted, thinking about Tyler's lack of culinary skills. "Or can clean so thoroughly."

"I have many talents," he grinned, flashing her those adorable dimples. They needed to come with a warning they were that disarming. It didn't help that she already knew about some of those talents either. "Would you like some dessert?" Every sensation was telling Caroline she wanted dessert, preferably of the non food type.

"Um, no," she mumbled trying to contain her arousal but failing miserably. "I'm fine." If you counted being flustered as fine, that was.

"How about we take our wine into the lounge room in front of the fire?"

Could this situation be any more like a romance novel? Pity she was three quarters horny and one quarter scared out of her mind and had no idea how to act.

After their brief confession earlier on the phone their fears hadn't surfaced face to face. It seemed so much easier to talk to him over the phone than in person.

"Sure," she murmured, following him and trying to ignore how cute his ass looked in those dark denim jeans. She shook her head trying to snap out of the trance he'd put her in but every wiggle was weakening her resolve. Her nerves had now been replaced by raw desire, what was wrong with her?

Oh that's right, she hadn't had sex in forever and over the phone didn't count, unfortunately. Her attraction to Klaus had already solidified from miles away but now being this close was so overwhelming. It didn't hurt that he'd been an absolute gentleman. After showing her to her room (yes a separate room) and cooking her an amazing dinner with easy conversation she suddenly had no idea what to do.

Her heart, head and impulses were all in deep conflict and Caroline wasn't quite sure how to reconcile them into one clear solution. She sat by him on the couch accidentally grazing his arm and trying to ignore the shivers his skin caused.

"So, you must be tired after your long flight?" He asked, his blue eyes penetrating hers. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? She noticed the necklaces peeking out from his navy Henley wanting nothing more than to pull on them and bring his lips to hers. She didn't want to seem desperate though, she did just meet him officially for the first time about an hour ago.

"A little, but I'm just excited to be in a new place."

"I'll have to take you sightseeing then," he grinned, taking a sip of his red wine. "Is there anything you want to see in particular?" You, she thought immediately, every single inch of his skin.

"I've heard Big Ben is spectacular," she bit out, remembering her reaction when the cab driver mentioned it earlier.

"It is," he agreed. "You mentioned how much you like Shakespeare, so I thought a visit to Stratford Upon Avon would be good too."

"I'd like that," she murmured, thinking how thoughtful he was. "So…"

"So…" He repeated. The silence was doing nothing to help the situation. Why did she think it would be so easy to travel across the other side of the world and pick up where they'd left off? There was no denying their attraction but making that first move was eluding her.

"Actually, uh, I am tired so maybe I should go to bed," she explained, albeit feebly.

"Of course," he replied, his disappointed tone not lost on her. "We can sightsee in the morning when you are well rested."

"Sounds great," she smiled weakly, climbing off the couch before another awkward silence ensued. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Caroline," he murmured. "Sweet dreams." Caroline knew there'd be dreams but more of the sexually frustrated kind.

Finding her way into the sparse guest bedroom, Caroline was kicking herself for being such a scaredy cat; it was obvious he didn't bite, well not in a bad way.

She peeled off her jumper followed by her shirt, jeans and bra wondering what she was going to wear to bed. Caroline shivered thinking just how cold she was and how she'd underestimated the weather, although she figured Klaus would keep her warm so she didn't need to bother with actual clothing.

She rifled through her case pulling out an array of skimpy lingerie, knowing that wasn't going to keep her warm tonight, even if it was pretty. Locating a fitted, white t-shirt she pulled it over her head figuring that would have to do under the circumstances. Now, what was she going to wear on the bottom?

"Caroline, I forgot to give you a towel," Klaus knocked, opening the door before she could shield herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, I…." His eyes roamed over her body, taking in every single curve and given his reaction Caroline was starting believe he wasn't sorry at all.

* * *

"I was just uh looking for something to wear to bed, you know I didn't realise just how cold it would be…"

"Clearly," he smirked, unable to help himself his eyes resting on her taut nipples straining through her tight top.

"They have a mind of their own," she joked, trying to find the funny side of this weird situation. That didn't stop her from folding her arms over her chest protectively.

"I shouldn't have just barged in," he finally replied, his gaze now meeting hers. "I'll just leave this here and let you go to sleep."

"Wait!"

"Is there something you need?" Yes, you she thought, trying to steel her nerves.

"What if I don't want to go to sleep yet?"

"Well, we could watch a movie, play Monopoly or I could make you some hot chocolate," he suggested, his eyes now firmly cast downward.

"As much as I want to whip your ass at Monopoly, Mikaelson," she joked, her competitive side coming out in full force. "I'm probably about to make the biggest fool of myself right now, but, uh, don't you want me?"

"Trust me that isn't the problem," Klaus confirmed quickly. "I've never wanted anyone more than you, Caroline."

"I just figured after all our conversations on the telephone that you'd be more forward, I guess," she shrugged her shoulders, self consciously.

"It is taking every fiber of my being not to ravage you right now," he groaned. "You seemed so scared on the phone before and I didn't want to rush you, that's all."

"As honorable as that is, what if I told you I wanted you to rush me," she murmured, boldly removing her arms from her chest. "Like right now."

"I'd ask why we're still talking, love," he growled, closing the distance between them. She reacted immediately, her hands seizing handfuls of his shirt to steady herself and pull him closer so that his broad chest was against hers.

She could feel his heart beating like a drum, reverberating through her ribcage as he threaded one hand through her golden waves, splaying them against her shoulder tenderly. With a soft sigh he whispered.

"We can stop."

"Don't stop, ever," she panted, his beautiful gesture doing nothing to extinguish the desire pulsing through her veins. His lips greedily found hers, massaging her mouth as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. All of the fantasies she'd imagined didn't come close to the real thing.

Her hands moved to his back, tracing every contour and pulling him closer, if that was possible. He reluctantly left her mouth, his lips feathering kisses across her collar bone. She moaned, willing him to move lower past her top. Klaus took that as an invitation and pulled up her t-shirt, watching gleefully as her creamy breasts sprang free. He converged on them, his mouth attaching to one of her pert nipples and massaging the other between his thumb and forefinger.

She cried out, the sensations of his touch taking over her entire body. In all the excitement, she managed to fumble her way to his jeans, unbuttoning and pulling them downwards, desperate to see the burgeoning erection she could feel against her bare leg.

He was straining against his grey briefs and she knew the moment she'd been waiting for the past months was imminent. He detached his mouth, picking her up and making her yelp in surprise, pulling her legs around him as they stumbled towards the bed. The raw lust in his eyes causing a flash of heat straight to her core. If one look could cause that many sensations she wasn't sure what other tricks he had up his sleeve.

Klaus laid her out on the bed, his eyes firmly trained on her removing her panties slowly followed by his briefs. He was everything she'd imagined and so much more. The fact there were now no boundaries between them only making her shiver in anticipation. He climbed onto the bed and moved towards her, his predatory instincts not lost on Caroline.

She inhaled sharply waiting for him to pounce knowing that she needed him right now and, after all these months, foreplay wasn't necessary. He claimed her as they rolled together her legs entwined through his, their lips reuniting in a mad frenzy.

He pulled her hands above her head and continued to savage her, starting with her lips and traveling further south, moving teasingly over her breasts. As she cried out he made his way over her flat abdomen. She bucked her hips excitedly sensing his destination and the pleasure it would incite. He surprised her inserting two fingers into her already wet centre, delving deep into her folds. She gasped, the sudden sensations close to tipping her over the edge. She'd been waiting for this for months and all Caroline knew was she needed him now.

"Please," she bit out, struggling to convey her desires as they rubbed against each other.

"What do you want?" He groaned, pushing his fingers further inside making her wriggle in anticipation.

"You, inside me, now," she eventually let out, her subsequent moan not lost on him.

Klaus rallied into action pushing into her forcefully. The initial rhythm began slowly before their speed and intensity only increased. Caroline allowed the sensations to take over not quite sure what he was doing to her, but not really caring it felt that good. She panted matching his speed and feeling her orgasm begin to build. He delved deeper like he could sense her impending climax.

"How do you like that?" He asked, his breath ragged as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Oh my god," she shouted, all inhibitions well and truly lost. She felt the desire that had been building for so long ripple through her body, ending in the most delicious reward. She wasn't sure how long she'd been crying out before he followed, his guttural moans sounding out not long after.

Klaus collapsed onto her sweaty body, his fast breathing matching hers as they lay together. They stayed there for a while attempting to calm their arousal which had slowly began to ebb away.

"Sorry I was, uh, a little excited after all this time, love." He admitted sheepishly, rolling over onto the bed next to her.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked propping her head up and looking at him curiously. "If that's what I have to look forward to then please sign me up."

"I think you were always on the register," he quipped, grabbing her by surprise so that her head was splayed across his chest.

"As a foreigner, I'm not sure about Big Ben but that's my kind of sightseeing," she joked, placing chaste kisses across his bare chest.

"Oh I see, you're only interested in my body," he baulked. "I feel so cheap."

"I'm extremely interested in your body but I'll have you know it's much more than that," she grinned knowingly looking into his eyes. "I wouldn't have flown this far just for anyone."

"So you're willing to stay for a while?"

"Yeah I think I might be."


	31. Chapter 31

**The Lady Doth Protest Too Much**

 **Policeman Klaus Mikaelson thought it was going to be a quiet shift until he comes across a cute, feisty blonde chained to a tree in protest.**

"Save our park!" Klaus could hear the chanting wafting through his open window as he pulled up his police car nearby. The last thing he felt like on a Friday morning was a few college students who decided it would be a fun idea to stage a random protest. This wasn't his first one though and Klaus knew it wouldn't be his last.

He'd entered the Police Academy as soon as he finished high school much to the disappointment of his parents who thought he was wasting his impeccable grades and talent on what they deemed a thankless profession. Klaus was yet to understand how serving and protecting the community fit into that category.

He'd done the hard yards for a few years but knew that the promotion to Detective he'd worked for was within his grasp. So in that context he figured he could handle a few more protests if necessary.

The site before him wasn't unfamiliar. A group of young, idealistic and energetic people waving placards and chanting slogans he'd heard before. It was then his eyes rested on a particularly enthusiastic blonde shouting at the top of her lungs, her creamy cheeks flushed with excitement. She was beautiful and Klaus couldn't help but think she didn't quite belong in the angry sea of faces.

"This tree is set to be bulldozed tomorrow to make way for a car park," the responding officer filled him in as he approached. "We arrived on the scene an hour ago to find these eleven chained to the tree." Klaus nodded, before one of the protestors piped up.

"Officer!" The noisy brunette exclaimed. "This is uncivilised."

"I'm being uncivilised?" He asked curiously, his eyes straying distractedly toward the beautiful blonde by her side.

"This is about the environment," the blonde in question added. "Maybe that's a foreign concept for you."

"I know all about the environment," he shot back, trying not to imagine running his hands through those blonde waves. "I'm just not normally in the practice of chaining myself to it."

"Maybe if you did you'd understand our protest," she cried, her blue eyes blazing. Klaus didn't usually let himself get caught up emotionally in his work but she had well and truly piqued his interest.

"Well, by all means," he gestured. "Don't let me interrupt." She crossed her arms defiantly then huffed loudly for added effect.

Eight Hours Later…

"And then there was one," he whistled, taking in the site before him. A very dejected blonde with her eyes downward and slumped against the tree that she was apparently so desperate to save. The chain which once stretched around ten other energetic protestors hung lazily across her waist for an easy escape. If Klaus was being honest he felt sorry for her.

"Damn, I thought you'd left for good."

"I'm impressed your tongue is still as sharp after all this time," he chuckled, taking a seat on the grass nearby. "I was told everyone had packed up and left but thought I'd drive past just in case." Klaus had been surprised to hear about their departure and was disappointed he wouldn't see her again. Driving past the park was his last hope.

"Do you want a medal?"

"No, but I would like to know what happened to your friends and why they left you here all alone."

"They didn't leave me," she bit out, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I chose to stay."

"In a public park, at nightfall," he baulked. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about doing things just like this?"

"Could you spare me the lecture, I already have a mother for that kind of thing, officer."

"Being compared to your mother, I'm not quite sure how to take that," he uttered. "So, how about some food then?" He asked pulling out a burger from the brown paper bag he was holding. It was at that point she looked up, her eyes firmly trained on the food in his hand.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I think your body language is saying something entirely different," he teased. "That longing stare was a bit of a dead giveaway." She remained silent, obviously realising she'd been caught out ogling his burger. "Come on, I even brought you a cheeseburger, although after I ordered it I thought maybe you'd prefer tofu."

"Are you stereotyping me?"

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "But between you and me tofu doesn't quite compare to a nice, juicy piece of steak."

"Don't bother trying to tempt me, I don't want anything from you." Caroline bit out, although her weary expression was telling him she was beginning to waver, albeit slowly.

"So, where did all your friends go then? Don't tell me you scared them away with that charming personality of yours."

"The last thing I need right now is your gloating," she growled, finally lifting her eyes again and holding his gaze without flinching. She was so stunning in that moment it almost took his breath away.

"So, where is the mouthy brunette? She was actually quite entertaining."

"Well, apparently Katherine decided doing the dirty with some guy was more important than saving this poor tree from its impending fate."

"Let me guess the long haired, blonde called Fern?"

"Leaf."

"Excuse me?"

"His name, it's Leaf not Fern."

"Same thing," he joked. "Well, I have to say I agree with your friend. Getting dirty that way sounds like a lot more fun than sitting all alone against a dirty tree."

"Funnily enough I don't really care what you think, officer." She replied rolling her eyes for extra effect.

"Way to hurt a guy's feelings, love," he joked. "And there's no need to be so formal, my name is Klaus." She glared at him by way of response.

Klaus had never struggled finding women, because most of the time they found him and he didn't have to make much of an effort. When he was younger he preferred it that way so he could have fun without being lugged with the pesky, emotional parts. If he was being honest Klaus realised it was because he'd never found a woman he liked enough, a woman that would challenge him. Caroline certainly had that headstrong quality about her.

"Okay, if you don't want this burger maybe you might change your mind after a cup of hot chocolate?" He asked, waving the thermos teasingly in front of her face.

"You brought me hot cocoa too?" She asked in disbelief. "To be honest the only thing I was expecting from you were handcuffs, not hot beverages."

"I didn't take you for the kinky type, but if that's what you want..." he murmured, cocking his left eyebrow and watching in interest as her skin flushed a healthy shade of pink.

"Oh I get it, this is your tactic," she said, finally regaining her composure.

"My tactic?"

"You turn up pretending to be all concerned and disarm me with cocoa and those dimples so I'll unchain myself."

"You have an interesting imagination," he quipped. "Number one, I can't help my dimples they have a life of their own. As for the hot chocolate, it's just a drink, love."

"Yes, a drink that will somehow convince me to surrender," she shot back. "And don't call me love."

"Trust me, if I wanted you to surrender I would have brought something a little stronger like vodka," he laughed. "What else can I call you when I don't know your name, love."

"It's Caroline."

"That's a beautiful name," he murmured, thinking how good it sounded rolling off her tongue.

"Oh please spare me," she drawled. "I only told you that so you'd quit with the fake endearments."

"Has anyone ever told you just how angry and defensive you are?"

"Has anyone ever told you to mind your own business."

"Fine, I get it. You don't want any," he muttered, removing the cap and pouring himself a cup of the steaming brown liquid. "That doesn't mean I can't have a drink though."

"By all means," she groaned, hitting her head against the trunk and closing her eyes in obvious frustration. They sat there for a while in silence Klaus wondering what he could say to convince her to leave.

"Surely you'd prefer going home to your boyfriend than being all alone in this park?"

"Is that your lame and not so subtle way to find out if I have a boyfriend?" She asked, peeling open one eye suspiciously.

"Maybe it is," Klaus conceded, not expecting her to call him out on the motive behind his question. "So, what do you think about that?"

"Well, it's lame," she muttered.

"I think we already covered that," Klaus reiterated, dryly.

"Even if I did have a boyfriend, it wouldn't change the fact I don't date people that try to restrict my freedom of speech."

"Last time I checked the First Amendment covers you on that one, love," he teased.

"For the love of God, just stop talking and being a smart ass. Go ahead and arrest me if you must, anything to stop this incessant yammering..."

"I'm having entirely too much fun to arrest you, Caroline," he chuckled.

"I'm glad someone is," she scowled. "I'm not going anywhere you know; I'm prepared to stay the night if that's what it takes."

"Well, what a coincidence because that's my plan as well."

"Oh now I understand," she said, the realisation in her voice. "Your tactic is to annoy me into surrendering."

"Was I that transparent?" He asked, flashing those dimples she seemed to like for extra effect.

"While your commitment to your job is annoying but slightly admirable you don't need to babysit me, Klaus."

"How can I go anywhere now you're finally calling me by my name? And as much as I'm committed to my job, I'm not even on duty."

"But," she stumbled momentarily. "That doesn't even make sense. Why are you here?"

"Let's call it avid curiosity and my annoying conscience. I couldn't forgive myself if you starved to death in this park all alone."

"So, what are you curious about?"

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" He asked, earning a dirty look for his effort. "Why are you here? Between you and me protesting doesn't really seem like your kind of thing."

"Chaining myself to trees?" She asked. "Why not?"

"Well, besides that scathing hostility you seem to possess in spades you don't seem like the criminal type."

"Hey! I can be badass when I want to be," she boasted.

"Just a little piece of advice for you, love, people that use the term badass are in fact not badass in the slightest." It was at that point her face relaxed into a huge grin and she let out a melodic laugh. Klaus didn't think he'd heard anything that beautiful before. If he thought she was stunning with a permanent scowl etched on her face she was absolutely radiant now. "Finally, she smiles."

"I'm too tired to keep up the act," she admitted, clearly defeated.

"So humor me, why are you here then?"

"Don't laugh," she warned pointing at him accusingly before continuing. "Kat was interested in Leaf and it sort of went from there I guess you could say."

"You did this for a guy?"

"Excuse me, she did it for a guy. I was just the dutiful best friend who came along for the ride. In hindsight probably not the smartest thing I've ever done in my life."

"You said it," he smirked. "So I guess the six-million-dollar question is why you're still here chained to a tree when the rest have given up and gone home."

"It's the principle of the matter," she murmured. "I didn't sit here all day to just give up when it got too exhausting or cold," she shivered involuntarily, rubbing her arms.

"Well I definitely have to give you credit for stubbornly sticking to your principles, Caroline."

"That's the one thing I do really well, unfortunately" she grinned. "Not sure it's always the best trait to have though."

"I could think of better ones," he agreed, removing his jacket and moving closer so that he could place it across her shoulders to ward of the chill. "Now, we can't have you dying of hypothermia if we're going to stay the night."

"You're seriously going to stay with me? Isn't that considered aiding or abetting or something?"

"I think you've seen far too many episodes of Law and Order," he smiled, leaning up against the trunk. "This tree is surprisingly quite comfortable."

"Try sitting here all day then you might not agree."

"Now that we've settled on a plan, how about some of that hot chocolate?"

"Fine, but just so you know I can't be swayed, even with copious amounts of sugar."

"You know that's what I like about you, love."


	32. Chapter 32

**This was supposed to be my all human Klaroline AU week drabble but I'm going to do something shorter next week instead because this one took on a life of its own so I decided to post this part now. Would be interested to know if you guys would like a second part though? So here goes...**

 **Rebekah is on Tinder and Klaus finds himself curiously trawling through her account coming across a beautiful face that has been haunting his dreams. He realises he just has to meet her. The only problem? Caroline has no idea she's even on Tinder.**

 **I Knew I Loved You**

 _"I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _"I think I dreamed you into life"_

 **Mikaelson Residence**

"Kol!" Rebekah shrieked, making Klaus hold his ears in fright. Pretty soon the neighbourhood dogs would be howling it was that high pitched. "Give me back my phone!"

"What if I don't want to?" He teased, holding it above her head and watching gleefully as she jumped attempting to reach it.

"Niklaus, tell your brother to stop being his usual immature self and give back my property," she begged, looking at her brother pleadingly. Klaus begrudgingly placed down his palette smeared in a rainbow of colours and turned away from yet another painting.

"For the love of God Kol, just give Rebekah back her damn phone before we all go completely deaf."

"Don't you want to see her Tinder account though?"

"Her what?"

"Yes, our baby sister has an account on Tinder," Kol confirmed. "You know that place where guys and girls hook up for…"

"I don't think I want to know," Klaus growled, protectively. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but why are you on Tinder, little sister?"

"It's not like that," Rebekah spluttered, her face turning a few shades redder. "You should try meeting normal guys around here. They're either married, gay or completely abnormal so the dating pool is pretty slim."

"Well I'm not normally in the practice of picking up men in the general Atlanta area." Klaus quipped, earning a dirty look from his sister.

"Oh, so you're telling me that in all your time on this app that you haven't just noticed a guy close by and met up to…" Kol trailed off, choosing not to elaborate.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders. "I do have needs, you know."

"Urgh," they both groaned in response.

"Now I wish I had gone deaf," Klaus winced.

"Yeah Rebekah, I was just about to have breakfast and now you've gone and ruined that idea."

"Says the guy who pointedly asked me about my sex life?"

"I didn't expect that response given most males wouldn't be able to put up with your needy and whiny personality for that long," he muttered. "That doesn't change the fact you're never going to find the one on Tinder and live happily ever after, Rebekah."

"You seem to know a lot about Tinder little brother?" Klaus asked, curiously.

"I did some research a while back," he admitted. "Turns out I don't need an app to pick up women, I'm just that amazing."

"With that modesty I'm surprised," Rebekah drawled. "Look, this is none of your business just give me back my phone."

"Kol." Klaus ordered, having to stand in and settle yet another fight between his younger siblings. He never understood why he chose to live with them given their childish behaviour, but you couldn't choose your family. "No matter how Rebekah chooses to live her life, just give back her phone." Kol handed it over slowly, obviously unimpressed his fun had been ruined.

"You'll regret that Niklaus, do you know how many hot women are on Tinder. Who knows maybe you might even get laid."

"I'm perfectly capable of finding my own mates, thank you," he replied, tersely.

"Yes, because there have been so many since Tatia," Kol mumbled. Klaus tensed at the sound of her name. They had been high school sweethearts and call him crazy but Klaus thought they'd get married. The night she cheated on him with his ex best friend Stefan had shattered that dream once and for all.

"I hate to admit when Kol is right but you have been weirdly celibate for a very long time," Rebekah observed. "All you do is paint and brood these days."

"Excuse me? I do not brood."

"If there was an award for brooding you'd win hands down, brother," Kol added. "As for the painting, I see you're working on yet another picture of your mystery blonde angel." He gestured towards the beginnings of his sketch, the flowing golden waves a dead giveaway.

After Tatia, Klaus had withdrawn from the dating world. If he was being honest he was afraid of getting hurt again and preferred his own company. It wasn't that he was still in love with Tatia, Klaus knew he'd moved on.

It was one night a few months back he had a dream that seemed so real it woke him abruptly. He searched the dark room madly hoping to find the beautiful blonde whose head had been resting in the crook of his neck while he lazily stroked her lower back.

It was a sunny day and they were walking along the Seine. She wore a flowing white dress that was billowing slightly in the breeze and her long hair was tickling his shoulder while her perfume filled his nostrils, a heady mixture of jasmine and roses. Klaus swore he could still smell her, even though he was all alone.

He jumped out of bed, determined to capture her face so that it could be emblazoned on his brain forever. One painting had turned into multiple and his family were beginning to think he was losing his mind. Maybe he was, but Klaus couldn't let go of her if he tried. Night after night she'd appear and the following day he'd recreate the scene with his paint brush.

"I told you to leave that alone, Kol," Klaus seethed, his threatening glance enough for Kol to retreat.

"Fine. If you two aren't going to provide any entertainment, I'll find it elsewhere."

"I pity whomever has the pleasure of his company," Rebekah drawled. "Thank you Niklaus." Klaus nodded by way of response and turned back to his painting.

"Don't listen to Kol," Rebekah said, walking up behind him. "I think it's kind of romantic."

"It's not romantic," he bit out.

"Whatever you say," Rebekah murmured, as the door bell rang out loudly through the house. "I'll get that." She left the room, Klaus noticing her phone lying on the table. For some reason he felt a strange gravitational pull towards it. It wouldn't hurt to have a peek, after all.

He accessed the app, and watched as a myriad of profiles and pictures filled the screen. One thing he wasn't interested in was Chaz and his inflated biceps. He switched to women and scrolled through the photos noting just how much cleavage was on display. Why did people like this again?

He was just about to shut it down before a familiar face stared back at him. It couldn't be? He looked closer, increasing the size for added clarity. It was his mystery woman, there was no doubting that. He recognised how her blue eyes danced when she smiled.

"Niklaus, Elijah's here to kill our buzz," Kol called out from the hallway. He didn't want to get caught out and quickly attempted to close the app swiping the screen to the right in the process.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, placing the phone on the table, knowing this wasn't over. He had to know who his mystery girl was.

Meanwhile at the Forbes/Bennett/Pierce Apartment

"Oooh, kinky," Katherine chuckled whilst consulting her phone screen.

"Are you sexting that guy again?" Caroline asked, rolling her eyes for added effect, and flopping down on the seat next to her.

"No," Katherine replied, hiding her phone defensively. "Hold on, which guy are you talking about?"

"The old, rich one."

"I would prefer that you refer to him as mature not old, Caroline."

"When are you going to stop shopping for men on an app and meet a guy like a normal human being."

"When guys begin to act like normal human beings," she scoffed. "With Tinder at least you know exactly what you're getting."

"Yeah an old guy whose interests include walks on the beach and romantic, candlelight dinners," Bonnie joked, joining them at the table. "I think he confused Tinder with Sugar Daddy."

"I thought it was sweet," Katherine argued. "Until he decided to try and woo me when all I wanted was some fun.

"You're such a romantic," Caroline joked. "And here I was thinking that romance was well and truly dead."

"Says the girl who is rightfully cynical because her ex-boyfriend treated her like dirt," Bonnie commented. "Yes, Tyler was an ass but that doesn't mean there aren't other guys out there."

"Yes, on Tinder," Katherine reiterated. "Trust me, all you need is to meet someone and Tyler will be long forgotten, it's time you got out there again, Forbes. You're even making nuns look bad."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment Kat, Tinder just isn't right for me," she explained for her friend's benefit.

Tyler had indeed treated her like dirt and Caroline had been too blind and stupid to notice it at first. His friends were a permanent fixture in his life and Caroline always ended up second place but for some strange reason she persevered. That was until he forgot their second anniversary and went to the baseball with them instead of celebrating with her. Needless to say it was the last anniversary they ever had.

She felt stuck, not quite sure how to mend her pathetic love life. One thing for sure Tinder wasn't the answer. Caroline was a relationships girl not the one-night-stand type.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I have to get to work," she sighed, standing up and walking towards her room purposefully.

"Seriously what are you looking at," Bonnie asked, stealing her phone away and consulting the screen. "I didn't know you had a thing for girls? Rebekah Mikaelson hey? I have to say she is pretty cute."

"I don't," she shot back. "She's the one that is interested."

"Maybe you should go for it, you could do much worse, roomie," Bonnie joked.

"She isn't interested in me, as such," Katherine stumbled momentarily.

"What does that mean exactly, Pierce?" Bonnie asked noticing her face flush. "I'd know that look anywhere. What are you up to now?"

"I may have, kind of, put Caroline on Tinder," she stammered, refusing to meet Bonnie's gaze.

"You did what?"

"I thought it might help her meet people, you know get over that idiot Tyler."

"I suppose the sentiment was right but without her consent," she hissed. "That is not cool, Kat."

"Yes, but you should see all the interest she's getting. I've purposely held off until I could find the right guy and then I'll break the news."

"She doesn't want a fling, Kat."

"I know and that's why I've been vetting these guys until I find someone who is looking for the same thing," she explained. "This Rebekah is definitely my front runner so far."

"Be serious," Bonnie warned. "Do you know how upset she is going to be when she finds out?"

"Not if I find her perfect match," she argued. "Look please don't tell her, well not yet anyway."

"Do you think I want to be implicated in this mess? Don't come to me crying when it all falls apart. Hang on, you didn't put me on there too, did you?"

"No," she replied, deadpan.

"Good to hear, now I have to get ready for work." Katherine watched as she walked away.

"Well, not yet anyway," she murmured.

 **To be continued?**


	33. Chapter 33

**You guys are awesome! Thanks to your amazing feedback after the last chapter I've written part two in lightning speed. So here is part 2…**

 **I Knew I Loved You: Part 2**

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I have been waiting all my life_

 **Mikaelson Residence:**

"Why do I have to post a photo again?" Klaus complained.

"For the last time, you're never going to catch her attention if you don't, Niklaus," Rebekah chided. "When you asked me to put together your Tinder profile, I didn't expect you to whine this much."

"It's all so undignified," he muttered. "I shouldn't have to sell myself like a piece of meat on some dating application."

"Who's a piece of meat?" Elijah asked, interrupting their conversation. Klaus mentally rolled his eyes, thinking his stuffy, older brother was the last thing he needed right now.

"Niklaus, apparently," Rebekah teased.

"I'm not sure I want to know," he drawled, taking a seat on the opposite couch in the living room.

"Trust me you don't," Klaus growled, hoping his brother would take the hint and leave. It was embarrassing enough that he had to ask his sister for help but didn't want this to become an activity for the whole family.

"Now I'm intrigued," Elijah commented, adjusting his tie.

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"I can work whatever hours I like, it's the perks of being the boss. So, I'm assuming this conversation is Tumblr related?"

"It's Tinder and since when do you know about that?" Rebekah asked, her mouth agape.

"I'm not living under a rock little sister," he shot back. "Plus, a certain younger brother may have informed me about your little adventures."

"I'm going to kill Kol," Rebekah pouted.

"Did someone say my name in vain?" Kol asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he peered around the corner.

"Is nothing sacred around here?" Klaus asked, throwing up his hands in defeat. All he wanted to do was meet this woman and now suddenly everyone had an opinion on his love life, or lack there of.

"Of course not Niklaus, you signed up for this when you agreed to live together."

"I don't recall that condition being in the lease."

"No, it's what they call an added bonus," he explained. "Now about this picture, have you considered stripping down and showing more…"

"Urgh," Rebekah cried. "Now that's a mental image I didn't need this early in the day. Believe it or not Kol, normal women actually like some mystery."

"Not the women I know."

"I said normal women, not the desperate, weird girls that you attract."

"Whilst I love this charming sibling banter, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Elijah asked. "So I understand this girl is the one?"

"She's not the one," he coughed, self consciously. "Anyway, since when are you interested in this?"

"Since Elijah has no life and needs to live vicariously through you," Kol quipped.

"As much as I love these bonding sessions, I'm going to ignore your pathetic attempts to annoy me, Kol," Elijah scolded. "So, what exactly is the plan?

"He's going to stop complaining and let me finish this profile so he can contact her," Rebekah said, concentrating on the screen. "There, all done and uploaded."

"I thought you were going to show me before you did that? Oh, why did you use that photo?" Klaus grimaced, his forehead creasing into yet another deep frown.

"Because it is the only one you look vaguely happy in," she replied. "Believe it or not, that permanent scowl you have etched on your face is not attractive, Niklaus."

"What's all this boring detail about art and travelling?" Kol asked, peering at the screen over her shoulder. "You'll put her to sleep."

"Shut it Kol, no one cares or respects your opinion on how to woo women," Rebekah hissed, pulling the screen defensively away from his prying eyes.

"I agree Rebekah, women love culture," Elijah commented.

"Yes, because you've been with so many," Kol snorted.

"Who was I kidding?" Klaus groaned, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone right now."

"Oh come on Nik, what have you got to lose?"

"My self respect," he shot back, earning a rude glare from his younger sister. "Sorry."

"You know Tinder isn't as bad as you're making it out to be Niklaus," she drawled. "Plus if it gets you a meeting with your dream girl, who are you to complain?"

"I still can't believe she'd be on Tinder; I mean it just doesn't seem like her."

"Oh, you have a few dreams and suddenly you know everything there is about Caroline Forbes." The frown that had taken up residence on his face for the past hour suddenly transformed into a smile, that was the kind of reaction her name caused.

Over the past few days, Klaus had found himself sneakily stealing his sister's phone and glancing at her photo thinking just how much her name suited her picture. Klaus realised that staring at her wasn't going to bring her to life and he needed a plan which unfortunately included the assistance of his dear sister.

Rebekah had been shocked, to say the least, that he wanted to join Tinder. She'd been even more shocked that the girl he sketched everyday was on a Tinder profile.

"So, now what?" Elijah asked, expectantly.

"We wait and see," Rebekah grinned, searching through the profiles to find Caroline and swiping the screen to the right.

 **Meanwhile at the Bennett/Forbes/Pierce Apartment**

"I think we've got a winner," Katherine screamed, running into Bonnie's bedroom and jumping on her bed excitedly.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm trying to sleep," the brunette growled, throwing off her covers and peeling open one eye.

"It's eleven o'clock, Bon," Katherine replied, continuing to bounce on the mattress. "Anyway that's besides the point, we've found a match!"

"A match for what?" She asked, lifting her head up from the pillow, begrudgingly.

"You may be sleepy but I know you're not stupid."

"I thought we discussed this, Caroline doesn't want a fling."

"I know that," she clarified, finally seating herself on the quilt next to Bonnie. "You're completely ruining my buzz, roomie."

"Well, I'm sorry to be such a wet blanket, but that doesn't change the fact Caroline is going to kill you when she finds out you put her on Tinder."

"Not if I show her this," she smiled triumphantly, flashing Bonnie her phone screen.

"I doubt that…" she trailed off, adjusting her eyes and consulting his photo. "Woah."

"Gorgeous, right?"

"Gorgeous is right," Bonnie whistled. "Klaus Mikaelson, wow, does he have a brother?"

"I'm hoping he has two at least," she said. "He's a thirty-four-year-old architect who likes painting and travelling in his spare time. I was tempted to keep him for myself but he's got relationship written all over him. I couldn't have planned this better myself, now we just have to..."

"I'm not sure I want to know what's going on in that conniving head of yours, Pierce."

"It's a scary place and probably best to stay out of there," Caroline joked, poking her head around the bedroom door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Katherine murmured feebly.

"Well, it doesn't seem like nothing."

"Kat was just about to tell you something," Bonnie said, placing her phone back in her outstretched hands. "Weren't you?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Bonnie and I were just saying how long it has been since we had a girls' night at D'Vine and how it would be fun to catch up there tonight."

"Sounds good to me, although we might need to break the gender rule and invite Matt, he's still in a funk since Nadia broke his heart," Caroline suggested.

"Why not?" Katherine said, shrugging her shoulders.

"This is a great idea Kat, I could really use copious amounts of wine after the week I've had at work. In fact, I'm going to get out my new dress, just for the occasion." Katherine smiled weakly, watching as Caroline bounced away excitedly.

"What was that?" Bonnie hissed, hitting her on the arm. "I thought you were going to tell her about this guy not plan an impromptu night out."

"Well seeing as we're breaking the gender rules, we might as well invite…" she trailed off.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't like it," Bonnie warned. "How are you going to explain this when Klaus appears expecting a date with Caroline?"

"I think once she sees Klaus in all his hotness Caroline isn't going to give a damn."

"You tell yourself that if it makes you feel better."

 **D'Vine Wine Bar - 9 hours later**

Klaus tapped his foot impatiently, his throat parched with nerves. He'd nearly left a few times already, wondering what the hell he was doing here and on a Tinder date of all things. Then her face would appear and he'd remind himself why he was embarrassing himself. He had to find out if the real Caroline matched the one in his dreams.

"I told you to wear the navy shirt," Rebekah appeared, her disappointment obvious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered, looking around. "I'm a grown man Rebekah, I don't need a chaperone."

"Chaperones," she added, gesturing towards the corner of the room. "Your brothers decided to tag along. Seems like they had nothing better to do on a Saturday night."

"Just like their sister," he shot back. "As if this isn't embarrassing enough, now I have the whole family watching. I'm surprised you didn't bring some popcorn."

"For heaven's sake Niklaus stop grumbling and start smiling," she ordered. "And have fun."

Klaus managed to mumble an incoherent response then she was on her way, no doubt to stake out the best position to spy. He checked his watch again, realising it was only a minute later since he last looked. What was this girl doing to him?

He looked over, hearing a melodic laugh further down the bar. Her voice certainly matched her face, it was absolutely beautiful. She looked even better in person, her blue eyes dancing as she smiled, those blonde waves he had raked his fingers through were fanned out across her chest. The fitted red dress that she wore hugged every curve and only completed the perfect picture in front of him.

He approached, somewhat nervously, wondering what he was going to say. Klaus figured hello was a safe bet.

"Hello." Did that come out as awkward as it sounded?

"Hi," she replied, turning to look at him, the recognition not registering on her face as he'd hoped.

"Caroline, right?"

"Right," she murmured, her puzzled expression not lost on him. "Do I know you?"

"It's Klaus, uh we kind of met on Tinder," he bit out noticing the barman's amused expression at the unfolding scene. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"I think you must have me confused with someone else, I'm uh not on Tinder," she whispered, her creamy cheeks turning slightly pink. At least he wasn't the only one feeling completely awkward.

"I got over here as fast as I could," a brunette interrupted, her breath ragged. Klaus turned to look at her completely confused. Was this some kind of joke? "Uh Klaus this is Caroline."

"We've already covered that," the curious blonde answered. "Uh, what's going on Kat?"

"Yeah I'd be curious to know myself," he muttered.

"Here's the thing," she squeaked. "I sort of put you on Tinder, but only because I wanted you to meet a great guy after horrible Tyler."

"You did what?" Rebekah's unmistakable voice asked. This was just great.

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm his sister."

"Do you take your sister out on all your dates?" Katherine asked, looking between them curiously. "If that's the case I may need to reassess my choice."

"Who are you?"

"Hopefully she's still Caroline's best friend," Bonnie said, approaching the growing group.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You two pretended to be me and set me up with a complete stranger, uh sorry no offence intended," Caroline added, looking towards Klaus apologetically.

"This was all Katherine," Bonnie argued. "I tried to stop her but you know what she's like when she gets a plan in her head."

"I'm not sure it was the smartest of plans, by the sounds of it," Elijah suggested, joining them with Kol closely in tow.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked, taken aback by the handsome brunette visitor.

"I'm his brother."

"You take your whole family on dates?" Katherine asked in disbelief. "This is entirely too weird for my liking."

"That's the weird part of this scenario?" Kol piped up, obviously perplexed before laying eyes on Bonnie. "Oh hello love, fancy a drink?"

"Well, I certainly think a drink is called for to make some sense of this awkward situation," Matt commented.

"I could use a drink," Rebekah replied, trying not to get lost in his deep blue eyes.

"I cannot believe this," Caroline hissed, trying to be discreet but failing miserably. "How could you embarrass me like this, Kat?"

"I know, I'm so sorry," she apologised. "But come on, I think I did a damn good job. Just look how cute he is, well expect for the whole family entourage, even if his brother is all sorts of fine."

"You know I can still hear you, right?" Klaus asked.

"Me too, unfortunately," Caroline replied, her frustrated tone not lost on him. "Klaus is it? You're not a serial killer or anything, right?"

"Well, last time I checked, no."

"Great, now that's sorted how about we get out of here, just you and me?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all night, love," Klaus grinned taking her hand and leading her towards the door, leaving a few open mouths in their wake.


	34. Chapter 34

**Klaroline AU Week: Day 1 – All Human**

 **Thanks to the lovely livingdeadblondequeen and klauscarolove for the title : )**

 **When Caroline Forbes finds herself in jail late one Friday night she didn't think it could get any worse until she meets her arrogant cellmate, Klaus Mikaelson.**

 **Folsom Prison Blues**

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," he whistled, as she flopped down on the wooden bench, her back hitting the cold concrete wall behind her. "I never thought I'd see the Cheer Captain incarcerated."

"I'm not the Cheer Captain," she bit out, refusing to meet his gaze. She was actually Vice Captain, not that she'd give him the satisfaction of being almost right.

"Well, I'm not surprised what with that attitude," he teased. "Where's your pep, your energy and more importantly where are those spirit fingers?"

"I'm not in the mood," she growled, inching further away from him. Could this night get any worse? It was bad enough she'd been arrested and confined to a cell in the local police station, this arrogant ass was just the cherry on top of a bad day.

"Oh come on love, I've been by myself for the past three hours, the least you could do is provide me with some conversation," he said. "I promise, I don't bite." Caroline wasn't quite sure she believed that.

It was at that point she turned her head, taking in his appearance. Even in his ripped Ramone's T-Shirt and the beginnings of a black eye there was no doubting he was gorgeous.

"My mother told me never to converse with strangers," she shot back.

"She probably also told you not to do anything illegal, but obviously that advice went straight out the window." Caroline sighed unable to stop herself. "I think I hit a nerve. Let me guess mommy issues?"

"Well, I have her to thank for your charming company so I'd say there are definitely issues."

"Your own mother turned you in to the police?"

"No dumbass," she growled. "My mother, who happens to be the Sheriff in a small town, decided it was best for me to stay the night and learn my lesson rather than bail me out."

"And I thought I had problems."

"Well, we've all got problems. I'd really prefer not to hear all about your drunken bar brawl."

"Why do you assume I was in a fight?"

"Well, between the ripped shirt and black eye it's just a little hunch I have."

"Have you been checking me out, love?" He asked, sending her a cheeky grin. She could feel her cheeks flush, hoping it wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"No, you wish," she groaned. "Although maybe you should learn to control your temper and then you wouldn't end up in these types of situations."

"Who needs your Sheriff mother here to lecture me when I have you?" He joked. "Are you always this stuck up or am I just lucky?"

"Yeah, it's your lucky night," Caroline huffed, turning her back on him purposely and placing her legs on the bench drawing them towards her so her chin was resting on her knees.

If she was being honest, his close proximity was unnerving her and not in a bad way. Caroline really wasn't quite sure how to handle it. But even with her back turned, she could still smell the spicy scent of his aftershave and feel the heat emanating from his body. She shook her head trying to remove the untoward thoughts he was causing.

"You're no fun," he teased. "You know it could be worse, we could be stuck in Folsom Prison."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, you're telling me you've never heard of the song? Johnny Cash, the man in black? And you call yourself an American."

"I don't call myself an American, I am one."

"You know, I'm finding it increasingly difficult to believe that someone as highly strung as you broke the law."

"I did break the law," she spluttered, struggling not to turn and confront him knowing he was baiting her to do exactly that.

"So if that's the case then, humour me," he replied. "What exactly did you do, princess?"

"Break and enter," she shot back, nonchalantly. "And don't call me Princess."

"Well it's a little difficult when I don't know your name, love."

"Don't call me that either."

"Well you're not giving me too many options, little Miss Break and Enter," he joked. "So where exactly did this supposed crime take place?" She remained silent in response knowing this was one story she didn't want to tell him of all people. "You can't just say that and leave me hanging like this."

"Oh I can and I will," she promised.

"I'm a lawyer you know, so just consider this legal advice."

"You're a lawyer?" she asked, turning around in disbelief.

"Well, in about two years when I get my degree," he clarified. "So you can consider my counsel free of charge."

"How kind of you," she snorted. For some reason Caroline's interest was piqued, plus it wasn't like she'd ever see him again. "Fine, I was arrested by Penn State campus police after they found me in this guy's dorm room."

"Well, last time I checked messing around with your boyfriend isn't against the law, no matter how kinky you like it," he chuckled, winking at her knowingly.

"He's not my boyfriend," she shot back defensively, not sure why she was so determined to clarify that fact to him. "Matt's the captain of the football team and wasn't actually there at the time."

"Oh I get it, you're obsessed with him," he concluded. "It's okay, your little secret is safe with me."

"I'm not obsessed," she growled. "If you must know I'm pledging Alpha Delta Pi Sorority and was dared to take something belonging to him…" she trailed off, wondering why she felt the need to overshare especially with someone this good looking, even if he was an ass.

"Oh come on love, you've got me on the edge of my seat here," he smiled, leaning forward in anticipation. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to ignore how kissable his crimson lips looked up this close.

"His underwear, alright," she admitted, the blush from before nothing on the burning sensation she felt ripping through her cheeks.

"You stole some jock's underwear? My night just got a whole lot better," he grinned, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying my misery," she mumbled. "The worst part is the cops caught me before I could even get his underwear, so it was all for nothing."

"You're sitting in a jail cell and that's the worst part of this whole scenario?"

"No, you're right," she grumbled. "The worst part about this situation is having to spend it in a confined space with you."

"Well, I think you can breathe easy, love," he smirked, disarming her with those dimples again. "I can't see you doing hard time for underwear theft."

"I'm so glad I told you all of this," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll never understand why people are so desperate to belong so feel the need to do stupid dares in order to do it. But if it helps, I'd be happy to give you my underwear instead."

"And this night just keeps on getting better," she baulked. "If this is your pathetic way of flirting with me, I'm not at all interested."

"Hey, I was just trying to help out a Sorority sister. Wow, with that hostility it's no wonder your mother left you here for the night."

"Oh because you're an angel. I'm curious why an aspiring lawyer would risk a police record all for the sake of a stupid fight."

"Maybe it was worth it, did you ever think of that?" He asked quietly, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"I'm not sure any kind of fighting is worth it," she offered, wondering what had caused his sudden change in demeanour.

"I suppose that's where we beg to differ then," he murmured, his eyes still firmly closed.

"Mikaelson!" Caroline looked over noticing a policeman leaning against the bars of their cell. "You're free to go." She felt almost disappointed to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me my judgy brother decided to bail me out?"

"No, the charges have been dropped," the officer explained. "Turns out protecting someone from their abusive boyfriend is considered heroic these days and not criminal. I'm just sorry it took so long to get this whole mess cleared up, son."

"I'm no hero," he muttered, his gaze now firmly downward.

"I'll just get your paperwork ready." After he left the cell was deathly silent, Caroline trying to process what she'd just heard and thinking how judgemental she'd been. She could have kicked herself for her stupidity and decided to notch it up on her long list of regrets from that day. She inhaled deeply knowing she had to make this right.

"I misjudged you, I'm so sorry," she began slowly. "What you did was…"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's misjudged me," he interrupted, knowingly. "Anyway, it was nothing anyone else wouldn't have done in the same circumstances."

"I'm not sure I could have done that," she murmured.

"No, you would have just taken his underwear instead," he teased, the deep frown on his face now replaced by a playful smile.

"You mean tried to take his underwear," she laughed. "I obviously need to work on my skills in that area."

"More than happy for you to try them out on me," he grinned. "I'd let you steal my underwear anytime, there's no need to break the law."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this sweet moment," the officer joked, watching them with interest. "Are you ready to go?"

"I think I might stay here a little longer," he murmured, his lips curving into a sly smile.

Caroline never knew jail could be so fun.


	35. Chapter 35

**Klaroline AU Week: Day 3 – Adversaries**

 **Rival tennis players, Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes don't get along, well until that steamy night in a Paris hotel room, that is. Although now they are set to face each other in the Wimbledon mixed doubles final and have to deal with their unresolved feelings.**

 **Game, Set, Match**

 **Wimbledon Players Entrance - Thursday AM**

"It's okay ladies, there's more than enough of me to go around," Klaus boasted, trying to calm the hoard of screaming girls surrounding him and waving pieces of memorabilia and body parts for him to autograph.

It wasn't the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last, especially while he was one of the top ranking male tennis players on the world circuit. He had multiple titles under his belt and was working his way towards another at Wimbledon this week.

Being one of England's best hopes meant that the reception he received on his home turf was intense, not that he minded. Klaus knew he was talented and figured the adulation was well-earned.

"Excuse me, coming through!" A female voice yelled above the din, pushing through and parting his throng of adoring fans.

"There's no need to push in, love," he murmured, his eyes taking in her golden waves tied back in a ponytail, expressive blue eyes and delicious curves fitted into a short, white dress with her long, tanned legs that stretched for days peeking out from underneath. "I know that's difficult given how irresistible I am."

"I was just trying to get past," she shot back, her eyes blazing angrily. "Your little groupies were blocking my path to the change rooms."

"Oh Caroline, I didn't recognise you amongst all my groupies," he teased, using her terminology. She pushed past him purposefully and stalked away, almost hitting him with her racquet in the process.

"Excuse me ladies, just for a moment," he apologized, before sprinting away to catch her.

"Looking good, Forbes," he whistled, at her retreating back. Caroline Forbes was one of the best up and coming female players in the competition, it didn't hurt that she was also one of the most devastatingly beautiful either.

"Shame I can't say the same about you," she called out, without a backward glance.

"Funny, that's not what you said in Paris," he added, licking his lips hungrily.

"I suggest you concentrate on your game in the mixed doubles, you're going to need it, Mikaelson."

The one thing Klaus loved was a challenge, whether it was on or off the court and he fully intended on accepting.

 **Wimbledon Practice Courts - Thursday PM**

"Ouch, Caroline!" Matt groaned as the incoming yellow ball hit his leg. "Last time I checked we were playing tennis, not dodgeball."

"Oh stop complaining, it didn't hurt you big baby," she growled, bouncing the tennis ball on the spot a few times and preparing for her next serve. "Although I was the class dodgeball champion I'll have you know."

"I'm not surprised what with your intense competitive streak, Forbes," he agreed, hitting back her serve with a strong forehand towards the top right corner of the grass court.

"Hey! I thought you said that was our secret weapon?" She asked, puffing slightly and returning his shot with her trademark double-handed backhand.

"That, and your stubborn determination to beat Klaus Mikaelson at all costs," he joked, returning the ball with ease.

"I couldn't care less about him," she huffed, watching as her shot sailed straight into the net.

"I think that poor excuse for a volley is saying the opposite," he replied, raising his eyebrows at her from across the net.

"I thought we were practicing for the semi-finals tomorrow, not talking about possible final's competition," she added, throwing up her tennis racquet in frustration.

"I think you and I both know the chances of facing Klaus and Hayley in the finals aren't just possible they are highly likely, Care."

"Even so," she murmured, pursing her lips. "I'd prefer to focus on tomorrow's match, you know I don't like to get ahead of myself."

"Or talk about Klaus."

"Oh no, what has my brother done now?" A female voice demanded, walking onto the court an all access pass hung around her neck.

"Just being himself," Caroline answered Rebekah. She looked immaculate as usual with her long, glossy tresses hanging loosely at the sides of her white Chanel sundress. Her oversized Gucci sunglasses, nude Jimmy Choo wedges and matching Birkin tote finishing off her designer outfit.

"I have a feeling I'll be apologizing for his idiotic ass the rest of my damn life," she muttered. "So, how's practice?"

"It's been taken hostage by Caroline's mood," Matt quipped, earning a dirty look from his tennis partner and best friend.

Caroline and Matt had met when they were both competing at a junior level in their hometown of Florida. They'd formed an easy friendship which had helped form the strong basis for their professional partnership. Her mother had immediately warmed to the blonde haired, blue-eyed tennis pro and had hoped marriage was also in their future. Caroline figured Liz would have to make do with her being his tennis partner as opposed to his life one.

While Caroline loved Matt's wife of six months, Rebekah, she couldn't help but think how differently life would be without her arrogant brother hanging around all the time. Although not a stranger to Klaus Mikaelson because of their professional careers, they'd first met at the Engagement Party eighteen months earlier and had been exchanging eye rolls and barbs ever since. There was no denying he was gorgeous with those dark blond curls, stormy blue eyes and sinful crimson lips, but unfortunately he knew that all too well.

Caroline refused to ever let herself fall for his charms knowing that it would make her just another one of his pathetic sycophants. She'd been doing so well until the French Open last month. Her last remaining shred of willpower had worn away at the Ritz Hotel bar and before she knew it Caroline was naked and entangled in his sheets after some of the best sex she'd ever had.

She could still feel his hands roaming across her bare skin, his mouth tugging on her nipples and his impressive erection straining against her leg, and that was just foreplay. She shuddered knowing that if she thought past that point there would be no leaving this bed and before she knew it round five would be well underway. Caroline would never openly admit it but it was the most sensual and intense experience of her life.

Doing everything she could to ignore just how adorably peaceful he looked sleeping, she detached herself from his bare arm that was slung lazily over her waist and snuck out of his bed. There was no way she wanted to be there for the awkward moment when he awoke. Why couldn't he be some random one-night-stand that she would never see again?

In the glaring light of day, Caroline had decided to put her lapse in judgement down to her emotional state at the time after receiving bad news from home. Well, that and copious glasses of Moet. She always was a sucker for French Champagne. Forgetting their night together was the best thing, for everyone. So much so that Rebekah and Matt had no idea, it was better this way.

"I am not in a mood," she snorted, walking off the court.

"I thought we were practicing?"

"No, I was practicing, you were just being mean," she shot back, locating a bottle of Evian and taking a swig of the cool liquid. Although it was summer, London was hotter than usual this year and she needed all the hydration she could get.

"No, you were just being a Princess," he teased, ducking for cover as her water bottle flew through the air toward him like a missile.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" An all too familiar voice piped up from the sidelines. She didn't even need to look up to know that Klaus was flashing those dimples in her direction. They needed to come with a warning they were that disarming.

"Don't you have better things to do than spy on the competition, Mikaleson?" Matt asked. Even with the rivalry that their careers brought they were still good friends, go figure.

"I thought I'd come past and give you some pointers on where you're going wrong," he chuckled. "Starting with that t-shirt, Donovan."

"You're just jealous Adidas doesn't sponsor you," he joked.

"I think I'm more than okay with Nike, mate," he shot back. Caroline chose to ignore them, hoping that it would make him leave as quickly as he appeared. "I see you have that usual disapproving expression on your face little sister? What did I do this time?"

"Apparently you were just being yourself," she drawled, glancing briefly towards Caroline. Great now he'd never leave, the one thing Klaus never backed away from was an argument.

"I have been nothing but a true gentleman," he argued. "It was Caroline that nearly hit me with her racquet earlier and judging by her little water bottle tantrum just now she clearly needs assistance with that temper."

"I do not have a temper," she growled, swiveling in her chair and glaring in his direction. "I just have limited patience with men acting like little boys."

"No need to get all worked up. Wow, you really need an outlet for all that rage, love," he grinned, his eyes dipping lower and flickering across her chest. She didn't need to guess what kind of outlet he was referring to. She shivered involuntarily trying to ignore the heat spreading between her legs.

"What a great idea," she replied, licking her lips slowly for his benefit. "In fact I'm going to employ that outlet right now, let's go Rebekah." The obvious confusion now etched on his face was worth it.

"Huh?"

"Yes, we're going to do some retail therapy," Caroline smiled deviously, his deflated expression not lost on her.

"But, I thought we were going to get something to eat?" Matt whined, childishly.

"I think I've just lost my appetite," she said, flouncing away with an exaggerated wiggle in her step just for his benefit.

 **The Savoy Hotel – Friday PM**

"Congratulations on that convincing straight set win today," he murmured, joining her at the bar and taking a seat on the neighbouring stool. "They never stood a chance with that lethal backhand of yours."

"If this is your attempt at small talk, don't bother," she snapped, swirling the clear liquid around in her glass.

"I told you yesterday, it's not healthy to harbor so much tension, especially on the eve of a Wimbledon final," he offered, gesturing to the barman for a drink.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, not bothering to address his comment. "Don't you have your own place in London?"

"I do, but I was feeling restless."

"Oh, so you decided to trawl random hotel bars for some action," she concluded. "How very predictable."

"Well coming from someone who has an impressive track record with the opposite sex you'd get more action if you tried smiling once and a while. That permanent scowl does nothing for you, sweetheart."

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't take your advice. Why did you decide to invade my hotel, the one place I thought I could seek sanctuary from your whoring ways."

"Now, that's not a very nice way to speak to someone you know so intimately."

"Urgh, don't remind me," she hissed, looking around defensively. "That's a few hours of my life I'll never get back."

"Well, that wasn't how it seemed when you were screaming my name, love."

"Blame the Moet."

"I think we're past excuses, don't you think?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means, Caroline," he murmured, regarding her seriously. "I have no idea why you're so hostile when you were the one that walked out on me in Paris."

"It was just sex, Klaus. Excuse me if I didn't feel the need to stay around and cuddle."

"Was it though?" He implored, inching closer and unnerving her considerably. She shook her head trying to break the spell knowing this was just his way of trying to get into her pants again.

"It was and the sooner you realise that the better," she replied, sliding off her stool and striding towards the elevators.

She looked around the lobby and sighed in relief noticing that he hadn't followed. Try as she might Caroline had attempted to erase him from her thoughts the past month, Klaus was a womaniser after all and she was probably just another conquest to him. The sooner she got over him, the better. The elevator arrived and she stepped in quickly, determined to create as much space between them as she could. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the far wall, thinking just how tired she looked.

"I know he hurt you," he whispered, his reflection coming into view before the doors could shut, his warmth breath tickling her earlobe.

"You don't know anything about me."

"You'd be surprised," he murmured. "I remember everything from that night, Caroline. I couldn't find you at the after party, I looked everywhere. Matt mentioned you'd left something about being tired. I found you drowning your sorrows in expensive champagne at the bar, tears rolling down your cheeks."

"I'd rather not rehash that night again."

"You told me your ass of a boyfriend had cheated on you with your best friend while you were out of town." Just hearing those words stung and she closed her eyes attempting to shut them out because the memories were just too difficult.

"I should never have admitted that to you, I was tired and emotional." She felt his hands grasp her shoulders and turn her around slowly.

"Open your eyes, Caroline," she did it, albeit reluctantly. Scared of the feelings his close proximity might arouse. "He was an idiot to ever do that to you, but I'm not the same."

"Well, excuse me if your behaviour says otherwise and I should know given I dated a guy just like you," she mumbled, trying not to get lost in his dark, blue eyes.

"I'll admit I do play a role in public life but it's the only thing that keeps me sane," he explained. "It's bad enough that everyone wants a piece of my private life. So if I give them that person publicly then privately I get to keep something for myself."

"So you're saying that..."

"I'm not the guy you think I am, Caroline," he interrupted. "The night we spent together meant more to me than you know. I remember every kiss, every touch; I even remember that small residual clay mark on your leg from your fall on court earlier that day."

"How do you expect me to believe that when everything I've seen is to the contrary?"

"I suppose you're just going to have to trust me then, love," he promised, just as the elevator dinged announcing their arrival at her floor.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that, Klaus," she murmured. No, he wasn't Tyler but Caroline had been hurt enough the past month to risk putting herself out there again.

"How about if I win tomorrow you agree to have dinner with me and I'll prove it to you," he suggested, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"And if I win?"

"Well, I guess the ball is in your court then."

 **To be continued? Thoughts?**


	36. Chapter 36

**What's worse than having to go to the same wedding as your ex-husband? Being stranded on a desert island with him and no rescue in sight, but they'll both realise a few things they never knew about each other.**

 **Stuck With You**

 **A Desert Island in The Lesser Antilles – somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, off the coast of St Lucia**

"Why did I believe you when you told me you had a license?" She growled, wiping the wet sand off without much luck given it was that thickly caked on her bare legs.

"I do," he muttered, trying to do the same thing with his feet. "It's not my fault the weather decided to change suddenly and the waves washed onto the yacht. It was just lucky we had that inflatable raft to bring us to shore before Jaws got us."

"I can't believe you're making man-eating shark jokes right now," she huffed. "You know I thought a qualified captain would have checked the forecast before we left, not to mention the broken radio."

"You know, Caroline," he groaned. "I really could do without your nagging. It's bad enough that I've been stuck in the middle of the Caribbean Sea with you for hours and had to listen to your incessant yammering, which, if you haven't noticed, is not helping the situation."

"I'll say and do as I please."

"Glad to see that being in a life threatening situation hasn't changed that charming personality of yours, love."

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she hissed trying to ignore the emotions his familiar endearment evoked, even though they'd been divorced for three years.

"Since when have I ever done anything you asked?" She rolled her eyes, thinking that his usual stubbornness hadn't abated in all that time.

"Yes, I shouldn't be surprised. Glad to see you're still just as mature as you were when we were married."

"You're going to lecture me on maturity, Miss 'give up when the going gets tough'," he shot back, earning an unamused glare for his effort. If looks could kill he'd probably be a pile of hot ash right now. "Look, it's getting dark and we need to find some shelter. So can we please shelve this redundant argument?"

The unpredictable weather had caused the yacht to sail miles of course and when it took on water Klaus made the decision to get them to the tiny island they'd spied in the distance. Wet, cold and bedraggled they made it to the sandy beach and had been arguing for at least twenty minutes, Caroline estimated.

In those twenty minutes the storm had passed and even though the clouds were still dark, she was glad it wasn't raining. She begrudgingly followed him into the bushland as darkness began to fall, hoping there was some form of shelter because no one was coming for them tonight.

 _12 months earlier…._

 _If the text from her best friend hadn't told her he was engaged to be married, the subsequent Facebook, Twitter and Instagram posts from his excited fiancé would have. Rebekah always had been a sucker for social media. She was happy for them, after all Caroline was the reason they'd met and were going to be together for the rest of their lives._

 _At first she was dubious of their growing relationship because Enzo could be arrogant, smug, vain and a complete womanizer. Not that she'd have him any other way of course. They'd met in the sandpit at the tender age of eight when he knocked out another boy that threw sand in her face and made her cry and he'd been there for all the major milestones since. While Rebekah was beautiful, loyal and passionate she could also be demanding, bossy and conceited. Hardly what one would call a match made in heaven._

 _It was Enzo's birthday four years ago; Caroline had thrown him a surprise party as a dutiful best friend should do. Her sister-in-law Rebekah was in town and had accompanied her and Klaus to Enzo's party. It was obvious the spark was there but it would take another year of arguing and flirting across the pond to make things official._

 _Once they did, everything went into full planning mode and Caroline found herself chief bridesmaid. Enzo had insisted she be best man but traditionalist Rebekah had other plans. The only problem with this little arrangement was having to pair with her ex-husband. They'd kept their distance quite successfully but she knew she couldn't avoid Klaus much longer._

 _They'd met ten years earlier at university and although they did fight incessantly they also made up incessantly. A tumultuous fling had led to a full blown relationship and Caroline fell head over heels in love with Klaus Mikaelson along with his blue eyes, crimson lips and mesmerizing dimples. They were married seven years earlier, but their beautiful and promising start hadn't continued in the way they'd hoped. Their strong personalities had clashed and even though Caroline was heartbroken she knew it was for the best._

 _Fast forward a year and many Bridezilla moments and they all landed in St Lucia which was particularly stunning this time of the year. Caroline had to give it to Rebekah for choosing such a picturesque wedding location. Although, given she'd been planning her nuptials since she was born it was hardly surprising._

 _After avoiding Klaus during the painful marriage process she'd been excited to learn that her bestie had planned a luxurious cruise for her. What Caroline hadn't expected was one with her ex-husband at the helm. Straight away she knew this was a set up, but by the time they were sailing she'd demanded he take one side of the boat while she took the other. If there was something she deserved it was some peace and quiet. And now here they were stranded together, she was just hoping they didn't kill each other during the night…_

Present Day

They collected firewood and palm leaves methodically, keeping their interactions to a minimum knowing that they were much more productive when they didn't speak. Caroline was trying to ignore how his see through white shirt clung to his body, while his shorts did the same. It was a body she knew all too well, even though she was trying to forget it.

She busied herself, gathering elements for the fire and trying to ignore his presence, although it was difficult. She began to put the fire together concentrating on the job at hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"I never knew you had skills in the great outdoors," he baulked surprisingly, watching as she watched intensely over her work.

"Well you never asked, Klaus," she huffed impatiently, putting it all together and concentrating on her goal which was some warmth for them. It was definitely something she needed given the drop in temperature after the sun had set. The flame ignited surprising both of them at once and Caroline reacted making sure it didn't extinguish and added more materials to the fire. "I was a Girl Scout."

"You never told me you were a Girl Scout."

"Well, again you never asked," she drawled.

"I can't believe we were together all that time and I had no idea," he murmured, gazing into her eyes.

 **To Be Continued, if you want : )**


	37. Chapter 37

" **You just got stood up on a blind date and now you're crying on a bench in the cold so I'll comfort you and OH MY GOD I WAS YOUR DATE! THAT WAS TONIGHT? As Klaroline please.**

 **This is an absolutely inspired prompt anon, I hope you like what I've done with it : )**

 **Hot N Cold**

 **Great Eastern Restaurant, Chinatown - San Francisco, Friday May 6**

Klaus Mikaelson was an idiot, no worse than that he was a lying bastard. He was just your typical male who, after a month of chatting on line, agreed to a date and then unceremoniously stood her up.

She'd left the restaurant embarrassed and confused trying not to cry before planting herself on a nearby wooden bench as the hot tears that were threatening to fall rolled down her cheeks. Caroline promised she'd never put herself in this situation but yet here she was looking desperate and alone.

His wit was sharp, his humour on point, well for an Englishman, and she'd found herself increasingly interested in this relative stranger. It didn't hurt that even though it was a picture, his dark blue eyes seemed to stare into her sole, his dimples mesmerized her and those crimson lips of his looked so temptingly kissable.

She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts of his handsome face, realising it probably wasn't his real one at all. Katherine told her guys online were questionable at best and she was starting to agree. It just really hurt because Klaus seemed unlike all the others, even if he was a little arrogant at times.

She rifled through her purse trying to find the tissues she'd stuffed into the pocket for an emergency. Being stood up seemed like one of those times. Before she knew it the tissue she'd found fell onto the footpath and she cursed aloud thinking it was just her luck.

"Didn't your mother teach you about swearing?" A crisp English accent asked, his hand finding her rogue tissue and holding it out for her. Through her blurred vision, Caroline reluctantly accepted his offering.

"I'm pretty sure she'd understand right now."

"I'm guessing you're having a bad night?"

"What gave it away?" Caroline scoffed, discarding the dirty tissue and using her fingers instead to try and stem the mascara tide. Really classy, but right now she didn't care, especially in front of a complete stranger.

"It was definitely the lack of footwear," he gestured towards the bench, where her favourite Jimmy Choos were lying.

"I tend to take my shoes off when I'm really angry or annoyed," she said, looking at him properly for the first time. For some reason he seemed very familiar.

"I tend to use my punching bag, but you know each to their own," he replied taking a seat beside her, it was at that moment his face came into full view and she knew just who he was.

"You!" She cried, jumping up in surprise.

"Caroline," he confirmed uncertainly after a long pause, those blue eyes doing that sole searching thing again, damn him. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Last time I checked I thought we had a date."

"We don't have a date."

"Oh, so you did stand me up," she growled. "Are you some kind of weirdo that spies on the girl he's stood up to get a thrill?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, like an arsonist that shows up at the scene of the crime to witness their handiwork." Before she knew it those disarming dimples were on full show and he started to laugh only infuriating her further. "This is not funny last time I checked."

"I didn't stand you up, we were meeting tomorrow night," he reiterated, standing up next to her curiously. "You know, Saturday, May 6."

"Today is May 6, and if you hadn't noticed it's a Friday not Saturday," she shot back, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"No, it's tomorrow," he argued and Caroline was trying to ignore just how gorgeous he looked in his dark jeans and grey Henley, three necklaces peeking out from underneath. If she thought his picture online was cute his face in real life was absolutely adorable. She shook her head trying to ignore her sudden urges and, if she was being honest, the slight burning between her legs.

"I think you need to get yourself a calendar, Mikaleson," she drawled. "I've had enough of your pathetic excuses, I'm leaving."

"You can't leave."

"Says the guy who stood me up," she groaned. "You know there's no need to pretend you mixed up the dates. I'm old enough and resilient enough to accept it."

Caroline stalked off, determined to create as much space between them as possible, although it was slightly difficult in bare feet and it was at that point she realised she left her very expensive shoes behind. Everything inside her was screaming to save her footwear but her pride was keeping her from turning around.

"Caroline!"

"I'm not interested."

"Well, I'm not talking about me but your $500 pair of shoes," he said. She stopped in her tracks, impressed that at least he knew the cost.

"Fine," she shot back, grabbing her shoes and busying herself with putting them on, she swayed slightly losing her balance straight into his broad chest.

He held out his arms to catch her and she was trying hard to ignore the delicious scent of his aftershave. Their eyes met and Caroline was finding it difficult to look away. Why did this idiot have to be so damn attractive?

She pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and fastened her other shoe before walking away. He may have been gorgeous but he was still an ass.

"Caroline, wait!"

"Buzz off buddy, I'm not interested in someone who can't be honest."

"At least let me explain."

"As far as I can tell there's nothing you could tell me that would change my opinion of you right now." What she didn't expect was for Klaus to run past her and place his body between her and the footpath.

"Just give me a minute, love," he pleaded, those beautiful eyes boring into hers.

"I'm not sure what you could possibly say to change my mind, and don't call me love," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. He gestured towards his wrist and she looked down at his expensive looking Tag Heuer watch. "I'm aware of the time given it's been an hour since we were supposed to meet."

"Look at the date," he instructed, pointing towards the numbers on display which read May 5. "I think I really need to change the battery by the looks of things."

"Seriously?" She sighed. "So if you did get the dates mixed up, why exactly are you here tonight?"

"I was doing some reconnaissance," he mumbled, self consciously.

"You were doing what?"

"I just wanted everything to be perfect," he murmured. "So I thought I'd come past and just make sure it was all okay for tomorrow."

"I never took you for the neurotic, pre-planning type," she laughed, despite the situation.

"I'm not neurotic," he baulked. "In fact this is the first time I've ever done something like this, I'll have you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"So why am I so special then?" She asked, probably against her better judgment.

"I'm trying to make you like me right now and this wasn't what I had in mind," he admitted.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something far more suave and sophisticated," he replied, truthfully. "Ever since you appeared on my computer screen I just can't get you out of my head."

"Well, I am pretty irresistible," she boasted. "Not that I've forgiven you just yet."

"Well, how about we talk about that over a famous custard tart at the Golden Gate Bakery?"

"Are you really using my sweet tooth against me?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, sweetheart."

"Fine," she conceded. "But just so you know sugar isn't enough to get into my pants, Mikaelson."

"I kind of figured that," he chuckled. "But it's a good start."


	38. Chapter 38

**After returning home from a tour in Afghanistan and losing his eye sight completely during a patrol, Klaus has learn to live with his impairment including a guide dog that Caroline is in charge of training. Ah/Au.**

 **Thanks lovely Rachel themikaelsoncupcake, for an amazing prompt, although I'm not surprised at all. I hope this lives up to your expectations. The points of view will switch between dates, fyi.**

 **Amazing Grace**

 **England – February 2006**

 _"I once was lost, but now am found,_

 _was blind but now I see."_

"Now, I have to warn you this patient is particularly resistant," the nurse whispered from the doorway, gesturing towards his lonely figure in the leather armchair at the window. Her heart went out to him immediately, well if she was being honest it went to every soldier that had to deal with the terrible effects from this senseless war.

"I'm blind, not deaf," he bit out, overhearing their conversation. The nurse gave Caroline a knowing look and scurried out of the room.

She made her way over to him hesitantly. Past experience had taught her that patients at this stage were particularly bitter and defensive while trying to come to terms with their newly acquired impairment. It was completely understandable in the situation and Caroline knew she had to tread lightly, especially with a former soldier who had so many added traumas to deal with.

She looked at him curiously, his sour expression unchanged. Although through the obvious resentment, it was difficult to ignore just how crimson his lips were. She eased herself onto the bed and took a deep breath.

"I don't need your pity," he growled, before she could even speak.

"Well, I wasn't going to offer any," she shot back. "I was only going to introduce myself, I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Well, Caroline," he muttered. "As lovely as this little moment has been, I suggest you get to the point."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" She asked, unable to help herself.

"She tried, but I have this thing where I don't like people telling me what to do," he scoffed. "I'd really just prefer to ditch the fake pleasantries, if you don't mind."

"I'm here to do an assessment for a guide dog. Now if…"

"I don't need one."

"With all due respect Mr Mikaelson…"

"What part of I don't need one didn't you understand," he huffed. Surprising her and standing up suddenly, attempting to walk away but stumbling and falling towards her. Caroline reacted immediately catching him and softening his landing on the bed.

Her heart was racing and from what she could feel from his chest pressed firmly against hers, his was doing the same. From this close she could see the slight stubble on his cheeks, his dimples peeking out from within and she was trying to ignore his intoxicating scent. She shook her head reminding herself she needed to be professional.

"Are you okay?" She asked, realising her hands were still on his arms.

"Of course I'm okay," he growled, but surprisingly not attempting to move out of her grasp. "But I'd be a lot better if you just left, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I do mind," she argued back, trying to ignore those lips that were so close to hers. "Has anyone ever told you're an ass?"

"We've just met but yet you sound just like my demanding sister and a few girls I may have wronged at some stage over the years."

"So, where is your sister?"

"I told her not to come," he faltered slightly. "Although she makes it her business to annoy me once a week still."

"Sounds like a great woman," she murmured moving away, albeit reluctantly. "Do you only have one sibling?"

"Last time I checked you were here to assess me, so just do what you need and move along."

"Well, my brief and initial assessment tells me that you don't deserve a guide dog."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well that wonderful personality of yours for starters," she said. "Dogs are far more observant than most people think."

"I don't need a dog."

"Yes, you do," she urged. "Yes, things have changed and I understand you're angry and upset but you need to start living again."

"That's easy for you to say."

"I know it is, yes," she conceded. "But I'll have you know I'm kind of annoying and persistent and I don't take no for an answer."

"I'm getting that impression, love," he murmured, his tone changing considerably. Caroline could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and she was trying to concentrate but he was making it difficult.

"So, are you going to cooperate then?"

"I don't think I have much choice," he chuckled despite the situation. "You know I've never been this close to a woman on a bed without…"

"I'm not that easy, Mikaelson."

* * *

 **March 2006**

Klaus sat in the hospital garden, it was his preferred place to sit if he had to be cooped up in this rehabilitation facility. Although he couldn't see the rich greenery he could hear the birds and the rustling of the leaves and for some reason it brought him comfort, but that wasn't the only thing that did.

Although he'd never laid eyes on her, the bossy woman who promised she wouldn't say no had become a permanent fixture in his life. If Klaus was being honest she'd saved him from completely shutting down. Her visits became the highlight of his day and Klaus would find himself impatiently waiting for her arrival.

Klaus couldn't pinpoint whether it was her melodic laugh, her floral perfume or that stubborn streak that rivalled his own. He'd tried to shut her out but she'd persevered and Klaus couldn't help but think that he'd met his match.

Laying there injured and newly blind Klaus thought his life was over, and to be honest he didn't care if it was. His siblings had rallied around him but they'd failed to stir any sort of reason for living. The first time he felt a hint of resistance was when he felt her heart thumping wildly against his chest.

They'd spoken a lot since and Klaus found himself sharing personal things with her which was so unlike him, even before the accident happened. There was something about the way she said his name or asked a probing question that he couldn't ignore.

"I have a surprise for you," he smiled immediately, her voice having the desired effect as usual.

"You know I don't like surprises," he replied gruffly, unable to keep the smirk off his face if he tried.

"I think you might like this one," she said and Klaus could tell she was grinning. Before he knew it he could feel a wet nose touch his palm, followed by an enthusiastic tongue.

"Are you happy to see me, Caroline," he joked.

"There's that ego I know and love," she drawled and even though he couldn't see her Klaus could tell she was rolling her eyes. "This is you guide dog, Tully. Don't worry I've already warned her about your grouchy tendencies."

"Ouch, tell me what you really think," he said, running his hand along her furry back. If Klaus was being honest, he was excited about having a canine companion. He'd always loved dogs even if he told Caroline otherwise.

"As a fellow female I have every right to warn her about your unpredictability and moodiness. Although, I have a feeling you two will get along."

"I hope so," he murmured, scared that now her job was finished he'd never see her again and the empty feeling in his stomach was overwhelming.

For some reason it scared him but he didn't want to seem desperate. Caroline Forbes was a funny, beautiful and amazing woman, so why would she even give a blind veteran like him a second glance? This was her job after all and Klaus had to realise that things were coming to an end.

"I always knew you were a dog person, even after all your early objections."

"Well, I like to play hard to get."

"Something I'm starting to realise," she murmured, and Klaus couldn't miss the emotion in her voice. "I really think you and Tully will make a perfect couple."

Klaus wanted to speak but for some reason he had no idea what to say, it was obvious this was a work arrangement, nothing more.

 **June 2006**

Caroline paused, wondering whether to knock on his door at all. She was deeply conflicted and had been for a few months but everything inside her was pulling her towards him. She missed their talks, their jokes and most of all she missed the feeling his touch caused, even if it was innocent.

She shook her head realising what an idiot she was being, this was inappropriate not to mention really weird. Before she could turn around the door flew open, startling her slightly. He looked just as handsome as usual if not more. The familiar Henley fitted tightly over his chest, those necklaces peeking out from beneath.

Before she could escape, Tully woofed happily her tail wagging enthusiastically. "Who's there?"

"It's just me," she admitted. "I mean it's Caroline. I was just wanting to see how you two were going."

"A perfect match," he smiled, making her insides melt. "I think you have a career in matchmaking."

"Well, I was considering a career change, so maybe…"

"So I'm curious, who is your perfect match?" She paused, wondering just how to answer and knowing that her perfect match was standing before her.

"I have no idea," she replied dismissively. trying to contain her nerves and ignore just how gorgeous he looked.

"What was the first thing I ever told you?" She faltered knowing exactly what it was but struggling to verbalise it. "Come on, love," he urged, making her soften.

"You were blind not deaf."

"Exactly," he confirmed. "I may be blind but your voice doesn't lie."

She beamed happily, realising this impulsive visit to his house might have paid off. She'd tried to forget him but Klaus Mikaelson had a way of finding his way into her heart and Caroline was more than okay with that.

"Any chance you'd want to spend some time with me?"

"I think that could be arranged, as long as Tully is allowed."

"Of course, she did bring us together after all." Caroline grinned, pulling him towards her. His lips found hers immediately and she discovered them hungrily, her tongue dipping into his warmth. A loud bark sounded out, breaking them apart suddenly.

"I think someone is jealous," Klaus laughed, his arms sliding familiarly around her waist.

"Maybe it wasn't a perfect match given her jealously," Caroline said, leaning into his embrace. "But I'm sure we can work something out."


	39. Chapter 39

**Klaus is a police officer working a shift on Halloween and Caroline just thinks he's just a random person dressed up as a cop and being a little drunk jumps on his back etc and he arrests her and she thinks it's all a joke until she realises it isn't a joke.**

 **Thanks Rachel themikaelsoncupcake, what another awesome prompt! It's a little different but hope you like it still!**

 **Also apologies to everyone who saw this had updated but couldn't find the chapter. Let's just say FF is not my friend at the moment for many reasons, grrr...**

 **Back in the Saddle**

 **Home - Portland, Oregon – 1 November, 10am**

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, only to close again when the invading sunlight became too much to bear. Her tongue stuck dryly to the roof of her mouth and she was trying to ignore the crippling pain ripping through her head.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," a far too cheerful voice for her liking, said.

"Not so loud or cheerful for that matter," she growled, finally peeling open one eye followed by the other. Caroline was always jealous of Katherine's ability to wake up refreshed and energetic, even after a big night.

To say the previous evening was a big night was an understatement. It was Halloween, so to be expected, but Caroline was getting too old for nights like these anymore.

"And here I thought you'd be more upbeat after last night?"

"Why would that be?" She groaned, finally sitting up and trying to ignore the head spins from her sudden movement.

"I don't know, a certain hot cop you took a liking to," she trailed off. Caroline grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig wracking her very sore brain for any kind of recollection.

"I think you had too much to drink last night, I don't remember any cop, Katherine."

"No, I think you had too many drinks," she shot back. "You couldn't keep your, uh, hands off him."

"I don't go out one night and miss my little Care Bear acting like a brazen hussy in public," Enzo whistled, walking into the room and jumping onto Caroline's bed on purpose, only making her more nauseous.

"Who said you could just invite yourself inside?" She asked, holding her pounding head.

"I'm part of the family, gorgeous."

"You don't live here," Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you were the one who gave me your key that time I house sat…" he said holding up their spare key, which Katherine snatched away to avoid future ambushes. "Anyway stop changing the subject; I want to know what you got up to last night."

"I'm not sure she could answer that Enzo, she doesn't remember apparently," Katherine insisted.

"I'm telling you, if there was a guy I'd remember," she scoffed.

"Okay, think dark blonde hair, blue eyes and crimson lips.."

"Oh my god! Those dimples," she murmured, the realisation flooding over her, his gorgeous face flashing through her mind along with every embarrassing memory. What had she done?

 _ **District Bar – Pearl District - 31 October, 11:37pm**_

" _These cocktails aren't very strong," Caroline boasted, attempting to retrieve her wayward straw with her tongue but failing miserably._

" _Yes, because that ladylike display says otherwise," Bonnie joked. The girls had headed to the 1920s themed bar for a Halloween Party and although it was crowded their night had been fairly uneventful so far, which would explain her excessive alcohol consumption._

 _Never one to turn down the opportunity to dress up, Katherine was a very sexy Playboy Bunny in a black leotard and bunny ears complete with a white cotton tail. Bonnie was channeling school girl Britney Spears in a short tartan skirt and pigtails and Caroline had settled on a fitted leather cat woman costume. To say the threesome looked stunning was an understatement but unfortunately the male patrons weren't as impressive._

 _Caroline always hated Halloween, mainly because her high school sweetheart broke up with her on that day two years ago and as depressing as it sounded she'd never really moved past it. It didn't help that she'd been single ever since. Katherine and Bonnie were always trying to set her up but no one ever piqued her interest. The result? One drink tonight became multiple._

" _He can frisk me anytime!" Katherine purred, gesturing to the front door. Caroline looked over, her breath hitching in her throat at just how gorgeous this man looked in his police costume. You'd think he was a real officer given just how perfect the navy uniform fitted snuggly across his broad chest._

 _She watched him intently as he made his way to the crowded bar, conversing with the big busted bar staffer, typical. She noticed him gesturing around the room wondering exactly what they were talking about. It was at that point she noticed him catch her eye, flashing his dimples. It was then she realised she was staring at him, her mouth agape. Smooth Forbes, she thought._

 _She looked away flustered, busing herself with her drink and gulping down the rest, feeling the alcohol burn as it slid down her throat. When she dared to look up again, he was gone. Her eyes searched the room madly and although she didn't know him Caroline was kind of disappointed._

" _Excuse me, miss?" A crisp English accent asked, breaking her from her thoughts. Her head shot up finding herself mesmerised by his dark blue eyes, his crimson lips turned up into a small smile._

" _Evening, officer," she grinned, batting her eyelashes for extra affect._

" _What can I do for you?" In her drunken state she hoped it was something really naughty involving handcuffs._

" _It turns out the bar is over capacity, which is a fire safety risk and we need to clear out the room." She looked between her friends giving them a knowing look._

" _Oh I get it," she surmised, "This is your idea of role play."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _It's okay," she replied, rubbing her hand along his chest, which felt just as good as it looked, if not more. "I'm happy to go along with it as long as there's handcuffs involved, officer."_

" _Um, Care," Bonnie began, before Caroline interrupted._

" _I'm fine Bonnie," she laughed, thinking how embarrassing her friends could be. "The officer and I were just getting to know each other."_

" _But.." Katherine interrupted, earning a death stare from her best friend._

" _Whatever takes your fancy," he murmured. "But how about we start with you going outside?"_

" _I'm not sure why you're picking on little old me," she teased. "You have very broad shoulders officer, did you know that?"_

" _Uh no, but how about we go outside and talk about it there."_

" _They just look perfect to hold on to for a piggy back," she suggested. Before anyone could react, Caroline had moved behind him and jumped on his back._

 **Home - Portland Oregon - November 1, 10:30am**

"Please, tell me I didn't do that," she groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed dramatically and placing the pillow over her face in shame.

"Oh you did. I tried to stop you, Care, but you told me he was good enough to ride when you first laid eyes on him."

"Tell me I didn't verbalise that in my drunken state," she pleaded.

"Luckily no, you just jumped on him without warning. But between us I think you really need to get laid, honey."

"I could introduce you to some…"

"Stop right there, Enzo," she ordered. "If they are anything like you then I'm not interested."

"Way to hurt a guy's feelings," he growled before realising the enormity of the situation. "I can't believe you, of all people, jumped on some poor, unsuspecting guy dressed as a policeman."

"Yeah about that," Katherine began, tentatively. "Turns out he was actually a policeman."

"So, not only did you mount some stranger, but it turns out he's an actual policeman. Does that mean you're facing assault charges, Care Bear?"

"You're not helping, Enzo," Katherine muttered, as Caroline's face contorted in fear. "And no, you're not facing any charges."

"So, what happened then?"

"He politely escorted us all outside, got some details just in case and suggested we take you home to bed."

As mortified as Caroline felt, she was glad that she'd never have to relieve her embarrassment in front of him. It was a shame given how cute she remembered him being.

"Well at least I never have to see him again," she sighed in relief, just as the doorbell rang.

"Please, allow me," Enzo offered.

"Well it's the least you could do given you mooch off us all the time," Katherine called out to his retreating back.

"Can we please just forget this incident ever happened?" Caroline asked, wondering what came over her. Maybe she did need to get laid, that or finally get over the ghost of Tyler.

"Yes, but you have to admit it was kind of funny," Katherine joked, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm not sure it's completely forgotten," Enzo interrupted from the door. "Seems like your piggy back ride is at the front door."

"What!" Caroline shrieked, pulling the covers over her head hoping she could hide.

"Don't worry, this is Enzo's poor idea of a joke, right?" Katherine asked.

"Not this time, Kitty Kat," he replied. "Officer Dimples is at the front door, turns out he has something to give you. I told him you'd be right out, Care Bear."

"Enzo! I can't answer the door like this!" She hissed, jumping out of her bed, even in her hung over state and busied herself trying to throw on her jeans and pat down her disheveled hair in the process. This was not how she saw her day going at all.

"Put on the blue top," Katherine instructed hastily, disapproving of her nearest pink choice. "And get rid of those panda eyes." Caroline groaned, swiping at her skin furiously. Why was he here anyway, especially after her drunken performance the previous night? She was never drinking alcohol again, that was for sure.

She dragged herself out of the bedroom, albeit reluctantly, thinking just how much worse this situation could get. He was at the entrance, his body leaning against the door jamb. His blue polo shirt and jeans looking even more impeccable on him than his police uniform, if that was possible.

"Morning, love," he greeted her, nodding his head slightly in her direction. She'd forgotten about that gorgeous stubble, which was only adding to his intimidating appearance. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Uh, can I help you?" She asked, uncertainly. Maybe Katherine was lying and she was actually facing assault charges.

"I have something of yours," he said and suddenly an abundance of possibilities filled her mind. Did she drop her shoe as she was busily riding him or was it something worse? He held out her driver's license and Caroline inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, thanks. I could have been in trouble if I drove without this, officer," she replied, hoping he'd go away, even if he was gorgeous.

"That's why I brought it back," he answered but Caroline noticed he hadn't moved from his spot. "So, last night was interesting."

"I'm sorry, I don't usually act like that, I promise," she rambled, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks. "I just have a vendetta against Halloween and possibly an alcohol problem."

She meant to be funny, but it sounded anything but. Next thing she knew he was going to refer her to some Alcoholics Anonymous meetings.

"I'm not a fan of Halloween myself."

"Really?" She asked, against her better judgment.

"Yeah, I absolutely hate dressing up," he shared. "And I'm scared of horror films."

"Mr Police Officer is scared of horror films?"

"Don't sound so surprised," he replied. "And just so you know, I don't just tell anyone that."

"My lips are sealed," she grinned.

"So, was that guy your boyfriend?"

"Enzo?" She asked in disbelief, feeling a little ill at the prospect. "Uh, no. He's just some stray dog we've been trying to get rid of for years, but he just keeps coming back again, unfortunately."

"Well, that's good to know," he smiled, making her feel a little giddy and she knew it wasn't only from her hang over.

"So, is that all you wanted, officer?" She asked, hoping their conversation wasn't over just yet.

"Well, this is a little awkward but I also have to issue you with this fine, you know for last night" he said, handing over a folded piece of paper. She felt deflated realising she should have never expected anything else.

"Uh thanks, I think," she murmured, realising how absolutely stupid she sounded. Given her behaviour last night Caroline shouldn't have expected anything different. "Bye." He nodded again, those annoying dimples out in full force. Could this day get any worse?

After shutting the door, she anxiously opened the fine wondering how much money she'd have to pay, and if she could afford it after her latest shopping binge.

"Where's Officer hottie?" Katherine asked, looking around the room, curiously.

"Yeah, where is Officer dimples?" Enzo reiterated.

"He, uh, issued me with a fine," she murmured, her eyes scanning quickly over his handwriting.

"Well, I never would have let him in if I knew he was going to be so callous," Enzo muttered. "The nerve of some people."

"Last time I checked he wasn't going to take things any further, Care," Katherine said. "What happened, how much are you facing?"

"Nothing at all. He gave me his cell number and asked me on a date," she whispered, trying to come to terms with his simply worded note.

 _I'll give you another piggy back, but only if you agree to go on a date with me._

"So you're telling me if I give a girl a drunken piggyback, she'll ask me on a date?" Enzo asked, in disbelief.

"No, I mean this is you we're talking about, after all," Katherine shot back, sending him a dirty look. "However Caroline, on the other hand, is literally back in the saddle…"


	40. Chapter 40

**Klaroline + walking past a babies supply store. Person A, who is incapable of having kids, stops and stares into the window with a sad expression. Person B tenderly rubs their hand. Later, when they are at home, person B surprises person A with adoption forms.**

 **Thanks anon, what an emotional but beautiful prompt, hopefully I can do it justice. I changed it a little to suit my story and it's a little angsty but I hope you still like it.** **I can only imagine how difficult this situation would be for any couple trying to conceive, so I hope I have treated this subject with the proper respect it deserves.**

 **Haven't Met You Yet**

" _And I know some day that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet."_

Klaus recognised the gut wrenching expression on her face as she peered sadly into the shop window. He hated seeing his wife so upset and how she continued to punish herself for something that wasn't her fault.

"Sweetheart, come on let's keep going," he urged, attempting to pull her away.

"No, just give me a minute," she baulked, her eyes flickering over the array of prams in the window. Klaus shook his head trying to be patient but at the same time knowing this was killing her inside. If Klaus was being honest it was killing him too, not that he'd admit that to her. Caroline already felt guilty enough as it was.

Klaus had never even thought about having children, well that was until he met Caroline. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

 ** _5 years earlier: Delta Airlines Flight 2830 – Detroit (MI) to Pittsburgh (PA)_**

" _Excuse me, Miss?" Klaus said distractedly, his eyes scanning the seat row number before resting on her face._

" _Yes?" He was taken aback, not expecting her to be so beautiful. Her golden waves cascaded over her shoulders, her mesmerising blue eyes searched his curiously and he couldn't help but think just how kissable her creamy skin looked. "Did you want something?" She asked. Klaus shook his head thinking how stupid he must have looked gaping at her._

" _You're in my seat," he said, gesturing towards the aisle marker._

" _I'm pretty sure this is my seat," she argued, pulling her boarding pass from her bag and reading it carefully. "Yes it is, 7A."_

" _But I'm in 7A," he shot back, flashing this gorgeous stranger his boarding pass._

" _Well it looks like we're both 7A," she confirmed. "Excuse me?" She asked the passing flight attendant. It looks like we've been allocated the same seat." She looked at both boarding passes before conferring with her colleagues at the front of the plane._

" _I do apologise for the mix-up, but it seems as if 7B is free so you can sit there, Sir." Klaus was not impressed, he didn't do middle seats and he wasn't about to start now._

" _I'd prefer the window seat if you don't mind."_

" _Well, funnily enough so would I," she huffed. "I get air sick."_

" _Last time I checked you can't open the window when you start to feel queasy." He bit back, sarcastically. "Gee, sitting next to you is starting to sound like such a memorable experience."_

" _Fine, I like the view,, okay," she admitted. "You wouldn't rob me of that would you?" The flight attendant was witnessing their altercation like a spectator watching a tennis match, her head moving back and forth._

" _How about I go and see if I can find you an alternative seat," she interrupted, making her way down the aisle._

" _You're smaller than me, love," he tried to reason, thinking just how cute she looked poured into those fitted jeans and blue top that brought out her now blazing eyes. "The least you could do is take the middle seat."_

" _You'd like that wouldn't you? I reserved this seat when I booked my flight a month ago." Klaus was trying to ignore just how stunning she looked all worked up._

" _So? As a frequent flyer I deserve the seat of my choice."_

" _Am I supposed to be impressed or something? I'm not moving, so I suggest you go elsewhere and annoy some other poor passenger," she said, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _It was at that point Klaus began to like the idea of annoying her, especially if that meant he got to sit close to her._

" _Mr Mikaelson?" The flight attendant asked. Before she could continue, Klaus interrupted._

" _Turns out I'll be fine with the middle seat," he smiled, scooting across so that their arms were almost touching. "I wouldn't want to be difficult or anything."_

" _Too late for that," she muttered. "Just don't speak to me, okay?"_

" _I'm not sure I can promise that, love," he teased, inhaling her scent, a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. Who knew that an argument over a seat would lead to a relationship and eventually marriage two years later?_

 _They always used to joke about their first meeting and how they'd found their perfect match because their future child could sit between them on a flight so as to avoid further arguments. If only they knew then what was going to happen._

Life seemed so simple then, they were deliriously happy and in love. Klaus couldn't deny the love was there stronger than ever but their happiness had faded with the news that her chances of having children were slim to none.

Not that they hadn't tried, multiple times, and been to visit an assortment of doctors and specialists, in the hopes of conceiving but Caroline had been diagnosed with endometriosis. She'd subsequently had surgery to try and repair the damage but, even with that, she still hadn't fallen pregnant. Four rounds of unsuccessful IVF later she still hadn't.

Klaus knew how devastated she was after every glimmer of hope turned into yet another disappointment. It had started to take over her life and her depression was immense. She'd begun withdrawing from social situations and Klaus felt completely helpless. He knew this couldn't go on any longer; they needed to find a way.

"We need to go now, Caroline," Klaus insisted, his anguish only building.

"I just want to stay a little bit longer," she murmured.

"Damn it, Caroline," he shot back impatiently, pulling her away from the window.

"What don't you understand about wanting to stay a little longer?" She growled, the tears gathering in her stormy eyes.

"It's not good for you Caroline," he said, attempting to soothe her. "It's not good for both of us."

"Why don't you just say it then?" She argued, her tears spilling free. "This is my fault! Well, you don't have to stay with me, let's just get a divorce so you can find a wife who'll give you children."

"I don't want another wife, I want you, Caroline. I love you sweetheart and nothing is ever going to change that." Klaus pulled her into his arms as she began to sob, he felt tears prick his eyes, trying to regain his composure so he could be strong for his wife, as usual. Although it was becoming increasingly difficult. "We'll find a way, I promise."

 **2 days later**

Klaus placed the white envelope excitedly under his arm as he wrestled with his keys in the other hand. He'd just returned home with news he hoped Caroline would welcome. She'd been relatively quiet the past few days and although he'd attempted to cheer her up nothing was working, until now.

Klaus had been working on this plan since the latest round of unsuccessful IVF treatment but didn't want to tell Caroline in case she got her hopes up again. He'd been referred to an adoption agency by a work colleague and organised an appointment. He knew he couldn't apply for an adoption without Caroline's consent, but he wanted to know if they had a chance and what he needed to do to make it happen.

After assessing their situation and coupled with their details including financials, Klaus had ascertained that they had a very good chance of success. He'd collected the papers today and was hoping Caroline would understand why he'd pursued this avenue without her.

"Caroline, where are you?" He yelled, after letting himself inside.

"Here," she said smiling slightly, which was an encouraging sign. She looked absolutely beautiful in grey sweats and a make-up free face, although he was hardly surprised about that. His wife could wear a sack and she still would. "I've missed you."

"Well funny that, because so have I," he grinned, looping his arms around her neck and pulling her closer, still grasping the envelope. He pressed his lips against her soft ones thinking how he would never get tired of that feeling, no matter what they were going through.

"I can tell," she murmured, pulling back so she could place a stray curl tenderly behind his ear. "How did I get so lucky?"

"No, I think I should be the one asking that," he smiled, rubbing his nose affectionately against hers and revelling in her heavenly scent. "You inspire me every day with your strength and resilience, love."

"Well, I couldn't do any of this without you by my side," she said. "About what I said the other day…"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted, trying not to rehash that conversation again. Things were beginning to look up, after all.

"No, I have to say this," she argued. "I don't ever want a divorce; in fact I'm pretty sure I'd kill any woman who even came close to you."

"Is it wrong to say that's a bit of a turn on?" He grinned, devilishly as she slapped him playfully. "You don't have to worry about me finding anyone because you've ruined me for every other woman, Caroline Mikaelson." She didn't answer just launched herself at him, hugging him with everything ounce of energy she had.

"Well, now that we've settled that," she murmured into his shoulder. "How about dinner?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk about something first."

"I know my cooking leaves a lot to be desired but…"

"It's not about your cooking, although I think you need to re-take that toaster tutorial again," he quipped.

"Very funny."

"I've got something for you," he said, handing her the mystery envelope.

"I was wondering what you had in here, given you haven't let it go since you came inside," she surmised, busily opening the flap. "It better not be a bill…" Before she could go on, he noticed her face register in shock.

"I know it would be a long road, but I really think adoption is a viable option for us," he said, holding his breath while he awaited her reply.

"I'm not sure I could handle the rejection again, Klaus," she sighed, her voice strained and filled with pain.

"I've looked into this, I've seen an adoption agent and she thinks we have a high chance of success," he rambled, trying to convince her.

"Wow, a high chance of success, how many times have we heard that? And don't even get me started on the fact you did this without me, Klaus." She chided, her voice rising an octave or two.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up," he explained. "I thought if I got all the information and then presented it to you like this, it would be easier."

"Easier? Nothing about this has been easy, Klaus."

"I know sweetheart, but I don't want to give up on having a child and I know deep down you don't want to either," he implored, placing his hands on her shoulders and gazing into those blue eyes he knew almost as well as his own. "Let's do this together, love. And whatever the consequences we'll deal with them like we have everything else."

"What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." Klaus smiled proudly at her using their joint mantra. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but you've got a deal, husband."

 **4 years later….**

"But I want to sit next to the round window, daddy," their three year old daughter complained. Even pouting she looked adorable with her messy brown pigtails and cheeky blue eyes.

"Just like her mother," he joked, looking directly at Caroline as he said it. "Holly honey, why don't you sit in the middle so you can be next to both of us?" She regarding him seriously, and he could tell his stubborn daughter was unmoved by this idea.

"How about I let you sit on my lap sweetheart and you can look out the window?" Caroline suggested.

"But I don't want to hurt the baby, mummy."

"It's okay, you won't hurt him," she grinned, patting her stomach happily.

Klaus didn't think Caroline could look more beautiful, until she became pregnant five months ago and threw that idea out the window. Klaus figured it was a mixture of that pregnancy glow he'd heard so much about but also the unexpected joy it had brought to both their lives. A few years ago they couldn't envisage having one child, let alone two.

"It would take a lot to hurt him, Holly. He's going to be a soccer player just like his dad," he replied knowingly, rubbing her stomach lovingly while he did. Klaus couldn't wipe the grin off his face thinking just how lucky he was to have the most amazing family in the world.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you suchaglamorouslie for your donation to Klaroline Gives Back. You've given me an opportunity to write an alternative meeting fic between our favourite supernatural couple, so thank you! I hope this fits within some of your criteria, including some shameless fluff.** **This takes place just after Caroline has turned into a vampire but Katherine wasn't responsible.**

 **You're My First, My Last, My Everything**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **12 January 2022**

" _My first, my last, my everything  
And the answer to all my dreams  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are."_

"He's forgotten our anniversary," Caroline said, glaring at her husband across the compound as he chatted easily with his brothers. "He may be the most powerful creature in the world but his memory leaves a lot to be desired."

"That really doesn't sound like Klaus, Care," Bonnie offered. "Kol maybe, but definitely not Klaus. Anyway the day's not over; it's still technically your anniversary."

"Only for another six hours and fourteen minutes," she said, consulting her watch.

"Not that anyone's counting," Katherine joked. "Klaus knows, more than anyone else, how anal you are about anniversaries."

"Gee, thanks, Pierce," she groaned. "I'm not that bad."

"Well, you certainly have a flair for the dramatic," Rebekah interrupted, seating herself at the table next to Bonnie. She was late as usual, not that any of them were surprised.

"Like you can talk," Katherine shot back. Even though they were related and had been for some time they couldn't help but trade barbs still to this day.

"It's easy for you Katherine, I mean you have Elijah," Caroline murmured, looking at her brother in law earnestly. "He's like husband of the year, every year."

"He has his moments trust me," she promised.

"No one has more moments than Kol," Bonnie drawled, knowingly.

"Except maybe Enzo," Rebekah chimed in and Caroline couldn't help but agree. Maybe she was overreacting; it was just unusual that he hadn't mentioned it yet. Usually there'd be spectacular wake-up sex followed by breakfast in bed and a day full of activities, but so far nothing. Is that what she got for ten years of being his loving companion? Well, most of the time anyway.

xxxx

"Why does Caroline keep glaring at you, Niklaus," Elijah hissed, obviously trying to keep their conversation private. "What have you done now?"

"I haven't done anything," he scoffed.

"Well if looks could kill a white oak stake would be headed your way," Kol joked. "She doesn't have one of them, right?"

"Don't be stupid, Kol. Do you think I'd be crazy enough to let my wife have one of those in her possession?"

"Yeah given how often you seem to piss her off, it's probably safer that way," Enzo chuckled.

"Like you and Rebekah can talk," Klaus grumbled, wondering just how he put up with his demanding sister 24/7. "Anyway her apparent anger towards me is unfounded. It's not my fault she's impatient."

"So, why provoke the beast?" Elijah asked.

"Because it's fun," he grinned, thinking about all of their fiery arguments over the years and the ensuing make-up session that always followed. It all began ten years ago when they first met and hadn't really changed since. Not that he'd have it any other way of course.

 _Ten Years Earlier_

 _Klaus would never forget the first time he laid eyes on the beautiful blonde. His sources in town had alerted him to her presence during the day and his curiosity had gotten the better of him._

 _Apparently she'd been openly feeding and Klaus knew their witch enemies wouldn't take too kindly to such blatantly obvious behavior. He figured she was either a newly turned Vampire that couldn't contain her urges, she'd flipped her humanity switch or she was just stupid because New Orleans was his town and no one upset that balance._

 _He sought her out at Rousseau's Bar, on the premise of sending her on her way. If she made any trouble he'd just kill her, which was his usual MO. What Klaus wasn't expecting was the gorgeous creature dancing on top of the bar, a half empty bottle of whiskey in her hand. Her skimpy, blue singlet rose up slightly, revealing her creamy skin and he could make out a few stray beads of sweat running southwards. Klaus licked his lips thinking maybe he could have some fun before killing her._

" _What do you think you're doing?" He roared, making the room descend into a terrified silence._

" _It's called dancing," she shot back, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "You should try it some time, it really loosens you up."_

" _Hilarious," he drawled. "I'd like you to get off my bar."_

" _Well, I don't really care what you'd like." That flippant response was enough to tell him she hadn't been a vampire very long._

" _Are you testing my authority, baby vampire?"_

" _Well, by authority I assume you mean head of the fun police?" She chuckled. How dare she speak to him like this in front of his people?_

" _Oh, I'll show you just how fun I can be," he seethed, vamping towards the bar and pulling her off so she fell to the floor in a heap, her black mini skirt riding up dangerously high. He stood over her body in an effort to intimidate her but he couldn't stop thinking just how he'd love to have her long, milky legs wrapped around his waist right now. Knowing what was about to happen next the other patrons scurried away. Nobody messed with Klaus Mikaelson and lived._

" _Ouch," she murmured standing up slowly, pushing past him and rubbing her head. "Well, it's nice to see chivalry is well and truly dead."_

" _I know a lot about chivalry, love," he said. "You're just not worthy of it. I am the King of this town and don't appreciate you trying to make me look a fool in front of my people."_

" _Well, I have no idea who you are and, quite frankly, I don't care to know."_

" _You don't know who I am?"_

" _I know this is crushing to that overinflated ego of yours, but yes, I have no idea who you are."_

" _I'm Klaus Mikaelson."_

" _Oh, the Original Hybrid," she said, seating herself at the bar and snaffling another bottle of whiskey to replace the one he'd broken in his rage._

" _Just help yourself to my alcohol then," he muttered._

" _Well it's the least you could do after that crash tackle, Mikaelson."_

" _So, you've heard of me then?" He asked curiously, helping himself to a drink, his desire to kill her on hold for the moment._

" _Only what I've been told from the people around here. Now I understand the anger issues. Have you ever thought about therapy for that?" Despite her obvious insult, Klaus let out a laugh, surprising her in the process._

" _Oh, so you can smile," she replied. "Between you and me it's a much better look on you."_

" _Well, I don't really care what you think."_

" _Touche," she conceded referring to her earlier insult and clinking her bottle with his glass._

" _So, what exactly are you doing here then, Miss…"_

" _If that's your pathetic way of trying to get my name then you need to work on your pick up skills."_

" _On the contrary love, I'm not trying to pick you up. I have much more sinister plans for you."_

" _How predictable," she growled. "What are you going to do, kill me?"_

" _Pretty much, I mean you have violated all of my rules like openly feeding, dancing on top of my bar and draining my whiskey stash. Not to mention your mouthy outburst, just before."_

" _What can I say, when someone challenges me I react," she replied, swirling the liquid around in the bottle. "According to my mother I have authority issues."_

" _You don't say, love."_

" _Don't call me love."_

" _Well, when you won't tell me your name, it's a little difficult."_

" _It's Caroline, Caroline Forbes."_

" _Caroline," he repeated, loving the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue. "I'm assuming Neil Diamond didn't write the song Sweet Caroline after you?"_

" _Well, that would be impossible given I wasn't even born then, you know we aren't all a bajillion years-old like some."_

" _It's a thousand, you're starting to give me a complex," he teased. "I'm assuming you're new to this whole being a vampire thing."_

" _What makes you say that?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow at him._

" _You know the blood binging, the heightened senses, general moodiness..."_

" _I am not moody," she argued. "And I was really hungry. You know, this really wasn't how I imagined it would be."_

" _I'll admit it takes a while to get used to life as a Vampire, but once you do it's more than worth it, Caroline."_

" _How do you figure that? I feel like a freak."_

" _You're not a freak, you're stronger than you think, you're ageless and in time you will be fearless, I promise. Unfortunately though I can't let you stay in town and explore your vampirism, love."_

" _Why not? Are you still upset about that little incident earlier?"_

" _You're too much of a risk."_

" _So that's it, you're just going to run me out of town? And to think I was starting to like this place."_

" _I'm sure you have a home to go back to and friends and family who are worried about you right now."_

" _I'm sick of people's pity and don't even get me started on how betrayed my parents feel by my newfound status. I can't stand being around them, that's why I left town. I needed some time and space to deal with all of this."_

" _Yes, because you seem to be handling it so well," he smirked. "Maybe it's better you transition somewhere familiar, it's a foreign enough concept as it without adding that to the mix."_

" _That's exactly what I don't want," she murmured. "You're not going to let me stay though, are you?"_

" _I can't," he admitted, wondering why he felt so sad all of a sudden. He'd just met this girl, after all. "It's for your safety more than anything, Caroline."_

" _Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, standing up slowly and making her way to the door. Klaus watched her go in the reflection of the mirror, her shoulders hunched over as she walked. Klaus wasn't an empathetic person, his past certainly proved that but he couldn't ignore the overwhelming feeling of dread at her departure. What if something happened to her? He could never forgive himself. Although at the same time he did have an evil and villainous reputation to protect and people would consider him showing her mercy as weak. He was conflicted to say the least but knew if he didn't say something he'd always wonder._

 _Before she could leave, Klaus vamped towards the exit, placing himself snugly between her and the door. She was so close, her kissable pink lips within inches of his. He gazed into her blue eyes trying to remember what he wanted to say._

" _Forget something?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips._

" _I may have acted a little hastily."_

" _Klaus Mikaelson is admitting he was wrong?"_

" _I never said that," he growled, relishing in the way her skin felt against his own, desperate to pull her closer and run his hands through her golden waves. "I thought I should let you stay a little while longer, you know show you the ropes. It's the least I could do."_

" _Well, if you insist," she agreed. "As long as it doesn't involve you telling me what to do, I really hate it when you do that."_

" _I'm beginning to notice that," he drawled. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."_

" _Well that makes two of us," she replied. "So, what's first?"_

 _Klaus knew what he wanted to do of course, but wasn't quite sure it was really appropriate if he was going to be assisting her transition. Before he could answer, those lips he'd been craving found their way to his mouth. It was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever felt._

 _Klaus relaxed into the kiss pulling her flush against his body, his tongue delving into her hot mouth which tasted like a delicious mixture of whiskey and lime. She moaned against his lips only spurring him on further. Klaus really had no idea who Caroline Forbes was but he certainly enjoyed kissing her._

 _They eventually broke apart, albeit reluctantly, Klaus studying her face carefully. He certainly hadn't imagined his night turning out like this, not that he was upset. "How about a tour of my town? But only if you refrain from dancing on any more bars."_

" _You're no fun," she pouted. "But I think I can manage that, for tonight anyway."_

 _One night turned into multiple and Caroline stayed with Klaus in New Orleans, her friends even venturing into town and finding their own loves and settling down. Life really had a funny way of working out._

xxxxxx

"I told you, you didn't need to come with me, love," Klaus explained, as they walked through the French Quarter. Night had fallen and by Caroline's watch it was now 2 hours and 27 minutes left of their anniversary.

"Well, I thought we should spend some time together today, at least," she replied, through gritted teeth. "What's going on at the bar anyway?"

"There was a big brawl earlier; apparently the place is a mess. I wanted to see it for myself and punish whoever is responsible."

"How romantic," she muttered.

"What did you say, love?" He asked, Caroline just rolled her eyes knowing just how exceptional his hearing was. The French Quarter was as busy as ever tonight but as they approached the bar she noticed it was plunged into darkness. They must have closed it because of the incident.

"I don't understand why Elijah couldn't have come instead and ripped out a few hearts," she mumbled.

"Well, we all know how possesive Katherine is of his time," he laughed thinking about his sister-in-law. "I think Kol's nickname of 'whipping boy' is fairly accurate."

"Like Kol can talk," Caroline said, thinking Bonnie ran a tight ship, Rebekah too. They were all whipped, except for her husband who couldn't even remember an anniversary.

Klaus let them in, Caroline patting her foot impatiently wondering how her day turned out like this. Klaus always was focused on his town but he always made an effort to include her in his life too.

She wasn't quite sure what to think as they entered the room, and instead of bodies, blood and furniture strewn about the place, there were candles and rose petals scattered about. She looked around the room and back at her husband, his crimson lips curved into an all knowing smile. Before he could react, she'd pinned him to the door and began to hit him on the chest.

"Ouch, Caroline!"

"Yeah because I'm sure that really hurts an Original hybrid," she groaned. "How could you do this to me?"

"Last time I checked this was romantic."

"You made me wait all day! I have been so angry at you," she reiterated, not letting up on the hitting. "I thought you'd forgotten our anniversary."

"I would never forget our anniversary," he murmured, holding her hand to his chest. "I wanted everything to be just like it was ten years ago when we first met, including the exact time." He reached out and traced his finger across her watch face which was showing 9:36pm.

"You wanted to recreate our first meeting?"

"Maybe not the part where you berated me in front of the rest of the town and then I proceeded to crash tackle you, but the rest of it was pretty good from memory."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I have this thing with anniversaries where I'm really…"

"Anal?"

"Thanks, Katherine," she muttered. "I just want everyone one of ours to be special and something we'll always remember, even if we have ten or a ten thousand anniversaries."

"I know, love," he grinned, pulling her closer and capturing her lips with his. It felt just as special as it did all those years ago leaning up against the same door and Klaus knew he'd never grow tired of the feelings she stirred inside him. "Happy Anniversary, Caroline, I didn't think it was possible but I love you more every day, even when you're grumpy."

"Happy Anniversary, husband," she murmured, nuzzling her nose affectionately against his. "And to many, many more."

"Now, how about a dance on the bar?"

"Well, only if you can keep up, Mister Fun Police," she joked, pulling him towards it, excited for the night ahead and for the rest of their lives together.


	42. Chapter 42

**Wait...i submitted a smutty prompt earlier but i'm not sure if i mentioned that i wanted it to be with human klaroline. can i resubmit it? prompt: human klaroline plus "love, your panties are thoroughly drenched."**

Well, thank you nonnie. Smut isn't my strong suit and I did consider referring you to our wonderful smut queens in the fandom, but then I figured practice makes perfect, well sort of! Hope you like it. NSFW.

Wicked Game

Penrose Bar - Upper East Side, NYC - Friday

Klaus sat in the corner booth, nursing a tumbler of scotch, his eyes scanning the dimly-lit room for any female talent. Penrose was one of the best after work Friday night venues for the attractive, corporate crowd so he knew his chances of success were high.

There was the red head sitting at the bar chatting with her brunette friend, the possibilities of a threesome filling his mind. Klaus also noticed a gorgeous blonde sitting at the far end of the room but immediately averted his eyes knowing that she was off limits. Blondes always were.

There was another brunette at the other end of the bar checking her watch and Klaus knew he'd found the one. He drained his glass and stood up, straightening his tie and stalking towards her, like a wild animal chasing its prey. The blonde he'd been perusing briefly caught his eye, sending him a sly smile.

"Excuse me?" She looked up distractedly, her brown eyes widening in surprise. "Is this seat taken?"

"Well, supposedly," she muttered, Klaus realising he'd picked the perfect candidate. There was nothing worse than being stood up. "But it looks like my friend is not going to show."

"If you ask me you're much better off without him," he offered, taking the empty seat and sending her his most dazzling smile, dimples and all. "A guy's got to be an idiot to stand up someone as gorgeous as you."

"Well, as flattering as that is, it's actually my girlfriend," she murmured, but Klaus couldn't miss that telling blush that had crossed her cheeks. "She obviously decided her idiot of a boyfriend was more important."

"Well, how about I buy you a drink then?"

"I suppose one wouldn't hurt, I'll have…"

"Excuse me? What is going on here?" A demanding voice enquired, he'd know that sound anywhere. He swivelled around in his chair, staring up at her blazing blue eyes, arching his eyebrows in response.

"We were having a drink," the woman murmured, looking between them the confusion evident on her face.

"With my boyfriend?" Caroline baulked, just as the room began to go quiet.

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked, incredulously.

* * *

"Well, girlfriend is such a loose term," he scoffed, just as Caroline slapped him across the cheek. If he thought the room was quiet before, it was deathly silent now. He rubbed his cheek trying to contain the tingling she'd caused.

"I cannot believe this is happening right now, I'm out of here," the brunette growled, standing up and heading towards the door.

"How could you?" Caroline asked, her voice still raised as the other patrons watched on with avid interest. Who needed to pay for a movie when you had a real life one unfolding before your eyes?

"I was lonely, you'd been distant. What did you expect me to do?"

"Not to cheat on me with the nearest hussy," she shot back.

"Now, I think that's a little uncalled for, she seemed perfectly nice to me."

"Well, if you're so interested then why don't you go after her because we're done." She seethed, walking as quickly as her dangerously high heels would take her. Klaus had to admit she looked amazing doing it, an exaggerated wiggle in her hips.

"I'm thinking you might need a drink?" The barman asked, tentatively, his mouth agape as the silence in the bar began to slowly lift.

"No, I think I'm done here for the night." He replied, sauntering out of the bar noting the dirty looks from most of the women as he went. It didn't matter; he already had his conquest planned for the evening anyway.

The air outside was fresh as he exited, heading towards the side of the building and down the darkened alley.

"You certainly took your time," she purred, from the shadows, pulling him towards her greedily.

"Well, it's a little difficult to leave after an outburst like that, love. I think every woman in there wanted to kill me, I'm surprised I escaped unscathed."

"If only they knew the truth," she grinned, running her hands slowly down his back. "That was hot."

"The question is though, how hot?" He asked, his voice husky with desire. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly bunching up her skirt, one teasing inch at a time. Once it was sitting around her waist, he didn't hesitate, caressing the crotch of her barely-there black panties. "Love, your panties are thoroughly drenched."

"Well, that's what you do to me," she grinned, as he slowly ran his fingers along the length of them, making her shudder. Klaus loved that all it took was one touch for him to have that effect. Not that she was alone, he could feel his burgeoning erection straining against his pants.

"What do you want me to do?" He murmured, licking his crimson lips in anticipation.

"I want you inside me, now," she pleaded, her voice breathy.

"Now, now love, you didn't say please." He noted, his fingers rubbing softly against the side of her panties, knowing just how crazy it was making her.

"Oh come on," she argued, her frustration obvious, attempting to move his hand to where she wanted it, but Klaus was too strong.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please Klaus, please," she hissed, barely able to form words. He took that as his sign to proceed, peeling back the saturated fabric and pushing his fingers into her wet core. She bucked her hips in response, her low whimpers only spurring him on further. Klaus massaged her silky folds, slowly at first but quickening with every gasp emanating from her mouth.

She cried out and Klaus moved quickly to muffle her moans, leaning forward and devouring her mouth, the feverish abandonment with which she responded telling him she was close to the brink.

His fingers were dripping wet as he pulled out, pushing down her panties in one swift move for easier access.

Caroline rallied into action, her hands moving fast, unbuttoning his white shirt with relative ease which was surprising given her frenzied state, her fingertips feathering over the contours of his abdomen then dipping lower to unzip his trousers and free his impressive erection from all restraint.

Klaus placed his hands around her bare bottom and then under her thighs and lifted her off the ground, pulling her legs around his waist. His lips slid down her throat as her back hit the wall behind them, She grasped him tighter, welding herself to him and revelling in the feeling his thrusts were causing.

Her fingers tugged desperately at his curls as he quickened his pace, if he thought she was wet before she was positively soaked now. Caroline cried out, shivering as the waves of pleasure pulsed through her body. Klaus couldn't hold back any longer, his guttural groans sounding out just after hers. Her chest heaving against his as they let the remnant sensations wash over them.

She closed her eyes as he placed her back on the ground, her forehead falling lazily towards her shoulder, her lips resting on the curve of skin between there and his neck. After catching their breath, they collected their thoughts, the delicious haze finally lifting.

"You know most couples just have take-out and watch a movie on a Friday night, love."

"Well, we're not like most couples, are we?" She asked, adjusting her clothing busily.

"If you ask me, I think you're enjoying this role playing just a little too much, sweetheart."

"Last time I checked you were the one who introduced me to it."

"Well, yes that's true. But that was when we were just having fun, you know before…"

"Before?" She asked, cocking her left eyebrow slyly.

"You know exactly why."

"That doesn't mean I don't like hearing it."

"Fine, before I fell in love with you and you ruined me for every woman thereafter," he sighed, leaning forwards and nuzzling his nose affectionately against hers.

"It's a good thing I love you too, Mikaelson," she murmured, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and breathing in his musky scent.

"So, how about it love? Can we please do that movie and take-out thing next Friday?"

"I suppose that would be okay."

"Now that's settled, let's go back to your place and pick up where we left off, shall we?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Prompt: "My friend and I moved into a new apartment. Strange thing is our room was selected for us the moment we entered the building by a mark appearing on our wrists. Also I think this apartment building is ruled by the demons living in the penthouse."**

 **Thanks for the prompt creatureintree and for donating to saving the Klaroline Mag, it's such a wonderful cause! I have changed it a little but I hope this still works and you enjoy it : ) Also quick note, Enzo is not a vampire.**

 **Hotel California**

 _"You can check out anytime, you like,_ _but you can never leave."_

"What is in this box?" Enzo growled, panting wildly as they approached the front door of the apartment complex. "Lead?"

"Part of my shoe collection, so you better be careful with them, mister," Katherine ordered.

"Only part of it? Geez, how did I get lugged with helping you two move house?" He groaned, struggling to hold the box, which seemed close to breaking point.

"Because you have no life…" Katherine trailed off.

"Hey, I resent your assertion," he argued. "I have a hot date tonight with…"

"Your hand," Katherine snorted.

"Says the girl whose expensive shoes I'm holding precariously in my arms," he shot back, pretending to drop them and making Katherine squeal in fright. "Don't mess with me, Pierce."

"Enough, children," Caroline drawled, having to break up their squabbling yet again.

She looked ominously up at the foreboding apartment building. She'd been apprehensive about this option given they hadn't seen it in person. Katherine had checked out pictures online and spoken with the agent and even though Caroline objected, she'd insisted they'd never get a well located apartment at such a great price. Caroline was suspicious to say the least, but Los Angeles was expensive and they were just poor college grad students, after all.

"Are you going to open the door, or what?" Caroline asked, impatiently.

"Well, last time I checked I had my hands full with the ugly stepsister's footwear," Enzo quipped, earning a death glare from the brunette.

"I meant Katherine." Her best friend just rolled her eyes and proceeded to push on the door and Caroline could swear she felt a cold draft escape. She closed her eyes telling herself it was just her imagination.

"Finally," Enzo grumbled, walking inside trying to juggle the heavy box. Katherine followed, her eyes wide in amazement at the plush red carpet, elegant chandeliers and dark marble adornments. It certainly was opulent. How did they secure this apartment again? Before she could ask, the door slammed shut with a bang.

"Why do I feel like I'm in the Haunted House in Disneyland?" Katherine asked, looking around curiously.

"All we need is the floor to drop," Enzo joked, but Caroline could sense some slight hesitation in his voice.

"It's fine, let's just get to our apartment, what number is it again, Kat?"

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, uncertainly.

"How don't you know your apartment number, Kitty Kat?"

"I'm pretty sure I did before, it seems to have escaped my mind," she uttered, the confusion on her face evident as she rifled through her purse for the details.

"You always were a bright one, Pierce. If that's the case, I may have to drop your exorbitant shoe collection then," he drawled, dumping it onto the red carpet. He was expecting a lecture but instead he was met with deathly silence. Both girls staring at their wrists ominously. "What am I missing?"

"It's…" Caroline said, attempting to make sense of what was happening. Enzo looked between them curiously before consulting her wrist, noticing the number 36 etched on her creamy skin.

"Did you get a tattoo you didn't tell me about, gorgeous?" She didn't speak, just continued to look stunned at her wrist. He looked over noticing Katherine was doing the same thing. Enzo grabbed hers seeing the same number engraved on hers. What the hell was going on?

"I think we need to leave, like right now," Enzo suggested, as Katherine attempted to open the door but failed given it seemed to be locked shut. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tend to you sooner," a voice called out from the front desk, startling them all. "I'm your doorman, Josh."

"Well, Josh," Enzo began. "We'd like to leave if you would be so kind to open the door."

"You are more than free to go, sir," he explained. "As far as I can tell you are just a visitor, then I can tend to Ms Forbes and Ms Pierce and get them settled into the apartment."

"How do you know our names?" Caroline bit out, finally tearing her eyes from her wrist.

"You've just taken over apartment 36, isn't that right?" He asked, consulting his book.

"Well, according to my wrist that's correct," Katherine drawled. "What's with the creepy mark anyway?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Here," Katherine offered, holding out her wrist but noticing at the same time that the mark she'd seen before had magically disappeared. "I swear it was there before, right Care?" Caroline nodded, looking wordlessly at her now bare skin.

"You saw it didn't you, Enzo?"

"I did, which is why I think it's best we leave right now."

"Well, you know where the door is, sir."

"He's not going anywhere," Katherine replied, pulling him closer so he could act as a protective shield.

"I never knew you liked me so much, Kitty Kat."

"I don't, but if I'm going to die, you're coming with me."

"Charming," he shot back. "Well, if we're in this together, let's get to your place so I can rid myself of your excessive shoe collection.

"Of course," Josh replied, gesturing towards the lift. "Level three, sixth door on your left." They looked at him quizzically, still unsure of what to make of their strange doorman.

"What the hell have you signed us up for Katherine?" Caroline murmured, as they ascended the building, the floor numbers climbing towards three.

"I think we're going to hell," Enzo offered, as they all stood in the lift apprehensively.

"I think if that was the case, we would be going downwards," Katherine growled. "You know, at least the lobby was gorgeous and Josh seems pleasant enough. He doesn't seem to like you Enzo, so that's definitely a plus in my book."

"Seriously?"

"I'm just trying to make the best of a weird situation," Katherine scoffed. The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival. Just like the lobby, their floor was large and beautifully furnished.

"Here we are," Caroline gulped, as Katherine let them inside. To say their apartment was gorgeous was an understatement. Rich hardwood floors, generous sized bedrooms and a large open kitchen and living area. "This is…"

"Amazing," Katherine smiled, taking it all in. "I did pretty good, all things considered."

"Except for the weird temporary tattoo and your pushy doorman."

"I'm willing to put up with those things for this view," Katherine replied, taking in the Los Angeles city skyline illuminated from the large bay window.

"Someone's easy," Enzo snorted. "Surely you agree, Care Bear?"

"Huh," she asked, her head stuck in the huge walk in wardrobe, her eyes widening at all of the possibilities for her clothes.

"Oh come on, this is a scam, it has to be. Nothing this good comes this cheap." There was a knock at the door, interrupting their conversation. "That's probably your friendly doorman here to make sure I've left the premises."

The knock sounded out again, both girls slightly hesitant about answering and sending Enzo their most dazzling smiles.

"Oh fine, but if I die I'm going to come back and haunt you." He promised, stomping towards the door, ready to get another earful from the cheerful Josh. What he wasn't expecting was the beautiful blonde on the other side, with what looked like a casserole dish in her hands.

"Well hello there," he grinned, trying to focus on her blue eyes and not on her snugly fitted black pants and top. "What can I do for you?" Caroline and Katherine rolled their eyes recognizing his pathetic pick-up attempt from a mile away. He can't have been too worried about the situation.

"Do you live here?" She asked curiously, her English accent unmistakable.

"Pretty much," he smirked. Caroline gave Katherine a look which plainly said 'are you serious'.

"Oh you must be the one Josh told me about, he mentioned you wouldn't be staying long though."

"Of course he did," he growled. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"It's Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Well hello, Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson. Do you live on this floor as well?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Only when it involves a gorgeous woman," he murmured.

"God help us," Katherine murmured from the living room, rolling her eyes.

"I'm actually in the penthouse."

"I would love to see the view from there, if this one is amazing, yours must be spectacular." Caroline actually felt sorry for the poor woman and decided she needed to intervene and save her from his blatantly obvious charm offensive.

"Hi, I'm.."

"Caroline, right?"

"Ah yeah, how did you know that?"

"The thing you'll learn about this apartment is that everyone knows everything. I actually just came downstairs to give you this stew I made," she offered it to Caroline, just as Enzo greedily snatched it. She'd be surprised if they got any given his huge appetite. "Also I wanted to invite you to our housewarming party on Saturday night."

"Ours?" Enzo chimed in.

"I live upstairs with my three brothers, unfortunately."

"Brothers I can live with."

"Well, you haven't met them," she drawled.

"We wouldn't miss it, Rebekah," he whistled, taking the dish from her outstretched arms. "I'm Enzo by the way, in case you were interested."

"She's really not," Katherine interrupted, sending her a knowing smile. "Hi I'm…"

"Katherine Pierce, nice to meet you."

"You really do know everything. So you just moved in then I assume?" Caroline asked, curiously.

"No, we've been living here for a long time. Why do you ask?"

"It's just you said you were having a housewarming party," Caroline said.

"Yes, for you," she insisted.

"Well, thank you Rebekah, but why? I mean you don't even know us."

"You'd be surprised just how much I do know," she replied, sending a chill down Caroline's spine. She thought this place was weird enough, it turned out the people were just the same. "So, I'll see you on Saturday night."

"See you then," Enzo called out to her retreating back.

"Could you be any more obvious, St Jude?" Katherine muttered. "I'm surprised the floors isn't covered in drool, you were that obvious."

"Yeah Enzo, what happened to your reservations about this place?"

"A beautiful blonde happened, Care Bear," he grinned. "This party should be interesting."

"I'm not sure we should be going, I mean this is all a bit weird, don't you think?"

"A beautiful woman is planning you a housewarming party, what could be wrong with that?" Enzo baulked, opening the dish and inhaling the smell, his eyes widening at the contents. "At least we know the food will be good."

"And you were calling me easy," Katherine groaned. "Not that I ever like agreeing with Enzo but he's right. At least this way we can get to know the other residents and hopefully it will allay our fears."

"Let's hope," Caroline murmured, looking at her wrist again, just in case.

xxxxxxx

Three days later and she was still well and truly alive, which Caroline thought was an achievement in itself. Besides all the initial weirdness things had been fairly normal and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love living there.

The apartment itself was gorgeous and the close proximity to college and the city centre was so convenient. Katherine seemed to be enjoying herself too and even though he'd had his reservations at first, Enzo had become a regular visitor. Caroline knew it had more to do with running into Rebekah than them. Although strangely enough they hadn't seen her since.

Caroline had attempted to return the casserole dish but for some reason she couldn't access the penthouse in the lift. She figured it must have been for security reasons and decided to return it at the party the next night. She still couldn't believe that relative strangers wanted to throw them a party though.

It was Friday night and Caroline was home alone trying to write her thesis. She was studying psychology and was in her final year but for some reason it wasn't coming along as quickly as she'd hoped. Unfortunately, procrastination was one of her more annoying traits and she decided to do her washing instead.

The girls didn't have their own washing machine and Josh had mentioned there was one in the basement. She'd deliberately been avoiding going down there given how frightened she was of the place, but she couldn't ignore it any longer because Katherine was working a night shift at the local Emergency Room as part of her medical degree. Piling her dirty clothes into the washing basket, she proceeded downstairs, watching as the numbers descended.

She noted her appearance in the mirror, her blonde hair was messily piled up on top of her head, her grey hoody and sweat pants completing the casual look. She figured it was okay because surely no one would be around on a Friday night.

The elevator dinged, announcing her arrival and stepped out, a little daunted by the dim lighting, when the rest of the building was so well lit. She walked around the corner, noticing one of the dryers going but strangely enough no one seemed to be there.

Caroline decided not to worry, busily piling her clothes into the washing machine and pouring the detergent in after.

"Hello, love," a voice said, making her jump in fright.

"You scared me," she said, attempting to slow her rapidly beating heart but it was pointless given just how gorgeous this stranger was. Dark blonde hair curled over his ears, dark blue, penetrating eyes, crimson lips and disarming dimples.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes flickering over her body. Why did she have to be wearing the ugliest clothes she owned right now? "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay, I get spooked pretty easily, so it's not your fault," she explained, wondering how she could make her hair a little less messy without him noticing. "I'm…"

"Caroline, I know."

"Of course you do," she replied, everyone else did so why would this handsome stranger be any different? "And you are?"

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus," he said, those lips curving into a sly smile.

"Mikaelson," she murmured. "You're Rebekah's brother, right?"

"Well, I don't usually like to admit that publicly," he joked. "My little sister can be a bit of a bossy handful, and that's on her good days."

"So I guess that begs the question, why do you live with her then?"

"I'm a glutton for punishment, what can I say?" he chuckled, jumping on top of the nearest washing machine and dangling his legs. "If I'm being perfectly honest, I'm not here because I don't have a dryer upstairs, I just need my space from her every now and again."

"That's okay my roommate has her moments."

"Katherine, right?" She rolled her eyes, of course he'd know that.

"How do you seem to know everything about me given we've never met?"

"Everyone knows everything…"

"In this building," she finished for him. "I'm starting to realise that."

"Well, that and the fact that my older brother has taken quite a shine to your roommate," he added. "I don't think I've ever seen him so besotted by someone he's never actually met before."

"Your brother?"

"Elijah, he's ridiculously serious and boring but at least he doesn't talk incessantly like my youngest brother, Kol."

"I'm struggling to understand how you can all live together and not kill each other in the process," she teased.

"Trust me, I've tried," he responded, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "They're harder to kill than you think."

"Should I be just a little weirded out right now?"

"Are you trying to psycho analyse me right now, Doctor?"

"How do you…oh forget it, I've given up asking how everyone seems to know my business in this place," she muttered. "I'm not a doctor yet though."

"You've got to get through that thesis first, right?" She inhaled sharply, wondering just how he knew that little known fact. For some reason, instead of running away in fright she was strangely drawn to him. "Theoretical perspectives on sibling relationships, right?"

"Who are you?" She murmured, unable to look away if she tried. She'd just met him but Caroline was intrigued by this stranger.

"Whoever you want me to be, love," he grinned, making her insides melt. Who was this guy and what was he doing to her?

"I figure this load will take about forty minutes, so how about you be my interview subject while I'm waiting?"

"So, you are trying to psycho analyse me?"

"You said you'd be whatever I wanted."

"Fine," he agreed. "Although you might be a little surprised by my answers."

"There's nothing you could say that would surprise me, Klaus. I've seen and heard a lot while I've been studying psychology. I promise I'll keep your anonymity even if it's good, bad or ugly."

"I can tell you all about being the bad guy, love," he smiled, knowingly.

"So, how about we begin then?" She suggested, taking a seat on the washing machine next to him and accidentally brushing up against him, trying to ignore the sensations their intimate contact was causing.

"Who are you really, Klaus Mikaelson?"

"How long have you got?"

"All night," she murmured, just as he touched her hand, rubbing her palm gently with his thumb, causing her to shudder.

"It's going to take a lot longer than that, but I've got all the time in the world." For some reason, Caroline was extremely happy to hear that, whatever his answers would be.


	44. Chapter 44

**I am a writer and you live across the street and I have been using you and the things you do as reference for my book and now you are here for an autograph and it's so awkward AU as Klaroline please.**

 **Thank nonnie! I absolutely love this inspired prompt, like seriously it has mutli chapter potential, just saying. It's slightly different but I hope you like it.**

 **Unwritten**

 _"Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in._

 _No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips…. today is when your book begins."_

Klaus Mikaelson felt like he knew Caroline Forbes, even though he'd never met her. It sounded crazy right? Maybe to most people, but not to him.

 _One year earlier_

It had all started on a warm summer evening, Klaus was sitting by his front window enjoying the slight breeze and trying to create the main character for his new story. He'd written a few books previously so this wasn't a new challenge but for some reason this time was proving difficult. As much as he tried to deny it, Klaus knew exactly why it was difficult.

Only a few months earlier his divorce had been finalised and as soon as it was he'd left town, determined to escape Chicago and all the memories of their life together. They'd married too young and although at the time he thought it was love, it wasn't and unsurprisingly they'd drifted apart, both wanting different things.

Different things included moving to Charleston in South Carolina and writing his new book. The first three had been well received but Klaus knew he had more talent than those books demonstrated. He put that down to the fact his marriage was boring and he was severly lacking inspiration.

Klaus figured a change of scenery would help but here he was a month later with the worst writer's block of his career. There was nothing wrong with the venue, Charleston was gorgeous and his house was located in the popular downtown area.

He stood up in frustration, running his hands through his curls and dislodging the knots and that's when he noticed her sitting on the porch of the house opposite. Golden waves cascading down her back, her eyes blazing with what seemed like anger as she talked on her cell phone animatedly, completely unaware he was watching.

She was seated on the top step, hugging her jean covered legs to her chest and it was at that time he noticed a few stray tears rolling down her creamy cheeks. He moved closer, positioning himself next to the window so he could try and overhear her conversation.

"The least you could have done is say this to my face Tyler, rather than doing this over the phone like the coward you obviously are." Klaus reeled back thinking Tyler sounded like a grade A jerk, even if he didn't know him personally.

"I can't believe I wasted two years with your sorry ass, I was obviously going through a 'what was I thinking' phase." Klaus couldn't help but chuckle a little at her comments. Looking at her face, she was so obviously upset but had no intention of letting him know that.

"I'm really not interested in your fake platitudes," she scoffed. "Do me a favour and never call me again." With that she disconnected the call and threw her phone on the ground, placing her head in her hands. He could hear her sobbing softly and it took all his willpower not to go out there and comfort her.

Klaus figured she'd be pretty embarrassed knowing he'd eavesdropped, so decided to stay but was trying to ignore just how effortlessly beautiful she looked, even upset. She went inside not long after, slamming the door in the process.

He sat back down and suddenly the words came to him and his lead character Jaime Hayes was born. A few productive days later he found himself thinking about her and how she was after Tyler's phone call. He didn't need to wait long as she stepped out onto her porch and sat on the swing seat, her ear attached to her cell again.

"Katherine it has only been three days, I am not going to put myself on a dating website." He raised his eyebrows thinking just how fast this Katherine worked.

"And no I'm not interested in a fling either, that's more your department, Kat. I just need some time before I throw myself into anything." Klaus was secretly happy to hear that and just like the other day his writing continued to flow again.

It was only after a week and a half that Klaus was beginning to miss his neighbour. Yes, it sounded all sorts of creepy but she had unintentionally become his muse and at the same time he wanted to know she was okay.

He'd just showered and was walking down the hallway, drying his wet hair with a towel when he noticed her, laughing candidly as she helped a little girl along the footpath on a pink bicycle. Another woman was standing nearby, smiling at the spectacle.

"Don't let Auntie Caroline make you fall off, Sienna." His breath hitched in his throat at the mention of her name. Caroline. It was beautiful and Klaus knew straight away he had to change his lead character's name.

"Hey, I resent that," she argued. "I'll have you know I was the best bike rider in my class in primary school, Bonnie."

"Whatever you say," she joked. Klaus was in awe watching as she played with the little girl, thinking just how natural it seemed to her. He didn't even bother to put any clothes on, just sat down and began to type furiously.

His next sighting of her didn't happen until a few weeks later and it was something that he initially wished he didn't see. He'd been at his desk, staring at the screen when he heard a car engine and saw its headlights. The driver stepped out and Klaus recognised Caroline's voice straight away, what he hadn't expected was the burly blond opening her door. Who the hell was this guy? Apparently she was taking things slowly, maybe not. He secretly cursed Katherine for this development.

"Thanks for dinner, Matt," she said as they reached her porch. "I had a great time." Klaus dug his nails into the arm of his chair, not wanting to see them kiss but unable to tear his gaze away if he tried. Call him a glutton for punishment.

"Me too, Care," he agreed. They must have moved fast, this guy even had a cute little nickname for her. "You need to get back to Mystic Falls more often, the Sheriff misses you." Where was this Mystic Falls and did she have some police record he didn't know about?

"Well, it would be good if she told me that," she murmured, the sadness on her face evident. "Look, just promise me you'll look after mom, please?"

"Anything for you bestie," he grinned, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her head. Her mother was the Sheriff in what seemed like a small town but obviously things weren't good between them. While obviously sad, he couldn't deny Matt's use of the term bestie put him at ease before he began to type again.

* * *

xxxxxx

Little did he know that his book would be so well received four months later and his beloved heroine Caroline would become so popular. Klaus hoped he'd done her justice over the numerous times he'd observed her. She was the perfect package after all; strong, intelligent, sassy and caring.

Although he'd written books before he'd never received fan mail before, but yet it arrived in droves via his publisher. Klaus wasn't sure whether it had to do with his book or the picture his editor had begged he added on the inside cover. Most of the letters were mostly about him and nothing about his book. Until one rainy afternoon when he opened a letter, the envelope was blue and the writing on the front was neat cursive.

After opening the flap he began to read, expecting something fairly similar to the others, but this wasn't a normal letter.

 _"I don't usually write letters, especially to strangers, but after reading your novel I couldn't help myself. My name might be Caroline as well but I felt a real affinity with the girl you've created and I just had to thank you for that. It's wonderful to see someone so strong but vulnerable at the same time and I would be lying if I said I couldn't relate. Thank you for sharing your gift with the world, you have no idea how much power words can have, Caroline Forbes."_

Klaus was touched, her words moving him more than he imagined. He'd left her letter on the mantle but it kept drawing him towards it and he replied, expressing his thanks for her heartfelt words. She replied soon after and then their correspondence only continued to flow. Klaus was mindful she was a fan but he couldn't help himself, Caroline Forbes seemed to awake emotions inside him, only equal to his neighbour who'd been sadly absent of late.

It was another warm Summer's evening again and Klaus found himself watering his garden, the owner had some stunning roses so he figured he better look after them or risk eviction. He wasn't expecting his gorgeous blonde neighbour to come outside at the same time. This was a first seeing as he made it his mission to avoid her. Not because he didn't want to see her but because Klaus wasn't sure what he'd say to her if he did.

She walked towards the gate with purpose, her eyes finding his. It was at this point she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth slightly agape. Did he have something on his face? She eventually defrosted, moving towards him hesitantly, her cheeks now a bright pink.

"Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Do I know you?" He asked, taken aback by her instant recognition. They'd never met so it was a shock.

"You're a writer."

"I am," he replied, surprised she knew that.

"This is so embarrassing," she rambled. "When I wrote to you, I didn't know you lived across the road."

"You wrote me?" He asked, incredulously.

"Only a few times," she murmured, her gaze now downward. "I'm…"

"Caroline?" He deduced, putting the pieces together. "Caroline Forbes?"

"You know me?"

"Well, we have been writing for a few months now so it would be pretty mean if I didn't," he shared, trying to ignore the sensations her perfume was causing to his concentration.

"When i wrote via your publisher I didn't expect you to actually be my neighbour. A little heads up wouldn't have hurt, Mikaelson."

"I'm a man of surprises."

"Well, I don't like surprises, just a little piece of advice if you're planning a surprise party." Klaus was struggling to hear what she'd said he was so entranced with her. His two perfect women had turned out to be the same person.

"Well, there goes that idea," he grinned, knowingly. "Are you going out?"

"Book club, actually."

"I love book club," he answered, suddenly enthused. "What are we studying? Austen, Shakespeare, Dickens, Joyce, Fitzgerald?"

"Actually, Mikaelson," she admitted, flashing the familiar front cover of his book.

"Now it's suddenly not so exciting," he drawled, feeling immediately self conscious.

"Can't take a little constructive criticism?"

"No, I guess I just don't like talking about my books."

"Well, that's fair," she murmured. "I'd be more than happy to discuss any of those authors tomorrow, if you like. I know how busy you writers can be."

"Never too busy for my muse," he conceded, watching her eyes widen considerably. "How does tomorrow suit, Caroline?"

"I suppose that could work."


	45. Chapter 45

**'I work at a 7/11 and you always come in at 3 am' AU fluffy klaroline please**

 **Awesome idea, nonnie! I hope you like it. I picked the title partially because of the lyrics, but I just remembered that iconic scene from Reality Bites where the gang are dancing around in the convenience store.**

 **My Sharona**

 **Sunday 3AM**

 _"Ooh, my little pretty one, my pretty one_

 _When you gonna give me some time, Sharona."_

The first time he came into the store was 3am on a Sunday morning. Not that this was surprising to Caroline, it was probably their busiest time of the week, when people stumbled drunkenly out of the nearest bar looking for food to soak up the alcohol they'd consumed.

He wasn't alone, he was joking with two other guys, all with distinct English accents. They were good looking, that was for sure, but there was something about the blonde in particular that caught her eye. She pretended to busy herself stacking the shelves, managing to overhear their discussion.

"She was so not interested in you, Kol."

"That's where I beg to differ big brother," the tall, brunette argued. "She was checking me out all night, you noticed it didn't you, Enzo?"

"She was, until you had to go over there and try to pick her up with some cheesy pick-up line that hasn't been used since the 1950s."

"I'll have you know GQ says that line is making a resurgence. Plus, I'd hardly take advice from you given you date Rebekah, of all people."

"I don't often agree with Kol, but he has you on that point."

"Wonderful brothers you two are."

"Hey, you didn't have to grow up with her and all that incessant yammering," the guy she now knew as Kol, groaned. "I do have to give you points for patience. I'm actually surprised she let you out tonight."

"Well, even with all your bitching, Rebekah knows you'd kill me if I even looked at another woman. So for her it's a win win."

"She's always been a smart one," the blonde replied. "Don't tell her I said that of course."

"Speaking of smart, how did you manage to score four phone numbers?" Caroline rolled her eyes thinking that sounded about right. The one thing she hated was a player and this guy sounded like the epitome of one, even if he was gorgeous.

She walked towards the register purposefully, hoping to serve them so they'd leave. It was at that point she noticed some dark blue eyes trained on her, madly trying to ignore the sensations they were causing.

"Hello, love," he murmured, joining her at the register, flashing some very disarming dimples in her direction.

"Can I help you with something?" She replied, trying to hide her disdain at him for using a pet name which he probably used on every other girl.

"I was just saying hello, no need to bite my head off, love," he murmured, obviously not expecting her terse response.

"Don't call me, love. I have a name you know."

"And I would love to hear it," he smirked, leaning in closer. She closed her eyes momentarily trying to ignore the sexy stubble across his cheeks.

"How about buying something this century?" His mouth was now agape, those crimson lips still taunting her mercilessly though. Before he could respond his two friends she knew as Kol and Enzo stepped forward placing an array of food on the counter.

She set to work, scanning them and placing them in a bag trying to ignore his confused expression. The rejection must have been unfamiliar to someone like him. Caroline had no intention of being the fifth girl to give him her number tonight.

They left soon after, with Caroline wishing her shift would hurry up and finish whilst trying to forget that dejected look in his eyes. It was all part of his act obviously.

Caroline's favourite number had always been twenty three and as a little girl dreaming about growing up she figured she'd have everything sorted by that age. Although real life had to shatter that dream and here she was twenty three and working at 7-Eleven.

Granted she was studying towards her MBA, which was taking far too long for her liking and meant she had no time for anything, except the middle of the night. Hence why she was pulling the dreaded graveyard shift at her local convenience store and had been for a year now. Caroline just kept telling herself that it wasn't forever, thankfully.

 **Monday 3AM**

The bell above the door jingled, causing her to look up, annoyed someone had disturbed her from catching up on her gossip magazines. What she wasn't expecting was looking into those blue eyes that, if she was being honest, had haunted her dreams.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets, his gaze downward as he found his way down one of the aisles. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he searched the personal products aisle, grabbing some painkillers in the process and taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

He approached her slowly and Caroline could sense his hesitation as he placed them on the counter. She proceeded to scan them as he spoke.

"I'm Klaus."

"Well, I didn't ask but hello, Klaus," she murmured, nonchalantly. "Would you like a bag for these?"

"There's no point, I'll be taking these straight away," he answered. "You know for the hangover."

"Twenty four hours later, it must have been quite some night."

"So, you do remember me?" He asked, cocking his left eyebrow. Damn, why did she have to go and say that?

"I might recall something."

"So, what exactly do you recall?"

"You said hello, I bagged your groceries, end of story."

"I also asked for your name."

"You did," she said, having no intention of sharing it with him. "I'm not sure why you are so desperate to know my name given we're complete strangers."

"Call me curious, plus I figured if I told you mine, you'd tell me yours."

"Well, you figured wrong."

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem awfully uptight." She balled up her fists, trying not to react, who did this idiot think he was?

"And you're extremely rude," she shot back. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"She tried, I just have this habit of not doing what I'm told."

"Why am I not surprised," she mumbled. "That's $8.75." He handed over the money, his hand grazing hers briefly causing her palm to tingle. Why did it always have to be the players? She willed herself to ignored it, giving him his change and then busying herself at the register hoping he'd get the hint.

"Thank you, love," he smirked, walking out of the shop. He certainly didn't seem hung over, so why the hell did he need drugs, especially at this time of the morning? She shrugged her shoulders thinking it was probably best not to question it, even if he was gorgeous.

* * *

 **Wednesday 3AM**

Caroline would be lying if she hadn't checked her watch a few times. Three o'clock seemed to be taking its sweet time. Not that she cared of course. It was just the fact that he'd been there the past three nights and she was wondering if he'd make another appearance.

She really should have found it creepy but for some reason Caroline enjoyed the company. Last night he'd stocked up on soup, apparently he needed it for lunch the next day. He'd asked how her night was going and they'd debated whether minestrone was better than pumpkin.

The one thing he didn't ask was her name and Caroline was a little disappointed because she actually would have told him this time. She looked over at the water streaked windows as the rain fell heavily outside, figuring the chances of him braving the weather were probably very remote.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" He asked, breaking her from her thoughts, her eyes flickered over towards the clock, he was right on time. You certainly couldn't say he wasn't punctual.

"Because I work here?" She drawled, trying to ignore how gorgeous he looked at the door in his grey jumper, black coat and his hair saturated from the rain.

"You don't say?" He asked, shaking his head as the water droplets fell on the floor. "How's business?"

"Quiet, but given the weather that's hardly surprising," she answered. "Should I ask what you're doing out in the rain?"

"I needed an umbrella and I figured the 7-Eleven could help fill that request."

"I'll probably regret asking this but why are you walking around in the rain in the middle of the night?"

"It helps me think," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"At 3am?"

"What can I say? I don't sleep that much and if I can get some work done, why not?"

"I suppose that makes sense," she agreed. "They are over in the back corner."

"What is?" He asked, his eyes gazing deeply into hers, making her stumble briefly.

"The umbrellas, that's what you said you wanted, right?" She asked, unable to break eye contact.

"Uh, yeah," he faltered, finally tearing away his gaze and walking towards them reluctantly, Caroline trying not to focus on his taut ass fitted snugly in dark denim in the meantime, but failing miserably.

"So, no plans this week?" She asked as he approached, against her better judgment.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, given all those phone numbers, I figured your schedule would be pretty fully booked." It was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Sounds like someone has been eavesdropping on my conversations."

"No, your brother just has a really loud voice."

"I was minding my own business, they gave me their numbers voluntarily," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not being arrogant, just honest. I have no other plans this week." Caroline wasn't sure whether to believe him but for some reason she wanted to.

 **Friday 3AM**

"I need some help," he asked, holding up two packets at the register. She regarded him curiously, trying not to smile he looked that adorable and helpless at the same time.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Skittles," she replied, confidently and without wavering.

"But M&M's are chocolate," he argued.

"Would you prefer chocolate or to taste all the colours of the rainbow?"

"Maybe I should get both," he conceded. "I hate having too many choices. What are you doing anyway?"

"Studying, I have finals next week," she offered, feeling like she kind of knew Klaus after six visits so it was okay to share. He'd turned up the morning before looking for gossip magazines of all things, that's when the Angelina vs Jennifer debate had begun. She should have known he'd go for Angelina, typical male.

"Corporate strategy," he said, knowingly as he looked over her books. "I know it well; it does get easier."

"You have an MBA?" She asked, curiously.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked, flashing her those damn dimples again.

"Well, between the minestrone soup, Angelina and the M&M's…"

"Very funny," he chuckled. "I happen to own my own business, but if you need anything I'd be more than willing to help you study."

"Don't you have some thinking to do?" She asked, remembering is comment from the other night.

"The best thinking happens when it's raining," he replied, those crimson lips curved into a knowing smile. "Now, what are you up to?"

 **Sunday 3AM**

"What did I tell you about the peanut M&M's?" Katherine whined from the candy aisle. "Just because you prefer Skittles, doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"I get enough complaints from the customers, Kat."

"I am a paying customer, so is Bonnie," she argued nudging the brunette in the ribs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate a visit from her besties but it was almost 3am and Caroline hoped Klaus would be walking through that door.

Ever since he'd offered to help her study they'd struck up a rapport and he'd returned last night willing to assist again. They'd eaten raspberry licorice, studied and talked about pretty much everything, funnily enough he hadn't asked for her name again. She was hoping tonight would be the night.

"Visiting our best friend and hoping to catch a glimpse of Mr 3am," Bonnie replied. "I don't stay up this late for just anyone."

"You guys," she huffed. "I didn't tell you about Klaus so you'd embarrass me!"

"We're not going to embarrass you, Caroline," Katherine murmured, just as he entered flanked by his brother and a tall dark and handsome stranger in a suit she didn't recognize.

"So, the mystery girl's name is Caroline, then?" Klaus asked, walking purposefully towards the register. "It's only taken a week to find out that bit of information."

"What can I say, I like to play hard to get."

"And make me a complete insomniac in the process," he chuckled.

"I thought you liked to think during the night?"

"Truthfully, only about you. I tend to think about work only during working hours," he admitted. "I hope that didn't come out as creepy as it sounded."

"Well, you did help me study, so I'm willing to overlook it," she smiled. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Tatts Lotto ticket please, I think tonight might be my lucky night."

"So, do you have any numbers picked?"

"Not really, my only favourite number is twenty-three."

"That's your favourite number?" She baulked in disbelief, shocked he liked it too.

"Maybe we have more in common than you think? Does this mean you might consider a date?" She was momentarily silent weighing up her options as only Caroline could do. Katherine and Bonnie were sending her approving glances, they always were so easy!

"I think I might."


	46. Chapter 46

**Inspired prompt anon! Hope you like it : ) Let's just say it ended up being ridiculously fluffy, I just couldn't help myself.**

 **Thinking Out Loud**

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are._

"Your tongue needs to come with a warning," Caroline panted, rolling off his chest slowly in her haze induced state, stretching out on the bed next to him.

"Just my tongue?" He smirked, propping his head up with his hand and cocking his left eyebrow in her direction.

"Maybe a few other things," she grinned, knowingly. "But I wouldn't want you to have an even bigger head given I'm already struggling to share the same space with your ego as it is."

"You secretly love my ego," he scoffed. "Just as much as some of my other body parts."

"Just so you know this overt arrogance isn't at all attractive, Mikaelson."

"I'll remember that next time you're screaming my name and begging for more, love," he quipped, pulling her towards him so that her back was now flat against his chest. He inhaled the sweet, strawberry aroma of her hair thinking just how lucky he was to have met Caroline Forbes.

* * *

 _Eleven months earlier_

 _Klaus had met Caroline eleven months earlier. His band had been playing their regular set at the Ruby Lounge in New Orleans. She arrived mid song, momentarily interrupting his singing she was that stunning. Golden waves, bright blue eyes and creamy skin poured into a fitted little black dress accentuating every delicious curve._

 _Klaus figured she wasn't a local, he'd certainly remember seeing her if she was. He followed her with his eyes, as she sat at the bar with two brunettes, chatting animatedly. He knew exactly what he was going to be doing after his set. It wouldn't be the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last._

 _He could already see his brother and bass guitarist Elijah sending him a disapproving glance and berating his questionable lifestyle, drummer Kol attempting to make a move on her himself and lead guitarist Enzo asking if she had a cute friend. Klaus had no intention of sharing the mystery blonde with anyone._

 _After they finished their final song, Klaus was surprised to see one of her brunette friends approach the stage, her cell grasped firmly in her hands. Klaus knew a selfie request when he saw one. Maybe if he gave her friend a picture she'd introduce him to her._

 _"Excuse me?" She asked, Klaus sauntered over sending her his most dazzling grin._

 _"Hello there."_

 _"Hi, I uh actually wanted to ask for a picture," Klaus nodded, knowingly as she continued. "With Elijah." Klaus was taken aback, not expecting anyone to want a photo with his older brother._

 _"I'm not really a photo person," Elijah replied, gruffly. Klaus mentally rolled his eyes thinking how unsuited Elijah was to this profession._

 _"But yet he'd be more than happy to oblige," Klaus offered ignoring Elijah's unimpressed expression, figuring he could attempt to find out more about where they were from. "Are you local?"_

 _"No, just visiting," she replied. "I've been a big fan of Mikaelson ever since I saw you play in my hometown of Atlanta."_

 _"Are you staying in Nola long?" He asked, noting the confusion etched over her face._

 _"We're here for the week," she said. "Celebrating our friend's engagement." He immediately felt disappointed, hoping that the mystery blonde wasn't the one getting married._

 _"Your friend?"_

 _"April's not here tonight," she shared. "Apparently she needed to rest after last night, talk about boring. Now, about that picture?" Klaus stepped out of the way, happy that the blonde was apparently fair game now._

 _"I'm going to get a beer," he said, walking purposefully towards the bar, the gorgeous blonde in his sights. After getting his drink, Klaus approached the two women chatting. Before he could speak his younger brother appeared. This wasn't going to end well._

 _"Ladies, I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. Kol Mikaelson, best drummer in the south." Klaus grimaced, he'd heard that way too many times. Kol really needed to work on his lines._

 _"Well, good for you," the brunette drawled, standing up. "I'll get you another drink, Care." Klaus suddenly had admiration for his brother, given he'd taken her friend away. Kol raced off after her, obviously trying to make an impression._

 _"So, you like my band?"_

 _"Excuse me?" She baulked._

 _"Mikaelson," he clarified._

 _"I've never heard your music, truthfully my friend Katherine dragged me here tonight. Turns out she has a big crush on the bass player." Klaus would have been lying if he said her indifference didn't hurt._

 _"So, you didn't like the show?"_

 _"It was okay," she murmured, shrugging her shoulders. "Rock isn't really my thing, I prefer jazz."_

 _"I love jazz too," he admitted, surprised by her reply._

 _"Well, thanks for that. Now, I should probably get back to my friends."_

 _"Why am I sensing some hostility on your part?" He asked, curiously._

 _"There's no hostility, I've just dated a musician before and things didn't quite work out."_

 _"So, you are basically generalizing all musicians," he baulked, annoyed she was judging him._

 _"No," she shot back. "I would just prefer to keep clear of this lifestyle."_

 _"This lifestyle?"_

 _"So, you don't pick up women in bars on a nightly basis?"_

 _"Well, that's none of your business."_

 _"Well, I think that kind of proves my argument then," she said. "Plus, I much prefer jazz to rock."_

 _"I love jazz too, have you been to Frenchman Street?" She seemed a little unsettled by his reply. "I assume Preservation Hall was your first stop?"_

 _"My friends don't really like jazz," she admitted sheepishly and for some reason he felt for her._

 _"Well, I'd be more than happy to take you those places, only if you want to of course." He noticed her face falter slightly, hoping he'd gotten through. "The Preservation Hall band usually insist on $25 to play When the Saints Go Marching in, but I can get you a $10 discount."_

 _"How did you know that was my favourite song?"_

 _"Isn't it everyone's favourite?"_

Present Day

When Klaus had asked her to listen to jazz he didn't expect the barrage of emotions that hit him straight away. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was also smart, witty and sexy and Klaus was struggling to find any faults with this blonde angel.

Klaus realised he was a goner when she joined the band onstage, her heavenly voice reverberating throughout the room. Was there nothing she couldn't do? They'd spent the night going from bar to bar, then he left her at her hotel determined not to scare her away, just leaving her with a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Then she'd disappeared, the hole in his heart pronounced. Girls never left him, he left them. Maybe this was karma for all his childish behavior.

What he didn't expect was for her to turn up at Ruby two months later. She wordlessly approached, her face softening as he took her in his arms, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"What took you so long?" He asked, pulling her body flush against his, reveling in the feelings the close proximity was causing.

"I needed to know that you were real, that this was real."

"Oh, it's real," he smiled, nuzzling into her neck affectionately. Feeling like after all the drama that things were finally beginning to make sense. "You don't know how much I've missed you, love."

"Ditto."

That was nine months ago and Klaus was thankful she was in it for the long haul. He'd never considered himself the commitment type, but all it took was for a beautiful blonde to walk in the door and completely disarm him.

Caroline had recently moved to New Orleans so she could be closer to him. For Klaus it was the commitment required to show him she was really serious about them as a couple. It didn't hurt that her two best friends were dating his band members either, obviously it was contagious.

"So, I was thinking.'

"Well, that's always dangerous coming from you," she chuckled, nestling into his arms further.

"That I really want to marry you."

"I'm sorry," she baulked, turning around so they were facing each other. "What did you just say?"

"I said that…" he mumbled, taken aback by her swift response.

"I'm naked, Klaus and do you think you could have chosen a more appropriate time than right after we had sex?"

"Well…"

"Seriously? I'm stark naked, Klaus, so are you," she reiterated. "And in your bed. How do you think that's going to play out when we tell our children and grandchildren about this very moment?"

"Well, I suppose I didn't really think about that, I was just thinking out loud, I guess."

"No surprises there," she drawled, hitting him on the head for good measure. "You can't just propose without notice."

"Well, it's certainly not without notice, I've been planning this for months," he said, producing a black felt box from the bedside table and revealing a sparkling diamond inside. She was speechless initially, her hands covering her mouth. Klaus held hisk breath in anticipation, waiting for her reply. "I was going to do it on our anniversary in a month but I couldn't wait any longer."

"I love you so much. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to marry me, Caroline?" She couldn't argue with those crimson lips, those dark blue eyes and those dimples that was for sure.

"I will marry you," she smiled as he threaded the beautiful ring on her finger. "But when people ask this is not what transpired."

"Let me guess you wanted a sapphire and not a diamond?"

"Stop teasing. In my recollection of our proposal we were both fully dressed, okay?"

"Fine," Klaus conceded. "As long as you're mine forever that is all that matters."


	47. Chapter 47

**NikMik: hiya! i came to leave a song prompt. but then i saw the wedding date prompt list & i wanted to request "i brought _ with me to torture you." caroline & klaus have broken things off. caroline brings a date or she flirts with all the other guys to make klaus jealous. however, it doesn't work. caroline gets mad that klaus isn't reacting. if you so choose, then thanks! if not, then that's okay!**

 **Hello, lovely lady! You always give me the best prompts. I love anything wedding themed, so thank you : ) Note to everyone else, my absolute favourite trope! This is so worthy of a multi chapter fic. It is a little different, I couldn't help myself I had to bring out jealous Klaus, he's my fave next to protective Klaus.**

 **All I Want is You**

 **Musette Bridal Boutique, Boston MA**

"Why do you have to get married?" Caroline huffed, regarding her friend's reflection.

"Well, that's what happens when two people are in love and want to make a commitment to each other," Rebekah drawled, inspecting her wedding dress from every angle in the mirror.

"That's not what I meant," she scowled.

"I'm sorry my wedding is happening next week," she apologized, turning away from the mirror and looking at her sympathetically. "But when I picked the date a year ago, I kind of assumed you and Niklaus would still be together."

"Didn't we all," she murmured, trying not to cry yet again. That idiot certainly didn't deserve her tears.

"If you don't feel comfortable being part of the bridal party I'll understand," she offered, sitting next to her on the couch and placing her hand on her leg. "My brother was crazy to break up with you, trust me I've told him multiple times."

"I'm sorry for being selfish, Beks," she sighed. "I'm so happy for you and Enzo and there's no way I'd miss out on your big day. I suppose the wounds are still raw from our break-up."

Caroline and Klaus had been together for two years and while she thought everything seemed to be going well between them he obviously didn't feel the same way. He'd broken up with her with barely an explanation and Caroline was completely confused about what apparently went so horribly wrong.

"Well, it only happened a month ago, so I completely understand," she sympathized. "I tried to uninvite Nik, but according to Elijah that's not the family way."

"Of course you needed to invite him," she assured. "It's just going to be difficult seeing him for the first time since…"

"I know," Rebekah soothed. "It's still a mystery to me."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one," Caroline agreed.

"I just can't believe he didn't give you any reason."

"Well, that might have required me to ask more than once, which I refused to do. I may not have a boyfriend anymore, but I still have my pride. Anyway, I just need to move on. Maybe I'll meet someone at your wedding?"

"I've seen the guest list," another female voice chimed in, flopping down on the couch next to them. "Between great uncle Harry and four-year-old cousin Ethan, there's no potential."

"Gee thanks, Kat," Caroline muttered. "Way to make me feel good."

"I'm just being honest," she argued.

"You've been married to Elijah too long," Rebekah teased. They had married a year earlier, after dating for three and although they'd seemed like a mismatched couple at first, no one could imagine them with anyone else.

"Anyway," she said pointedly, ignoring her sister-in-law, "I have solved all your problems, Care."

"Well, this should be good," Rebekah chimed in, sending Katherine an inquisitive glance.

"I've got you a date for the wedding."

"I'm sorry?" Caroline baulked, not expecting that remark. "You've done what?"

"Look, we all agree that Klaus has been an absolute ass and what better way to get back at him than show up at the wedding with a date?"

"But he's not on the list, or my table chart," Rebekah piped up, she always was a stickler for organization.

"Forget seating charts, I'm still trying to register that fact that you found me a date," Caroline murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. "Who is this guy?"

"He's gorgeous, blonde hair, blue eyes and a buffed body to go with it."

"Who is he though?"

"He's the cousin of someone I work with," she shot back, vaguely.

"Oh for god's sakes Katherine, what's his name and what does he do for a living?" Rebekah asked, standing up, hands on hips.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Katherine asked. "I think we need to focus on the fact that Caroline now has a hot date for your wedding."

"After my brother's erratic behavior of late, I'm more than happy for Caroline to take a date, but a few details about her suitor wouldn't go astray."

"Fine. His name is Matt and he's in customer relations, happy sis?"

"Last time I checked, this was my life. One in which I like making my own choices," Caroline growled. "Even a heads up would have been nice, Kat."

"This is your heads up, plus I knew you wouldn't go through with it if I told you beforehand."

"And what makes you think I'm going to go through with this now?" Caroline baulked. "This is guy is a complete stranger, I mean do we even have anything in common?"

"Well, you'll both look pretty dressed up and he's a good dancer," Katherine offered, weakly. "Oh come on Care, this is just a date to make Klaus jealous, you don't need to share the same interests."

"It seems so pathetic though."

"And your point is?" Rebekah interrupted. "I think we can all agree that my brother's actions are out of character, maybe we need a catalyst to get him to come clean."

"Maybe I don't want him back," she mumbled. "He did break my heart into a million pieces, after all."

"And he deserves to suffer," Rebekah insisted. "It just doesn't add up. Kol has been trying to get him to go out but he'd been pretty much confined to the house."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one suffering," she muttered. "Fine, but he better be really pretty, Kat."

 **Old South Church, Boston MA**

"Dearly beloved..." The Minister began.

As happy as she was for Rebekah and Enzo, Caroline wished she was anywhere but standing across the aisle from her ex boyfriend. It didn't help that Klaus looked more handsome than ever in his grey suit, those crimson lips she loved to kiss on full display. All she wanted to do was go home and eat an entire carton of death by chocolate and cry over the Notebook, not have to plaster on a fake smile and pretend to be happy.

From the corner of her eye Caroline could see Klaus look at her again. For someone who'd broken up with her, he had a strange way of acting like it. She refused to give him the satisfaction of looking back, he didn't deserve her attention.

She purposely looked away in another direction, scanning the crowd and picking out her date in one of the middle rows. He certainly was pretty and could definitely wear a suit but apart from a few quick words of introduction she didn't know anything about him, except his name. Seeing Klaus today made her realise how stupid it was bringing a fake date, but it was too late to back out now.

"You may now kiss the bride," the Minister said, breaking her out of her thoughts. How did she manage to miss all of that? The guests began to cheer and before Caroline knew it they were headed back down the aisle. She was relieved that Rebekah had altered the pairings so she was partnered with Elijah instead, the thought of having to lace her arm through his was just too much to bear.

"My face hurts from smiling," Elijah complained, as they made their way outside the church and into the bright sunshine.

"I know why I'm fake smiling, but what's your excuse?" She proposed, curiously.

"How long have you known me, Caroline? Surely you know how much I hate smiling."

"How could I forget? You much prefer that serious, brooding look," she teased, accidentally catching Klaus' eye as he stood directly behind Elijah. What was with all the staring? Caroline was beginning to get a complex, she smoothed down her dress and hair self consciously.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked.

"I will be," she murmured, sadly. "Thank you for being my partner for the day."

"What are friends for? Anyway, it was either be your partner or kill Niklaus."

"Which I kindly offered to do," another familiar English accent interrupted. She smiled into Kol's warm, brown eyes thinking what amazing siblings he had. Pity their idiot brother couldn't be the same.

"You are too good to me, boys," she shared, pulling them into an embrace. "Trust me, I'm going to be fine. Just promise me that you'll save me a dance later?"

"Well, I'm happy to do that but just remember that Kol has two left feet," Elijah responded as they pulled back and his brother nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"Caroline?" A familiar voice asked, her stomach clenching in response. Everything inside her wanted to ignore him but the situation today made it virtually impossible.

"Klaus."

"You look beautiful, not that I'm surprised," he offered but she wasn't going to give in easily.

"What do you want? I have things to do, Klaus."

"I've missed you..." before he could finish his sentence, Caroline spied her date from afar and waved in his direction.

"Well, thank you for the sentiment but I have a date to get back to," she shot back, gesturing to Matt, even though she really had no idea who he was.

"He's not your type," Klaus shot back, his gaze fastened firmly on her.

"Well funnily enough you don't have any right to comment on that. My type has changed, funnily enough it doesn't include selfish, English assholes."

"But," he objected, although his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

"Goodbye, Klaus." She insisted as she stalked away, angry that he was trying to make the situation all about himself and making her heart break all over again.

 **The State Room, Boston MA**

If Caroline thought her face was sore from the Church it was even worse after the never ending run of pictures. She'd taken a break, splashing some water over her face in the rest room before the reception began. Klaus had repeatedly tried to engage with her but Caroline did her best to ignore him. She walked out of the bathroom, hoping that her mood would improve. She was met with her smiling, blonde date. Matt seemed lovely, if you considered lovely was an enthusiastic, loyal labrador puppy.

"Finally finished?"

"Yes, thank god," she grinned. "Now, all I want to do is eat a lot and take off these killer heels."

"Sounds good to me," he replied. "I have to say the food is always the best part of these arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

"Well, you know," he murmured, embarrassingly.

"I'm not sure I do," Caroline bit out, looking at him curiously.

"I'm a professional escort," he whispered. Caroline reeled backwards, unable to respond immediately.

"So, you have sex for.."

"I'm just an escort, sex isn't involved, trust me," Matt reassured her quickly. "I thought you knew?" What the hell had Kat done? Caroline figured her best friend was dead, even if she had the best of intentions.

"Ah no, I didn't," she muttered, just as Klaus decided to approach, she rolled her eyes in frustration, could he not take a hint? "What part of go away do you not understand?"

"Yeah buddy," Matt intervened, grabbing her by surprise and planting a kiss on her lips. By the time she'd realised what had happened and pulled away, Klaus was well and truly gone.

"I assume you've done this before?"

"Oh yeah, bitter and twisted ex's are my speciality," he boasted. "I think we showed him." Caroline watched his retreating back, wondering why she felt bad after everything he'd done to her.

 ** _2 hours later - Bridal Waltz_**

Caroline watched in awe as Rebekah and Enzo swayed back and forth to their chosen song. She didn't think anything would make her so emotional, but it had. She swiped away furiously at her tears. The last thing she wanted was for Klaus to see how much he'd upset her. As silly as it sounded, Caroline always hoped that they'd be celebrating their own wedding day, but obviously that was never going to happen, even if he did keep shooting wounding glances her way.

It was at that point that Caroline realised she needed to take the floor with her partner and regain her composure. She looked for Elijah but instead a pair of strong arms enveloped her., that familiar feeling rushing over her. She looked up in shock finding herself faced with those familiar dark, blue eyes that never failed to make her melt. Before Caroline could object he'd taken her onto the dance floor and rather than cause a commotion she'd played along, albeit reluctantly.

"You don't look much like Elijah," she muttered.

"I'm a better dancer and after all we should have been partners."

"Are you really going to go there after what you did?" She hissed, as Klaus moved her gracefully across the floor.

"I know, I have a lot of explaining to do," he admitted. "I..."

"No, you could have explained this a month ago. Quite frankly, I'm not interested in what you have to say."

"Is that because of your new boyfriend?" He baulked. Caroline had to admit she liked the fact he was jealous, after all it was the least he deserved. "You could do better."

"That's none of your business," she growled, growing tired of his pathetic attempts to care. If he really cared they'd still be together.

"I love you, Caroline," he implored, placing his palm against her right cheek affectionately and gazing deeply into her eyes. "I never stopped."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," she seethed, desperate to get away, even if he did feel so enticingly familiar rubbing up against her body. "It's too little too late."

"I was scared," he admitted, "The wedding created all these feelings that were unfamiliar to me. I've never been in a long term relationship, most importantly I've never been in love before you. I started to realise that all I ever wanted was..."

"Stop!" She cried, pulling back from his embrace, not caring how it looked. "The fact that you were scared about your feelings and didn't feel the need to share that with me speaks volumes about your priorities."

"So that's it, you're not going to hear me out?"

"All I ever wanted was you," she bit out, the tears that were threatening to fall now rolling down her cheeks. "I never questioned my feelings once. I deserve someone who feels the same way about me." Before he could reply she stalked away, trying to control her composure but failing miserably.

 ** _1 hour later - Bridal bouquet toss_**

When the announcement was made, Caroline didn't even bother to make her way to the dance floor for the bouquet toss. She figured she'd fulfilled all of her bridesmaid duties and didn't need to embarrass herself further by fighting a bunch of desperate single women for a bunch of flowers. Her gaze was firmly on the table centre, choosing not to even watch the unfolding evens.

It was only when she heard Rebekah cry out quite surprisingly. "Klaus?" She looked up against her better judgment, at her ex boyfriend grasping his sister's bouquet of peonies. What the hell?

"Sorry ladies, but I knew this bouquet only belonged to one woman. The woman I love, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, all I want is you, Caroline," he rambled. Caroline was trying to keep her hardened expression in tact but was struggling.

"Klaus," she replied. "This is not the time or the place."

"No it is the perfect time. What better place than a wedding when there is so much love and happiness? Plus I brought this trinket along that is kind of weighing down my pocket."

"What?" She faltered, as he produced the black velvet box. Her breath hitched in her throat, overwhelmed by his gesture and the fact he'd pre planned it all.

"I was an idiot, totally inexperienced in the ways of love, but I want to make all my stupid actions up to you. You are the love of my life and maybe I don't deserve you but I will make it up to you every day of our lives together." She bit her lip, something she did when she was deeply conflicted.

Klaus didn't deserve her forgiveness after all the tears she'd shed, but as she looked around to all their friends and family nodding enthusiastically, it seemed to all fit into place. Yes, he'd been an ass but Caroline knew enough about his tortured past to know that he wouldn't put himself out there publicly in a roomful of people if he didn't care.

She walked towards him slowly at first, her eyes gazing into his hopeful ones. "So, you risked the wrath of Rebekah to propose to me on your sister's wedding night?"

"The punishment would be worth it if you said yes."

"I'll think about it, but in the meantime how about a dance."

"I thought you'd never ask, love," he murmured taking into her arms. Caroline wouldn't admit it but she felt like she was home in his embrace. As for the escort, Caroline figured that would be her and Katherine's secret.


	48. Chapter 48

**So, I'm going to get personal and admit this is actually based on what happened to me this week. I figured why not make it into a Klaroline drabble? Just swap an Englishman for a New Zealander**

 **Love Thy Neighbor**

 **Monday - AM**

Caroline rushed around her apartment trying to locate her elusive silver hoop. The one annoying thing she had a tendency to do was lose one earring out of a pair, it really was a gift. She ran her hands over the couch, noticing a glint of silver in the gap between the cushions. She picked it up triumphantly and threaded it through her right ear, stepping into her red heels at the same time. She consulted the wall clock realizing just how late she was running.

After grabbing her handbag, she rushed downstairs near her neighbor's front door. As she passed the garage, Caroline realized it was bin day. She hit her forehead thinking how inopportune this was, of all days.

She pushed open the door, glad she had the sense to look down and avoid ruining her suede shoes in the process. The floor was covered in about three inches of water. Accessing her garbage bin would require wading through it, Caroline figured that wasn't going to be an option.

She closed the door again, taking the front door and mentally adding a call to a plumber to rectify the situation on her long to-do list.

 **Tuesday - PM**

It had been a long day at the office and Caroline was just glad to get home. She had been incessantly calling her agent to try and fix the flood downstairs but to no avail. Apparently this wasn't an emergency, go figure.

As she neared the door, Caroline was envisioning a bubble bath and a glass of red wine in her near future. As she proceeded to push her key into the lock, the door flew open, surprising her slightly. What she wasn't expecting was the gorgeous guy on the other side. Dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes and lips the colour of crimson. What was he doing in her building?

"Hi," she offered, uncertainly, thinking that her neighbor had great taste in men.

"You must be Caroline," he enquired, his crisp English accent not lost on her. She was hardly surprised Rebekah Mikaelson had a thing for her own kind.

"And you are?" She asked, feebly just as his eyes flickered over her body, causing heat to stir in places she'd forgotten about.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah's brother." For some reason the fact they were related filled her with some hope.

"Oh, are you visiting?" She managed to get out, trying to ignore the sensations pulsing through her body.

"I'm staying here for a month while Rebekah is in Spain, I thought she told you?" Caroline cast her mind backwards trying to remember that. Rebekah and her had formed quite the friendship over the past year, but some of their bonding included substantial amounts of wine. Caroline figured she must of told her that during one of those times.

"Oh yeah, of course," she lied, patting down her hair self consciously.

"I'm glad I ran into you actually." Caroline felt her cheeks flush, hoping it wasn't obvious to her new, hot neighbor. "We have a flooding situation."

"Yes, I did notice that," she murmured, a little disappointed that was the reason for him wanting to contact her.

"I've cleaned it up three times already but the water just keeps coming back," he said. "Is there anyway you could speak to your agent, given its your side of the garage and all."

"Well, I called my agent yesterday and I'm yet to get a definitive answer as to fixing things. However if you follow the water trail it's actually coming from your side." If there was one thing Caroline hated it was people who failed to take the blame.

"Actually, that's not true," he baulked. "It looks like it is but if you check the pipes, they are yours."

"Well, as I said I've already reported it," she bristled, thinking this guy was an arrogant ass. "I'll let you know when I've heard something."

"Well, that would be useful, love," he replied, his gaze not dropping, making her shudder involuntarily.

"Fine," she murmured, pushing past him and trying to ignore the sensations his skin caused against hers. He may have been attractive but his decorum left a lot to be desired.

 **Thursday - AM**

Caroline creeped past her neighbor's door hoping not to to disturb him. Her rental company had advised that Saturday morning was the earliest time they could attend and although she was annoyed there was nothing Caroline could do.

The thought of having to relay that to mister judgmental from downstairs wasn't something she welcomed, even if he was extremely hot. She thought she was safe a few stairs down, until the door flew open.

"Are we going to see an end to the flooding situation anytime soon?" He enquired, just as she cursed inwardly. He was shirtless, making her falter slightly. Damn him.

"I have asked my agent who advises it will be fixed on Saturday."

"Taking their time obviously." It was at that point she'd had enough, how dare this smug guy have a go at her for something that wasn't her fault?

"I can only do so much," she muttered. "Have a good day." She raced outside, trying to ignore an argument. She really liked Rebekah and didn't want to ruin their rapport for her obviously arrogant brother.

 **Friday – PM**

Caroline closed her car door, glad that the working week had come to an end. She dragged herself to the door, opening it and walking the first flight of stairs. Her arrogant and temporary neighbor obviously had the same idea, powering down the stairs and running into Caroline in the process.

"Watch where you are going," she growled, unable to help herself.

"Sorry, I was trying to fix the flooding situation, yet again," he offered, cockily.

"Aren't you a saint," she muttered, unable to help herself.

"Well, I try."

"They are coming tomorrow, but how about I lend a hand?"

"In those heels?" Klaus observed, taking in her snakeskin heels.

"I'm not afraid to get a little dirty," she scowled, annoyed that this guy was judging her. She threw them off, stalking into the garage. The feeling from the cold water struck her initially but Caroline was never going to give this ass any satisfaction.

"I find that hard to believe, princess."

"Just shut up and get to work," she murmured, pushing out the water with a broom.

"I didn't think you liked to get your hands dirty," he said, his surprised tone not lost on Caroline.

"That just goes to show you know nothing about me," she replied, gruffly.

"You might be right," Klaus agreed, just as he lost his footing and fell onto the floor with a thud. Caroline had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Suave, Mikaelson," she chuckled, just as he pelted water at her. She shrieked, not expecting the water attack. Before Caroline could respond he grabbed her, pulling her downwards. She fell into the water, her fighting immediately stopped as her eyes met his.

"Would you consider having a drink with me?" He asked, earnestly as their eyes met.

TBC depending on my personal life ; )


	49. Chapter 49

**You're a slacker and I'm a straight A student and we were paired together for a group project and I just want you to get out of the way and let me do everything but you insist on helping for some odd reason " AU Klaroline please**

 **Thanks, nonnie : ) Absolutely inspired, I love it! It changes points of view between sections.**

 **I'm going to hijak this and thank everyone again for the Klaroline Award nominations for best AU/AH author, best fluffy author and best completed fic for Keeping Up Appearances. I'm so honoured you thought of me, especially with all the awesome talent we have in the fandom : )**

 **Also, thanks for helping me get to over 500 reviews for my little drabble collection, it means a lot!**

 **American Pie**

 **Science – 2nd Period - Tuesday**

Klaus, bloody, Mikaelson. What had she done to deserve this punishment? She looked at her teacher helplessly, willing him to change his mind. He began to read the next assignment pairing and Caroline knew it was hopeless.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Caroline walked purposefully from her desk at the front towards the back of the room. He wasn't doing much to shrug off his slacker tag by predictably sitting in the back row.

She waited impatiently as the room emptied, Caroline didn't want people to think she actually liked talking to him. He was slumped over his desk, playing with a stray blonde curl.

"Excuse me?" He looked up curiously, Caroline momentarily taken aback by those crimson lips. There was no denying he was good looking, pity the rest left a lot to be desired.

Caroline was Head Cheerleader, Class President and Head of the Drama, Debate and Tennis Clubs. Overachiever was a common word that was used to describe her, unlike the guy sitting in front of her. While undeniably popular, Klaus Mikaelson was one of the slackest people she knew. He obviously thought with his popularity, his skills on the soccer field and those good looks he'd coast through life just like all the other jocks.

"I wanted to discuss our science project," she added, noticing that he hadn't bothered to respond verbally yet. He continued to look at her, those lips curving into a sly smile and in turn emphasizing two very disarming dimples.

"Look, you don't need to do anything, just leave it all up to me," she rambled, feeling slightly flustered as his dark blue eyes raked over her body. She spun on her heel, deciding it was best to leave now she'd relayed her thoughts on the matter.

"And why would I do that?' His crisp English accent interrupted as she walked away. She turned around, probably against her better judgement, not realizing he was so close and standing right behind her. His white Henley was fitted snugly across his chest, three necklaces peeking out from underneath.

"You should be thanking me," she murmured, faltering slightly.

"And why would I do that?" He repeated, irking her.

"I'll get you an A," she boasted. "I know what a foreign concept that is for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"You ask a lot of questions," she muttered.

"Well, when you keep making questionable statements it's difficult not to, love."

"My name is Caroline," she shot back, trying to ignore the sensations his voice was causing.

"Well, that's nice to know, love," he replied, a smile tugging at the ends of those hypnotizing raspberry lips. "So, do you want to organize a time to work on our project then?"

"Did you not hear me?" She baulked, starting to get really annoyed with this idiot, even if he was intimidatingly handsome. "I'll do the project, I work better alone anyway."

"Funnily enough I work better in pairs," he teased, his double meaning not lost on her. "So, how about tomorrow, after school in the library?"

"I'm surprised you even know where that is."

"You'd be surprised what I know, princess."

"I'm sure if this was a Biology assigment you'd do very well given..."

"Given?"

"Well, all your recreational activity in that area."

"All my recreational activity? Have you been spying on me?'

"You wish," she spluttered, hoping it didn't sound as untrue as it was. "Although, it's hard not to notice given the embarrasing gaggle of female fans that follow you everywhere."

"If you want to join my gaggle, all you need to do is ask," he smirked, flashing those damn dimples for extra effect. She felt a blush cross her cheeks hoping he hadn't noticed but that wide grin he was sporting was telling her he had.

"Look, I am guaranteeing you a good grade, without having to even lift a finger," she argued, determined to change the subject. "I don't want my GPA affected by your incompetence."

"Have you ever though that I don't want your incompetence affecting my GPA?"

"Yeah because that's possible," she snorted. "I'm doing it on my own, that's final."

"What do you think Mr. Saltzman would think of your little plan?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Never dare me to do anything; it has a tendency to backfire."

"I cannot believe this!" She growled, storming out of the room. Caroline was pretty sure it resembled a tantrum of sorts but she couldn't help it, she hated when didn't get her own way.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He called out to her retreating back.

 **Library – After School - Wednesday**

"Well, for someone who is so enthusiastic about this project, you certainly took your time," Caroline mumbled, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"I'm ten minutes late," he baulked. If Klaus was being honest he did it on purpose. There was nothing he liked more than ruffling Princess Caroline's feathers.

"Yes, you're late," she snapped. "Let's just get to work."

"You make it sound so fun."

"Schoolwork isn't supposed to be fun," she growled. "It's supposed to be educational, something you would know nothing about."

"For someone who has never spoken to me, you certainly seem to think you know a hell of a lot," he replied, sick of her judgmental comments.

When Klaus moved to the US a year earlier, he struggled to find his way at his particular school. It seemed as if you were thrown into one social grouping and it was almost impossible to be more than one thing, especially not both a jock and a nerd.

The school had jumped on his football skills (they called it soccer here which he still struggled to comprehend) and he became the team's star striker practically overnight. It had been an adjustment but Klaus couldn't deny the added female attention and popularity made it easier.

That commitment didn't mean his grades weren't good, in fact they were outstanding. With all her overachieving, Little Miss Judgmental hadn't bothered to find that out. Klaus actually enjoyed science and Caroline Forbes had no right to take away his opportunity to do their project.

"Can we just do this and get it over and done with?"

"Gladly," he scowled. He'd always thought she was gorgeous from afar and had even entertained the thought of asking her out but she was far too highly strung for his liking.

Fifteen minutes later and they were actually working steadily, Klaus was struggling not to laugh at just how agape Caroline's mouth was when he threw in a few technical scientific terms and practically planned their whole project on his own. He wanted to gloat but seeing her shocked response was reward enough.

"So, if that's everything," Klaus said, as they were packing up their books. "I'm going to go somewhere and slack off."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think I heard you, what did you say?"

"I'm sorry I misjudged you," she murmured.

"Well, that's an understatement," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Although coming from an uptight princess, it's hardly surprising." Before she could reply he'd stalked away, hoping that was the last time he ever had to deal with her again.

 **School Grounds - Lunchtime - Tuesday**

Caroline scoured the grounds at lunchtime, hoping to find Klaus. She'd felt terrible ever since last week and wanted to try and make it up to him. She'd stupidly listened to all the gossip and misjudged his academic talent. She looked down at their project in hand, a big red A+ drawn on it. She knew she could get an A on her own but Caroline knew their joint efforts definitely attributed to the extra plus.

She'd been slightly disappointed he wasn't in class when Mr Saltzman returned their paper because she wanted to thank him. It also meant that she had to give him the news personally, hence her little mission to find him. She also had something else she wanted to give him, hoping to make amends.

She walked towards the lawn, noticing him leaning up against a tree and reading a book. That was unusual given he was normally surrounded by his friends and female fan club. She felt an overwhelming amount of apprehension as she approached.

"Hi." He looked up at her curiously. He was still good looking, damn him.

"Yes, I do read from time to time," he joked, pointing to his copy of _Ulysses._

"Funny," she shot back. "Although, I have to admit I took you for an Oscar Wilde fan."

"I like them both," he admitted.

"You weren't in class earlier."

"As much as you want to think I was slacking off, I actually had an appointment. Not that I owe you an explanation."

"Well, as much as you like to think that, I wasn't. I just wanted to find you and give you our paper," she said, holding it out for him to take. The knowing grin that crossed his face told her everything.

"An A Plus, hey? You only promised me an A, if I recall correctly?"

"Yes, well obviously I was wrong. In fact I actually brought you something else as a sort of peace offering," she pulled out a container in her bag and presented it to him. He regarded her wearily, before opening it, his face ligthing up in surprise at its contents.

"You brought me a pie?"

"That's not just any pie, it's my special apple pie," she said, puffing her chest out proudly.

"I like pie, especially apple, but you brought me a pie?" He repeated, his face clouded in confusion.

"Let's just say that's my version of humble pie," she admitted. "I really am sorry I judged you, so I hope you'll except my little gift."

"You only got our paper back this morning, don't tell me you made this between then and now?"

"I made it last night, if you must know."

"Ah, so you knew we were going to get a good grade?"

"Well, I had a hunch," she mumbled. Before he could respond, Caroline began to walk away thinking it was best to leave it at that.

"Where do you think you're going?" He called out, making her turn in surprise. "Last time I checked the person in the wrong had to eat the humble pie, plus I'm not sure I can eat this whole thing on my own."

"Fine, but only because I know just how good it is," she grinned, joining him on the lawn. "Oh and by the way, I may be uptight sometimes but I'm no princess."

"Well, maybe you might need to prove that to me."

"And how would I do that?"

"Go out with me, say Friday night?"

"I think that could be arranged."

 **Harvard University Dormitory - Dessert - Thursday **

"I will never get sick of your apple pie," Klaus managed to mumble, as he stuffed his face full of the sweet, warm goodness.

"Yes, but you're going to get indigestion if you eat it that fast," Caroline offered, shaking her head in her boyfriend's direction.

"I can't help that I'm excited, after all you only make me this pie on our anniversary," he whined. In celebration of their three years together, Caroline had made him her special apple 'humble' pie as it had come to be known.

Klaus loved the fact that they could celebrate in this special way, he also loved to remind Caroline that she was wrong on a regular basis. Although Caroline got her own back by dispelling his princess myth after a few dates, not to mention his uptight accusation after the most mind blowing sex of his life.


	50. Chapter 50

**I'm the volunteer cook at the firehouse and I've been crushing on your forever but oh GOD YOU ALMOST DIED WHILE SAVING A KITTEN AU + Klaroline**

 **Thanks from the prompt, nonnie. I have to admit I did change the circumstances slightly, but I hope you still like it : ) I want to preface this by saying as far as I know (in my country anyway) firemen don't actually rescue cats, although I do love that concept. Hot firemen and cats, seriously a match made in heaven.**

 **The** **Love Cats**

When she decided to volunteer at the local firehouse, Caroline did it for the experience given she was training to be a chef. Her best friend Katherine had scoffed at what she called a lame excuse and labelled it as nothing more than a shameless attempt to check out hot firemen. Caroline resented that assertion, until she saw Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh.

One of the more experienced firefighters, he was not only brave but totally gorgeous in his uniform. She'd found herself speechless on more than one occasion when serving his meal. Unfortunately, the only thing she'd managed to verbalise was about food. Turns out they both liked mushrooms, if that wasn't a sign, what was?

"You talked about mushrooms?" Katherine demanded, flopping onto her couch. "Surely you could have covered something a little meatier?"

"Hey, mushrooms are meat for vegetarians, didn't you know?"

"No, but I really don't care. I mean seriously, Caroline, just ask him out already. I've had relationships that lasted longer than this crush."

"You've had relationships? That's news to me," Caroline scoffed.

"Stop changing the subject," she hissed. "You think he's cute and he likes mushrooms, what more do you need?"

"He doesn't even like me that way."

"If that's the case then I'm seriously questioning your taste in men," Katherine replied. "You're hot, you're smart and you cook a mean fillet mignon. Seriously, you're like the perfect woman."

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so," she smiled, thinking her best friend was a pretty good cheerleader.

"You won't know if you don't ask, Care."

"I have to work there, if he rejects me then I have to live with it."

"Okay, where is the confident and brilliant Caroline Forbes I know? Since when did you become so self conscious?"

"Since Klaus Mikaelson walked into my life and flashed those bloody dimples in my direction," she groaned. "I'm a mess, aren't I? What happened to me?"

"It's okay, everyone's had a crush, generally not one at twenty-five though," she joked. "He must be some guy."

"Yes, he's gorgeous, but he's also kind, thoughtful and don't get me started on that accent."

"You know he's probably crushing on you too."

"Yeah, doubtful," Caroline snorted, joining her friend on the couch.

xxxx

"This coq au vin is to die for, Caroline," he grinned, those crimson lips curving into an adorable smile. "I haven't had this since I lived in England."

"Well, the French certainly know their cuisine," she laughed. "I'm only hoping I could do it some justice."

"I think you did pretty well, actually. I have no idea about cooking, even spaghetti on toast is a stretch."

"Okay, should i ask how you manage to stuff up something so simple?"

"Well, looks like you just did," he conceded. "Toasters don't really like me."

"So what did you do to earn the ire of your toaster?"

"I've burnt toast on multiple occasions."

"Not sure it's entirely your toaster's fault, just saying." Caroline suddenly felt her feisty personality come back with a vengeance. She didn't realise just how much her crush had stifled her personality. This was definitely a first, Caroline had a feeling it meant she really liked this guy. Unfortunately, bar her cooking skills, he didn't seem to feel the same.

"So, you're saying it's the operator's fault?"

"Well, you are a fireman, so I kind of figured you wouldn't be susceptible to burning toast, just saying."

"Yeah, I'm a failure," he admitted. "I need someone to show me the way, my smoke detectors are getting way too much action. Any chance you'd consider giving me a cooking lesson or possibly two?"

"Seriously?"

"Deathly serious. This situation has gotten out of control, you really owe it to me and all the terrible cooks out there."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?"

"So, my place?"

"No, although I have my reservations about your cooking skills in general, I don't trust your toaster."

"Fine, you've got a deal," he replied and Caroline was trying everything she could do not to melt in his presence.

xxx

The kitchen was pristine and Caroline found herself pacing still trying to understand why Klaus had suggested a cooking lesson. Katherine had been the first to say he was obviously head over heels but being the overly cautious person she was, Caroline had shut that theory down. He needed some cooking lessons, surely that was evident.

She glanced at her watch, noticing in her flurry that she hadn't fed her beloved cats yet. Chico and Nelson had been her loving companions for a few years. Unlike males, cats were the one thing you could count on. She placed their food in their bowls, calling out to them but they didn't appear. She decided to give them time while she found the perfect outfit. Equal parts of casual but sexy.

Running down the stairs twenty minutes later, clothed in jeans and a fitted black top with a hint of cleavage, Caroline checked her watch. Klaus was due to arrive in five minutes, but Chico and Nelson were still nowhere to be seen. She walked through the house then outside to her front yard, scouring the garden for any sign of her pets.

"Here Kitty, Kitty," she called out.

"Is that how you greet all your guests, love?" The gorgeous fireman had arrived, his white shirt fitting snugly across his chest, so too his dark denim jeans across his toned ass.

"Good evening," she greeted him, still worried about her pets safety.

"I wasn't sure if white was the best colour for a food tutorial."

"Luckily I have an apron," Caroline reassured him, glad he'd broken the ice. "Be prepared to learn, I don't mess around."

"I'm figuring that," he agreed. "If you don't mind me saying, you seem kind of distracted?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're busy looking around."

"My cats haven't eaten their dinner yet, which is weird given they are so greedy when it comes to food," she shared, not sure why she did with a stranger.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"A few hours ago."

"Well, surely we can't start cooking until they're found. I might be a dog person but cats are okay."

"Wow, you're choosing right now to tell me you're a dog person?"

"Damn, are you really going to hold this against me?"

"Not personally, but my cats may feel differently."

"If we find them."

"Seriously? Way to make a girl feel better when her beloved pets are missing," she shot back. "I'm starting to reconsider these cooking lessons, mister."

"Well, we better find these cats so I can acquit myself," he promised, looking up slightly. "Any chance your cats are black?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think we've solved the mystery," he shared, gesturing towards the large elm tree in her front yard.

"Bad kitties," she chided, waving her arms at her cats perched precariously within the branches.

"I'm getting the distinct impression that they don't care."

"Since when did you become such a cat behavioural expert?"

"Since they seem quite distressed at their current predicament and you yelling at them is the last of their problems," he offered.

"So, what are you doing just standing there?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a fireman, this is what you do."

"What exactly do you think I do?"

"Save cats stuck in trees, so come on get to it fireman, save my babies."

"You realise firemen don't actually save cats, right? It's just a myth."

"But I saw it in that movie once..."

"Yes, because you should believe everything you see in the movies," Klaus drawled.

"So, what you're telling me is that you're not going to save my cats because of a little technicality?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it..." Klaus trailed off as Caroline folded her arms over her chest, daring him to continue his sentence. "Of course I'm going to save your cats. Do you happen to have a ladder by chance?"

"Well, not on me," she replied weakly. "Surely you can use your imagination and just find another way up there?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you're bossy?"

"On occasion," she shrugged her shoulders. "I tend to get emotional when my cats are involved."

"I've noticed, love," he grinned. "Well, here goes nothing." Caroline watched as Klaus approached the elm, obviously sizing up his options. He reached up the trunk, his hands resting on the bottom branches, causing the muscles in his arms to tense. Caroline gulped, feeling a little guilty that she was more interested in checking Klaus out rather than worrying about her felines.

Klaus swung up the tree like Tarzan effortlessly, of course. Once he was stable on the branch, Klaus edged his way towards her frightened cats. For someone who didn't save cats he seemed to have a knack, attempting to coax them forward. Chico immediately advanced, she always was a flirt. Klaus gestured to Caroline just as Chico rubbed up against his arm. Caroline needed to have a chat with her cat about being far too easy. He passed her down and Caroline hugged her thankfully. Now all they needed was Nelson to follow suit.

He wasn't quite so easy, causing Klaus to corner him and hand him down eventually once captured to Caroline. As she petted them gratefully, Caroline heard a loud crack, before she could react the branch snapped and Klaus fell to the ground with a thud. She raced over to his side, running her hands over his muscular chest without thinking. Katherine would call it shameless pawing, but she was just trying to ascertain he was okay, after all.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I did just fall out of a tree, so I think the jury is still out," he grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Well, how about I get you up and then cook you dinner. It's the least I can do after you saved my babies," she smiled, trying to resist the urge to kiss those dimples he was flashing, even through the pain.

"Well, if it took a possible injury for you to cook me dinner then I'm okay with that."

"Yes, I know how much you like my cooking," she muttered, wishing he would look past her cooking.

"Not as much as I like you," he groaned, sitting up slowly. "I've only been wanting to ask you out for a few months now." Without thinking Caroline hit him in the chest. "Ouch, Caroline! What was that for?"

"You wanted to ask me out? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know if you liked me. Surely my little cooking lesson suggestion should have tipped you off?"

"No, it didn't," she growled, hitting him again against her better judgment.

"Caroline! Please, for the love of god, stop hitting me."

"Sorry I tend to get a little emotional when..."

"Your cats are involved?" He smirked, knowingly. "Now, how about you stop hitting me and invite me inside, love?"


	51. Chapter 51

**For the lovely klarolineagainnaturally for the Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange**

 **Written in the Stars**

 **Nine years ago a clairvoyant told Caroline Forbes that the love of her life was an Englishman called Niklaus Mikaelson, the same person who happens to have just left a random message on her answering machine.**

 **4PM: Flight AA1939**

"Caroline, wake-up!" Katherine hissed, nudging her in the ribs.

"Who needs an alarm clock when I have you?" She groaned, her eyes fluttering open slowly, not immediately recognising her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Says the girl who insisted we get on this airplane in the first place and then proceeded to fall asleep mid air." It all came flooding back; the phone call, the flashback, the mad dash to the airport with Katherine in tow espousing her views on why this was a terrible idea. Maybe it was but Caroline figured when fate came knocking you didn't ignore it.

"Hey, I needed my rest after all the excitement. Anyway, I don't understand why you're complaining given we're on our way to New Orleans."

"Yes, we're about to land actually," she drawled. "Which is why I woke you up, oh that and the fact that you talk incessantly in your sleep. I thought you said you took care of that after grade nine camp." Caroline rolled her eyes, thinking that being best friends with someone for so long definitely had its draw backs given Katherine's tendency to air her dirty laundry on a regular basis.

They'd met in the playground at age six, the most precocious kid in their class, little Jimmy Johnson, was teasing Caroline mercilessly. The new girl decided to intervene and knock him out then and there, needless to say they'd been friends ever since and Katherine's right hook was still as accurate as ever.

"Oh come on, this will be fun," she reasoned.

"How is crashing some stranger's bachelor party considered fun?"

"His name is Enzo and I'm sure he's very nice. Anyway, since when did you get so boring? Usually you'd love this kind of adventure, Kat."

"Yes, when they don't include pathetically chasing after some guy you don't even know, Care."

"I may not know him personally but the fact his name is familiar can't be ignored."

"Yeah, the name that Madame Bovary concocted with her crystal ball years ago," she snorted. "Everyone knew that she was all sorts of cuckoo."

"Yet, she predicted you'd work your way through many lovers. Oh and by the way it was Madame Beatrice, Madame Bovary is a novel."

"She did not say that, she said I was very sociable and wouldn't settle down easily."

"That's exactly what I said," Caroline quipped. "Look, what am I supposed to do when the guy she said was my soul mate just decides to call our house?" They'd come back from an expensive round of shopping only to be met with an answering machine message from a sexy sounding Englishman making last minute arrangements for someone called Enzo's bachelor party in New Orleans.

"Okay, he only said Klaus on the message. I think you're making a very big assumption here."

"Yes, because the name is so common," she shot back.

"Exactly why I think Madame whatshername was just playing you, she knew you'd never find a guy with such an unusual name."

"Yet, an Englishman with the similar given name called me."

"Actually, he called Enzo. He was probably drunk dialling from the Big Easy in preparation for the bachelor party and pressed a few wrong numbers in the process."

"Maybe so, but you have to admit it's all really eerie. Come on Kat, what happened to my supportive best friend?"

"She doesn't believe in fate, plus I don't want you getting your hopes up, Care. The number of guys I've seen come and go because they aren't your mystery Niklaus Mikaelson. I just worry that you're overlooking some promising options for this unrealistic dream you've created."

"Look, I know this seems hasty but I really need to know, Kitty Kat, otherwise I'll never forgive myself."

"Okay," Katherine conceded, placing her hand over Caroline's comfortingly. "Who says I can't have fun, even if you are busy aimlessly chasing some stranger around the French Quarter?"

"Hey! Just consider this a fun scavenger hunt, I know how you like solving mysteries. Who knows, you may even pick up some cute male friends in the process?"

"You always know the right things to say, roomie."

 **6PM: Roosevelt Hotel**

"Is everything set for tonight?" Klaus asked, regarding himself in the mirror and running his hands through his dark blonde curls to dislodge any knots.

"This is a Bachelor Party and, might I add, Kol's speciality so I don't think we need to worry about him being under prepared, more like overly excessive."

"Look, can you stop being boring and humour me for one night, please Elijah?" He asked, swivelling around to face his older brother, dressed immaculately in his usual black suit.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll try," he uttered. "These sort of events are always so primitive and..."

"Fun? You know it's okay to let loose every once and a while. I won't tell anyone and risk ruining that uptight reputation of yours."

"Why, thank you Niklaus, you are too kind," he growled. "If Enzo wasn't marrying our little sister, I wouldn't be here. But given she is, I promise I will do my very best."

"That's the spirit," Klaus cheered, spraying some aftershave on his neck liberally. He'd studied at Oxford University with Enzo St John and they'd been good mates ever since. Well, except for that brief period where he threatened to kill him for secretly hooking up with his little, and only, sister.

Turns out they were in love, whatever that meant. Klaus didn't do love; in fact, he didn't do relationships given they were just a disaster waiting to happen. Seeing his parent's trainwreck of a marriage go off the rails when he was younger was enough to convince him it was just a really bad idea to get that attached to someone. He much preferred having fun and knew Enzo's bachelor party would be just that, even if Elijah didn't agree.

"When are you going to grow up, little brother?"

"Never, didn't you know I'm actually Peter Pan."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised," he muttered. "I don't get it, you are a successful CEO of an international company and yet you continue to waste your time on meaningless flings."

"Well, we can't all be celibate, workaholics like you, big brother."

"Now, this feels just like old times." Even though they were based on opposite sides of the continent, Elijah still cared for his younger brother. He hated to see him waste his life away on random women. There was a knock at the hotel room door, breaking both from their thoughts.

"Fellas," Enzo grinned, after Elijah had dutifully opened the door. "Still making yourself look pretty, Niklaus?"

"Why do you assume it's me and what have I told you about calling me that?" Klaus baulked.

"Well, we all know Elijah naturally wakes up this pretty," Enzo cooed, slapping the eldest Mikaelson on the cheek. "And because I know it annoys you, Niklaus."

"Did I tell you how happy I am that we're going to be related soon?" Elijah replied dryly, peeling Enzo's hand from his face.

"No, but it's nice of you to tell me, bro."

"As much as I'm enjoying this brotherly bonding," Klaus interrupted. "What the hell are you doing here, Lorenzo?"

"I was supposed to meet you at the hotel, those were the plans."

"No, we had a change in plans. I called your place and left a message earlier."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I never got a message."

"I hate those stupid answering machines. If you actually used your cell every once and a while I wouldn't have to call your house."

"You know my thoughts on cell phones, Niklaus."

"Stop calling me that, it's bad enough Elijah, Kol and Rebekah insist on using it incessantly."

"Did you ever think that maybe it was your fault and maybe you dialled the wrong number? Hopefully whomever you called isn't planning on crashing my bachelor party."

"All the way from New York, that would take some commitment. Although, who knows? Hopefully it's some very cute female," Klaus offered, straightening his white shirt and licking his lips in anticipation at the thought of a gorgeous woman turning up and providing him with some entertainment for the evening.

"Yes, because Rebekah would just love that," Elijah said, before Enzo could make the same observation. "In fact I think she might actually cause bodily harm if…"

"Elijah always was such a buzz kill," Klaus scowled, checking his watch. "We have everything under control, except if we don't get to Empire right now Kol is going to start calling any minute."

"Don't tell me he's going to do that blindfolding thing again?"

"This is Kol," Elijah muttered. "I suggest you just play along because you know he doesn't give up easily."

"God help us all with Kol in charge," Enzo groaned.

 **8PM: Empire Bar**

"Caroline," Katherine whined. "Can we just relax for a minute, maybe spend enough time in one bar for an actual drink?" The girls had left their room at the W Hotel on Rue de Chartres, unfortunately it was a little too late for Caroline's liking. Katherine insisted on making herself look gorgeous but it had taken half an hour longer than expected. She really shouldn't have been surprised given her friend's vanity, especially when there was a mirror involved.

"If you hadn't primped and preened in front of the mirror for so long, we would have intercepted Enzo and Niklaus at Empire."

"Well, I wanted to look hot," she commented, running her hands along the fitted red dress she was barely wearing, it was that tight. "You should be thanking me for talking you out of that boring black dress and into this stunning blue creation."

"Did you just say Enzo?" The barman enquired, interrupting their conversation.

"Do you know Enzo?" Caroline asked, curiously.

"Well, he was here with a buddy of mine Kol for his bachelor party earlier," he explained. "Apparently they have a really big night ahead."

"I can imagine," Katherine replied, dryly. "So, where were they going next?"

"Are you Rebekah, because you know I've been warned about her and possible rage blackouts."

"Well, no I'm not Tony," she shot back, consulting his name tag. "Let's just say my best friend has some business with one member of the party so surely you could just tell us…"

"Well, it's really not my place to say..."

"Oh come on, Tony," Katherine purred, leaning across the bar, exposing some extra cleavage in the process. "Help a girl out."

"Uh," he faltered, slightly, his eyes straying towards her cleavage. "Restaurant R'evolution, it's on Bienville but it's a private party. I'm not too sure how you're going to…."

"Details, Tony," Katherine replied, dismissively.

"Do they have beignets there?" Caroline asked, earning an exaggerated eye roll from her brunette friend. "What?"

"Why is it always about food, Forbes?"

"I've never had one, but heard they are to die for. You know I always imagined my first visit to New Orleans would include gumbo, beignets and a visit to Preservation Hall, so I'd be lying if I wasn't somewhat disappointed in that respect."

"For someone who's on a mission to find the supposed love of her life, you certainly have some interesting priorities."

"For someone who was so adamantly against this little trip, you're sounding awfully committed to the cause."

"What can I say, I love a good search and rescue mission," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Rescue?"

"Well, despite all reports, I think this Kol doesn't know how to throw a proper bachelor party. I mean a restaurant? Where are the strippers?"

"Maybe you need to consider a new career," Caroline scoffed.

"In the meantime, we need to get going and find this Klaus guy," she ordered, pulling Caroline purposefully away from the bar. "Thanks, Tony."

"So, I don't even get a phone number?" Katherine sent Caroline a wry smile before reluctantly scribbling her cell number down on a nearby drink coaster.

"You really are a great friend, Kat." Caroline smiled, as they left the bar arm in arm.

"Don't get too sentimental, roomie. You realise I gave him your number, right?"

 **10PM: Omni Rooftop Bar**

The crowd at the bar was heaving; Klaus wasn't complaining of course given the generous number of women. They'd enjoyed cocktails at Empire, eaten beer battered crab beignets at Restaurant R'evolution and were now enjoying the scenery from the rooftop at Omni Bar. Kol had done pretty well for himself, not that Klaus would admit that to his little brother, of course.

He was tossing up between the red head with the cute backside or the brunette with the impressive bust. Klaus really did prefer blondes but there was no one who'd caught his eye. That was until a flash of blonde came into view. Her snug blue dress was emphasising every curve, not to mention her blazing blue eyes which were an exact match to her attire. She seemed to be searching the room, a brunette standing by her side doing the same thing. Klaus really hoped she wasn't meeting another guy. Once he had his eye on someone he didn't like to let them go easily.

Before he could make a move, she approached the bar purposefully, those shapely, creamy legs on full show under her dress. She seemed to be asking the bartender something, his shrug in response causing a frustrated expression to cross her pretty face. Obviously she didn't get what she was after. He chose that moment to make his move, especially since her friend had momentarily left her side.

"Is there something I can help you with, love?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, obviously still distracted by what she'd been told, or not told in this case. If he thought she was beautiful from a distance, Klaus couldn't get over just how stunning she looked this close.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem worried about something."

"Well, that's nice of you to care but I'm fine..."

"Klaus..."

"Huh?" She asked, curiously.

"My name is Klaus." She gave him a critical once over glance, something he wasn't quite familiar with and to be honest it was making him a little awkward. Did he have something on his face?

"Klaus?" She asked, her enticing, floral perfume finding its way into his nostrils and disarming him briefly. "As in Niklaus?"

"Well, as much as I loathe my full name, yes it's Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson. Although, don't hold it against me, blame my parents."

"Niklaus Mikaelson?"

"I see my reputation proceeds me," he smirked. "Do we know each other?"

"No, it's just an unusual name, I guess," she wavered.

"Well now that is settled, can I at least get you a drink?"

"I suppose that would be okay. I'll have a whiskey, neat."

"I never took you for a whiskey person," he admitted.

"Oh, and what kind of person did you take me for? I'm curious."

"The Cosmopolitan type."

"This isn't Sex and the City, you know just for your information," she replied, her tone telling him she was a little offended by his assumption.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus scoffed.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you, like every guy, has watched Sex and the City at some point. If anything to try and understand the female psyche. Although, I hate to tell you it's not all true."

"So, what you're telling me is that newspaper columnists can't afford an entire wardrobe of designer shoes?" He joked. Maybe he had seen a few episodes, Klaus blamed it on boredom.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," she grinned, her face lighting up. "Well, that and the fact that all women drink Cosmopolitans."

"I'm assuming you're not a local, so what brings you here to New Orleans?"

"I could be a local."

"Good try, love," he chuckled.

"It's not love, by the way."

"Well, how can I address you correctly when you haven't told me your name? Especially given you know my full name."

"I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline," he repeated, liking the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue. "Most people in the French Quarter aren't locals. So, what are you really doing here?"

"Girls weekend, we went to Restaurant R'evolution but couldn't get in because of a private function, the Maitre D suggested we try here instead," she answered, swirling the amber liquid around her tumbler.

"What a coincidence, that's where I've just been. Yeah, I notice you came with a friend, where is she?"

"Oh don't worry about Katherine, she's more than okay on her own," she said, knowingly. "Actually, I think she's found some new friends just over there."

"As much as I want to keep talking to you, you may need to rescue her soon. See that tall, brunette?" She nodded. "That is my little brother Kol, he can be a little clingy when he wants to be, especially after a few drinks."

"If anyone can handle clingy, and by that I mean totally shut down someone with one sentence, it's Katherine Pierce. She's been cutting down males since we were about six years-old."

"Now, that is something I would pay to see."

"So, what brings you here then?"

"My best mate is marrying my sister so we brought him to NOLA for his bachelor party. Things are fairly tame now, but knowing my little brother things will get messy."

"Your best friend and your sister? Talk about fate."

"I don't think so," he drawled.

"Why not?"

"There's no such thing as fate, it is nothing more than a stupid fantasy created by film makers and writers just to make money."

"Well, that's a little cynical, don't you think?"

"No it's realistic, the only reason this engagement happened is because Enzo is my friend and Rebekah's my sister."

"That sounds an awful lot like fate, if you ask me," she offered, raising her eyebrows.

"And it sounds awfully like you believe in fate."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I'm curious, what if someone told you the name of the person you were going to be with the rest of your life? What would you say?"

"I would say that's stupid. Anyway, I never plan on getting married so it doesn't really affect me," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "I think this wedding is the closest I'll get to the real thing and that's more than okay. Anyway enough about me, has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are?"

"Interesting segue," she muttered. He was surprised by that response given girls usually melted at that line, especially when he combined it with some shameless dimple flashing.

"Well, it's true," he implored, knowing that he definitely wasn't lying, she was stunning. "I'm sensing some hostility, love? You know I think you'd feel a lot better if you loosened up a bit."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? I'm plenty loose."

"Yet your body language is telling me something completely different. You know, I'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Do those lines really work?"

"Well yes, on most women. You, however, seem to be a little immune to my charms. Is there nothing I can do to acquit myself?"

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, dubiously.

"How about we discuss this somewhere more quiet," he suggested, sending her his tradmark smirk. "Like maybe back at my hotel?"

"Unbelievable," she growled. "You met me, what, ten minutes ago and you are already propositioning me? I really should have known."

"I'm not following," he said, his confusion evident.

"You know what, don't worry about it. It's probably time I call it a night anyway, thanks for the drink." She jumped off the stool and stalked away before Klaus could respond. Some women were way too uptight for his liking but for some reason her rejection had stung a little more than expected. He was determined to brush it off and enjoy his night though, making a beeline for his brother. Her brunette friend was still there, the dirty look on her face as he approached not lost on Klaus.

"Looks like Niklaus crashed and burned," Kol whistled.

"Just shut up and go get another drink," he scowled, as his brother got the message and scurried away.

"Niklaus," she repeated, before continuing. "What did you say to my friend?"

"Well, hello to you too. Funnily enough I didn't say anything, except for the fact that I don't believe in fate."

"You don't believe in fate?"

"Well, do you?"

"That's beside the point," she shot back, unconvincingly. "What else did you say?"

"Is there any reason why you are interrogating my brother?" The eldest Mikaelson interrupted, coming into full view. Klaus had to fight the urge to tell his brother he didn't need protection from a 120 pound female. Even if the menacing look she was shooting his way was a tad on the crazy side.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was trying to ascertain what he said to upset my friend."

"Did you ever consider that maybe it was something she did?"

"Unbelievable," she seethed, her menacing look now squarely focused on his brother, not that Klaus was complaining of course. "Did you ever think that maybe your brother is just an arrogant ass and by the looks of it, it runs in the family."

"Well, as a lawyer, I don't think it's wise to go around accusing people of being..."

"Arrogant asses? What? Are you going to sue me or something?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have far too many opinions?"

"Sorry to interrupt this kind of weird exchange, but aren't you going to find your friend?"

"Oh, so now you care about her. Excuse me, if I was too busy trying to defend her honour," she scoffed, scrolling through her contacts and holding the cell to her ear. After about thirty second she ended the call, her frustration evident. "Voicemail. Well between gumbo, beignets and preserving something, I have a few clues to go on. I'd say it's been a pleasure but I'd be lying," she huffed, before spinning on her heel and striding away.

"Preserving something?" Elijah asked.

"I think it's better not to ask, she is one unusual woman." Klaus had to admit as he watched the feisty brunette walk away he was immediately tempted to follow just so he could see _the_ beautiful blonde again who'd most definitely piqued his interest.

 **1PM: Two weeks Later**

Caroline felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She'd been so stupid to believe in fate, her supposed soul mate was nothing more than an arrogant, commitment phobic womaniser with the worst pick-up lines. Although there was no denying Niklaus Mikaelson was gorgeous, more than she ever expected with those luscious, crimson lips and disarming dimples. She expected when they spoke everything would all fall into place. Looking back, she was pretty stupid to think that would happen. She knew Katherine was tempted to say 'I told you so' but after finding her crying on Royale, she probably thought better of it.

They'd returned home the following day, Caroline's heart not really into their trip anymore. All she wanted to do was leave New Orleans and the memory of Niklaus Mikaelson far behind. Although it upset her, Caroline was glad she had closure and could move on with her life. She truly wanted to believe that he was the one but unfortunately that was never going to happen.

Caroline worked as a journalist at the New York Times and her Wednesday morning had been hectic to say the least. So hectic in fact she hadn't eaten yet and if her grumbling stomach was anything to go by she was starving. She pushed through the revolving door of her building and walked purposefully towards her favourite sandwich bar.

"Caroline?" She heard a distinct English voice call out. She spun around, faltering slightly at the fact her supposed soul mate was standing only about ten feet away. Those damn lips causing her to stir in places she hadn't for a while.

"You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states, right?"

"Maybe it's fate?"

"But you don't believe in fate," she growled, remembering that all too well.

"Yeah, you're right. You first assumption was correct, I did stalk you on a myriad of social networking sites to find out where you worked. It would have been a lot easier to track you down though had I known you worked at the Times."

"Well, maybe we might have covered that if you hadn't decided to..."

"I know and I'm absolutely ashamed about my lack of decorum in New Orleans," he admitted, sheepishly. "Trust me I only do things like that when I'm nervous."

"What, shamelessly proposition women?"

"No, come out with terrible pick-up lines. Well, that's not to say you aren't beautiful because I mean you are it's just..."

"Let me guess, you have a tendency to ramble when you're nervous too?" She teased just as a blush crossed his cheeks. He really was cute when he was nervous. Caroline was trying to stay angry but she felt herself softening slightly. "So, what's in the basket?" She asked gesturing to his hands.

"A peace offering. I was hoping you might consider having lunch with me so I can make up for my atrocious behaviour the other night."

"I suppose that all depends on what you're offering, Mikaelson?"

"Well, a little bird mentioned something about gumbo and beignets. I also brought some preserves but I'm not quite sure if I understood that little bit of information correctly."

"Preserves?"

"You know, jam? I heard that you like preserving things but like I said it was just a guess," he mumbled.

"You brought me all of this?" She asked choosing to ignore his weird jam comment, completely overcome by his gesture, especially given she never had chance to sample beignets or gumbo during her stay in New Orleans because it was cut so short.

"Well, we did meet in New Orleans, so I thought it was fitting."

"I suppose I might be interested," she grinned, trying to contain the excitement bubbling in her stomach. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she initially thought and it would be stupid of her not to explore the possibilities. "Plus, I was kind of grumpy the night we met. So it wasn't completely your fault, I guess."

"Well, maybe you could tell me all about it over lunch?"

"How about we save that for another day?" She proposed, thinking it was probably a little too much for him to handle straight away.

Another day happened three months later. They'd been spending nearly every spare moment together and even exchanged the L word, so Caroline assumed she wouldn't scare him away, well she hoped anyway. Turns out he wasn't easily frightened given he didn't believe in fate. Although after ten years together which included a wedding, two children and a surprising but loving union between Katherine and Elijah, Caroline always loved to remind him of Madame Beatrice and her amazing prediction.


	52. Chapter 52

**Prompt: Can you do a story of where at the end of s5 when they come back from the other side where Henrik comes back walks up to Caroline and hugs her and asks her to take him to his family and she does(oh the the baby is Tyler's not klaus'). Also Kol and Katherine come back and they all go to NOLA together.**

Thanks lovely Megan! Such an inspired prompt, I only hope I've done it justice – supernatural isn't my forte. I used a One Tree Hill title (and coincidentally one of my fave episodes of all time) just for you, lovely : )

Okay, this is where I completely rewrite everything that was bad about season 5. For your information - Katherine did die but she never became human (because that storyline was terrible) and she is the ONLY one who knows Klaus and Caroline slept together. I'm also going to go ahead and just forget the magical baby even existed, so too Hayley and Cami.

 **How a Resurrection Really Feels**

"Kol, stop touching the radio," Caroline chided, slapping his hand away from the dials.

"It's not my fault you have the worst taste in music, darling," he offered.

"And yours is so much better?" She snorted, by way of response. "At least my favourite musicians are popular and, might I add, still alive."

"If I'd known you two were going to squabble like children, I wouldn't have come along," Katherine interrupted from the back seat.

"Yeah, why did you come along anyway? Doesn't my brother want to kill you or something?"

"Is it me or do you get more stupid every time you come back from the other side?" She drawled.

"Oh I get it now, you want to get busy with Elijah and blondie here wants to do the same with Niklaus," he surmised. "They may be my brothers but for the record you both have terrible taste in men, if you ask me."

"Well, funnily enough no one was asking for love advice, for obvious reasons," Caroline muttered, too tired to even address his comment about the Original hybrid.

"And I do not want to get busy with Elijah," Katherine shot back, her denial sounding a little too forced for Caroline's liking. The man could definitely wear a suit so Caroline figured her taste really wasn't all that bad. "Not that I have to explain anything to your idiotic ass but I figured bringing Klaus his youngest brother might make him less likely to want to kill me."

"I could have done that myself," Kol growled. "I didn't need an entourage to return my brother to the family fold."

"Well, you know what they say Mikaelson, finders keepers," Katherine teased. "Given your weakened powers since crossing over I suggest you remember that." Turns out being on the other side had rendered Kol basically useless but for how long they didn't know.

"Henrik, are you okay, sweetie?" Caroline asked, choosing to ignore their incessant bickering and peering at the boy through the rear view mirror, who was staring aimlessly out the car window. He'd been relatively quiet since she first found him in the woods.

 _It was eerily quiet, too quiet for Caroline's liking. The portal to the other side had since closed leaving Damon and Bonnie languishing there. Elena and Stefan were in shock understandably, unable to process what had just transpired._ _Always the optimist, Caroline had attempted to make the best of the situation and provide some possible suggestions but Stefan and Elena had been non receptive and too caught up in their grief to properly focus._

 _Caroline thought it was best to leave them alone for the moment, retreating further into the woods. It was then she heard a series of childish whimpers from afar, vamping immediately to their source. His long, dark hair fell messily across his tear stained cheeks, his rumpled clothing denoting the fact he wasn't from this time. She figured he must have somehow found his way over from the other side._

" _Are you okay, little boy?" She murmured, trying not to scare him away. He shifted his gaze from the ground and met her blue eyes with his brown ones._

" _Caroline?" He asked, his face registering in recognition. How did this boy know her name?_

" _Yes, I'm Caroline," she confirmed. "Do you know me?" His only response was a shy nod before his glance returned to the ground. Caroline didn't want to push him so decided to start with something easy. "What's your name?"_

" _Henrik," he whispered. "Henrik Mikaelson."_

" _Mikaelson? As in Klaus?"_

" _Niklaus is one of my brothers," he murmured. "He tried to save me after the wolves attacked, but it was too late."_

" _You're human?"_

 _"Yes," he explained. "Although, I have been watching over my siblings since they turned."_

" _How did you get through the portal?"_

" _I knew it was my only chance to see my family again."_

" _Aren't Kol and Finn on the other side?"_

" _Believe it or not, the other side is a big place, Caroline. I have tried to find them but to no avail. I thought if I came here you could help me."_

" _How can I help you?" She asked, still unsure of how Henrik supposedly knew her._

" _My brother, Niklaus, he loves you," he smiled, knowingly. "If anyone could help me find my way back to him and the rest of my family, I assumed it would be you."_

" _Your brother and I aren't as close as you might think, Henrik," she mumbled, feeling increasingly embarrassed about having this intimate discussion with his younger brother, of all people._

" _We both know that isn't true," he shot back and she felt a blush cross her cheeks. Just great, his little brother had probably witnessed their X rated tryst in the woods. It was at that point she was wondering whether Kol, Finn, Jesse, Vicki, Jenna and Carol Lockwood were all sitting around popcorn in hand and doing the same thing. It was then she remembered with dread that her father was up there too._

" _We have a special relationship, I guess you could say," she answered, tactfully._

" _Yes, my brother would do anything for you."_

" _That is true," she admitted, Klaus did have that pesky way of continually saving her. "I don't understand what you want me to do though?"_

" _Can you take me to him, please?"_

" _I'm not really sure that's a good idea, I mean it's a long way to go and to be honest it might be sort of awkward between us…"_

" _You are a good person. Caroline. I know that ultimately you will do what is right." This kid might have been young but he certainly had guilt tripping down to a fine art._

" _How about I save us all some time and take you myself, little Mikaelson?" A familiar voice interrupted, Caroline turned to see Katherine Pierce in all her glory. Caroline had to admit she looked pretty flawless for coming from the other side._

" _I thought we finally got rid of you?"_

" _Turns out I'm not that easy to kill," she drawled._

" _What a shame," Caroline muttered. "We were kind of having a private conversation here, if you don't mind."_

" _Actually, I do mind because I'm the one who found little Henrik here first so I have prior claim to him."_

" _All you did was rush past and tell me to stop with all the bloody crying," Henrik shared, nestling into Caroline's shoulder for protection._

" _Charming," Caroline shot back. "Seriously? He's not an object you can just claim, Katherine."_

" _Oh, I can and I will," she promised._

" _If you don't mind me asking why in the hell would you want to go to New Orleans? Klaus has only been trying to kill you for 500 years."_

" _Well, when I bring back his little brother I have a feeling he might rethink his crazy, revenge vendetta. Now, be on your way Caroline and let the big girls handle this."_

" _You are not touching one hair on his head," Caroline warned, placing her arm around the frightened boy and pulling him closer. She'd only known Henrik for ten minutes but she suddenly felt very protective. "I'll take him myself."_

" _Over my dead body."_

" _If only that was still the case," Caroline muttered. Unfortunately she knew Katherine Pierce too well and she wasn't going to give in easily. She needed to take a new approach for Henrik's sake. "Look, Klaus is going to see right through this plan of yours. If anything having me with you will only work in your favour. Klaus has a habit of doing what I tell him and he might even spare you if I ask nicely."_

" _Yes, that's what tends to happen when you screw someone's brains out in the woods."_

" _Katherine," she growled. "There is a child present!"_

" _Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "Fine, I'll play along but if you try to cross me I'll make sure all your boring friends in Mystic Falls know exactly what happened in those woods with..."_

" _Okay, enough, message received." she groaned. "The question is how am I supposed to explain this little leave of absence during the current Mystic Falls crisis?"_

" _Oh yes Damon and your judgy, witch friend are on the other side now. Honestly it couldn't have happened to two nicer people, if you ask me."_

" _Not helping, Katherine."_

" _You're a smart girl I'm sure you can think of something." Caroline racked her brain trying to think of a plausible reason just to up and leave while Bonnie and Damon were missing. After an extended pause of silence Katherine spoke._

" _Obviously I gave you too much credit. You know there are some powerful witches in New Orleans; maybe they might know how to get people back from the other side. I doubt they'd help you but if they knew you were a 'special' friend of the Original Hybrid they might be more accommodating."_

" _That's actually quite good," she conceded, albeit reluctantly. This way she could deliver Henrik and hopefully save them at the same time. "I'll text the others and then we'll leave."_

" _I hope you're not considering going without me?" A distinctly English accent interrupted. Caroline closed her eyes briefly thinking how much she hated when people decided to come back from the dead. Why couldn't she have her father back instead of Katherine and now Kol? What had she done to deserve such bad company?_

"Looks like we're here," Caroline murmured as they drove past the 'Welcome to New Orleans' sign. She'd been growing nervous every mile they drove wondering what exactly she was going to say to Klaus. She figured commenting on his sexual prowess wouldn't cut it, plus Caroline had no intention of stroking his already over-inflated ego.

Ever since their time in the woods, Caroline had been unable to get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. Yes, the sex was phenomenal; Caroline figured one thousand years of practice would help with that sort of thing. As more time passed though she was realising that instead of providing closure, it had only deepened her feelings for Klaus.

Living so far away had helped alleviate her fears of acting on those growing feelings but now she was in his city and as much as she wanted to resist Caroline knew she couldn't be responsible for her actions. Her plan was to dump Henrik on their doorstep and vamp away as quickly as possible. She hoped it worked a lot better in practice than it sounded in her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rebekah, you're wearing on my last nerve," Klaus groaned. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"

"Well, if I did do you think I'd be spending my time with you? Now, for the last time which dress do you prefer?"

"And for the last time, I don't care. Believe it or not, I'm busy doing important things and don't have time to vet your wardrobe."

"So sorry to interrupt yet another sketch of Caroline Forbes," she muttered, his eyes shooting up from his sketch pad.

"I'm doing no such thing," he lied, trying to manoeuvre the paper so that she couldn't make out the beginnings of Caroline's golden waves.

"Yeah okay," she replied, her unconvinced tone not lost on Klaus. "Trust me, I would have asked Elijah given his sense of style far surpasses yours but I couldn't find him."

"He probably knew you were coming and escaped. If only I was so lucky."

"Nik…" she implored. Just as Rebekah was about to launch into more whining, he heard some noise coming from outside the compound.

"Shhh," he ordered, silencing her with one look and stalking towards the door to investigate who could be loitering outside. He didn't have to wonder for very long when a very loud and familiar voice called out into the crisp night air.

"I'm home!" Was that Kol? This must have been some sort of trick, he was on the other side as far as Klaus knew.

"Kol?" Rebekah stupidly replied, bounding past him like a goofy Labrador puppy and towards the door, she always was so gullible.

"Rebekah," he hissed, trying to get her attention before she opened the door to a possible ambush.

"My powers may have faded somewhat, but I can still hear you, Niklaus," the voice pertaining to be Kol, yelled. "If you don't believe me, maybe you'll believe this person."

"Niklaus, it's me, it's Henrik," Klaus wavered slightly, the sound of his youngest brother's softly spoken voice causing his chest to constrict. Whoever was messing with him was going to pay.

"Henny," Rebekah cried, pulling open the door before Klaus could attempt to avert an impending disaster. What greeted him on the other side Klaus wasn't expecting. They certainly looked like his brothers but what made him immediately suspicious was the female standing to their right. It was none other than Katerina Petrova.

"Not so fast, Rebekah," Klaus ordered, before she could scoop their little brother in her arms. "This is nothing more than a trick."

"This is no trick, Niklaus," Kol assured them. "The portal was opened briefly and we came back from the other side."

"Well, excuse me if I'm dubious given the questionable company you're keeping these days," he replied, gesturing towards the brunette.

"Well, hello to you too, grouchy," she growled. "I brought back your brothers, I thought you'd be more grateful than that."

"Technically she didn't bring me back," Kol offered. "I'm resourceful enough to not need any assistance in that department. Henrik on the other hand…."

"I've missed you so much, Henny," Rebekah grinned, tears filling her blue eyes and bending down to reach his height. He was in her arms before Klaus could object.

"Well, it's nice to know you've missed me too, sister," Kol scowled. "I always suspected Henrik was your favourite but now I have confirmation of it."

"Oh, it's not always all about you Kol," Rebekah commented, relishing in the feeling of her little brother back in her arms. As much as Klaus wanted to do the same, he wasn't one to put on such a public display of affection.

"Well, as lovely as this reunion has been I think it's time we finish this once and for all, Katerina," he spat, lunging towards her.

"Move any further and I'll rip out your heart, Niklaus," Elijah promised, appearing from nowhere and placing himself between Klaus and the woman he had vowed to kill.

"You always were such a bloody buzz kill," Klaus seethed. Elijah was always so composed emotionally but when Katerina bloody Petrova was involved that all seemed to unravel. "It's obvious she's playing with us, Elijah."

"Well, until we confirm that, it's probably best not to act so hastily, brother," Elijah reasoned.

"Don't do me any favours," Katerina scoffed, pushing the eldest Mikaelson away. "Last time I checked family was and always will be your priority, Elijah."

"You're not doing much to help yourself there," Rebekah observed, finally letting go of Henrik. Klaus looked towards Henrik, overwhelmed by all the foreign emotions that were infiltrating his protective shield.

It was at that point he picked up a familiar scent in the breeze, he would know it anywhere, it was hers. The smell that haunted him on a regular basis, but why was it on his brother? Without thinking he vamped away, tracking the scent and finding himself in their garden. It was dark but he couldn't miss the flash of blonde hair in the distance.

"Caroline?" He asked, everything inside him hoping his instincts were right. She froze.

"Obviously my vamping skills leave a lot to be desired," she huffed. Klaus smiled, that voice causing warm and familiar sensations to pulse through his body.

"You saved my brother?"

"I'd hardly say that," she murmured, finally turning around to face him. She looked even more beautiful since their last meeting, her blue eyes blazing defiantly. He didn't realise just how much he missed Caroline Forbes until she was standing in front of him.

"Well I beg to differ, love; I could detect your scent all over Henrik. Thank you for bringing my brother back to me, Caroline."

"How do you know my scent?"

"You're really asking me that after everything that has transpired between us?" He baulked, offended Caroline didn't know just how much she meant to him. He noticed a slight blush cross her cheeks, providing him with some comfort.

"My scent, what is it?"

"Strawberries and vanilla, with a touch of soap and sandalwood," he offered, knowing he could never lie to the woman he loved. "What happened to being busy building a life for yourself? I thought we were never supposed to see each other again?"

"Well, if we're being pedantic you promised to walk away and never come back, not me."

"So, what made you come to New Orleans, to me? I know Katherine's selfish motives but Kol was more than well equipped to bring Henrik back."

"Have you met your brother? Excuse me if the thought of a murderous rampage in front of your innocent brother crossed my mind."

"I suppose you've got a point, you've really got to watch those homicidal maniac tendencies," he conceded. "I'm still not entirely convinced of your motives, love."

"Well, I thought if I brought Henrik back then you could do something for me."

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere," he murmured, somewhat disappointed that her motives weren't exactly pure as he'd hoped. "My interest is well and truly piqued, what is it you want?"

"Damon and Bonnie are stuck on the other side; I was hoping someone of the witch variety would be able to shed some light on how to bring them back."

"Well, Damon's no great loss but I have to admit I did like the little witch, she was always so feisty. Although, I hate to break it to you, love, but the witches here are never going to assist you."

"Well, that's where you come in; I've heard you have some sway around these parts."

"You could say that," he smirked, knowing that he had more than a little sway in New Orleans. He was the King of this town, after all.

"Great, so let's go. I don't have a lot of time before I have to get back to Mystic Falls."

"I hate to break it to you, love, but there's no one you can speak to, well tonight anyway," he explained, watching her face fall.

"If this is another one of your excuses…"

"You need to speak with Davina and Sophie but they are both currently occupied with some pressing witch matters, you could say."

"Let me guess the coven is holding their annual general meeting tonight? Oh no, I know what it is; the witch's convention is in town. Am I close?" She scoffed.

"There's that adorable, quick wit I've missed," he chuckled. "We can visit them tomorrow, but in the meantime you are more than welcome to stay here tonight."

"Here? With you? No, I really can't do that," she squeaked. Klaus was sensing some fear on her part. Usually he instilled a certain type of fear in his enemies but he knew her fear was something entirely different.

"Afraid of sleeping so close to me, love?"

"I am not afraid of you, don't flatter yourself, Mikaelson. I just figured with Henrik and Kol moving in that you're probably at full capacity."

"My house is big enough to accommodate multiple guests and even if it wasn't, I'd let you share my bed."

"Charming," she muttered. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"I do enjoy when you talk dirty to me," he laughed. "This way, love."

xxxxxxxxxx

Caroline couldn't sleep. She laid tangled in the sheets staring at the ceiling while willing the time to pass. After returning to the compound for a mini family reunion Mikaelson style, bickering and all, Rebekah had reluctantly loaned her something to wear and she'd retired to her room for the night.

It didn't help that a certain Original hybrid was only sleeping a few doors down. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to all the little things she wondered about Klaus, including his choice of sleepwear, or lack of it. She rolled over in frustration knowing that sort of thinking wasn't conducive to sleep. Maybe she needed some water, Caroline also figured it wouldn't hurt to have a look around the compound.

She peeled back the sheets and padded quietly down the hallway. It was deathly quiet this time of night, most probably because Kol had decided to hit the town and celebrate his newfound status. She creeped down the stairs and turned left at the bottom, trying to remember if the kitchen was actually in that direction. She passed a doorway, noticing a very familiar painting hanging on the wall. It was the one Klaus had shown her at the ball, the one he had painted himself.

She noticed a sketch pad sitting on the table taunting Caroline to open it. She figured it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, after all no one needed to know. Caroline opened to the first page recognising her face staring back at her. She was briefly floored by his tribute but it wasn't the first time she'd seen one of his sketches of her. It was as she made her way through the book that her legs began to buckle beneath her and she needed to sit down and steady herself. Every sketch was her, every single page. Not only that, he'd documented their entire history together starting with the night of her birthday and finishing in the woods.

"Caroline?" Henrik's little voice enquired, scaring her momentarily. If Klaus had caught her Caroline wasn't sure how she would explain herself.

"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping after such a long day, Henrik."

"I can't really sleep, my mind is finding it difficult to get around just how different this time is to everything I know," he murmured, sitting down next to her.

"Well, that's why exploring a new world is all part of fun," she explained. "I know that your siblings will love showing you all the wonderful things to do and see in New Orleans."

"Will you come too?" He asked, his adorable face lighting up happily.

"I can't Henrik, I have to go home to Mystic Falls, to my friends and family."

"I wish you were my family, Caroline."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to be your family," she grinned, pulling him in closer so she could envelop him in her arms. She really did love this kid.

"Henrik, what are you doing up?" A familair voice asked, interrupting their moment. "You should be sleeping, especially with all the things I have planned for us to do tomorrow."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, you'll have to wait and see but we can only go if you get to bed right now."

"Okay," he agreed, excitedly. "Goodnight, Caroline." Before she could reply he'd launched himself at her again and was squeezing her tightly. Klaus was watching them wordlessly, his crimson lips curving into a knowing smile. Henrik let her go and raced towards the door, stopping only briefly so that Klaus could affectionately mess up his long locks.

"Do my eyes deceive me or does the Original Hybrid actually have a heart?"

"I'm surprised you of all people need to ask that, Caroline," he murmured, his eyes flickering over to the opened sketch pad in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and..."

"You thought you'd have a look around," he surmised, raising his eyebrows. "Find anything you like, love?"

"Your sketches, they're beautiful," she admitted, casting her gaze downward, the intimacy of the moment suffocating her. It also didn't help that he looked absoutely gorgeous in a black, Beatles t-shirt, fitted grey boxer shorts, his messy, blonde curls rumpled from sleep. At least she'd solved the sleepwear mystery.

"Henrik likes you. It's almost as if he knows you."

"Well, I like him too," she smiled, choosing not to address his comment at that time. Caroline couldn't help but think just how much she'd miss Henrik after she left town.

"Why are you really here, Caroline?"

"I told you, Bonnie and..."

"Funnily enough I don't believe you, well that and the fact that Katerina told me this whole witch thing was her suggestion. She really will do anything to stay alive."

"Thanks, Katherine," Caroline muttered under her breath. There was no way in hell she was asking Klaus to spare her life now. "Fine. Look, I know how important family is to you," she admitted, faltering slightly. "If my father had returned from the other side I guess I would like to think that you'd bring him back to me."

"You know I would in an instant," he shot back, the strong emotion in his response not lost on Caroline.

"Plus it was pretty hard to say no to such a sweet, little boy," she added. "He's definitely inherited those Mikaelson powers of persuasion."

"Well, if my powers of persuasion were that strong you'd stay here in New Orleans with me."

"Klaus..."

"I know we've been through this before," he conceded, running his hands through his curls. "I respect the fact that you're not ready, I do. When you eventually walk through my door in five, ten, one hundred or even a thousand years time I'll know it's because you want to be with me and the thought of that day is more than enough for me, love."

"However long it takes," she murmured, remembering his words from graduation night so clearly.

"However long it takes," he repeated, flashing those disarming dimples in her direction. "Now do I need to bribe you with something so you'll go to sleep?" Caroline could definitely think of something but she thought better of it, even if every fiber of her being was willing her to recreate their tryst in the woods.

"Water will be fine," she replied, trying not to check out his taut ass fitted snugly in his boxers, as they made their way to the kitchen. "I never took you for the boxers type."

"Oh I don't sleep in these," he offered. "But I thought it was best to cover up around the house, you never know who you're going to run into around here." She stopped in her tracks trying to process the information he'd just provided.

He slept completely and utterly naked. Caroline knew there was no hope of getting any sleep tonight with a naked Klaus only metres away.

"Everything alright, love?"

"Fine," she coughed nervously, hoping there was a lock on his door because otherwise she was in deep trouble.


	53. Chapter 53

**I'm officially late, but Happy Birthday, lovely Kate** **accidental-rambler** **(okay I didn't mean for that to rhyme hehe). I was trying to think of what was "our thing" and the one thing that came to me is our 'friendly' arguments about the term football vs soccer ;)**

 **Professional football player Klaus Mikaelson is busy trying to focus on his upcoming match; until some blonde American popstar decides to mess with his pre-game ritual (I'm channelling Posh and Beks).**

 **Who Do You Think You Are**

 ** _FA Cup Final: Manchester United vs Liverpool FC_**

 ** _Old Trafford Change Rooms:_ _65 minutes until kick-off_**

"How have you never heard of Royalty? Have you been living under a rock or something?" His teammate Matt asked as they stretched in the change rooms.

"There's only one set of Royalty I know and that's Lizzie, William, Harry, Kate, George and co."

"But they are only the biggest girl band in the world right now."

"And why should I care about this again?"

"They are in this very venue right now, they are playing before our match."

"I'm a little concerned you know all of this, Donovan," he observed, cocking his left eyebrow. "I never really took you for a pop music fan."

"Well, I'm not but have you seen them? I mean hot isn't a strong enough adjective to describe just how fine these ladies are."

"Bonnie is definitely the best one," Enzo piped up, interrupting their conversation, something that wasn't an uncommon occurrence with their teammate.

"Bonnie is cute too but Katherine can certainly hold her own," Matt added. "You know I've always had a thing for brunettes."

"You know as interesting as this little conversation is, we have a final to warm up for, fellas. After we win this premiership you can mess around with whichever women you want but how about a little focus in the meantime?"

"Don't worry Klaus, their lead singer is a blonde, you know given your preference for fair headed ladies."

"I'm absolutely thrilled, Lorenzo," Klaus growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going over to the other side of the room, far from all this mindless chatter." Klaus placed his earphones on and sat over at one of the far benches, trying to get into the zone. The last thing he needed was some stupid distraction to derail his game.

Klaus closed his eyes losing himself in his carefully selected musical playlist, trying not to focus on the fact that this was his most important match to date. Even though the volume was high, Klaus could hear some wolf whistles in the background, pulling him unceremoniously out of his trance.

He peeled open one eye his annoyance reaching new levels when he spotted his team crowded around the television in the corner. From what he could make out and the reactions from the players the entertainment had begun. Before he could look away, a flash of blonde caught his eye.

He really wished he hadn't looked because now he couldn't look away. She was breathtaking, strutting around the makeshift stage in black leather pants that fit her like a second skin. Her golden waves were cascading down her back and even from this distance he could make out some bright, blue eyes.

Klaus really hated to agree with Enzo but he was right about her. As he watched her dance in unison with the other group members (Klaus figured this must have been the Bonnie and Katherine they'd been drooling over earlier) he couldn't help but think just how the moves only accentuated her dangerous curves, no doubt on purpose.

He shook his head, trying to regroup his only salvation was the thought that she probably couldn't really sing. No one could be that beautiful and talented.

He slowly removed his earphones to prove his theory, just as she belted out a powerful and impressive high note. Damn. He was in trouble.

 ** _Half Time: Old Trafford_ _Changing Rooms_**

"What the hell are you doing Mikaelson? Two missed goals?" Alaric barked, throwing a football his way in frustration. "My three year old daughter could play better than you have so far tonight."

Klaus knew exactly what had happened or more importantly whom. She was nothing more than a wicked jinx and any untoward feelings he may have felt stirring in his groin earlier had been replaced with pure rage. This woman was going to be the death of him, literally.

"I'm sorry, coach," he admitted, feeling the eyes of his fellow players boring into his back.

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it when we lose the FA Cup, Mikaelson. If you don't score in the first five minutes you'll be warming the bench for the rest of the match, got me?" He bellowed, his red face glowering menacingly in his direction.

"Got it," he managed to bite out, feeling his determination return. Klaus had no intention of letting some blonde distraction ruin his career, he'd worked too hard.

 ** _Full Time : Player's Party - The Alchemist Cocktail Bar_**

They'd won 3-2, the relief and joy overcoming him as the final siren sounded out around the ground.

Although it hadn't looked good at half time, Klaus had rallied, determined to block her out and it had worked. He'd scored two goals within the first fifteen minutes of the second half and they'd prevailed beating their great rivals Liverpool by one.

The team had eaten a well-deserved dinner at the Old Trafford function facilities and were holding a private celebration at one of Manchester's best cocktail bars.

"Royalty are here!" Matt bound over to him like an excitable, Labrador puppy making Klaus roll his eyes.

"It's nice to see the Royal Family made the time for us," he quipped. "Especially since Harry supports Arsenal and William, Aston Villa."

"Very funny, Niklaus,' Matt teased. "I saw you checking out Caroline before the game."

"Don't call me that," he growled. "Who is Caroline?"

"The blonde singer?" Klaus couldn't help but think what a beautifully, innocent name his jinx had.

"Whatever, I'm going to get a drink," he mumbled, making his way through the crowd and to the bar.

"I'll have a grey goose martini, dirty." Curious as to who the American accent belonged to Klaus looked discreetly to his left. It was her. His hex, his blonde distraction, bloody great. It didn't help that she looked delicious poured into a fitted red dress.

"So, did you enjoy the match?" The bartender asked, obviously trying to shamelessly flirt with her.

"It was okay. I'm not really a huge soccer fan to be honest." Klaus closed his eyes in frustration. Not only was she the kiss of death she couldn't even get the name of his sport right. Before he could stop himself, Klaus interrupted.

"It's called football, love, not soccer."

"Excuse me?" She asked, turning to face him, her floral perfume infiltrating his nostrils in the process.

"The game you saw tonight is football," he reiterated slowly, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat himself again.

"I heard you the first time," she shot back, pursing her ruby painted lips. "I was merely expressing my outrage that not only did you interrupt my conversation, you were also wrong."

"I think I know what sport I play," he argued, thinking just how conceited she was.

"Well, I know what we play in America and it's called soccer," she replied. "But I guess in this situation, we'll have to beg to differ."

"Except you're wrong." It was at this point the barman stepped away before their argument escalated.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're..."

"Gorgeous and charming?"

"We obviously have different ideas about what constitutes charm. No, I was actually going to say arrogant and stubborn."

"Well, when I'm right I feel the need to make the point."

"Oh, I've noticed that," she muttered, her brow furrowed. Klaus had to admit she looked kind of cute when she did that. He shook his head trying to snap out of the spell she seemed to have cast over him. First during the game and now here. "We already have something called football in America, hence why we call it soccer."

"Not only do I disagree with that reasoning, your version of football has nothing on ours," he boasted.

"Is there anything else you want to criticise while you're at it, buddy? You know because two can play at that game." Klaus was taken aback by her comment unsure of how to proceed. He didn't need to think about it for much longer though as she launched into her next comment.

"You may have won tonight but that first half dispay on your part was dismal," she offered.

"No thanks to you," he mumbled, under his breath, realising that if he explained further she'd probably think he was crazy.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, your singing is..." he trailed off, unable to complete his sentence because while he knew his first half performance was bad he also knew that her singing was nothing short of phenomenal.

"My singing is what?"

"Uh, I mean what kind of a group name is Royalty anyway?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She baulked, hands on hips. Klaus was realising that Caroline looked pretty damn cute with whatever expression she was wearing.

"Is it because you act like a princess?"

"Says the arrogant soccer player," she muttered, poking him in the chest. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

"I don't take direction too well," he growled, not noticing just how close they were now standing, her heaving chest within inches of his. She was so close, all he needed to do was lean forward a few inches and capture those tantalising lips. What the hell was she doing to him?

"You know, I feel sorry for anyone that has to deal with your grouchy ass on a regular basis. I've only just met you and I want to kill you."

"Funny, I feel exactly the same way, sweetheart," he grinned, their gazes well and truly locked in a stalemate. It would have been at least a minute of intense staring before she spoke.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She rasped, the huskiness in her voice thick. "It's the least you could do to make up for insulting me."

"I thought you'd never ask, love."

It seemed his initial theory was incorrect and rather than being a hex, Caroline had turned out to be his lucky charm in football, in life and in love.


	54. Chapter 54

**This drabble is inspired by and dedicated to my favourite angry baker megansarah11. This by no means represents your cooking because we all know Caroline Forbes would be a determined baker but on steroids hehe. I really need an anger outlet but I just can't cook, unfortunately. I also really wish I lived closer so I could sample some of your delicious cooking though! Hope you like this : )**

 **Caroline Forbes owns a bakery but is feeling particularly frustrated by a frequent and annoying customer complaining about his tea. Angry baking ensues...**

 **Sugar and Spice**

 **Thursday AM**

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You're seriously going to try and play the innocent card with me, Forbes?" Katherine drawled. "It looks like the combined sets of _Cake Boss_ and _Cupcake Wars_ threw up in here."

"I did a little baking, that's all," Caroline murmured, guiltily. "I do own a bakery, Kat. Most people would consider this kind of effort productive."

"Not your former flatmate who had to live through multiple angry baking sessions," she reminded her. "I'll never forget the Hurricane of 2014, I was eating chocolate éclairs and red velvet cupcakes for weeks."

"Well, Tyler did break up with me and over the phone, no less."

"Yes, and I still haven't forgiven him for that or the three pounds I put on eating your angry desserts. I'm just glad you have customers now who can eat your sweets. You know I always thought you should have called your bakery Sugar and Spice instead of Sweet Caroline."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're all sugary sweetness during the day but when darkness falls you're all crazy cooking madness."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Caroline asked, choosing to ignore her best friend's observation. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well, mum, I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine."

"A customer happened, alright?"

"They must have been some customer to create all this high calorie, sugary goodness. What exactly did they do?"

"He complained about tea of all things," she muttered, feeling the anger envelop her again. She spied a stray bowl and began to stir furiously.

"Woah, step away from the batter, Care," Katherine ordered, seizing the spoon and pulling away the bowl. "I've never seen you get so worked up about tea, of all things."

"Well, when someone comes into your bakery, not once but three days straight complaining about the same thing it begins to grate on your nerves. You know, whoever said the customer is always right, was very wrong."

"Wait a second, they have come in multiple times? Usually when I have a bad experience somewhere I don't bother going back again."

"I wish, although it wasn't a bad experience," she spluttered. "Okay, I admit the first time he had a point. Davina made him English Breakfast instead of Earl Grey but we fixed it. Then the next day it was too strong and guess what his problem was yesterday?"

"It was too hot, no I know it was too cold? Why does this suddenly sound like a weird rendition of Goldilocks and the Three Bears?"

"Actually it was too cold," she admitted. "I was this close to throwing his 'apparently' cold tea right into his smirking face."

"Now that I would have paid to see."

"You know, if my tea is so bad maybe he should go right back home to England," Caroline growled, attempting to wrestle the bowl away from Katherine.

"He's English?" She asked, not relinquishing the batter as Caroline would have hoped.

"Yeah, unfortunately," she mumbled. "You know I even offered his pompous ass a pastry as a sort of peace offering and guess what?"

"I'm intrigued," Katherine drawled.

"He doesn't eat desserts; I mean seriously that's what he said. I don't trust people who don't like sweets, I mean they are right up there with people who don't like cats."

"I think you're just offended he doesn't want to eat your baked goods."

"I couldn't care less, Katherine."

"Okay, maybe he's just trying to watch his figure or something?"

"He doesn't need help in that area," she admitted. Yes, she was annoyed at her vexatious customer and his exaggerated demands but he did have sinful lips the colour of crimson, a set of dazzling dimples that may have disarmed her on a few occasions and a taut ass that fitted way too snugly into his pants.

"Oh, I see what's happening here," Katherine surmised, a knowing grin crossing her face. Before Caroline could intervene, she heard an all too familiar voice from the counter.

"I'll have an Earl Grey tea, extra hot not too strong and a long black." Caroline threw up her arms in frustration. What had she done to deserve his ire yet again?

"Is that him?" Katherine mouthed, moving towards the door inching it open slowly so she could take a peak.

"Move away from the door, Pierce," Caroline growled. "That pain in the ass doesn't deserve any attention."

"Fine, I'll reserve my attention for the gorgeous brunette by his side," she murmured. "Now that man can wear a suit."

"Who?" Caroline asked, the curiosity too much to bear and joining her friend at the door.

"That gorgeous piece of eye candy. Although looking at your tea pest I think this explains all the baking chaos that transpired here last night."

"He's okay, I suppose."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that if it makes you feel better, Care."

* * *

 **Friday AM**

"When Kat told me there was a baking emergency I didn't believe her, until now," Enzo whistled, throwing open the kitchen door and taking in the array of baked goods.

"Last time I checked you loved my cooking," she scowled, not bothering to look away from piping her recent cake creation.

"I do, but not when it involves all sorts of weird repressed anger, Care Bear," he said, attempting to dip his finger into some nearby cookie dough.

"Stop right there," she muttered, without even looking up. "I have safety standards to adhere to, Lorenzo and don't call me Care Bear, you know how much I hate it."

"Have I told you how much it turns me on when you use my full name?" He quipped, backing away from the mixture to avoid Caroline's wrath.

"Have I told you how much it creeps me out when you use recycled lines on your platonic, best friend?"

"Maybe a few times," he admitted. "So, what did this tea snob do now?"

"Unbelievable! She told you? Last time I checked, you two couldn't spend more than ten minutes together in the same room without insulting each other."

"Until we found a common interest in your love life," he offered. "Apparently the English guy is being a twat and hailing from the same country I'm here to tell you that we don't like tea enough to antagonise someone over it three days in a row."

"Try four," she muttered. "Yesterday his tea wasn't properly infused, apparently."

"Okay, this guy is blatantly trying to pick you up. To be honest, I thought a smart girl like you would have realised that by now."

"You'd know a lot about that wouldn't you?"

"Ouch, you might as well just stick one of your cooking knives in my heart, Forbes," he said, holding his chest defensively.

"Don't tempt me, Enzo," she grinned, placing her cake on a platter and placing it in the fridge. "Now, what can I give you to make you go away?"

"Well, given the array of desserts on display here, how about one of each?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a pig?"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," he shot back, defensively. Before Caroline could respond with another insult she heard the dreaded words Earl Grey sound out from the front counter. It was at that point Caroline decided to discontinue Earl Grey tea from their menu tomorrow.

Unable to help herself, Caroline pushed past Enzo and made her way to the front counter. His dimples were on full show, so too those lips and don't get her started on those dark blonde curls that were just crying out for her hands to touch.

"Can I help you?" She asked, deciding she didn't want to put another one of her staff through his punishment. He seemed a little taken aback by her appearance, pausing slightly. It was at that point she noticed a beautiful blonde by his side, her chest constricting slightly at the fact he was bringing dates to her bakery, bastard.

"Earl Grey tea…"

"Extra hot, not too strong and properly infused, I've got it," she rambled, pretending to write it down but knowing she didn't need notes. "And for you?"

"I'll have a chai latte," she asked, her English accent not lost on Caroline. She was actually glad the mystery woman had ordered coffee given how picky the Englishman seemed to be about tea.

"Would you like some food to go with it?"

"I don't..." he began and although the customer is always right was going through her mind, Caroline couldn't help herself. This guy had worn on her last nerve. She also figured if she was mean enough he may never come back again, hopefully.

"I was asking the lady, actually," she interrupted. "We actually have some blueberry friands fresh from the oven."

"Now, that sounds delicious," she nodded, enthusiastically.

"We'll have two of those then," he ordered. Caroline wondered what had changed that he suddenly decided he wanted to eat sweets when two days ago they weren't good enough. Right now she didn't really care.

"Great, we'll get those out to you," she smiled, forcefully. "Also, please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any other requests." If he was going to complain again, Caroline figured it was best to play this ass at his own game. He didn't bite, flashing those dimples briefly in her direction before finding a table by the window.

"Who's the hot blonde?" Enzo asked.

"I think she's already taken," she said, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly. "Now, forget what I said take whatever sweets you want but just don't blame me or call me when you come down from that sugar high."

His visit passed by without any incident, surprisingly. She couldn't help but take a few sneaky glances at his table thinking he was far too preoccupied by his pretty, blonde date to care how bad his tea probably was.

When they did leave, Caroline felt slightly disappointed that given his girlfriend it was probably the last she'd ever see of his stubborn ass. She should have been happy but for some reason the overwhelming urge to bake a batch of salted caramel macaroons took over.

 **Friday PM**

Everyone had gone home and Caroline found herself alone in the kitchen, creating those macaroons she'd been thinking about all day, ever since his visit. She looked upon her creation favourably thinking maybe a croque-en-bouche was in order. It was at that point she heard the bell over the door jingle and she froze in fear, kicking herself that in her frustration that she forgot to lock it.

"Excuse me?" A distinctly English voice called out into the empty shop. She closed her eyes momentarily, knowing just who it belonged to. It wasn't bad enough that he tortured her during business hours now he was invading her personal time and space.

She walked out begrudgingly dreading the ensuing complaint she was fairly surely he'd throw her way. She faltered slightly, trying to ignore just how gorgeous he looked with his black tie loosened and his white shirt rolled up to the elbows and trying to ignore the fact she was wearing an old apron.

"Sorry to bother you, I just…"

"I'm sorry if your tea wasn't up to standard today, but if you could please refrain from the feedback until tomorrow it would really be appreciated."

"I just came in to ask if you found my wallet?"

"Your wallet?"

"Yeah, I realised it was missing and the last time I remember having it was here this morning." She could see his crimson lips moving but Caroline was struggling to string all his words together. Why did this ass have to be so damn cute?

"There's no wallet in our lost property," she finally replied, knowing that much was true. "I'm sorry."

"Well, that's a mystery," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, by the way that friand was delicious." Caroline cocked her right eyebrow curious about his sudden change of heart.

"It's okay, I know you only ordered it to impress your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?"

"You don't have to play dumb, the chai latte fan."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. Uh, she's actually my sister." Now, that wasn't what she was expecting to hear at all. "When it comes to sizing up potential suitors, she's very thorough. Well that and the fact that she has a sweet tooth."

"I'm sorry, what?" Caroline murmured, thinking she'd never been this confused ever.

"I like you," he offered, after a long pause.

"And what? You asked your sister to size me up?"

"I possibly involved my older brother too."

"The long black," Caroline surmised.

"I'd planned to bring in my younger brother Kol tomorrow but let's just say his social graces leave a lot to be desired."

"Call me crazy but I thought the family interrogation only happened after the guy and girl are officially dating."

"What can I say I like to cover all my bases," he replied, sheepishly.

"So, I guess the million dollar question is why would I want to date someone who feels the need to insult my tea on a regular basis?"

"If I didn't, would I really have gotten your attention?" Caroline figured he was kind of right, not that she'd admit it to him of course.

"So, you didn't really lose you wallet?"

"Actually, I did," he confessed. "Given your response, I probably should be calling my bank now and cancelling my cards."

"Please, don't let me stop you Mr…."

"I'm Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson," he confirmed. "And you are sweet Caroline from what I know."

"Just Caroline, Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline Forbes who never sleeps just bakes 24/7," he replied.

"What gave you that idea?" She baulked. He stepped towards her, throwing Caroline off briefly at his close proximity with that familiar, spicy aftershave infiltrating her nostrils.

"You have a little flour on your cheek," he said, rubbing his thumb across her skin devastatingly slowly. "There, it's all gone now."

"You know I have occupational health and safety standards to uphold," she rambled, trying to extinguish the feelings he'd just managed to stir in her groin.

"And I wouldn't want to mess with those," Klaus promised, finally moving his hand away from her face. "Maybe we could go out tomorrow night then?"

"If I say yes, will you promise never to come back here and complain about my tea?"

"Whatever you say, love."


	55. Chapter 55

**Could you do something like 'Oh shit my really hot hook-up from last night is my new professor' with student!Caroline and prof!Klaus? Please and thank you :)**

 **Why thank you for the awesome prompt lilgreyeyes, what a great scenario! I've changed it a little but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Tequila Sunrise**

 **7:30AM**

Caroline stirred, her eyes fluttering open slowly. It took a while of searching the room to realise her surroundings were completely foreign. She sat up quickly, just as the sheet fell to her waist exposing her lacy, black bra. She pulled it back up, slightly relieved to discover her matching panties were still on and well and truly intact.

Everything inside Caroline was urging her to look to her right, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do so. She racked her brain thinking through the events of last night for some clue as to whose bed she was in. The only thing running through her mind was tequila, lots of tequila.

"Morning, love," he murmured, obviously her bed mate was awake so she couldn't avoid it any further. She looked over, not entirely upset with her drunken choice, especially given the amount of tequila slammers she'd consumed to get here. He was leaning up against his pillow, his dark, blonde curls messy, his deep blue eyes full of sleep and some sinful crimson lips, curled into a sly smile.

"Uh morning," she replied, fastening a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Klaus," he responded, obviously noticing the confusion on her face. "That's my name, like yours is Caroline. My tequila intake was slightly less than yours so I can remember those sorts of small details." She bowed her head, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her behaviour and what she said and more importantly did.

"Did we?" She bit out, hating that she even had to ask this stranger the question.

* * *

"Oh yeah, you're an absolute wildcat in bed. In fact, you even taught this dog a few new tricks, if you know what I mean."

"Oh god," she groaned covering her eyes and trying to block out all the embarrassing images that were flashing through her mind.

"Do you do yoga?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, finally bringing herself to meet his curious gaze.

"Well, I sort of assumed you did given that extraordinary flexibility especially when you…" he mused, flashing her an impressive set of dimples. How could she have forgotten those? She shook her head, determined to focus on the current situation, even if it was mortifying on her part.

"Stop! I don't want to rehash last night, okay?"

"Well, you did ask."

"I know and believe me I'm regretting that decision already," she groaned, holding the sheet tighter to her chest, if that was even possible.

She spied various pieces of her clothing strewn around the room, wondering how she was going to make a quick getaway at this rate. Tequila was not her friend and she vowed right then to never look at the evil, amber liquid ever again.

"Alright, I think I've tortured you enough," he said, making her eye him suspiciously. Did she somehow act out one of his weird _50 Shades of Grey_ fantasies whilst drunk? "You passed out before anything could happen, so I tucked you into bed. You were the one who removed your dress, I promise."

To say she was relieved was an understatement but being deceived at someone else's expense, especially some smirking stranger who thought he was a comedian was even worse.

"So, you were at the bar?"

"I was," he admitted, sitting up, his warm skin accidentally rubbing against her arm in the process, causing it to tingle just as his musky scent infiltrated her nostrils making her slightly dizzy. Caroline decided to blame it on her hangover. "You were drinking with your friend Katherine and downing tequila shots like there was no tomorrow as I recall, you were commiserating over some guy."

"Don't remind me," she growled, thinking about her poor excuse of an ex-boyfriend who she'd found out was cheating on her, hence her big night with Katherine. "And to think I was saving myself for that idiot."

"Saving yourself?" He mumbled, his once confident demeanour beginning to show signs of mild panic.

"You know for marriage?" She explained, opening her eyes that much wider to capture her innocent side for his benefit. "But last night with you has made me realise that I never liked Tyler and was waiting for someone better."

"Oh?" He asked and she could feel him trying to move away discreetly.

"I really think you could be the one. I mean I've never let myself be this close with anyone before and I think my mom would really love you."

"Hang on, love," he shot back, holding up his hand defensively. "We just met, that's moving a little too fast don't you think?"

"But I love you," she pleaded, placing her hands on his leg before he could make a full getaway. It was at the point his face softened and Caroline knew he'd finally caught on.

"Touché," he admitted, breaking into a relieved chuckle. "I suppose I deserved that."

"You suppose?" She baulked. "By the way, the fact you believed I was obsessed with you after such a short period of time says a lot about you as a person. You know just saying."

"Says the girl who came back to my place last night," he shot back, now moving closer so that his chest was within inches of hers.

"Blame it on the tequila and temporary insanity. You know arrogant womaniser isn't really my type."

"Well, uptight princess isn't mine, so I guess it's a good thing we didn't take this any further then."

"You're telling me," she muttered, poking him in the chest.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're rather opinionated this time of the morning?"

"Yes, although I'm opinionated all the time," she boasted, wearing that particular trait as a badge of honour, she was studying law after all.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" He smiled, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest.

"You're an ass," she murmured, unable to divert her gaze they were that close.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he grinned knowingly, capturing her mouth with his. She groaned against his lips, running her hands through his knotted, blonde curls and enjoying the feeling of his tongue massaging hers. He tasted like tequila and lime but for some reason she didn't care right now.

His hands ventured north teasingly playing with her bra strap and straying dangerously close to the hooks. He might have been an arrogant ass but Caroline wasn't going to complain if he unhooked her bra and had his way with her.

The alarm next to the bed sounded out, causing them to break apart. Klaus and Caroline continuing to devour each other with their eyes, their breath ragged as the alarm continued to beep incessantly.

"Damn it, I have to be somewhere," he cursed, reluctantly. "If only…"

"What time is it?"

"7:45am," he offered.

"Oh god, me too," she replied, jumping out of bed and gathering her clothes hurriedly. All she wanted to do was jump back in bed but her lecture was at 9 and she needed to go back to her dorm to shower and change. They had a new professor so Caroline figured it was best that she was there for his first class at least.

She raced out the door, barely clothed with shoes in hand still cursing tequila as she did it. It was only when she arrived back at her dorm that Caroline realised in her haste that she had no phone number, only a first name and address. Usually she wouldn't have cared but for some reason those crimson lips were still forefront in her mind.

9AM

"So, what happened with Mr Dimples from the bar?" Katherine asked, as they took their seats in the lecture theatre.

"Shhhh," she hissed, looking around at their fellow classmates. "I don't think they heard you in Switzerland, Kat."

"Newsflash, Care. No one really cares about your love life," she replied. "Now come on, fess up."

"Nothing happened, alright?"

"Well, pardon me if I'm a little dubious about that claim. You couldn't keep your hands off each other at the bar." Caroline rolled her eyes, wondering how everyone seemed to remember the previous night but her.

"We went back to his place but we didn't do that," she whispered, hoping that her classmates really didn't care.

"Seriously?"

"I just broke up with Tyler."

"The same guy who cheated on you? That is the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"The wounds are still raw," she half joked.

"So, if you don't mind me asking what was the point of going back to his place, then? I mean no sex and you have the added humiliation of having to escape the next day."

"The escape wasn't so bad," she replied. "We both had places to be and had to make a run for it."

"So, that's it? You're never going to see him again?"

"Never again," she answered, with all certainty knowing they hadn't switched numbers, although she was a little disappointed given what an amazing kisser he was.

"Good morning, class," an English accent yelled above the crowd. "I'm your Law Ethics Professor, Klaus Mikaelson." That voice, that name. It all seemed so familiar to Caroline but she refused to look up in case it was true.

"Mr Dimples is our Professor?" Katherine whispered. "Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea," she murmured, truthfully, finally looking in his direction. If the voice didn't give it away, the dimples and lips she'd been massaging earlier did. She felt a little disarmed, not sure how to deal with all the feelings that overcame her.

When she went to the local bar and downed multiple tequilas with Katherine, Caroline never imagined that she'd end up in bed with her Professor, of all people. As he perused the students, his gaze stopped momentarily on her and she could feel the breath hitch in her throat as he studied her face.

It didn't take long for him to move on and continue his lecture. Caroline was trying to focus on his words but was struggling to get past his tongue and its talents. It seemed like forever but finally class was over and everyone was leaving.

"I'm assuming you want to stay around and sweet talk our Professor?"

"No, he doesn't deserve that," she shot back, knowingly.

"Sure, sure," Katherine grinned, walking away. Caroline was torn about what to do. Everything inside her was telling her to leave but she couldn't make herself do it.

She made her way down the rows slowly as he dutifully erased the chalk on the board at the front. For all his false bravado, Klaus Mikaelson was definitely a little rattled by her presence.

"I really shouldn't have been surprised that you're a law student, that dogged determination should have tipped me off last night."

"Law ethics? I'm feeling like this is a little telling given what happened between us."

He finally turned away from the blackboard and faced her, everything inside her was telling Caroline to move forward and try to finish their morning activities.

"I didn't know you were a student."

"Funny that because I didn't know you were my lecturer," she added.

"I'm sorry, if I'd known. I think we both would have done things differently," he agreed, those familiar blue eyes staring her down and making her falter.

"Yeah, I guess so. I should probably get going." She retreated towards the door, disappointed their conversation had ended like that.

"If it's any consolation, I think that Tyler was an absolute idiot," he shared. "You know, I would never have done that to you."

"Any chance you offer any private tuition, Professor?" She asked, turning back probably against her better judgement.

"Not usually, but for you I might consider an exception, love."


	56. Chapter 56

Happy Birthday, lovely Miranda! (livingdeadblondequeen) Here's a little drabble I wrote for the occasion. I put it together pretty quickly so I could post it on your birthday still, so I hope you like it : )

 **All Caroline wanted was to drink in peace but the annoying guy on the neighbouring bar stool has other plans. Turns out they have more in common than what she first thought.**

 **It's My Party**

 **September 5**

"Double vodka on the rocks," Caroline ordered, taking a seat at the bar.

"Someone must have really pissed you off," a distinctly English voice, commented. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes, how very clichéd. She figured the fact her eyes were cast downward would have sent him the message she wasn't interested in a little chat and whatever else he expected.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes a few someone's pissed me off. However, I have no desire to go into any detail, especially with some stranger in a bar."

"Wow, you are one angry ball of rage, aren't you?"

"Yes, so it's probably best you stop talking to me."

"But yet it's so much fun."

Did this guy have a death wish or something? She finally looked up and to her right where he was perched on the neighbouring stool. What Caroline wasn't expecting was stubbled cheeks, crimson lips, dark blue eyes and those dimples. She paused, briefly trying to remember what he'd said and what stinging reply she had formulated in her head before she looked in his direction. Why did this idiot have to be so damn good looking?

"Are you alright, love?" He asked smugly, those delicious looking lips curling into an annoying smirk. There it was; he may have been cute but his personality left a lot to be desired.

"I thought we already covered my current mood and don't call me love. Now, if you don't mind I'd just really like to have my drink in peace." She scowled, pulling the glass tumbler towards her and greedily taking a sip, relishing in the burning sensation the alcohol caused on the back of her throat.

"Well, if I knew your name I could use that instead." Caroline didn't respond just swirled the clear liquid around her glass. "I guess I could leave you alone but, you see, I have this thing I like doing." She looked over, raising one eyebrow curiously. "It's called conversing; you should try it some time."

"I can converse," she shot back. Why couldn't this guy take a hint? "I'd just prefer not to do it with strange guys in bars, as I'm sure you'd understand."

"You never know, it might make you feel better."

"Are you a psychologist or something? Is that where this is all coming from? Do you want to psycho-analyse me and cure all my supposed emotional issues?"

"Hardly," he muttered. "I'm actually a lawyer."

"Well, that's even worse," she murmured, taking another sip. "Are you using me for cross examination practice or something?"

"Sweetheart, I don't need practice." There was that arrogance coming through again. "Look, you might as well talk to me because I'm just going to keep going."

"Is this some sort of weird pick-up technique? You know annoy the girl enough so she'll sleep with you."

"I don't need any techniques, love." Given the way he looked in that fitted, navy Henley with three necklaces peeking out from underneath, Caroline was pretty sure he was right.

"It's Caroline," she drawled. "You know, just so you'll stop calling me love."

"Nice to meet you Caroline, love," he replied, cheekily. "So, what's gotten you so uptight?"

"My birthday," she murmured, gesturing to the barman for another drink, she was definitely going to need it.

"It's your birthday, today?" He asked, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Unfortunately."

"I'm surprised, most people like their birthdays."

"Well, I'm not most people."

"I'm getting that impression. So, why exactly do you hate your birthday?"

"I told you why I was in a bad mood, I didn't agree to any further questions."

"Okay, what if I told you that it's actually my birthday as well."

"I'd say you really need to work on your pick-up lines, mister." She watched with interest as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and threw a card on the bar in front of her. She picked it up wondering if this guy could ever look bad. Her driver's license photo wasn't quite so flattering. There it was though, 5 September. "Your name is Niklaus?"

"That's my full name and only my annoying family members continue to use it. I go by Klaus," he muttered, plucking the card from her fingers and placing it back in his wallet. "I didn't show you my driver's license so you'd tease me about my name."

"I wasn't teasing you, I just didn't expect it. So, it's your birthday today? Are you one of those people that like their birthday then?"

"I think the fact I'm sitting alone in a bar answers that question." It was at that point her cell began to ring loudly interrupting their conversation. She consulted the screen and immediately switched it to silent.

"Another well-wisher?"

"That's my best friend, Katherine," she answered, matter-of-factly. "She must have just realised I left my party."

"You left your own party?"

"No, I uh sort of escaped, out the bathroom window," she squeaked, thinking just how crazy that must have sounded.

"So, let me get this straight, you crawled out of the bathroom window, at your own birthday party?"

"You make it sound so bad," she muttered.

"No, I'm actually impressed that you managed such a physical feat in those heels and that mini skirt," he chuckled, his eyes devouring her body, causing tingling to occur in places that hadn't for a while.

"I was actually pretty impressed with myself," she smiled, finally finding her words again.

"You must really hate your birthday to do something like that," he whistled.

"You don't know what I have to deal with. My friends know I hate my birthday but yet every year they try to convince me that it is somehow going to be different. They thought a party might cheer me up, I couldn't be bothered arguing so I played along, well until that whole bathroom incident."

"My attention is piqued, what exactly happened to make you hate it so much?"

"Ever since I was sixteen my birthday has been unlucky."

"Unlucky?"

"Yes unlucky, when I turned sixteen I broke my leg at my birthday party."

"So, you had one bad birthday and you think it's somehow jinxed?"

"Every birthday for the past eleven years has followed the same pattern. When I was seventeen, I caught my boyfriend kissing my sworn enemy, at my own party I might add. At eighteen, I found out my parents were getting a divorce, at nineteen I lost my job, at twenty…"

"Okay, I get the picture," he interrupted. "So, what's happened this year?"

"Nothing, yet. Although meeting you has been slightly unfortunate, now that I think about it," she joked.

"Gee, thanks."

"Look, I just thought it was best I leave the party before anything bad could happen."

"I have to say, I never envisaged such an interesting and convoluted story, but its certainly cheered me up."

"I'm glad my misfortune entertains you," she growled. "So, why do you hate your birthday then?"

His cell which was lying on the bar began to vibrate, he picked it up to see who was calling, then promptly ended the call.

"Who's that? The angry date you stood up so you could be all alone on your birthday?"

"No, worse, my disgruntled sister. You're not the only one who skipped out on your party. At least you had time to deal with yours, mine was a surprise."

"If it was a surprise, how did you find out?"

"My youngest brother has a big mouth; it can be annoying but tends to come in handy every now and again."

"So, everyone is just waiting for you to arrive?"

"Oh you mean like everyone is waiting for you to return from the ladies room?"

"Touché," she conceded. "We're pretty horrible friends aren't we?"

"Hey, I never asked for this party, last time I checked. Knowing my sister Rebekah she'll actually enjoy the fact I'm not there so she can be the centre of attention."

"So, why is your birthday so bad?"

"Unlike your creative reasoning, I just hate attention and large crowds and birthdays seem to lend themselves to those sorts of situations."

"That they do," she agreed. "You know compared to all the other disasters, this birthday hasn't actually been too bad."

"Oh really? Why do I get the impression that next year you'll be sitting around bemoaning the fact that your run of bad luck continued when you met me?"

"We'll, see about that," she murmured.

"So, how about we see if I'm right then?"

"I don't know what you mean," she uttered in confusion.

"We meet up again this time next year, same time, same place and see if that's the case."

"Well, as long as no huge disaster has befallen me before then, it's a date," she grinned, shaking his hand by way of agreement and trying to ignore the heat that was spreading through her body from his touch.

As it turned out, Klaus and Caroline didn't need to wait a year to meet up again because they fell in love sitting on neighbouring stools at that very bar.

It could have been his disarming dimples, that sexy accent or those crimson lips but Caroline was fairly certain it was because he lifted her dreaded birthday curse. She always enjoyed telling their three children the story of their first meeting and how their father finally changed her luck.


	57. Chapter 57

**So, this was something stassisays (StassiBuzz on twitter) suggested would make a great Klaroline drabble and I couldn't agree more. I was going to wait until AU week but patience isn't my best virtue so here it is! Hope this is what you envisaged.**

 **This drabble is based upon the meeting between gold medalist and American gymnast Simone Biles and her celebrity crush Zac Efron at the Rio Olympics recently. Obviously this is a Klaroline take on events, so it will be different and feisty hehe. Flashbacks in italics.**

 **Hall of Fame**

 **Games of the XXX1 Olympiad**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil – Day 11**

 _"Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light…"_

Caroline knew she'd never forget this moment as long as she lived. Standing on the podium, hand on heart, with a gold medal around her neck as she sang along to the _Star Spangled Banner_ music.

It wasn't her first medal, it was actually her fifth. After winning both the team and individual all-round competition she went on to do what no other American female gymnast had done in a single Olympics by winning two more gold medals for both the vault and floor competition. A bronze on the beam rounded out her impressive medal haul.

The international response had been overwhelming, to say the least. None more special than all the young girls who were saying they wanted to be just like her and represent their country when they grew up. Caroline had never considered herself to be a role model but she had to admit that it felt pretty good.

 _"O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."_ She finished as the final strains of their anthem sounded out, the crowd erupting in rapturous applause, yet again. Caroline didn't think she'd ever get sick of that sound.

After waving to the audience with flowers in hand, she stepped down from the podium ready to pose for the obligatory pictures. She smiled knowingly thinking this would be another one for her extremely proud mother to put on the fridge at home.

"My face hurts from smiling," Katherine mumbled under her breath, as the camera flashes temporarily blinded Caroline. Trust her best friend, teammate and fellow silver medallist in the floor competition to complain.

Although they were technically each other's competition you wouldn't know it, each one considering any medals that they won belonged to the whole Final Five team. Katherine had done well herself in Rio, earning gold in the team event and two silvers behind her best friend.

"I think a sore face is a small price to pay for all this glory, Kat," she murmured as they made their way from the auditorium, waving as they went to all the cheering spectators.

"Says America's newest golden girl," she teased, throwing her arm around Caroline and giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "I'm just happy it's all over with and we can finally let loose, I'm dying for a cheeseburger, copious amounts of beer and a hot South American man in my bed."

"I don't think Jenna could stop us from binging even if she tried." Jenna Sommers was their coach that kept them on the straight and narrow but given their success in Rio, Caroline was fairly certain she'd be right alongside them celebrating tonight.

"Final Five does it again!" Bonnie Bennett grinned, racing over and enveloping them both in a bear hug. On top of the gold team effort, she'd beaten Caroline in the beam to take the silver and she couldn't have been happier for her friend.

"Bonnie, you're squashing me, I can't breath."

"But yet you can still complain, Kat," she drawled pulling back. "Aren't I allowed to squeeze my teammates on a job well done?"

"Of course you can, Bon," Caroline smiled. "Where are Lexi and Anna?" She asked referring to the remaining members of their Final Five team.

"With Jenna, she actually asked me to come and get you. Apparently she needs to talk to you."

"Someone's in trouble," Katherine teased.

"Yeah after winning four gold medals, I'm sure that's it, Kat," Bonnie shot back, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "She said something about Klaus Mikaelson."

"Are we back to this again?" She groaned in frustration. "Seriously guys this joke isn't funny anymore."

"For the last time, Care, I am not playing any jokes on you. No one is. Did you ever think that maybe he just wants to congratulate you?"

"Klaus Mikaelson is a famous actor, he's a busy guy and I'm sure he has better things to do than call little, old me. Although I have to give whomever's playing this stupid prank props for their impersonation skills, the voice likeness is eerie."

 ** _Day 7:_ **

_When she woke up that morning, Caroline had to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming and she'd actually won two gold medals. First in the team event and yesterday she was made the individual all-round champion. It was surreal if she was being honest, she thought one medal felt pretty good but to win on her own was more satisfying than she had ever imagined._

 _Her cell began to ring and Caroline wondered who in the hell would be calling her this early. Although she was apparently an elite athlete, Caroline hated early mornings with a passion._ _She checked the screen, noting that it was from a blocked number. She didn't usually answer those but given her barely awake state she connected the call, placing it against her ear._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hello, love," an English voice wafted through the phone. Caroline froze briefly, thinking just how familiar he sounded, even if it was only two words._

 _"Who is this?"_

 _"It's Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson," he began, Caroline clutched the bed to steady herself. Why was Klaus Mikaelson calling her? "I wanted to call and congratulate you on your gold medals."_

 _She didn't really hear anything he said, she was too busy trying to come to terms with the fact that her favourite actor seemed to be on the other end of the line. Unless it wasn't actually him. Her friends always gave her grief about her love for the actor and had a tendency to play jokes on her. Caroline wouldn't have been surprised if they'd paid some guy to impersonate Klaus Mikaelson just to mess with her._

 _"Are you still there?" He asked, Caroline didn't realise she'd been so obviously silent for that long._

 _"Look, I'm sure you mean well, Klaus or whatever your name is," she replied. "But this joke isn't funny and quite frankly I'd much prefer to be sleeping right now than entertaining this conversation." She hung up before he could object. Nice try she thought but Caroline had no intention of falling for that._

 **Day 11:**

"So, if this is all some conspiracy, how do you explain his tweet earlier this year?" Bonnie asked, pointedly.

In the lead-up to the Olympics, Caroline had appeared on _Ellen_ where her love for the English actor had been made very public by the host. He'd famously tweeted her after the interview aired wishing her good luck for the Olympics. Although completely excited and stunned at the same time, Caroline had played down her response figuring that it probably wasn't him anyway.

"I'm sure his personal assistant handles all his social media. Like I said he's a busy and has more important things to do with his time than call me multiple times in a week."

 _ **Day 9:**_

 _When she received a subsequent call two days later from the mystery guy, Caroline knew her friends must have been desperate._

 _"Caroline?" Jenna asked, knocking on her room door._

 _"Come in," she called out, putting away some clothes in the wardrobe as she did it._

 _She was completely exhausted, today had been crazy and she'd won her third gold medal on the vault. The media had been relentless and she was beginning to feel the added pressure with beam and floor still to go. All Caroline knew was that she was looking forward to a much needed break after this was all over._

 _"I have a call for you," she explained, holding out a cell phone in her outstretched hand. "It's a member of your fan club."_

 _"I already spoke to my mom," she joked. "I'm pretty sure she's the number one member of that club."_

 _"I think you'll want to take this one," she offered. Caroline took the phone from her coach reluctantly._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"I called this number because I thought you'd hang up on me again otherwise," that familiar voice commented, as she rolled her eyes. Did her friends think she was idiot? If anything it was even more obvious because Klaus Mikaelson would definitely not have the time to call her twice in a couple of days._

 _"Oh hello, Klaus," she said, by way of a greeting. "You really need to stop calling me like this." Jenna's mouth was now agape, shocked by her rather informal response._

 _"Well, I made sure it was a little later in the day, you know just for your benefit given you're obviously not a morning person," he murmured._

 _"How kind of you, Klaus," she shot back, emphasising his pretend name on purpose._

 _"So, three gold medals now? That's a pretty impressive feat."_

 _"Oh please stop with the fake fawning," she scoffed, just as Jenna started to gesture frantically with her hands._

 _"I didn't realise I was fawning," he replied, and she could tell he was smirking as he said it. "I thought I was congratulating you."_

 _"This joke is getting really old now, so how about we save some time and end it," she drawled, disconnecting the call._

 _"I cannot believe you just said all of that to Klaus Mikaelson," Jenna mumbled._

 _"Do you think I was born yesterday? This is not even funny anymore."_

 _"It's not a joke."_

 _"You know, I thought you were more mature than to get involved in silly jokes, Jenna," she offered, handing her back the cell phone. "I expect this kind of thing from Katherine and Bonnie but not from my coach."_

 _"How many times do I have to tell you it's not a joke, Caroline."_

 _"Until I believe you and that's not going to happen anytime soon."_

 **Day 11**

"I'm not sure I can take another prank phone call," she huffed as they made their way downstairs.

"Do you really think Jenna would entertain this if it were a joke, Care?"

"If she's in on it, then yes," she responded. "You guys are so predictable, I think you really need to work on your acting skills." They rounded the corner and let themselves into the American team's change rooms, none of them expecting the sight before them.

"Here she is," Jenna said, ushering Caroline inside. "Our multiple gold medallist." Caroline had to do a double take, confused and shocked by the presence of one Klaus Mikaelson. His dark blonde curls were cut shorter than usual, his deep blue eyes inspecting her curiously.

"You're..." She trailed off, unable to finish that sentence because his dimples were so damn distracting.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he introduced himself, stepping forward and taking her hand and in the process spreading heat throughout her entire body. "It's nice to actually meet you in person." His white henley was fitted snugly across his chest, those necklaces she knew so well peeking out from underneath.

"You're..." she repeated, unable to formulate any words at that very moment.

"The guy you hung up on, twice," he shared, those sinful lips she had studied now so very close and so very crimson.

"I thought it was a joke," she offered, feebly.

"Clearly," he responded.

"But yet you came all the way to Rio?"

"I have to admit I was curious given people don't generally cut me off mid sentence," he smirked. "Plus, I wanted to be able to offer my congratulations in person given you wouldn't let me do it over the phone."

"Thank you, I guess," she managed to reply.

"Now, what are the plans for this evening, ladies, because I didn't come to Rio just to sit in my hotel room," he said sending a wolfish grin in her direction. This guy was going to be the death of her she was pretty sure.

"Beer, burgers and general frivolity," Katherine suggested.

"Now that is something I can definitely get on board with. I'm assuming you'll be joining us Caroline?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, with that gruff phone manner I just had to ask," he chuckled. Bastard. She smiled choosing not to respond because she might share her views on his snide comment. Yes, he was gorgeous and her celebrity crush but Caroline had her principles.

The night had progressed somewhat uneventfully, except for the looks he kept shooting her way at the restaurant and in the night club afterwards. He was really enjoying revelling in her discomfort and Caroline wasn't about to let him win. She had her pride after all, even if he was famous.

As she retired to bed later on in the athlete's village, her phone beeped signalling a new message. As tired as she was she checked it anyway, not recognising the number. It was only when she consulted the text she knew it was him.

"How about a gymnastics lesson back in the US? You know, it's the least you owe me."

"I never took you for the leotard wearing type."

"You'd be surprised what I would do for the right person, love."

"Don't expect an easy ride, I'm a hard taskmaster."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just as long as you'll agree to a date with me afterwards?"

"Well, I suppose that depends on your skills on the uneven bars."

Turns out he was more agile than expected on the bars so she couldn't deny him a date even if her pride was telling her something else. They would always joke about how they met and how she continually and stubbornly hung up on him until his annoying persistence won out in the end.


	58. Chapter 58

**Happy Birthday to the lovely Stephanie, klarolinedrabbles I think I'm late (I seriously need a list for all the amazing klaroliner birthdays so I can keep track) but I hope that you had a lovely day and enjoy this short drabble.**

 **I love your blog and your constant support of my writing, it means so much to me, lovely : ) I know you are a New York girl so based it there in various locations. Oh and I adore shoes, so thanks for the opportunity to indulge!**

 **No synopsis on this necessary, I think you know where this 'fairy tale' is going…**

 **These Boots Are Made for Walking**

 **Monday 12:30pm – 599 Lexington Avenue, New York City**

"I never knew you had a thing for women's footwear," Rebekah drawled, hopping onto his desk, holding up the shoe and inspecting it carefully.

"I don't recall saying you could come inside," he scowled, snatching it back. "Or perching yourself on my desk, for that matter."

"Yeah, I don't buy it; you would never have this impeccable taste in shoes. So who's the mystery girl missing half of her very expensive pair of Manolo Blahniks?"

"That is none of your business, little sister," he shot back. "Now, I'm trying to do some work here and you are wearing on my last nerve."

"Defensive hey? That's a classic Niklaus Mikaelson deferral tactic," she joked. "You know I thought you were more professional than to do it in your office."

"I didn't do it in my office," he hissed, getting up and stalking over to his door and closing it behind him. "And I'd appreciate you not telling my entire workplace, including Lexi and her big mouth."

"Where do you think I get all my gossip titbits from, Nik? Look, I'm going to keep asking so you're going to have to forcibly remove me and I don't think that your colleagues would take too kindly to you manhandling your dear sister."

"What do you want?"

"I just want some information, like who this well-styled woman is who owns this mystery shoe?"

"I don't know," he uttered, taking back his seat and running his hands through his blonde curls. "She left it behind after we…."

"It sounds like the girl has a weird Cinderella fetish." He looked at her wordlessly by way of response. "You know leaving one shoe behind so that you'll track her down, put it on her left foot and live happily ever after?"

"In her defence it was wedged pretty tightly between the headboard and the mattress."

"What the hell were you doing for that to happen?" She asked, before quickly continuing. "Ew, yuck. Pretend I never asked my own brother that question."

"All I'm saying is that she probably couldn't find it."

"Oh, I know what happened," she surmised. "She snuck out on you while you were sleeping, she didn't want to disturb your slumber so left her shoe behind."

"You know I'm so glad we can have these chats."

"I never thought I'd see the day where someone ran out on Houdini himself. If anyone can execute a masterful escape, it's you, big brother."

"I am not that bad."

"So, the obvious question is…" she trailed off, choosing to ignore his denial. "Why is her shoe sitting on your desk like some kind of weird object?"

"Sounds like something else sitting on my desk right now."

"Are you really that pissed she ran out? Is this some kind of weird voodoo ritual?"

"Yes, I stick these thumb tacks into the shoe to cause her maximum pain for leaving me without saying goodbye."

"You like Cinderella!" Rebekah grinned, knowingly. "Having her shoe is like having a small piece of her."

"Oh please, I barely know her."

"Well, that's debatable given what transpired."

"When I escape after sex there's a reason for it, I'm sure she had the same one, Rebekah."

"You know it's okay to admit that you might like this girl, right?"

"Even if I did, I have no way of finding her with only a first name and one shoe."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" She baulked. "Now, start from the beginning and tell me everything about her."

 **Tuesday 8:35am – One World Trade Centre, New York City**

"So, you threw your drink on this guy at NoMad but yet still went home with him?" Her best friend and work colleague, enquired.

"Yes, Kat. Let's just say my vodka martini dampened some of that frustrating arrogance and then he was actually quite bearable."

"You know when I left you there I didn't expect this. So, what the hell happened?"

"I think you can fill in the blanks," she murmured, feeling somewhat embarrassed. One-night stands weren't her thing; in fact, she was still trying to figure out why she even did it. Suddenly his face filled her mind and Caroline knew those crimson lips, the blue eyes, that stubble and those bloody dimples had a lot to do with it.

"Yes, engaging in nocturnal activities," she teased. "So, tell me honestly, how was it, seriously?"

"So damn good," she groaned, thinking back to just how amazing their chemistry was between the sheets.

Although she wasn't quite expecting the subsequent conversation over bad infomercials, the grilled cheese snacking, the chess game that descended into more sex with the board being up-ended and pieces scattered around the bed and then finally the way he pulled her body tightly against him as they fell asleep.

She awoke with a start, her eyes flying to the red numbers on the bedside clock. His arms were still wrapped around her and Caroline suddenly felt claustrophobic. She didn't want to have a disappointing and awkward conversation where he pretended to care and asked for her number but never called.

Caroline was far too proud to be one of those girls and that's when she began to plan her exit. It wasn't an easy task and took a full half hour to execute, involving moving away from his clutches and hurriedly collecting her items of clothing strewn across his bedroom. It was only when she was desperately trying to locate her other shoe that he began to stir and although it would cost her $300 and some beautiful footwear, she needed to get the hell out of there.

"Well except for losing my favourite shoe," she mourned, wondering what fate had befallen her one beloved Manolo. "In my haste to get out of there, it kind of got sacrificed."

"I'm curious. If it was so good why did you need to escape?"

"It wasn't going anywhere," she scoffed. "I just preferred to leave before things became awkward."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, this Klaus guy is your typical playboy. If anything I just saved myself…."

"From getting hurt."

"Excuse me?"

"You like this one," she offered, Caroline hoped her flushed cheeks weren't giving away the fact that she did indeed have some feelings for him. Luckily she got out of there, bar one shoe, without him knowing who she was.

Caroline finished the last dregs of her coffee and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get back to and apparently so do you." She commented as Katherine's cell began to sound out.

"Katherine Pierce," she answered, as usual when her work phone rang.

"My name's Rebekah Mikaelson, I think we have a few things to talk about."

 **Friday 5:30pm – 31 West 54th Street, New York City**

"It's you," Caroline accused, noticing her one-night stand leaning against the wall of her favourite shop.

"Well, hello to you too," he drawled.

"Are you stalking me?"

"You wish, princess," he scoffed, stepping forward. "I really should have known that when I was sent to this particular address my sister was involved."

"Your sister?"

"She has a thing for matchmaking and apparently designer shoes," he offered, pointing to the Manolo Blahnik sign above him.

"Sounds like my best friend," she agreed. "I thought we were going shopping and yet you turn up in all your glory."

"Well, you did sneak out on me, I suppose I have every right to ask why?"

"I didn't sneak out on you," she snorted, wishing that a simple shopping trip was all this outing was going to entail. If there was anything Caroline hated, it was talking about her feelings. "I had a busy morning."

"With your personal trainer?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's usually my excuse when I want to make a quick getaway if I get caught..."

"Oh, I get what this is," she conceded, staring him down. Klaus was trying to ignore just how gorgeous she looked poured into a fitted, charcoal dress and not surprisingly cute, pink suede shoes. "You're upset I left you first."

"No, I'm actually upset that you left at all," he shared. "I don't usually do this Caroline, but I actually had a really good time."

"Beating me at chess?" She asked, hands on her hips defiantly. Why did she have to look so damn cute doing that?

"That I could do in my sleep but that infomercial commentary was priceless and your cheese grilling skills are actually second to none."

"Damn straight," she concurred. "I'm just curious about something though."

"And what's that?"

"We're at Manolo Blahnik, does that mean you're going to buy me a new pair of shoes to replace my lost one from the other night?"

"I still have your shoe, but if you'd like I could buy you another pair. Size 8, right?"

"As tempting and weird as that sounds, I don't take charity," she baulked. "So, where exactly are you holding my shoe ransom?"

"My place," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I'd be more than happy to take you out to dinner though in the meantime."

"You know what I'd prefer?" She asked, moving closer so their chests were within mere inches of each other. "A chess rematch, my grilled cheese and last but not least my shoe."

"Oh really?"

"Don't expect any sex, mister. I'm not that kind of girl despite what the other night indicated."

"I'm more than okay with that," he grinned. "Cinderella."

It wasn't surprising that her nickname between them became Cinderella. No one who heard the story could ever believe they'd come together because of a shoe, but they had and Klaus and Caroline knew they had his interfering sister and her best friend respectively to thank for their union.


	59. Chapter 59

**Your latest chapter of "family ties" inspired a drabble prompt. Caroline leaves her panties in Klaus' locker**

 **Thanks nonnie, glad my latest chapter inspired you! I hope you enjoy this mini drabble (unrelated to Family Ties). NSFW.**

 **What Comes Around**

Klaus Mikaelson was the King of Mystic Falls High. Besides his 4.0 GPA, his list of other activities read like every Ivy League college's dream criteria. Football Captain. Student Body President. Debate Captain.

He had plans, dogged determination and nothing was going to get in the way of that, including all the girls who fawned over him on a regular basis. There was one exception though. Caroline Forbes. Head Cheerleader. Tennis Captain. Tutor. Blonde. Beautiful. Intelligent.

She'd laughed when he'd suggested a date during Junior Year, said the situation couldn't be more clichéd and proceeded to joke about inscribing their King and Queen crowns already in preparation for prom. He would have been offended if it wasn't so damn adorable.

The banter continued, she'd send him sly winks during football games and he asked for tutoring assistance just because he wanted to hear her melodic laugh when she rejected his ridiculous request.

Senior Year followed suit. Stolen glances, shameless flirting and when things became too heated, messing around in the gym equipment closet. It was their little secret to avoid any high school clichés, Caroline wouldn't have it any other way.

It was Tuesday. Klaus was making his way between math and history but he'd take Caroline any day over the Russian Revolution. He hadn't seen her since Friday and the withdrawals were taking their toll. When people spoke about the pain of addiction, he was fairly certain they'd never met Caroline Forbes.

He opened his locker to swap his math text book for his history one. What he wasn't expecting was the red, lace panties that were hanging precariously inside. He swallowed, trying to contain the arousal that her lingerie was causing. A yellow post-it note was attached and he took it off slowly, reveling in the feelings the lace was causing against his skin.

 _Seems I'm going commando today, come by our spot and return what's rightfully mine._

He licked his lips in anticipation, feeling the lust course through his body. She always had this effect on him, not that he was complaining. The Russians could wait, he had an underwear emergency to tend to. Klaus stalked down the hallway, his desire building with every step.

He checked the coast was clear and threw open the door, taking in the beauty before him and completely aroused by the fact he knew she missing some panties. Before she could speak, he'd picked her up and thrown her up against the wall, bunching her skirt up around her waist and excited by the sight of her naked pussy in all its glory.

"You weren't lying, love," he grinned as she began to unbutton his jeans and pull them downwards. She always was good with her hands.

"I never lie about something this serious," she replied, her voice husky with desire as he peeled her top off in one swift move.

"Just so you know I'm keeping your panties."

"I never knew red lace was your thing, Mikaelson," she panted, as his hands unsnapped her bra and caressed her creamy breasts, finding her rosy nipples and rubbing circles over them slowly with his thumbs.

"It's not but the thought of you being commando is definitely my thing," he growled. "From this day forth there is to be a strict no panties policy, got me? Otherwise I will confiscate every single pair."

"That could be a very expensive exercise," she moaned, pulling down his boxer shorts and possessively taking hold of his burgeoning erection and rubbing her hand along its impressive length. "You know if I'm going commando, the least you could do is the same."

"You have my cock in your hand right now, so really who am I to argue?" He puffed, unable to control his thoughts right now if he tried. "I think we've done enough talking, don't you think, love?"

"I'd usually reprimand you for telling me what to do but we have more pressing things to attend to, right?" She suggested, surprising him by quickly guiding his shaft into her already wet centre. He cried out, the shock combined with the feeling of her as he entered threatening to make him explode.

"Tease."

"Last time I checked the teasing had well and truly finished, now fuck me."

"Has anyone ever told you how bossy you are?" Klaus puffed, thrusting inside her and relishing in the sensations it caused.

"You, but yet you always come back for more," she cried, just as he felt her tighten around his cock, knowing that they were both close to climax.

"This isn't the first time and it won't be the last," he whimpered, his vision blurring slightly as he unloaded inside her, unable to hold out any longer. Caroline's accompanying cries were telling him that she felt the intensity too.

It took a few minutes of uncontrollable panting to steady their racing hearts. Klaus eventually placed her back on the ground choosing not to speak because he was afraid of what feelings he might betray.

He loved her. The look on her face was telling him the same thing but she needed to come to that conclusion on her own given her thoughts about high school clichés. Knowing it would eventually happen, Klaus was more than patiently willing to wait for that day.


	60. Chapter 60

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my gorgeous themikaelsoncupcake - Rachel! I hope you have a wonderful day full of cake, wine, fun, friends and most importantly Football (Go Doggies)!**

 **I thought you might like a drabble combining your favourite trope and cupcakes (what else). Hope you enjoy this short but sugary treat!**

 **Sugar Sugar**

The corner store was busy this time of the evening. Busy professionals picking up a few items after work, families on their way home after school, their trolleys filled to the brim with dinner ingredients and Caroline wandering the aisles amongst the activity.

The bakery section loomed ahead and her eyes landed excitedly on the decadent looking dessert selection, her attention immediately caught by the pink, strawberry cupcake looking rather delicious but lonely all by itself. She smiled knowingly, turning to grab one of the brown paper bags so she could place it inside.

When she turned back, however, there was a curly haired blonde hovering dangerously close to her cupcake. She watched carefully, trying to manoeuvre around so she could see exactly what he was taking but he was obscuring her view.

"Uh excuse me?" She asked, not expecting those hypnotising, crimson lips and that sexy stubble when he turned around to face her.

"Yes?" Caroline was fairly certain he said something but wasn't quite sure what it was in her haze. "Is there something you were after?"

"I noticed you eyeing off that last strawberry cupcake and I just can't let you have it."

"Excuse me?" He baulked. Looking back, it probably was a little rude for an opening line but she knew what was at stake. "You don't have any rights to this cupcake because last time I checked you're over there and I'm standing here."

"Well, I saw it first."

"What are you five years-old?" He teased, flashing her some very disarming dimples that she didn't see coming. Why did this arrogant ass have to be so cute and have the sexiest English accent at the same time?

"You know what I think?"

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that you're going to tell me anyway," he smirked, frustrating her even further.

"You don't even want it; you're just playing with me."

"Well, I could definitely think of more fun ways of playing with you, love."

"You wish," she spluttered, hoping that the heat spreading through her body wasn't outwardly obvious to him. It didn't help that the navy Henley he was wearing fitted tightly across his chest, three necklaces peeking teasingly out from underneath. An untoward thought of pulling on them flashing through her mind before she could stop it .

"Trust me when I say there is no ulterior motive for my actions, love. I just want this cupcake, it's as simple as that."

"Come on," she pleaded, trying to reason with this stubborn idiot. "Why don't you consider one of the other flavours? The vanilla with whipped buttercream is delicious."

"I've always considered vanilla to be a little boring."

"Well, how about the red velvet? Nothing says exciting and decadent like that flavour."

"I'm curious. If those are supposedly so good, why don't you have them instead?"

"You don't understand," Caroline explained, thinking maybe she could try and appeal to his softer side which she hoped actually existed. "Strawberry is my favourite flavour. In fact, I've been thinking about eating this all day. You have no idea how much I want this cupcake; how much I need it."

"I see what's happening here," he surmised, raising his eyebrows in her direction. "You're obsessed with sugar and this erratic behaviour is a symptom of your addiction."

"I am not," she argued. Although, it probably wasn't altogether untrue either, not that she'd give him the satisfaction of admitting that

"Well, why are your hands shaking then?" She looked down immediately, realising that they were perfectly still, something she knew all along but this guy had to go and throw her off.

"You're getting enjoyment out of this, aren't you?"

"Hey, all I wanted was a strawberry cupcake, this little conversation is just an added bonus," he grinned.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I've told you why I want the cupcake, how about you tell me your reasons?"

"I don't need to give you any reasons, sweetheart, given I'm the one standing closer to it."

"Well, if you're going to take it from me, the least you could do is tell me why?"

"So, my liking strawberry cupcakes isn't enough?" He asked, his unconvincing expression giving him away immediately.

"No."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a little demanding?"

"This is the part where I could say that you're a little arrogant but that would be changing the subject, funnily enough."

"Okay you got me," he admitted. "It's actually for my daughter Stella. I think her addiction to these particular cupcakes might rival yours."

"You do not have a daughter," she shot back.

"I'm sorry? Why would I say it if it weren't true?"

"To get me to relinquish this cupcake."

"Didn't we cover this earlier? The cupcake is already mine."

"Yet, you're still talking to me."

"Obviously that's your desperate ploy to try and get your way but it's not going to work, love."

"Oh, like your ploy to create an imaginary daughter so I'll feel guilty about taking candy from a poor, defenceless child?"

"Oh, here's the poor, defenceless girl in question now," he grinned, looking past her. She closed her eyes dreading the fact that he had been telling the truth.

"Dad, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"She started it, I promise," he chuckled. "Thanks for getting the milk, darling."

"Dad! What have I told you about calling me that in public? It is so embarrassing and I am almost ten, after all." Caroline was trying to resist the urge to laugh. She was blonde, blue eyed and a little feisty by the sounds of it.

"But it's fun," he complained. "I'm sorry, Stella this is..." She faltered slightly, wondering how the conversation had turned so suddenly.

"Caroline." She replied, simply. "It's nice to meet a fellow strawberry cupcake lover."

"Dad," she said, rolling her eyes. "I said I wanted you to get me chocolate. You know I don't like strawberry." Caroline was stunned, her initial instincts were right. He was playing her, bastard.

"I could have sworn you liked strawberry," he said, but she couldn't miss the knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Looks like it's all yours, Caroline."

"How kind of you," she answered, unable to hide her sarcasm.

"We're going to the park to have our cupcakes," she told Caroline helping herself to the chocolate cupcake and placing another in a separate bag. "Dad likes red velvet best."

"Yes, someone told me it's exciting and decadent."

"Sounds like someone smart who knows their desserts," Caroline murmured.

"They certainly do, can I get that strawberry cupcake for you?"

"Well, if you two weren't so busy having some weird conversation you'd notice that I got this for you," Stella interrupted, handing Caroline the brown, paper bag.

"Thank you, Stella," she smiled, her sugar fix the last thing on her mind right now.

"Maybe you could come to the park with us?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to..."

"I think that's a great idea, Stella," the frustrating but gorgeous stranger agreed.

"Well, I'm not sure I should go somewhere with a stranger, what kind of example would I be setting," she joked, thinking back to Stella's comment.

"I'm Klaus," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it slowly, Caroline not expecting the warm sensations it caused. "It's nice to meet you, love."

Looking back on their first meeting years later, Caroline and Klaus would claim it was the strawberry cupcake that brought them together. So much so that it was half of the chosen dessert, but Stella always said it was her and liked to take the credit.


	61. Chapter 61

**I officially am the most impatient writer in the world! This was supposed to be for AU Week but...**

 **I might have to write all my AU drabbles next week the night before so I can't post them early!**

 **This idea came from the awesome NikMik for a"klaus as caroline's boss & he secretly likes their banter" prompt. It took on a life of its own. I hope you like it, lovely. **

**Shook Me All Night Long**

 **Half Moon Resort: Kingston, Jamaica**

" _The weather bureau has upgraded the storm to category 4. Hurricane Louise is headed towards Jamaica and is due to hit landfall in around five hours' time, stay tuned for more updates on this unfolding situation," the radio reiterated._

"Just great," Caroline murmured, checking the forward schedule on her phone.

"Oh, let me guess you've got another opinion on his latest speech?" She looked up into the gorgeous but scowling face of Klaus Mikaelson.

Most people were scared of him, probably because of his habit of barking at anyone who didn't hold the same view on the world. Caroline had no intention of cowering to him, even if most people in their office did.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we both know how freely you like to share those thoughts. What was wrong this time?"

"Okay, number one, I don't appreciate your wild assumptions and, number two, I was referring to the fact that this hurricane is really going to mess with the Secretary's schedule."

Caroline was Executive Assistant to the US Trade Secretary and had been working in his employ for a year now. If anyone could organise someone that high profile, it was her. Which is why he insisted she travel with him but unfortunately that meant having to spend time with his arrogant Chief-of-Staff.

"Okay, number one, I think we've got a bigger problem to worry about weather wise and, number two, it's not a wild assumption." He shot back, sarcastically.

He did have a point on the first part but given her control freak tendencies she hated anyone messing with her plans, even if it was Mother Nature. She was also fairly certain that thinking about her job was distracting her from thoughts of the impending storm.

"Fine, if you really want to know I thought it was a little rich for him to lecture the audience on border protection policies when Jamaica is such a valued trade partner." He was quiet for a moment, obviously processing her comment. She couldn't miss the smirk tugging at his mouth. Bastard.

"It was ninety seconds of a thirty minute address and I'd hardly call it a lecture," he replied. "I knew you couldn't help yourself."

"Hey, I was minding my business when you decided to interrupt my peaceful reverie." Maybe peaceful wasn't the right word to describe it given the howling winds coming from outside.

"We need to get going, the storms close and they want us to get to the shelter."

"But where's…"

"The Secretary is already there with the Jamaican Prime Minister." He answered, guessing her question. If there was anything people knew about Caroline it was her extreme loyalty. They made their way from the ballroom and cut through the hotel kitchen like they had arrived with their security detail. Staff were running around hurriedly, obviously in the process of evacuating.

"What was that?" She squeaked, hearing a loud crack of thunder followed by what sounded like a tree crashing down. "I thought the storm hadn't hit yet."

"It hasn't but that doesn't mean the winds aren't strengthening in preparation of its arrival."

It was at that point Caroline realized the enormity of what was happening and stopped still unable to move if she tried. Klaus was rushing ahead but turned around when he noticed she wasn't following. "What are you doing?"

"It's really coming."

"Yes and if we don't get a move on, we'll be directly in its path," he murmured. Caroline was fairly certain he said something but she couldn't make out exactly what it was. She felt his hand on her arm, the warmth spreading through her body as a result. "It will be okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise, love," he murmured, his dark blue eyes gazing into hers. She didn't have time to process whether he was right or why he had suddenly used a very familiar endearment before he pulled her forward. It was at that point the lights began to flicker and they raced through the hotel, knowing if they didn't get to the meeting point soon they'd be lost in complete darkness.

The lifts weren't in service so they made their way down the nearby fire exit, it was at that point Caroline realised she was still hanging for dear life onto him. She decided to blame that on their current situation and temporary insanity. It was at that point they were plunged into complete darkness, somewhere between the fourth and fifth floor. Caroline screamed as she lost her footing just as she felt his strong arms wrap around her preventing a fall. She'd spent a lot of time being close to Klaus because of work but it had never been this intimate before. His aftershave filled her nostrils making her dizzy and it was at that point she forgot where she was.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She was still in his arms and could feel his heartbeat thudding loudly against her chest.

"Um, yeah," she finally managed to get out. "Thanks."

"We'll be fine," he reasured her obviously reading her mind. "We just need to get to the door on the next level. Can you feel your way down the stairs?"

"Yeah," she replied, grabbing onto the ballistrade and making her way downwards. She figured holding onto that was a lot safer than his hand given all the foreign sensations it was causing. Klaus got to the door first and she heard him curse in the darkness. "What's wrong."

"The door is locked," he groaned in frustration.

"How can it be locked, isn't this a fire escape? Last time I checked the purpose of one of these things is to facilitate a quick escape."

"The storm must have caused the automatic locks to malfunction or something."

"You'd think they'd have mechanisms built in to avoid this kind of a situation. Seriously, this poor excuse of a hotel is going to hear all about this when I post my review on Trip Advisor. So, what exactly do we do now?"

"We wait," he sighed and she could hear him taking a seat on the ground. "There's people everywhere, someone will find us."

"Yeah sure."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, excuse me if I'm not entirely confident about that," she scoffed, reluctantly taking a seat next to him against the door.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really moody during a crisis?"

"Well, I'm sorry if my three biggest fears are playing out right now."

"I'm almost too afraid to ask."

"Darkness, enclosed spaces and thunder," she growled. "Anyway, you can talk about being moody."

"Wow, is this how you talk to all of your bosses?" Her comment probably was out of line but he had the tendency to bring out her bad side especially when she was under duress, like now.

"I can't believe you're playing the boss card right now," she muttered. "Number one, you're not technically my boss because the US taxpayer funds my salary and number two, I think given our present dilemma that's the least of our worries."

"Well, number one, I may not pay your salary but I'm the boss of the staff, including you and, number two, why are you always listing things?" It was a bad habit she'd developed in school from one of her teachers and never really grown out of even after all these years.

"I think it's best we wait in silence," she scowled. "Otherwise I can't be responsible for what I might do to you in the dark."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"As my boss do you really think that's appropriate language?"

"Says the girl who has just threatened bodily harm against me," he drawled. "Anyway, my intentions were completely innocent so it isn't my fault if you have a dirty mind."

"What was I saying about silence?" She was almost disappointed when he actually respected her wishes and remained quiet from that point. Caroline realised it was probably the worst thing she could have demanded given she spent fifty per cent of the time worrying about their predicament and the other half trying to block out the enticing smell of his aftershave and the effects it was having on certain parts of her body.

Caroline would be lying if she said she'd never thought of Klaus in that way. It was difficult not to given just how gorgeous and intelligent he was, two of the main traits she looked for in a guy. One thing she didn't like were arrogant smart asses, her only saving grace. She also didn't like mixing business with pleasure and had so far resisted the raw lust he caused to course through her body when he was nearby, like now.

"Am I really that bad?" He asked, after about fifteen minutes. Obviously her comments had had more effect than she thought.

"You definitely have your moments," she admitted.

"I know you all call me Mussolini behind my back."

"If I deny that nickname would you believe me?" She asked, feeling a little bad that he knew about the secret name they'd given him.

"Not a chance," he murmured. "I probably need to work on my people skills, huh?"

"Well given your job is to manage people, it might be a good idea," she offered, surprised by just how honest he was being with her. Maybe she wasn't the only one shaken by the storm. "Maybe you should get to know everyone better, funnily enough people like it when you show a genuine interest in their lives."

"Like the fact that you have a pet cat called Snickers." Her breath hitched in her throat, how the hell did he know that?

"You know I have a cat?"

"He's named after your favourite chocolate bar," he explained. "Don't think I haven't noticed all the frozen ones in the work freezer. Apparently that's the way you like to eat them." She was deathly silent, trying to process the fact that her Chief-of-Staff who had never shown any interest in her knew such personal details about her. "Your prolonged silence is telling me that you think I'm a creepy stalker."

"Well, a little," she joked. "I'm just surprised, that's all. My curiosity is piqued, what else do you know about me?"

"I'll never forget the first time I met you."

"Well, that's an easy one given it was at the interview."

"I remember you were wearing a black and white dress with red shoes but what stuck with me the most was how you answered my curveball question."

"You asked me if I could associate my work style with any well-known brand, what would it be and why?" Caroline recalled, thinking just how unexpected and genuis she thought it was at the time. Having to come up with an answer on the spot was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.

"And you said IKEA because you're practical and have a range of creative organisation solutions," he chuckled. "I've asked that question so many times during my career but I've never had a response that innovative before."

"It was pretty good if I say so myself," she boasted.

"I also remember that time I asked you to book me a flight when my assistant was sick and you said it wasn't your job to organise my affairs and you proceeded to give me the airline's phone number instead."

"I have a tendency to say what I think," she offered sheepishly, by way of explanation. "In my defence it wasn't even a polite request it was more like an order."

"How about that time you made those amendments to the Secretary's speech without my knowledge?"

"I just added a bit of polish," she said, attempting to play it down. "It was for the White House Correspondent's Dinner, it was supposed to be funny but the jokes were so corny and if I recall correctly the Secretary and the audience loved my amendments."

"I've got a lot more memories to share you realise."

"I can't believe you remember all of this."

"I remember everything, Caroline," he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. She felt her stomach flutter at his reply and the emotion it seemed to carry, the nerves well and truly taking over.

"Why?" She asked, desperate to know if it was the reason she was hoping for.

"I think your idea of silence is probably best right now, Caroline." Just hearing him say her name so softly was causing feelings she never knew existed to wash over her all at once. She was probably going to regret this tomorrow but who knew if they'd ever get out of there alive? Well, that was her excuse anyway.

"You called me love before," she began. "Why did you do that?"

"It must have been a slip," he explained, feebly.

"I don't think you just do things like that if there isn't some sort of feeling behind it, Klaus." He was silent for the longest time, the suspense killing her with every second he didn't respond.

"This isn't appropriate," he bit out. "I should have never said..." She placed her hand over his, silencing him immediately.

"You're right, this isn't appropriate," she murmured. "But once it's out there it's kind of difficult to take back."

"Caroline."

"Shhhh," she said, placing her spare hand over his lips, which even in the dark she knew were the colour of deep crimson. "I think we've done enough talking, don't you?" He grasped the hand she'd placed over his mouth pulling it downwards and placing a sweet kiss on top. It was a sweet gesture she wasn't expecting and the fact it was dark made their subsequent moves even more exciting.

Caroline felt his hand reach up to cup her face, the feeling of his thumb grazing her cheek enough to cause heat to spread through every pore. She could feel his hot breath on her face as she leaned in to reach him, her need for him at that moment so immense. She wasn't sure if it was the storm or her feelings that were driving her right now but she didn't care.

His lips found hers, rubbing against hers hesitantly and she could sense his nerves with every stroke. She began to lose herself in the kiss before he pulled away unexpectedly. She immediately felt cold from the loss of contact.

"Obviously your bark is worse than your bite." She teased referring to his management style at work.

"You really need to stop talking back missy," he warned, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I am the boss after all."

"Well, maybe you need to start acting like it." Her provocation had the desired effect and she yelped in suprise as he pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

"Don't ever question my management skills," he murmured, crashing his lips against hers and beginning his assault on her mouth. He ran his tongue along her lips and dipped it inside her mouth to continue his exploration. She groaned against his lips, overwhelmed by the feelings his kisses were doing to her. If she knew how good it was she would have done this a long time ago.

One minute they were practically devouring each other, the next the lights came back on, startling them both. It was one thing to kiss him in the dark but being faced with her boss in such a compromising position was a little awkward. They looked at each other, panting heavily, holding a silent conversation with their eyes. Was this just a symptom of the situation or was this something much more?

Caroline felt the door begin to open and she jumped up in fright, straightening her skirt as she did it. A hotel staff member was on the other side, smiling curiously in their direction.

"Here you are! We've been looking everywhere, the Secretary was worried about you," he explained, his relief obvious. "I'll take you to the shelter." They followed dutifully behind, Caroline was unable to focus on anything but him. She felt him grab her hand and pull her around the corner out of view and against the wall, his hands strategically placed on either side of her head.

"What are you doing," she hissed.

"When this storm is over, I am going to take you out. Then I'm going to take you out again and then I'm going to meet Snickers and obtain his approval and then I am going to take you to my bed and finish what we started here, love."

"You like me," she teased, unable to help herself.

"I like you," Klaus reiterated, flashing those dimples in her direction and causing her legs to almost buckle underneath her.

"Well, lucky I like you too, even when you're giving me a hard time, boss."


	62. Chapter 62

**Klaroline AU Week - Day 2 - Right Place, Right Time**

 **Suspicious about their agent's loyalties during the Cold War, MI6 recruit his former CIA colleague and lover from Washington DC, Caroline Forbes to interrogate him, knowing if anyone is going to coax a confession from him it's her.**

 **The Spy Who Loved Me**

 **The Lamb and Flag - Covent Garden, London England -1953**

 _My dearest Vivien_

 _The winter months have been harsh in England but knowing that you are waiting for me faithfully in Paris is a source of warmth and comfort. I look forward to the day when we can be together again and..._

"Niklaus Mikaelson writing love letters, I never thought I'd see the day," Caroline whistled, reading over his shoulder then taking a seat on the neighbouring bar stool.

"You know jealousy is so unbecoming on you, love," he smirked, taking in her immaculate appearance and inhaling the familiar floral scent of her perfume.

Caroline Forbes was always impeccably attired and today was no different with a stunning, belted dress in deep mulberry highlighting her tiny waist and the creamy tone of her soft skin, ever spare inch of which he knew so intimately. Klaus felt himself stir, knowing that no matter how long it had been and how far the distance she'd always have that effect on him.

"I'd have to like you to be jealous and you and I both know that's not the case."

"That's not what you said in Washington DC last year. In fact I seem to recall you enjoying yourself immensely in my company," he countered.

"Blame it on the temporary insanity and the numerous martinis you plied me with that night at La Salle Du Bois."

 _ **La Salle Du Bois - Washington DC, USA 1952**_

 _"I'm so glad you finally agreed to have dinner with me, love. I was starting to get a complex from all your rejections," Klaus said, swirling the amber liquid around his glass slowly._

 _"I figured you weren't giving up anytime soon and thought if I threw you a bone tonight you'd leave me alone for good." Klaus couldn't help but smile at her feisty response; it was one of the things that drove him crazy about her. Well, that and her delicious curves that were poured into the fitted, red dress she was wearing this evening._

 _"Are you always this abrasive, love?"_

 _"I'm cautious, it comes with the job after all," she explained. "I mean you could be a Communist and I wouldn't even know it."_

 _"I don't care for the colour red and last time I checked you were the one wearing it, not me," he smiled, deviously._

 _"A counter accusation that seems like a guilty man to me" she murmured, running her finger around the rim of her martini glass._

 _"Says the person that made the first accusation. Look, if MI6 can trust me I don't understand why you can't, love."_

 _"I'll reserve my judgement until further notice. In the meantime, how about you tell me something about yourself," she asked._

 _"I don't like Brussel sprouts," he offered._

 _"Well, I'll be sure not to order any this evening," she shot back, rolling her eyes for added effect. "If I wanted to know your dietary habits I would have asked."_

 _"You asked me to tell you something about myself and I hate those tasteless excuses for a green vegetable," he argued._

 _"How about family, friends?"_

 _"I have those," he answered, vaguely. "You know love, I suggest you spend less time trying to interrogate me and more time holding the Soviets to account," Klaus baited, unable to help himself._

 _"You have an interesting background, I must admit."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"You spent a lot of time in a number of European countries before you were recruited by MI6."_

 _"I was a foreign correspondent for numerous news publications; it's all part of the job."_

 _"Your Russian is perfect I also understand."_

 _"It comes in handy when you're spying on the Soviets, love," he answered. "For someone who's supposedly not interested in me, you sure have spent a lot of time researching my background."_

 _"It's my job, Klaus," she replied. "I need to know just who I'm working with, I'm sure you feel the same way."_

 _"I have to say finding out you were formally a dancer was a surprise."_

 _"Why? Don't you think dancers can be in the CIA?"_

 _"Not at all, I'm sure that physically helps with your work."_

 _"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "Sounds like I'm not the only one who's been doing their research."_

 _"Like you said you have to know the people you're working with. I also heard from your work colleagues that you're a Gone with the Wind fan."_

 _"And you're obviously not?"_

 _"It's not my favourite but I think the ending was warranted. Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."_

 _"Nothing is ever as easy as it seems," she uttered and Klaus couldn't help but think it was from past experience. "Whatever you think, Vivien Leigh is one of the most interesting actresses yet. Although I have a feeling you don't want to talk about my favourite things."_

 _"How about instead you take a chance Caroline and get to know me, I dare you."_

 _"Fine, so what do you want to talk about?"_

 _"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."_

 _"Typical diversionary tactic, don't you know I can see straight through you, Klaus."_

 _"How about you stop being so defensive and relax for a change."_

 _"Given our current situation, it isn't always so easy to relax," she reiterated._

 _"Well, how abut we try, starting with dinner," he offered. She regarded him seriously, her eyes drinking in his appearance making Klaus a little curious about what she was going to say next._

 _"What if I told you I wasn't hungry, well for food that is...?" Five minutes later they were in the darkened alley behind the restaurant, Caroline's dress bunched up around her hips, his hands caressing her silky folds once he'd removed her lace, black panties while his lips explored her creamy neck._

 _"I'm not usually this kind of girl," she panted, while he continued his assault on her neck before dropping to her collar bone and then placing kisses along the swell of her breasts that were peeking out teasingly from her dress._

 _"That's why I like you, love."_

 _"Flattery might get you everywhere."_

 _"Glad to hear it."_

 **The Lamb and Flag - Covent Garden, London England 1953**

"So, who's your little girlfriend Vivien then?"

"No one you'd know, Caroline."

"Oh I see, she's one of your special, little friends from the Moulin Rouge?"

"While your obvious interest in my love affairs is quite entertaining, I have no desire to discuss my current lover with my former one. I'd actually like to talk more about pressing issues like what brings you to my little hometown of London?"

"Oh you know I just thought it was time for a much needed vacation," she sighed.

"And you chose dreary, old London in the midst of winter? I think you need to fire your travel agent, sweetheart."

"What can I say? I want to see Big Ben."

"But yet you're here with me instead, speaking of which how did you find me exactly?"

"Call it an occupational skill I've picked up over the years."

"You're doing that thing I don't like where you don't answer my questions directly, love."

"I may have blocked out the majority of your historical facts and figures but I did recall something about your obsession with Charles Dickens and how you liked to visit the Lamb and Flag because he drank here."

"You loved my history lessons and you know it but back to the matter at hand, why are you in London?" He asked pointedly, lowering his voice and glad that the pub was relatively empty this time of the day. "I'm assuming you're here on official business but I'm surprised no one told me."

"Let's just say I'm cleaning up a few loose ends for the Agency, can't trust you Brits to do anything right."

"Oh, is that so? Last time I checked I was posted to Washington to help manage your affairs because they were in a mess."

"Yet you left so prematurely."

"You know why," he replied, gruffly.

"Yes, I'm sure finding out your fellow agent has defected to the U.S.S.R would do that," she murmured.

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Klaus, this has caused shockwaves around the world," she hissed. "He worked directly with us at the Agency in DC, who knows what he fed the Russians then and what he's saying to them now he's defected."

"I'm well aware of the gravity of the situation and the possible ramifications," he growled.

"We can't sit idly by and ignore the fact that there could be more moles in your organisation than we thought."

"I'd really just prefer you get to the point, Caroline."

"I'm just saying it's entirely possible that given his close relations with certain other agents..."

"You mean me," he spat. " You know it kind of hurts that you don't trust me."

"I'm only doing my job."

"At my expense," he scoffed. "I was questioned in Washington and when I returned to London and it was made quite clear to me that the matter was over. I have nothing further to add to my statements. I love serving my country and quite frankly you're wasting your time and mine by continuing with this wild goose chase. Suddenly, I'm not so thirsty anymore," he pushed his beer glass away and stood up quickly

"Klaus, it's protocol. You have to understand that," she said, biting her bottom lip as she did it. Something Klaus knew was one of her interrogation tactics.

"If that's what you want to call it," he muttered. "This discussion is over." Klaus stalked out the door and turned left, taking the cobbled path into the frosty night air.

 **Maison Dieu Guest House - Dover, England UK 1953**

Klaus was standing at the window looking out impatiently. It was something he'd been doing for three days now. He'd left London immediately after their conversation, taking the next train to Dover and had been hiding out there ever since.

He head a low knocking at the door, and rushed over to the other side of the room to get it.

"Who is it?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Vivien." He smiled knowingly, opening the door and gathering her in his arms. She always looked beautiful and today was no different in her casual pants, her blonde waves tucked under a stylish black beret, her cheeks pink from the cold Dover air.

"Could you have taken anymore time?" He asked teasingly, but you couldn't miss the apprehension in his voice.

"When you have as many pairs of shoes as me, it's bound to take some time to pack," she replied, sarcastically.

"I was just so worried, if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself..."

"I'm fine," she smiled, cupping her hand over his face and tracing circles on his cheek with her thumb. "Anyway, you know I couldn't come straight away because it would have looked suspicious, not to mention the fact that I had to debrief with your handler."

"How did that go?"

"Well, they had the recording from the bug in my handbag where you so brilliantly and profusely denied any wrong doing."

"So, they bought it then?"

"They still have their suspicions but I think this has bought you just enough time to leave." He nodded, only just realising the enormity of the situation. He was really doing this and the love of his life was going to be right by his side.

"God, I've missed you, love. What you've done for me, it's just so..."

"Shhh," she whispered. "I want this, trust me Klaus I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe in this cause and in us."

"But to agree to be part of their plan, I mean you could have gotten yourself killed."

"Yet, I didn't," she reassured him. "That would never have happened, I'm far to good an actor, after all.

"That you are."

"I'm still surprised they expected you to reveal all your dirty secrets to your former lover."

"They obviously don't know you or me very well."

"What are you trying to say?" She teased, poking him accusingly on the chest.

"We're the same, love," she was silent for a moment obviously processing what he'd said. "We both have our little secrets."

"That we do," she agreed. "So, when do we leave England?"

"The ferry will take us to Calais tomorrow morning and then we'll make our way by train into St Petersburg."

"This is really happening," she sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do, wherever you go I go, right?"

"I love you, Vivien," he grinned, pulling her towards him and placing a long awaited kiss on her supple, pink lips. They'd only been together a few brief times given the precarious situation but Klaus knew that his desire and love for her knew no bounds and that they'd always be together, no matter what they faced in the uncertain future.

"I still can't believe you named your mystery Parisian lover, Vivien." In order to get messages to the KGB, Klaus had created a fake girlfriend and would send her cryptic letters that seemed so innocent but held many highly classified secrets. He figured Vivien was the perfect choice.

"You love _Gone With the Wind_ so how could I resist making my fake lover the very own Vivien Leigh?"

"Well, she is beautiful so I don't blame you."

"I may be biased but you're far more beautiful than her."

"You just have a thing for blondes."

"Possibly, or maybe just blondes called Caroline Forbes."


	63. Chapter 63

**Day 4 already wow! This turned out to be a monster drabble, I hope you like it.**

 **Klaroline AU Week: All Human**

 **Klaus is a food critic and Caroline is the sous chef of the restaurant he is reviewing. He's opinionated and fussy and she's a control freak that doesn't take too kindly to any sort of criticism. What happens when they clash?**

 **No Reservations**

 **Entrée**

"Klaus Mikaelson is on table four!" Lexi squealed excitedly as she rushed into the restaurant's kitchen laden with an armful of dirty plates. Saturday was their busiest night of the week when they did their most covers and they were currently at the peak of dinner service.

"Lexi!" Caroline hissed, joining her at the sink as she unloaded the plates. "You shouldn't joke about things like that; I don't want the rest of the kitchen staff to be nervous for no reason."

"It's not a joke," she reiterated. "He's really here in all of his gorgeousness. Seriously, those pictures in the newspaper don't do him justice, Caroline."

"Well if that's the case, I'm not sure why you thought it was necessary to alert the whole kitchen."

"I thought it would motivate them."

"Klaus Mikaelson is a shark when it comes to reviewing, he takes no prisoners. It was only last week that he berated the Head Chef at Aldea for the worst Cochinillo Assado he's ever tasted." Klaus Mikaelson was the Food Editor and Chief Restaurant Critic at the New York Times, his reviews could make or break your career and that's what scared the hell out of Caroline.

She always knew she wanted to make food her career and shortly after graduating she'd travelled to Paris to study at the famed Le Cordon Bleu under some of the best chefs in the world. She'd always favoured French cuisine over others and after returning to New York she had taken up a number of apprentice positions across the city and worked her way up the very competitive ranks of the hospitality industry.

Her hard work and determination had finally paid off when she was appointed sous chef at the famed Per Se restaurant on Columbia Circle. She knew she was a talented chef otherwise she wouldn't be there. According to her best friend Katherine and the restaurant's Maitre'd, it was mainly due to her control freak tendencies and obsessive attention to detail.

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said, but the food here is delicious," she reasoned. "So, he'll have nothing but great things to say."

"Yeah, well when it comes to that man I don't trust him; I think sometimes he complains about things just for the shock and awe factor."

"That man doesn't need publicity, have you seen those dimples?" Caroline rolled her eyes by way of response, walking away towards the service window. Luckily she had a pretty good view of table four from there. Her breath hitched in her throat as she spied those familiar dirty, blonde curls and those crimson lips she could see even from this far away.

"Perving on our resident reviewer, are we?" A familiar voice asked, joining her by the window.

"Last time I checked this is back of house and you are very much front of house, Kitty Kat."

"I came here to warn you about Mr Foodie in my front of house but obviously you already know."

"Our gossipy waitress Lexi has already told me about him and all of his apparent gorgeousness," she drawled. "You know a little heads-up that the Times most revered food critic was dining here would have been helpful."

"He used a pseudonym," she hissed, defensively. "Do you really think a food critic calls to pre-warn the restaurant that he's coming?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little…"

"Flustered?" She teased, sending Caroline a knowing grin. "He's even better close up. I can't say much for his dinner companion though, talk about snobby." Caroline's eyes flickered across to the other side of the table where a long haired brunette sat. From the unimpressed look on her face Caroline didn't doubt Katherine's assessment.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"Who knows? He has a different female every week according to the social pages."

"You're not paid to stand around chatting!" the Executive Chef barked from the pass. "How about we try something where Pierce sees to the customers out front and maybe you could come and help me cook this century, Forbes." They gave each other a knowing look before parting ways, Enzo always was a grumpy ass mid-service.

"He's just another food critic," Enzo said, breaking Caroline from her chopping trance a few minutes later. "Don't worry about him."

"Huh?"

"I can tell you're anxious my little grasshopper but you're going to have a lot more reviews over the course of your cooking career and the sooner you start to develop a tough skin the better."

"Easier said than done," Caroline muttered, realising she was going to have to produce the best meal of her life yet, hoping the nerves swirling violently in her stomach wouldn't impede her progress.

The next two hours flew by in a flurry of Hudson Valley Moulard Duck Foie Gras, Butter Poached Nova Scotia Lobster, Herb Roasted Elysian Fields Lamb and Pressé of Yorkshire Porcelet. Caroline found that at least keeping so busy she didn't have much time to think about him and his possible thoughts about her food.

"Apparently he wants to speak with the chef," Katherine announced, coming into the kitchen twenty minutes after the dessert and cheese selection had been served.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked, absentmindedly holding up her knife, wondering if that was a good sign or a bad one. She'd snuck a look at his table only ten minutes earlier and he seemed to be enjoying himself, even if his dinner companion wasn't.

"I didn't ask questions," she huffed. "I figured when New York's most well-known reviewer makes a request you don't question it."

"Enzo," she called out in the direction of their freezer. "You need to go out to Klaus Mikaelson's table."

"I'll do no such thing," he complained, coming back into view.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I shouldn't have to go out there and pander to yet another food critic. My food should speak for itself," he replied, stubbornly. "And given I own this place I think it's my right, don't you?"

"Oh, so now you're going to choose to be pig headed," Katherine shot back.

"I have to agree with Kat."

"You know most employees would get fired for speaking about their boss like that."

"Oh come on Enzo, we all know that under this prickly exterior lies a harmless pussy cat," Katherine cooed.

"Flattery won't get me to the front of house, Pierce."

"You have to go out there, it won't be a good look, Enzo," Caroline insisted.

"Well, if you're so concerned about appearances my little sous chef, I think you should go in my place. Consider this first-time experience my gift to you." Caroline felt ill all of a sudden. The nerves that had begun to settle after she'd sent out the last meal returning with a vengeance.

"Oh, I can't go out there," she hissed, almost like she thought he was going to hear her from the kitchen.

"Oh, so now you can't go out there," Enzo quipped.

"Well someone better bloody well get out there," Katherine ordered. "You've been bickering in here for five minutes now; I wouldn't be surprised if he's left the restaurant in the meantime."

"Off you go mon protégé," he ordered, before busying himself at the sink. "And Katherine go away and prance around or whatever it is that you do."

"I can't go out there, Kat," she whispered, pulling her aside.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"It's just nerves, you'll be fine, Care."

"You don't understand," she replied through gritted teeth. "We've sort of had prior relations."

"Define relations," she shot back before consulting the deep blush that had crossed Caroline's face. "You did the nasty. How the hell do I not know about this?"

"It was five years ago when I was studying in Paris, I didn't think I'd ever have to see him again."

"Yet, you didn't think it would be useful to mention this little piece of historical information when he arrived?"

"I was planning on hiding out in the kitchen as usual," she rambled, her breaths becoming shallower with every word. "And excuse me for being more distracted about my cooking rather than recounting my sexual history."

"Okay, just calm down, Care," she soothed. "How were things left? Please tell me it was a happy parting of ways."

"Mmmm, kind of unfinished."

"Unfinished, how?"

"After we, well you know, I sort of left while he was still sleeping."

"Why would you want to walk out on a handsome, male specimen that like that?"

"I…"

"Oi you two! Enough with the bloody mother's meeting," Enzo called out. "Last time I checked I gave you both an order."

"You've got two choices. One, you don't go out there and he leaves here and writes bad things, or two you go out there, he remembers what you did and then he writes bad things."

"I'm not a fan of either of those options, do you have a third?"

"You try to get our stubborn ass Executive Chef out there, but I don't like your chances and at the moment we're really running against the clock."

"Just great," she muttered, removing her hat and trying to make some effort with her appearance.

"Uh, you might also want to relinquish the dangerous weapon before you go out there, he might think you're trying to threaten him into a good review or something." She said, taking her kitchen knife from her grasp. In all the drama, Caroline hadn't even realised she was still holding onto it. "Good luck!"

"I'm going to need it," The restaurant was almost empty this time of night, one thing she was glad about if things went south. He looked just as good as she remembered in a blue, unbuttoned at the neck shirt that emphasised his eyes. She could make out familiar necklaces peeking out from underneath and was trying to ignore the memories they were evoking.

She couldn't miss the shock and familiarity that crossed his features as she approached him and his date.

"Mr Mikaelson, it's certainly a treat having the _New York Time's_ premiere food critic dining at Per Se tonight." She figured if she was polite enough he'd return the favour, well she hoped so anyway.

He regarded her curiously, obviously composing himself before responding for his date's benefit. Although she looked completely unimpressed with her appearance at the table, Caroline was glad she was there so it couldn't get too personal.

"Now, you don't look like Enzo St John," he smiled, flashing a rogue and completely disarming dimple her way, she'd really tried to forget those, bastard.

"Chef St John sends his apologies for not being able to meet you but something personal came up at the last minute and he had to leave after dessert was served," she lied.

"So, who are you then?" The brunette asked, her sour expression not lost on Caroline.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, his sous chef," she said, trying to ignore his intense gaze as she addressed his rude excuse for a date. "I hope everything was to your liking this evening."

"I don't usually like to comment in too much detail before my review comes out but I thought it was okay," he replied, lazily. Just okay? This was worse than she thought. "The combination of flavours was good for the most part and the wines were well matched to each course. The lamb was rather disappointing though."

"Disappointing how, if you don't mind me asking?" She baulked, incredulously.

"Frankly, it was overcooked." She wanted to scream at him but Caroline knew that would probably make things much worse. She cooked the lamb herself, it was her signature dish and she sure as hell knew it wasn't overcooked; he was just being an ass because his over inflated ego had been a little crushed. After five years you'd think he'd be over it but obviously not.

Caroline had always regretted leaving him that night without saying goodbye but looking at his smug smirk as he told her about the lamb she didn't any longer, her initial instincts about him were obviously right.

"Well, thank you for the feedback, I hope you both enjoy the rest of your evening," she murmured, nodding her head by way of a farewell and walking away trying to contain her rage, until she was back in the kitchen at least.

"How did it go?" Katherine asked, scaring her momentarily.

"You should have let me take my knife," she growled stalking past, not elaborating any further. She wasn't in the mood to chat right now.

 **Le Plat Principal**

"Caroline! Katherine! You both have to see this!" Lexi chirped as they walked into the restaurant six days later.

"We need to really get her some Valium," Katherine joked as she bounded over to them like an excitable Labrador puppy, Caroline noticing for the first time that she was clutching a copy of the Times.

"If that's what I think it is I don't want to see it. That smug idiot can kiss my ass." She cursed

"Well, as wonderful as that image you've created is Forbes, I really think you should," Enzo drawled, joining them at the bar.

"I'll have a look at it later, I should start prepping for lunch service," she stalled, wanting to put off the horrible moment a little bit longer.

"Per Se has always been considered one of the classic French restaurants in New York City," Katherine read from the paper aloud, not giving Caroline a chance to escape. "While tradition is welcome in any good food establishment, my dining experience was…"

"Stop, I don't want to hear," she bit out, probably a little too dramatically in hindsight. Katherine gave her a weary look and cleared her throat before continuing.

"My dining experience was a sheer delight from the outstanding service, the warm ambience and the quality array of wine choices that perfectly matched each course of the varied and delicious tasting menu."

"What now?"

"The true hero though was the food. With a beautifully diverse menu that champions fresh, local produce, every dish is on point. The Hudson Valley Moulard Duck Foie Gras was a decadent start to the meal and the butter poached Nova Scotia Lobster was creamy and tender.

"However, the stand out dish of the evening was the roasted Elysian Fields lamb that was cooked so perfectly it melted in your mouth. It wasn't just the meat itself either, all of the accompaniments packed a flavoursome punch thanks to the infusion of fresh herbs and a knockout red wine jus."

Caroline had to sit down, did she hear all of that right? What happened to it being overcooked?

"Eating at Per Se was an exceptional dining experience which I would gladly reprise. I would like to commend not just Chef St John for his skills and stewardship of the restaurant but all of the staff including his newly acquired but talented sous chef, Caroline Forbes." Katherine kept reading but Caroline had well and truly stopped listening.

"Hello, Caroline? Are you okay?" Lexi asked a few moments later, waving her hand in front of her face to grab her attention.

"Um, yeah," she murmured, uncertainly. "Did I just hear all of that right?"

"I can read you know," Katherine snorted.

"Aren't you glad you read it now, princess?" Enzo asked dryly, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Caroline figured that was the most cheer she was going to get out of her boss. "Now, get to work everyone, I'm trying to run a business after all.

Katherine remained with her at the bar watching her curiously. "Why do I get the impression that you're not as overjoyed as you should be?"

"Him."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"That arrogant son of a…" she trailed off. "I'm so mad, how dare he do this to me?"

"What? Give Per Se an amazing review? Or single you out in said review?"

"He told me my lamb was overcooked, he said the meal was just okay, do you really think those comments were reflective of that review, Kat?"

"You said it yourself, the lamb wasn't overcooked and he was just acting out because his precious ego was bruised."

"Yes, but to make me wait almost a week in agony like that? Don't you think that was a little childish?"

"Maybe he thinks sneaking out on him in the middle of the night was childish," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You're getting awfully worked up over some guy you apparently don't care about. Unless..."

"That's just crazy. You know what? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now," she growled, barrelling towards the front door.

"What about work?"

"I won't be long, cover for me. Surely that review must have given me some brownie points with Enzo," she called out not even bothering to look back she was that angry.

The New York Times' offices weren't far which was both a good and a bad thing. Good because she could get back to work relatively quickly but bad because it didn't give her much time to calm down. Where the hell did this guy get off?

"I'm here to see Klaus Mikaelson," she told the receptionist, who gave her a look which basically said she had no hope of it happening.

"I'm sorry but Mr Mikaelson isn't available."

"I need to see him, it's important. I'm Caroline Forbes, he'll know me."

"You sound like every other woman who apparently desperately needs to see him," she drawled. Caroline wasn't surprised he had little groupies but she was offended someone thought she was one of them.

"What's so urgent, love," a very distinct and familiar English accent enquired. She spun around straight into his broad chest and smirking face, those lips curved into a sly smile. She faltered initially, trying to ignore the smell of his spicy aftershave but managed to eventually regain her composure.

"How dare you," she said, by way of response.

"And here I thought you'd be thanking me, silly me for thinking you'd actually be appreciative that I put you on the map of the New York cooking scene," he said sarcastically before walking away towards the revolving doors.

"You can't just walk away from me," she demanded, following him through the door.

"That's never stopped you before, love," he snapped and Caroline had to admit he did have a point.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"You know my thoughts on the matter, I don't like people telling me what to do."

"Well, that's mature," she muttered, finally catching up by his side as he powered down the street.

"Oh like sneaking out in the middle of the night mature? Seriously love, it's probably best you stop talking, you're giving me far too much ammunition."

"Like you haven't done worse at some point, Mikaelson," she scoffed. "You know like berating my food to my face and then writing the complete opposite, because that wasn't cruel at all."

"I didn't berate your food, in fact I recall saying it was okay."

"The word every chef wants to hear about their food. You also said my lamb was overcooked yet proceeded to praise it as 'melt in your mouth' in your review."

"You know," he said, stopping in his tracks to turn and look at her. "Most people would kill for a review like this and from me of all people."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really and you know that," he countered. "Why don't you just say thank you and then we can go our separate ways, you know just like we did five years ago."

"But I want to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you said one thing and then wrote something completely different," she murmured, trying not to lose herself in those deep, blue eyes as they continued to spar on the street obvious to all the inquisitive onlookers.

"You're a good chef, Caroline. I remember when you cooked me that meal in Paris, it was lamb with a red wine jus and I was blown away by your skills so early on in your career. Obviously I didn't know you were the sous chef but once I did, it all made sense."

"You remember what I cooked?" She asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I remember more than you think," he murmured. Caroline could feel herself falling back into a familiar Klaus Mikaelson haze and knew she had to get out now. Anger and outrage worked for her so Caroline figured she should use more of that. "So, you knew it was my signature dish and you purposely criticised it, what to make some cheap point?"

"I was surprised to see you and I'll admit I may have acted a little mischievously at your expense but you're not innocent yourself."

 _Le_ _Musée_ _d'Orsay - Paris France - 5 years earlier_

 _"Vincent Van Gogh was a tortured soul,"_ _an English voice interrupted as she stared at his famed Starry Night over the Rhone painting._

 _"Well, I think cutting off your own ear would definitely confirm that fact," she replied, turning around to meet the stranger's eyes but not expecting them to be quite so blue and penetrating._

 _"This was the view from his window at the asylum, I think it's very telling of the time and his state of mind."_

 _"Are you one of the guides?" She asked, curiously._

 _"No, just an art history nerd," he chuckled. 'But I'd be more than happy to give you a tour if you'd like?"_

 _""I'll bet," she drawled. "How does that tour guide line work for you?"_

 _"You'd be surprised, I probably have about a seventy-five per cent success rate. How are my chances looking so far?"_

 _"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she replied, cocking her left eyebrow._

 _"That's why I like you, love."_

 _"It's Caroline." He looked at her blankly before she continued. "You know my name, so you don't have to call me love."_

 _"So, about that tour?"_

 _"Why not, it sounds like you certainly know your art even if you did acquire it by picking up random women."_

 _"Let's begin, shall we?" He said sending her a wolfish grin._

 _If it wasn't the eyes it was the dimples and if it wasn't the lips it was the white Henley he wore, fitted snugly across his chest with a few necklaces hiding underneath. She told herself that it was just a harmless tour and then they'd go their separate ways._

 _She didn't know him but Caroline felt drawn to the stranger who spoke so vividly about art as they made their way through all the rooms. Apparently he was a journalist for the Times and was visiting from London for the weekend for work. He suggested a drink and Caroline found herself agreeing._

 _"The Cordon Bleu," he whistled. "I'm impressed."_

 _"It's been tough but I've loved every minute and now it's time to go back to the States and do something with everything I've learned," she replied. "No pressure or anything."_

 _"I'm sure you'll do fine, love."_

 _"What did I tell you about calling me that again?"_

 _"Not to do it, but I have this thing where I don't do what I'm told," he joked. "And you're going home tomorrow?"_

 _"I leave on a midday flight," she sighed, wistfully._

 _"You sound like you don't want to go back."_

 _"I do, I miss my friends and family and I really want to get my career started, it's just difficult to leave such an amazing place I've come to love behind."_

 _"You might physically leave Paris but it never leaves you heart, trust me," he explained. "Anyway, it's not like it's going anywhere, you can always come back one day."_

 _"You might be right," she smiled._

 _"So, Miss Chef Extraordinaire, what is you speciality?"_

 _"I'd hardly call myself that but I cook a mean lamb," she boasted. "You'd love it, I guarantee it."_

 _"Well, that's a shame you're leaving tomorrow, isn't it?" The afternoon had been so effortless and spontaneous, something Caroline wasn't given her control freak tendencies. For some reason she didn't want it to end and she just wanted to live in the last moments she had in the City of Light._

 _"How about dinner, tonight? I'll cook." He looked a little surprised by her suggestion but the dimpled smile he gave her was telling her he agreed._

 _"If you poison me though I'll never forgive you."_

 _"Well, if I poison you, you'll probably be dead so it won't really matter now, will it?"_

 _"Well when you put it like that...I'm staying at a friend's apartment around the corner if that's easier or we could..."_

 _"That's perfect, there's a gourmet supermarket a few streets away, so we can pick up some ingredients there," she rambled, excitedly. If there was something Caroline loved doing it was cooking for people. She'd met a few friends during her time in Paris but no one that had ever piqued her interest quite like Klaus Mikaelson had._

 _A few hours later and he was happily washing the dishes, something he insisted on doing seeing as she had cooked. There was nothing she liked more than a satisfied customer that wasn't averse to doing some domestic chores._

 _"That jus should come with a warning."_

 _"A warning?"_

 _"Yes, be warned that one serve won't be enough and you'll need at least ten more just in the one sitting," he chuckled. "Most people think that those are the easiest sauces to make but in fact they're one of the hardest. How exactly do you make that?"_

 _"I could tell you my secrets but then I'd have to kill you," she teased._

 _"Oh come on."_

 _"I was serious about that killing part," she shot back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though. You seem to know a little bit about cooking."_

 _"My mother was a cook at the local pub when I was growing up in country England actually, she used to let me help out and I picked up her love for food, I guess you could say."_

 _"My mother can't cook to save herself, she's still not sure where I got the talent from given my father is just as bad, if not worse."_

 _"She must be proud of you though."_

 _"I think so, I suppose it's not going to mean much until I do something with all this training," she shared. "What made you want to be a journalist?"_

 _"I guess I just really like words," he replied, shrugging his shoulders._

 _"So, what exactly do you write about?"_

 _"When I was fresh out of university you'd write anything they gave you but I've actually started to do some feature articles and even a couple of restaurant reviews."_

 _"We've been hanging out for this long but you didn't feel the need to tell me we have something in common?" She baulked. "I mean maybe if I was lucky you could be writing about me one day."_

 _"Well, if you feed me more of that red wine jus I may just say something nice, if you're lucky."_

 _"Says the guy who just polished off his plate," she joked, hitting him with the tea towel she was holding._

 _"Hey, that's not a nice way to treat someone who's washing up after your mess," he teased, splashing her with the soapy water from the sink._

 _"You did not just do that," she warned._

 _"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She didn't take long to retaliate, scooping off some of the bubbles from the detergent and rubbing them in his blonde curls. He grabbed her around the waist attempting to push her away but that never happened. In seconds his lips were on hers, his hands were caressing her lower back and her hands were splayed across his chest._

 _"We shouldn't be doing this," she said between their urgent kisses. It felt so good and if Caroline was being honest she could kiss his crimson lips all day._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm going home tomorrow, nothing can come of this," she panted._

 _"Why? Afraid you'll fall in love with me? Don't worry, I get this a lot from women, so don't feel bad."_

 _"Don't flatter yourself," she groaned against his lips as his hands ventured southward, unbuttoning her jeans. "I have plans and a future in New York."_

 _"I fully support plans for the future, in fact I have my own funnily enough. So, how about we just think about tonight?"_

 _"You've got a deal," she cried out, just as his hands found their way inside her black panties. There was no going back now._

"I may have left early but we both agreed that it was one night only. You were going back to London and I was flying to New York, it would never have worked."

"I understand that but you could have just said goodbye rather than sneaking out like you did," he admitted. "I guess I just didn't expect that kind of behaviour from you."

"Well, we're not all perfect," she mumbled. "Look, thank you for the review, I really did appreciate it even if it didn't seem like that earlier."

"Wow, finally she says thank you," he drawled. "Now that's finally sorted, I'm going to lunch."

"Going to crush someone else's dreams?" She joked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Well, I can't be nice too often, I have a reputation to protect after all. Goodbye, Caroline." He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, causing heat to spread through her body, memories of their night together coming back all at once. Before she could utter a response he was gone, swallowed up by the busy New York lunchtime crowd.

 **Dessert**

"Do you always stalk women at their place of employment?"

"Says the woman that did the exact same thing to me a week ago and then sent me these," Klaus murmured holding up the familiar black box filled with freshly made éclairs. "You know it's generally frowned upon to bribe a food critic with pastries don't you?"

She'd just finished dinner service and was making her way home from the restaurant when he appeared from what seemed like nowhere. She wasn't altogether upset because she'd sent those pastries secretly hoping he'd seek her out, looks like her little ploy had worked.

"You've already done the review so I think it's okay under the circumstances."

"So, do you usually send random males sweets?"

"I'd hardly call you random, but no I don't. I guess I just wanted to thank you for the review given I didn't show really show my appreciation in the best way last week," she mumbled.

"You think?"

"Well you did make me doubt my cooking skills and my whole choice of career for a week, so I think my reaction was kind of warranted." She noticed his face fall briefly before responding.

"That wasn't fair," he admitted. "I'm sorry about that, I was just so surprised to see you and after the way we left things I let my feelings get in the way."

"Your feelings?"

"Confusion mostly and some anger if I'm being honest."

"That's fair after the way I left things."

"Plus those niggling, residual feelings that never really went away. When I woke up to find you gone it was so difficult and, no, not because you crushed my ego or whatever you think it was."

"It was the wrong thing to do but I panicked," she shared. "I was torn by what I'd felt for you in such a short period of time and my future career plans and after we agreed it was only one night I assumed that's what you wanted too."

"Well, you brought it up first, I thought it was what you wanted. You know I would have never made you choose."

"Talk about a breakdown in conversation."

"Well, to be honest we were otherwise occupied," he grinned. "When you walked out of the kitchen the other night all the memories flooded back and it was like no time had passed and we were back in Paris again."

"That was a good time."

"It was and I was greedy for more time with you, so I might have baited you that night at Per Se on purpose."

"I thought you did that to get me back for leaving?"

"To a certain degree but my underlying reason was because I knew you'd come tearing down to my offices to seek clarification."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"It worked, didn't it?" He smirked. "Anyway it's not like you're so innocent, love. Using pastries to lure me here?"

"You got me. I guess we're just as bad as each other."

"No, we just can't stay away from each other, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. We have missed out on five years together. So now we've done the career thing, how about we work on us?"

"But what about the brunette and all of the other women I've heard about?"

"Hayley was a set up by my misguided sister but it's obvious you've been reading too much idle gossip, Caroline," he scolded. "I don't have a girlfriend but if you'd like to take up that role I'd be more than happy to have you."

"That sounds like a plan," He moved closer so their mouth were within inches of hers, fastening a lock of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes in anticipation as he leaned in brushing his lips softly against hers. Caroline could definitely get used to this.

 **9 years later**

"Order up! Table ten," Caroline yelled from the pass, looking out on her restaurant _Critique Gastronomie_. Yes, her restaurant. Well, if she was being honest it was theirs.

After a whirlwind romance, Klaus and Caroline had married and only a few years later opened their own business in the popular Soho District of New York City. She was Head Chef and Klaus was involved in the business side still writing reviews every now and again when it wasn't deemed to be a conflict of interest of course.

Enzo once told her that the feeling of owning your own restaurant was like nothing else and he was right. She felt equal parts of contentment, pride and accomplishment and doing it with Klaus by her side was the cherry on top.

"We have a reviewer in the house," Katherine approached, breaking her from her trance.

"Oh really? Is it Tracey Christiansen at the Times or Angus Taylor from _The New Yorker_?"

"Take a look, he's over on table one." Her eyes flickered across the busy restaurant, her heart leaping at the sight. "If it isn't the Klaus Mikaelson."

"He's definitely improved his taste in dates over the years," Katherine commented.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going out there for a minute to try and butter him up."

"I don't think you'll have any problems," Katherine said, watching her walk away a definite spring in her step.

She couldn't have been happier for her friend or more thankful. She did introduce her to Klaus' brother Elijah, after all. Even grumpy Enzo had softened slightly over the years after meeting his match in Rebekah Mikaelson.

"I heard there was an important reviewer in the house this evening," she grinned, approaching the table and gazing into the warm eyes of her husband.

"She's a real shark, goes by the name of Riley Mikaelson," he answered, gesturing to their five-year-old daughter in the neighbouring chair.

"Hey baby," she greeted their blonde ball of joy by rubbing her nose against hers playfully.

"Hi Mama," she laughed, like she always did when Caroline did that. "Although, I think it's past someone's bedtime, daddy."

"I thought she deserved a treat," he replied, defensively.

"We're spoiling her with all this haute cuisine, she joked. "I don't think there's another five-year-old out there with a more sophisticated palate."

"Well, look at her parents are you surprised? I really wish you could join me and my date for dinner though, love." She stood behind his chair and whispered in his ear.

"You know I'd love that but I'm Head Chef and part owner, I need to set an example for the staff. However, when I get home I'm all yours," she whispered. "I'll even wear nothing but my chef hat."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He groaned and she could sense his excitement.

"Yes, but feel free to tell me again."


	64. Chapter 64

**Prompt: Caroline runs into Klaus, she thinks he's a construction worker, then he falls in wet cement. While apologizing she says his boss is dumb by starting here at this time of day but it turns out he's the contractor & she's just insulted him. :))**

 **Jennifer! Thank you so much, luv : ) It's a bit different, but I hope you like the way this mini drabble turned out.**

 **Concrete Blonde**

 **Monday - AM**

"Took your time."

"I was waylaid from the airport," she complained, knowing that it wasn't just the cab that had delayed her arrival but she didn't feel like getting into it because it would just frustrate her more.

"So, how was Paris?" She asked, perched up on her desk, legs swinging freely acting like she owned the place but that was Katherine Pierce for you.

"Well, I didn't get my éclair fix from Patisserie Stohrer but there's always next time I suppose."

"Don't talk to me about desserts," she whined. "When I come back in another life I'm going to be the fashion designer and not the model."

"It's definitely more fun on my side of things, Kitty Kat," she quipped, placing her briefcase on the desk. Caroline was a fashion designer and had turned her small boutique in Brooklyn into an international fashion chain. She'd been in Paris overseeing operations there and consulting with her design team on her next line. "Why are you loitering in my office anyway?"

"Maybe I missed you, did you ever think about that?" Caroline gave her a look which clearly said she didn't believe her. "Okay, fine. Enzo was being a grouch so I decided to wait here instead."

Enzo St John was her long time Business Manager and definitely had a grumpy streak so she knew Katherine wasn't exaggerating. They were meeting to discuss Katherine's upcoming photo shoot in the Bahamas.

"Took your time," he grumbled. Speak of the devil.

"Chill out, Lorenzo," Katherine drawled, using his full name because it annoyed him. "She was waylaid."

"Yeah, well it didn't help with having to navigate the construction site out the front," she whinged. "I thought we decided that work wasn't due to begin until next week?" Her design house on Madison Avenue was overdue for a makeover and she decided they needed some major renovations to complement the upcoming launch of her new clothing line.

"Well, we discussed it and the construction manager thought it was preferable to get started right away," he replied.

"Well, some notice wouldn't have hurt given my little surprise run-in with one of the workers out front earlier."

"Ohhh was he hot?" Katherine asked; trust her to focus on the important issues. She could vaguely remember a quick flash of stubble, crimson lips and blonde curls before he was cursing and spluttering and covered in grey sludge.

"Let's just say there was a little incident when he got in my way and I might have accidentally knocked him into some wet cement," she watched their stunned faces as they registered what she'd just said.

"You did what?" Katherine and Enzo shot back in unison.

"I told you I was waylaid."

"So, let me get this straight, you knocked some poor, unsuspecting guy into freshly laid cement?"

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose, Enzo. It's not my fault I wasn't expecting him to be here," she growled. "All I was doing was minding my own business."

"Well, at least it was him and not you," Katherine chuckled. "I know how much those Louboutins cost."

"You might want to keep in mind that the construction manager will be coming in for an introductory meeting and a progress update on the renovations this afternoon. So, the fact that you knocked one of his workers into cement might come up."

"I thought that was your thing, not mine," she whined.

"Says the control freak who insisted she be part of every facet of these renovations," he scoffed, making Katherine giggle knowingly.

"Hey, just because you're pretty doesn't mean you can tease me!" She directed towards Katherine before turning back to regard Enzo seriously. "And fine, I'll take the meeting but I did nothing wrong this morning."

 _ **Half an hour earlier**_

 _Caroline was running late and she knew it. The traffic had been worse than expected coming in from JFK and she was rushing along the sidewalk. Although Katherine was a good friend, she liked to keep her business matters professional especially given she was the face of her company. She was running through everything she had to do today and it was a long list that couldn't wait even though she'd just gotten off a plane._

 _"Watch where you're going!" A distinctly, English voice grunted as her legs made full contact with a hard body crouched on the ground. She looked downwards long enough to see a gorgeous but angry face and some blonde curls before he fell into the grey cement. She reeled backwards mainly to protect her designer shoes and handbag, watching him flail around in the thick, gooey substance. He eventually sat up and wiped the cement from his face, exposing some penetrating, blue eyes in the process._

 _"Good one, lady."_

 _"This was not my fault, buddy," she argued. "Last time I checked you were the one who was directly blocking my path."_

 _"Well, if you were actually paying attention you would have noticed this is a worksite and followed the detour signage we've erected especially for pedestrians," he shouted, standing up so that he was now at the same height._

 _"Yeah, just there," she gestured past him._

 _"If you were paying attention you would have seen the first sign about fifty metres back." She chose not to reply to that given she may have missed that one, if it existed. "I know how difficult it can be for blondes though."_

 _"Takes one to know one," she muttered. "Anyway, you're not even supposed to be working on this building yet, so excuse me if your presence comes as a bit of a surprise. What kind of company is your boss running anyway?" She didn't allow him to reply just stalked away in frustration, her heels clicking on the path._

 **Monday - PM**

"Mr Mikaelson is here to see you," her assistant Lexi advised through the intercom.

"Send him in," Caroline yawned, feeling the effects of her long day finally taking its toll. She heard her office door click open and looked up, unable to form words. She'd know those blazing eyes anywhere. Suddenly her throat went dry and her bravado from this morning seemed to be slipping away with every second. Mainly because of the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous without the layer of cement he'd sported earlier in the day.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked, knowingly. Bastard.

"It's you," was all she managed to mutter. He took a seat across from her at the desk, his gaze unwavering. She noticed a grey smudge on his right arm and a few stray crumbs of cement lodged in his curls.

"The guy you knocked into wet cement you mean? I'm actually surprised you recognise me to be honest."

"You're..."

"Klaus Mikaelson," he murmured, leaning forward to shake her hand. She took it reluctantly, not expecting the warm sensation his touch caused. "Construction Manager."

"You're the Site Manager?"

"That's what I said."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Well, let's see. Number one I was covered in cement, so it wasn't foremost in my mind and number two you stalked off before I had a chance to address your complaint, which was unwarranted given your Business Manager ticked off on the start date last week." Caroline hated that this smug ass had a point. She was never going to let Enzo forget that he made a decision without her consent. He'd probably just accuse her of being a control freak again but she didn't care right now.

"You have an interesting way of speaking to your clients, Mr Mikaelson," she drawled, attempting to change the course of the conversation and trying to ignore his enticing scent.

"Well, I didn't know you were my client this morning until one of the other guys brought it to my attention and you should know I'm not one to back down, especially when I'm not at fault."

"We're not going to do this again, are we?"

"You don't want to rehash this because you know I'm right," he replied, cocking his left eyebrow. She faltered briefly thinking he may just have a point.

The incident had been plaguing her all day. She'd been adamant it wasn't her fault because the workmen shouldn't have been there but finding out Enzo had approved the change had caused her to rethink things.

Caroline had always been self-conscious about wearing her glasses since she was young and in her rush from the airport they were still stowed away in her handbag from the flight. If there was a sign in the distance she wouldn't have seen it. Even so, she didn't think she'd ever have to talk to him again so owning up wasn't a priority.

"Fine, I'm sorry," she muttered, her gaze downward.

"I don't think I heard you properly?" He asked, holding his hand to his ear, a sly smile on those deep, crimson lips.

"I think you did."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting a full blown confession," he whistled. "I thought the great fashion princess would be too proud to admit any wrongdoing."

"I may have missed the earlier sign because I wasn't wearing my glasses because I hate them on me but obviously I didn't mean to do what I did," she rambled. "Although given what an arrogant ass you seem to be I'm not completely upset by the outcome."

"Do you always speak to your clients like this?" He grinned, repeating her previous comment.

"Only when they deserve it," she quipped. "Look, obviously we need to work together, so if there is something I can do to compensate you..." He leaned forward rummaging around in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "What's this?"

"It's my dry cleaning bill." She was a little taken aback that he'd brought it with him in anticipation of their meeting."

"Fine," she murmured, pretending not to be offended by his presumption. "Now that's settled, should we talk about the project?"

After fifteen minutes, Caroline was up to speed with the renovations and the proposed time line. Klaus obviously knew what he was talking about and she was glad to have someone so competent working on her shop. The only obstacle she foresaw was having to pretend she didn't find him immensely attractive. Easy, right?

"Thanks for that, I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with."

"You'll love it, trust me," he answered, before walking towards the door while she tried to ignore just how toned his ass looked in those pants. He looked back at her briefly, his eyes flickering over her body. "Oh and by the way I think you'd look beautiful in glasses." She was taken aback momentarily, not expecting that at all given their earlier encounter.

"Uh, thank you," she murmured.

"Also, if you could settle that bill soon, it would be appreciated," he added, confusing her slightly. She shook her head thinking that he was either a really weird guy or the jet lag was setting in. Opening the bill he'd provided she began to read the scrawl.

 _Do you really think I'd charge you for dry cleaning (even if you did push me into wet cement). What I'd really like is a date, cement free of course._

He was so damn cocky but she couldn't help grinning. Caroline would give him an answer when she was good and ready, at least she knew they'd be working together for a while.


End file.
